


I Touched the Moon / И я коснулся луны

by Halena



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Newt Scamander, Character Study, Domestic Fluff, Drama & Romance, Dry Humping, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Emotional Addiction, Past Abuse, Past Underage, Slice of Life, Slow Build, Smut, Top Newt Scamander, UST, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-11-29 11:17:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 98,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11439747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halena/pseuds/Halena
Summary: После нью-йоркских событий Криденс сам отыскал Ньюта Скамандера и обратился к нему за помощью. Чтобы дать ему время прийти в себя, а заодно изучить уникальный случай, Ньют вместо возвращения в Лондон путешествует по Европе и через какое-то время решает остановиться в заповеднике драконов. Размеренная жизнь и рабочая рутина устраивают обоих, однако помимо обскура у них есть общая проблема: оба желают открыто прикоснуться друг к другу, но не осмеливаются сделать это - каждый по своим причинам.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Осторожно: упоминания насилия и секса с несовершеннолетним, фетишизация некоторых особенностей внешности (в том числе шрамов), эмоциональная зацикленность, не вполне здоровые отношения, долгий юст. Номинально присутствует пейринг обскур/Ньют. Повседневность (во внутренних рамках), очень много бытовых деталей; среди занавесок могут встречаться синие.  
> Возможны расхождения с каноном семикнижия и дополнительными материалами.
> 
> Thomas J. Bergersen — Cassandra (послушать — https://drive.google.com/open?id=0BzQST9dFRLCITWV6WGlyaUJzeDQ )

Горячая сухая темнота окутывала его, бросалась в лицо мельчайшим песком, тонко звенела в ушах. Бесчисленные руки обнимали, порой касаясь слишком откровенно, так что сбивалось дыхание. В плавно перетекающей призрачной материи угольно-чёрного цвета на мгновение проявилось эфемерное лицо, и чей-то надломленный голос, съедая звуки, шепнул: “Скамандеррр, я здесссь”.

Глубоко вдохнув, Ньют открыл глаза. За пределами сна тоже царила темнота, но через секунду он заметил пробивающееся в окно слабое свечение. Должно быть, луна, почти пройдя свой обычный путь, заглядывала в окно домика. Полупрозрачный полог, отделяющий вторую кровать, едва заметно колыхался, словно над ней повис настоящий обскур; мягкие блики, ложась на край полотна, делали его пугающе живым. За пологом виднелось бледное лицо Криденса — подложив руку под голову, он спокойно спал, отросшие прядки падали на безмятежно прикрытые глаза.

Ньют осторожно, стараясь не скрипнуть дверью, выскользнул из домика. Луна действительно почти закатилась: молочно-белый диск уже коснулся верхушек леса, окружающего заповедник драконов. Ночью воздух пах свежо и остро, как крепкий травяной настой; ветер доносил терпкий отголосок с лежбища. Детёныши тоже ещё спали — иначе Ньют бы услышал их характерные тонкие голоса, — но кто-то из взрослых ворчал, как пёс, и эти звуки музыкально вплетались в шелест листвы.

Отдышавшись, Ньют вернулся в домик и спустился в свой заповедник. Для утренней кормёжки было ещё рано, а ночные существа уже устраивались на ночлег; заклятия, позволяющие существовать пространству внутри чемодана и каждой зоне в отдельности, исправно служили, так что занять себя колдовством возможности не было. Ньют подумывал всё-таки убрать имитацию Аризонской пустыни, оставленную по просьбе Криденса, которому нравилось в самые холодные дни прятаться там и греться под искусственным солнцем, но решил отложить до той поры, пока в реальном мире не установится хорошая погода.

Очередная глава книги, написанная пару дней назад, всё ещё нуждалась в правках. Через какое-то время Ньют обнаружил, что не сдвинулся ни на йоту и лишь бессмысленно пробегает глазами одну и ту же строчку. Со вздохом убрав черновик, он сложил руки на столе и устроил на них подбородок; взгляд сам собой падал на свежую колдографию, стоящую вполоборота, так что силуэты двигающихся на снимке людей странно искажались.

Ньют не мог вспомнить, когда последний раз нормально высыпался. Прошёл уже — сколько, месяц? Даты в дневнике говорили именно так — с того момента, как он привёз Криденса в заповедник. До этого они какое-то время путешествовали из страны в страну — Ньют по подложным документам, а Криденс вместе с другими питомцами как контрабандный груз в чемодане. За это время Криденс немного пришёл в себя и даже как будто привязался к Ньюту, стал помогать в уходе за подопечными и всегда с большой охотой слушал лекции по магозоологии и рассказы о волшебном мире. Драконы вызвали у Криденса вполне ожидаемый ступор, сменившийся искренним восторгом, и Ньют с лёгким сердцем поручил ему заботу о нескольких малышах с дальнего лежбища.

Он много раз корил себя за эту ошибку. В этом возрасте драконы ещё не умели выдыхать большие языки пламени, и работа требовала лишь самых элементарных мер безопасности. Возможно, один из тех детёнышей вылупился раньше остальных или обогнал их в развитии. Эта версия была предпочтительнее, поскольку альтернатива предполагала, что дело в обскуре — концентрированная магия могла воздействовать на магические предметы, существ и тварей самым неожиданным образом. В любом случае, когда Ньют оказался рядом, Криденс скорчился на земле, стоя на коленях и обхватив себя руками. К счастью, у него хватило самообладания не трогать повреждённую кожу; он лишь судорожно впивался пальцами в плечи и негромко поскуливал сквозь стиснутые зубы.

Боясь, что от боли обскур сможет взять верх и вырваться, Ньют выдернул его с лежбища. Он каждый раз рисковал, применяя волшебство к Криденсу, но обошлось и на этот раз — сущность притихла, и даже стихийная магия не прорывалась наружу.

Ожог выглядел ужасно, словно на Криденса дохнул пламенем взрослый дракон. Верхняя половина спины запеклась влажной коркой, по краям раны истлевшая ткань рубашки почти вплавилась в кровавое месиво. Криденс часто дышал и смаргивал выступающие слёзы. Пальцы, сжавшиеся на плечах, побелели. Машинально Ньют наложил несколько заклятий — за годы самостоятельных путешествий он выучил наизусть все пригодные при работе с опасными животными схемы экстренной помощи. Криденс нормально вдохнул и попытался распрямиться.

— Нет, не двигайся, — Ньют осторожно удержал его за плечо. — Боль ушла только на время. Сейчас перенесу тебя под крышу, и займёмся раной вплотную. Хорошо?

— Да, мистер Скамандер, — тихо ответил Криденс, снова ссутуливаясь.

Все запасы зелий хранились в чемодане. Вынырнув из него в комнату, Ньют сперва решил, что Криденс уснул, сидя на полу возле кровати, но тот шевельнулся, когда скрипнула крышка.

— Мне больно, — тихо пожаловался он, не поднимая головы со сложенных на краю кровати рук. — Можно что-нибудь с этим сделать?

— Я обработаю рану, и боль снова пройдёт, — обещал Ньют, усаживаясь рядом. — Не шевелись.

Драконье пламя оставляло очень неприятные, плохо заживающие ожоги. Ошмётки рубашки пришлось отделять руками, без помощи магии; Криденс порой вздрагивал всем телом, но не издавал ни звука, даже дыхание сделалось едва различимым. Времени ушло немало. Ньют ещё два раза спускался в хижину, чтобы принести чистую материю и зелья, которые не захватил сразу.

К тому моменту, как он закончил, Криденс и правда успел задремать. Ньют не стал его будить; без спешки разложив по местам вещи, вернулся и снова сел рядом с ним. Рана полностью затянулась, но на её месте осталось сплетение рубцов. Ньют осторожно тронул ладонью самый крупный, уже понимая, что шрамы будут мешать Криденсу нормально двигаться. К счастью, у Ньюта было в запасе средство, уже проверенное на себе.

Он сдвинул руку с нечувствительного рубца на плечо Криденса.

— Спасибо, мистер Скамандер, — сонно пробормотал тот, поворачивая голову в ответ на прикосновение.

— Рано благодарить, — серьёзно ответил Ньют. — Остались шрамы, которые нужно будет сводить.

Криденс выпрямился, потирая глаза тыльной стороной руки, потом прямо взглянул на Ньюта:

— Мистер Скамандер, как вы могли заметить, это не первые шрамы на моей спине. — Он повёл плечами и поморщился. — Вы сказали, их можно свести?

— Старые — нет, — честно ответил Ньют. — На этот случай у меня нет средств. Но со свежими я справлюсь. Постарайся сейчас не слишком их тревожить; если нужно, я помогу тебе одеться.

Криденс покачнулся из стороны в сторону, медленно поднял и опустил руки, после чего ответил:

— Спасибо, я справлюсь.

— Как скажешь, — легонько погладив его по плечу, Ньют поднялся. Нужно было приготовить мазь для вечерней процедуры и возвращаться к драконам.

Он не мог объяснить себе, почему так нервничает. Ему и раньше доводилось обрабатывать чужие раны; даже если коллеги, с которыми он сотрудничал, и не испытывали восторга от общения с ним, от помощи в случае необходимости они не отказывались.

Возможно, следовало признать, что всё дело в эмоциях, которые у него с первого дня вызвал Криденс. Как любому человеку, живущему ощущениями физического мира, прикосновения нужны были Ньюту как воздух. Особенно ему нравилось прикасаться к людям, но обычно он сдерживался, чтобы не раздражать своей навязчивостью. Он знал, что люди не очень любят, когда их трогают — особенно если это делает странный незнакомец. Ньют не слишком расстраивался по этому поводу — у него были его подопечные, которые за редким исключением приходили в восторг, когда их обнимали и гладили.

С Криденсом было сложнее. Больше всего Ньют желал прижать его к себе и баюкать, как испуганного ребёнка. Иногда по ночам, когда Криденс ворочался и что-то бормотал, Ньют садился рядом и гладил его по волосам, пока тот не засыпал. В полусне он, кажется, чувствовал себя в безопасности; однажды даже обнял руку Ньюта, прижавшись к ней щекой, и долго не отпускал. Однако в остальное время он вздрагивал от каждого мимолётного касания, а порой, если к нему подходили слишком близко, начинал дрожать и прятал покрытые мелкими шрамами руки. Приходилось держаться на расстоянии, но это лишь усиливало одержимость Ньюта. В том, насколько сильно ему хотелось дотронуться до Криденса, было что-то нездоровое.

Впрочем, на этот раз Криденс вёл себя более спокойно — вероятно, решил потерпеть вынужденный контакт ради лечения. Некоторую скованность можно было списать на стянувшие кожу рубцы. Он неловко стянул рубашку, устроился на кровати и, повернув голову, искоса взглянул на Ньюта. Тот аккуратно сел на самый край за спиной Криденса и мягко улыбнулся, успокаивая скорее себя:

— Ощущение будет такое, словно тебя натирают маслом. Если почувствуешь жжение — скажи мне, хорошо?

— Меня никогда не натирали маслом, — озадаченно ответил Криденс.

Ньют усмехнулся:

— Меня тоже. Честно говоря, я просто не знал, с чем сравнить.

Он осторожно тронул бледно-розовый след. Тот представлял сейчас месиво из рубцов, едва заметно блестящих в тёплом свете ночника; края вздувались, словно в тело напряжённо впились уродливые пальцы без ногтей. Спина Криденса от прикосновения натянулась, как струна.

— Расслабься, — попросил Ньют. — Больно не будет, я обещаю.

Он говорил себе, что не должен пользоваться ситуацией. Поступить так будет нечестно по отношению к Криденсу, который не виноват в его болезненной одержимости.

Он не мог остановиться.

Спина Криденса была тёплой, бледные старые шрамы охотно ложились под ладони. На тонкой коже на доли секунды появлялись следы от пальцев, стоило чуть надавить, и рубцы, которые не затрагивало это деликатное изменение, сильнее бросались в глаза. Ньюту редко отказывало самообладание, но на этот раз он явно проигрывал борьбу с собственными желаниями — от того, чтобы сгрести Криденса в охапку, его удерживала только мысль, что мазь вместо кожи впитается в одежду и все старания пойдут насмарку.

Криденс стоически переносил происходящее. Он привычно ссутулился, когда Ньют закончил с ожогом и принялся за старые рубцы, но ничего не сказал — вероятно, думал, что это тоже часть процедуры. Против обыкновения, он не вздрагивал от прикосновений, и это немного успокаивало совесть Ньюта. Почти не дыша, тот гладил напряжённые плечи, проходился кончиками пальцев по едва заметным выступам рёбер, прослеживал линию позвоночника. Порой Криденс как будто подавался к руке — но, скорее всего, Ньют просто выдавал желаемое за действительное.

Ладони горели так, словно к ним прилила вся кровь, которая текла в его венах — осталась лишь самая малость на румянец. Понимая, что так продолжаться больше не может, Ньют заставил себя прекратить и подняться с чужой постели. Уже стемнело, и в окне он увидел своё отражение: лицо действительно пылало. Он не мог объяснить себе, почему так взбудоражен.

— Ложись на живот и постарайся не переворачиваться хотя бы полчаса, — вопреки опасениям, голос прозвучал спокойно и доброжелательно.

Криденс судорожно кивнул — и неуклюже завалился лицом вниз, съёжился, подобрав ноги. Ньют снова ощутил себя последним мерзавцем. Он воспользовался человеком, который ему доверял — человеком, который просто не мог довериться кому-то ещё, — и причинил ему неудобства. И то же самое Ньюту предстояло на следующий день. И через день. И…

Со вздохом Ньют тронул колдографию. Та пошатнулась и опрокинулась. Понадобилось всего шесть дней — точнее, шесть вечеров, — чтобы рубцы от ожога полностью исчезли, а старые шрамы немного разгладились. Каждый из этих вечеров, окутанных почти непристойным удовольствием от столь желанных прикосновений — и чудовищной неловкостью от этого удовольствия, отпечатался в памяти Ньюта до мельчайших деталей. А после его начали мучать удушающе чувственные кошмары — и, как он ни старался, так и не смог уловить воздействие магии и понять наверняка, виновен ли в этих снах прорывающийся вовне обскур или это разыгралось его собственное воображение.

Он подцепил рамку за уголок и вернул колдографию в прежнее положение; немного подумал и развернул так, чтобы видеть изображение во время работы. Скорее растерянный, чем по-настоящему испуганный, Криденс бросал на зрителя беглые взгляды и тут же опускал голову; в руках у него был совсем маленький детёныш дракона. Ньют, на чёрно-белом снимке кажущийся непривычно бледным, что-то говорил, обращаясь то к одному, то к другому. В какой-то момент на лице Криденса мелькало подобие улыбки, а затем дракончик начинал хлопать крыльями, пытаясь вырваться — и цикл начинался заново.

Ньют снова вздохнул. Здесь, вдали от крупных магических сообществ, цепляющихся за любую сенсацию популярных газет вроде “Ежедневного пророка” и любопытных по долгу службы (а порой и благодаря личной склонности) чиновников — здесь Криденс был в относительной безопасности. Служители заповедника не имели представления, кто он и почему появляется на людях исключительно в сопровождении Ньюта — и, к счастью, не интересовались этим, ограничиваясь при встрече формальными приветствиями и разговорами по делу. Вовлечённость в профессиональное сообщество всегда была удобным прикрытием, но раньше Ньюту не приходилось пользоваться им для того, чтобы контрабандой провозить и прятать у себя человека.

“Всё бывает в первый раз”, — рассеянно записал он в “черновой” дневник, куда заносил обрывки мыслей, едва оформившиеся идеи для будущих книг и совсем уж бессмысленные заметки. Потом подумал и добавил: “Мне показалось, или он гулял в одиночестве перед сном? Нужно спросить об этом”.

Перекладывая дневник так, чтобы не смахнуть его случайно со стола, когда нужно будет вернуться к работе над черновиками, Ньют машинально взглянул на часы: одиннадцать с четвертью. Обычно к этому времени Криденс достаточно набирался храбрости, чтобы заглянуть в лабораторию и вежливо спросить, какие на этот день запланированы дела. И если сегодня он почему-то не сумел этого сделать — что ж, самое время перехватить инициативу и спросить, чем бы он сам хотел заняться. Улыбаясь своим мыслям, Ньют поднялся по лесенке и откинул крышку чемодана.

 

***  
Беспокойный сон всегда был проклятием Криденса. Ему снились кошмары, и он вскакивал со сдавленным криком; что-то тёмное и неясное накатывало, и он просыпался, не понимая, где находится; он задрёмывал, и к нему подкрадывалось нечто, пугающее его до полного пробуждения. Так продолжалось всю жизнь, сколько он себя помнил.

После отъезда из Нью-Йорка легче не стало. Он мог проснуться посреди ночи и долго смотреть на спящего на соседней кровати человека. Мистер Скамандер оставлял волшебный ночник, который беспокоил и завораживал Криденса танцами теней. В тёплом золотистом свете можно было разглядеть дрожащие светлые ресницы, блуждающую по лицу улыбку, россыпь веснушек… Порой Криденс так увлекался, что не замечал, как с наступлением утра ночник гаснет. Один раз мистер Скамандер проснулся слишком рано и заметил, что за ним наблюдают — но ничего не сказал, и за это Криденс был благодарен. Он не знал, как объяснить, почему так внимательно смотрит на этого человека — на Ньюта. Он приучал себя хоть иногда называть того по имени; изредка получалось.

Позже, когда они поселились на окраине драконьего заповедника, он попросил натянуть полог между кроватями. Теперь, просыпаясь, Криденс смотрел на луну, которая лукаво заглядывала в окно, а через какое-то время ложился снова и засыпал уже до утра. Тихое дыхание другого человека, шорохи из чемодана и далёкие голоса драконов его успокаивали.

Он очнулся от того, что кровать скрипнула и прогнулась под тяжестью тела. Тёплая рука осторожно тронула лицо Криденса. Он открыл глаза. Мистер Скамандер, чуть нахмурившись, пощупал его лоб и убрал руку.

— Что-то случилось? — спросил Криденс, приподнимаясь. Он бы очень хотел, чтобы Ньют снова к нему прикоснулся, но не осмелился об этом попросить.

— Ты не заболел? — спросил мистер Скамандер. — Уже почти полдень.

— Полдень? — Криденс резко сел. — Простите, сэр, я…

— …опять не спал всю ночь, — закончил мистер Скамандер и улыбнулся. — Я понимаю. Когда я впервые увидел драконов вот так, не в книге, а на расстоянии вытянутой руки, тоже не мог спать, даже ходил навещать молодняк по ночам.

Криденс думал, что мистер Скамандер далеко не так наивен, каким хочет казаться, и наверняка понимает, что дело не только и не столько в драконах. Он просто не желал принуждать к откровенности — и за это Криденс тоже был благодарен.

— Знаешь, нет ничего ужасного в том, чтобы иногда поспать до обеда, — по-прежнему улыбаясь, мистер Скамандер поднялся и отдёрнул полог. — В конце концов, у нас свободный режим. Я и сам ещё не завтракал, так торопился проверить выводок. Есть какие-нибудь пожелания?

Криденс покачал головой. В приюте кормили сытно, но однообразно, и он понимал, что ещё долго не сможет сравняться с Ньютом в фантазии — тот почти каждый день изобретал что-нибудь новое. На робкий вопрос, откуда он берёт продукты, волшебник признался, что всегда заранее делает запасы. Кроме того, служители заповедника, которых снабжало местное сообщество магов, были не против делиться ресурсами с временно работающими здесь исследователями и волонтёрами.

— Тогда посмотрим, что у нас есть, — пробормотал мистер Скамандер себе под нос, направляясь к двери.

Процесс приготовления завтрака Криденса завораживал. Прошло уже немало времени с тех пор, как он покинул свою привычную среду обитания и начал путешествовать с волшебником, однако всё ещё не мог привыкнуть к тому, как легко тот использует магию. С её помощью решались все бытовые вопросы. Когда Криденс машинально брался за щётку, чтобы подмести пол после трапезы, мистер Скамандер напоминал, что делать это руками нет необходимости. Он взмахивал палочкой, и щётка начинала танцевать.

— Маглы тратят много времени на лишние хлопоты, — в очередной раз сказал он, пока приборы самостоятельно раскладывались на столе. — Разумеется, некоторым нравится заниматься делами по хозяйству, как магу нравится заниматься своей любимой областью магического искусства. Но большинство маглов выполняют домашние обязанности исключительно из-за необходимости.

— Откуда вы… — Криденс едва не поперхнулся словами: поворачиваясь, Ньют задел коленом его ногу, и дыхание напрочь сбилось.

— Я читаю магловские книги, — пояснил мистер Скамандер, который, кажется, ничего странного не заметил. — Иногда. Правда, это в основном очерки натуралистов, но они тоже неплохо изображают общество без магии.

Криденсу было неловко спрашивать, каким именно образом очерки натуралистов могут изобразить человеческое общество. Мистер Скамандер говорил ему, что нужно задавать вопросы, если они возникают — и вообще стараться побольше говорить, если хочется. На этот раз Криденс не смог себя пересилить, — вопрос был явно не первостепенной важности, — и просто кивнул.

— Английский завтрак, — объявил мистер Скамандер, передавая ему вилку. Криденс на мгновение задумался, почему нельзя было сделать и это при помощи магии, но тут пальцы Ньюта случайно коснулись его руки, и он потерял нить рассуждений.

Когда с завтраком было покончено, мистер Скамандер отправил посуду мыться. Его отточенные до полной обыденности жесты восхищали Криденса. Наверное, именно так, с небрежным изяществом, взмахивали палочкой феи и добрые волшебники из сказок, которые он читал тайком вопреки запретам матери.

— Какие планы на сегодня? — доброжелательно поинтересовался мистер Скамандер.

— Планы? — переспросил Криденс, застигнутый врасплох — обычно он сам задавал этот вопрос.

— Да. Чем бы ты хотел сегодня заняться?

Криденс смотрел на расслабленно сложенные на столешнице руки Ньюта — длинные пальцы с узловатыми суставами, золотистая кожа, созвездия веснушек — и думал, что хочет прижаться к ним лицом. Если бы он мог по-настоящему выбирать, то так бы и провёл весь день. Но он боялся показаться навязчивым и странным — ещё более странным, чем может считаться человек с магическим паразитом внутри.

— Я не знаю, — наконец сказал он, несмело поднимая глаза — увидеть разочарование на лице мистера Скамандера он боялся ещё больше.

— Мне показалось, что ты уходил гулять вчера вечером, — тот улыбался. Это было нечестно: улыбка делала его абсолютно неотразимым. Криденс не мог отвести взгляд — и солгать этому лучащемуся добротой и любопытством человеку тоже не мог.

— Я хотел посмотреть на взрослых драконов, — признался он, — но потом побоялся идти к ним в одиночку.

Посерьёзнев, мистер Скамандер кивнул:

— И правильно сделал. Если ты всё ещё хочешь на них посмотреть, я тебя отведу. Самостоятельно лучше не рисковать, это небезопасно, особенно вечером. Обещай, что не пойдёшь один.

— Обещаю, — виновато ответил Криденс. Вчера он даже не подумал, что мистер Скамандер будет о нём беспокоиться из-за этой прогулки. — Я хотел бы посмотреть… может быть, завтра?

— Обязательно, — тот на секунду сжал его пальцы, но тут же отпустил. — Ты так и не придумал, чем хочешь заняться сегодня?

Криденс покачал головой, сожалея, что не осмеливается удержать эту ласковую руку. Мимолётное тепло на коже медленно таяло.

— Тогда я вернусь к работе над книгой, — решил мистер Скамандер, — а позже займусь эликсирами. Давно пора устроить ревизию запасов, я не занимался этим с самого отплытия из Нью-Йорка. Хочешь составить мне компанию?

— Конечно, мистер Скамандер.

— Можешь этого не делать, если не хочешь, — выразительно проговорил тот.

Иногда Криденсу казалось, что Ньют относится к нему, как к маленькому ребёнку, которому нужно объяснять и напоминать очевидные вещи. Порой это соответствовало истине, но не сейчас.

— Мистер Скамандер… — Криденс запнулся, не в силах выдавить больше ни звука. _Скажи это, скажи, он не будет сердиться, он никогда не сердится, когда ты честно говоришь то, что думаешь._ Собравшись с силами, он продолжил: — Мистер Скамандер, я действительно ценю, что вы так заботитесь обо мне и предоставляете свободу действий. Но я бы хотел, чтобы вы чуть больше доверяли моим суждениям. Я хочу составить вам компанию сегодня. Если я передумаю, то скажу об этом.

Он выдохнул и настороженно посмотрел на волшебника, ожидая реакции.

Улыбкой Ньюта можно было обогреть весь Нью-Йорк. Криденсу очень хотелось потрогать сияющее лицо, и он спрятал руки под стол, чтобы не выдать себя непроизвольным движением.

— Извини, ты совершенно прав, — мистер Скамандер поднялся. — Я не очень хорошо умею ладить с людьми, так что твои уроки для меня очень полезны.

— Я не хотел, чтобы это прозвучало грубо, — тихо сказал Криденс.

— Это и не звучало грубо, — заверил мистер Скамандер. — Наоборот, очень вежливо. Мне нравится, как ты выражаешь свои мысли. Пойдём, я хочу, чтобы ты высказал своё мнение о новой главе.

— Конечно, мистер Скамандер, — повторил Криденс.


	2. Chapter 2

— “Поскольку эти существа не поддаются контролю, для большинства тёмных волшебников они представляют такую же опасность, как для других людей. В Британии случаи появления за последние четыреста лет не фиксировались”, — Ньют опустил черновик и вопросительно взглянул на Криденса.

— Немного суховато, как мне показалось, — сказал тот очень осторожно.

— Вот что получается, когда не имеешь возможности наблюдать за объектом самостоятельно, — шутливо пожаловался Ньют, убирая рукопись на место. — Но создавать живое существо, к тому же, такое опасное, исключительно ради изучения… цель не всегда оправдывает средства.

Криденс бросил на него взгляд исподлобья и сильнее согнулся над столом. Иногда, забываясь, он снова вёл себя, как испуганный ребёнок, которым казался в начале путешествия. В те дни Ньют всерьёз опасался, что не справится с ситуацией и обскур подомнёт носителя, поглотит окончательно — и останется лишь заключить его в кокон, чтобы поместить в чемодан как будто на замену утерянному обскуру суданской девочки.

Обошлось. По всем признакам, Криденс по-прежнему контролировал паразита, порой почти сознательно допуская проявления магии. Ньют восхищался его волей к жизни и тем упорством, с которым тот сам пытался сблизиться с новым знакомым.

— Мистер Скамандер, я не совсем понял одно предложение, — сказал вдруг Криденс, распрямляясь. — Что такое “парселтанг”?

— Змеиный язык. — Ньют передвинул стул и устроился рядом с Криденсом, почти соприкоснувшись коленями. — Некоторые волшебники понимают его и могут на нём говорить — но это очень редкий дар, научиться парселтангу нельзя. Точнее, мне неизвестно о таких случаях.

— Кажется, это не самое полезное умение. — Немного развернувшись, Криденс поставил локоть на стол и устроил подбородок на изящно согнутой руке; лицо выражало спокойное любопытство.

Столь свободной и элегантной позы Ньют ещё долго не ожидал бы от него. Скорость, с которой улучшалось состояние Криденса, была ещё одним поводом для восхищения.

— Магозоологи бы могли придумать разные способы использования такого дара, — мечтательно произнёс Ньют. — И лекари — некоторые очень мощные средства делаются с помощью змеиного яда.

Он ухватил за хвост мелькнувшую мысль и какое-то время обдумывал её. Криденс молча ждал, не отводя глаз; его прямой взгляд почему-то успокаивал, хотя обычно Ньют начинал нервничать, если на него чересчур внимательно смотрели.

Наконец он осторожно начал:

— Я могу задать очень личный вопрос?

Рука Криденса заметно напряглась, но он сохранил самообладание.

— Какой именно?

— Шрамы на твоей спине — они ведь не магического происхождения?

— Определённо — нет, — лаконично ответил Криденс. На мгновение на скулах у него заиграли желваки, затем он опустил руку на стол, взявшись за край столешницы, словно хотел таким образом удержать равновесие. — Почему вы спрашиваете, мистер Скамандер?

— Я вспомнил, что у меня есть редкий змеиный яд, — Ньют машинально опустил голову и теперь заглядывал ему в лицо немного снизу. — Этот яд входит в состав, который я так и не опробовал — если верить описанию, он сглаживает шрамы. — Он наткнулся на записанный наспех рецепт на днях, когда пересматривал старые записи в поисках совсем другого средства, так что в тот момент не придал находке большого значения. Следовало сразу подумать о возможности его применения. — Ты бы согласился испытать его действие?

Криденс немного подумал и разжал руку, устраивая её более свободно.

— Если это не опасно.

— Я не обнаружил упоминаний о побочных эффектах, но, разумеется, я буду внимательно наблюдать за твоим состоянием.

— В таком случае — почему бы и нет, — Криденс легонько пожал плечами.

— Поможешь мне в приготовлении? — Ньют снова поднялся. Согласие Криденса и его сегодняшнее спокойствие воодушевляли.

— Скажите мне, что нужно сделать — и я сделаю.

Это звучало немного неправильно и тревожно, но Ньют решил, что сказывается неопытность Криденса в общении с людьми на равных. Тот с самого начала был до странности послушен; очевидно, ему всю жизнь приходилось подчиняться чужим желаниям, и в обществе кого-то, кто разрешал ему выбирать самостоятельно, он несколько терялся.

Он учился так быстро.

— Спасибо, — не удержавшись, Ньют коснулся его плеча и легонько сжал в жесте одобрения. Он хотел бы рассказать Криденсу, как радуется его успехам и как гордится возможностью его поддерживать, хотел бы признаться, что готов сделать что угодно, чтобы помочь; порой это желание становилось болезненно сильным, как и желание просто обнять Криденса. Однако Ньют опасался его напугать своими эмоциями или попросту показаться неискренним.

Криденс проводил взглядом его руку и с интересом спросил:

— Мистер Скамандер, вы научите меня готовить зелья?

— Боюсь, пока это невозможно, — Ньют виновато пожал плечами. — Для этого необходимо владеть магией — уметь колдовать, если точнее. Пока что ты можешь мне ассистировать и наблюдать.

Он видел, как напряглось горло Криденса. Тот несколько секунд боролся с собой, затем всё же спросил:

— Вы считаете, я смогу научиться колдовать?

Лёгкий сквозняк, которого просто не могло быть в лаборатории, шевельнул тёмные волосы, тронул оставленные на столе чистые листы бумаги. Стихийная магия или снова обскур? В любом случае, это означало, что спокойствие Криденса напускное — но ничем больше он себя не выдал.

Ньют немного помедлил с ответом.

— Я не знаю. Я уже говорил, что не встречал ни единого упоминания о детях, которые умели контролировать свой обскур, либо о доживших до твоего возраста носителях. К тому же, у тебя очень мощный дар. Пока что я пытаюсь понять, как эти обстоятельства могут быть связаны. Если мне это удастся, может быть, мы сможем тебе помочь и вернуть твои магические способности в норму.

Предугадать реакцию Криденса иногда было очень сложно. Ньют почти с удивлением отметил, как тот, отвернувшись, медленно вздохнул и едва заметно улыбнулся.

— Честность — лучшая политика, — тихо проговорил он и поднял взгляд: — Спасибо, мистер Скамандер. 

— За что? — почти против воли спросил Ньют.

За всё время их знакомства это было самое поразительное зрелище: глаза Криденса смеялись. Тем же спокойным тоном он пояснил:

— За честность. За то, что не рассказываете сказку о том, что уже очень скоро всё будет хорошо. И за то, что не бросаетесь меня утешать, словно я смертельно болен и вот-вот умру.

Ньют покачал головой:

— Не стоит благодарности. Я понимаю твои чувства, но я действительно убеждён, что ситуация не так критична, как могло показаться раньше. Ты хорошо держишься.

Смутившись, Криденс снова сгорбился и спрятал руки в карманы. Потом вытащил из одного кармана увядший цветок и несколько растерянно уставился на него. Короткий пушистый стебель был переломан в двух местах, синие лепестки свернулись и повисли лоскутками.

— На прогулке нашёл? — доброжелательно спросил Ньют, принимаясь за поиск нужных ингредиентов. На драконьи тропы снег не ложился даже в самые холодные зимы, так что в окрестностях заповедника можно было обнаружить цветы в любое время года.

— Я не… Странно, я забыл об этом, — Криденс повертел цветок в пальцах, разглядывая его с явным сожалением. — Действительно, нашёл его вчера, когда возвращался. Он лежал на тропинке рядом с кустиком. Наверное, на него кто-то наступил.

— Или сорвал и бросил. — Ньют жестом попросил Криденса отодвинуться, чтобы иметь возможность поставить на стол склянки и бутылки. — Люди иногда делают бессмысленные вещи. Если хочешь, — он повернул голову, пытаясь поймать взгляд, но Криденс всё ещё смотрел на цветок, — я могу его оживить — ненадолго, конечно, лесные цветы быстро вянут. Или превратить во что-нибудь.

Он потянулся за палочкой, но Криденс резко вскинул голову:

— Не надо.

Почему-то это прозвучало как упрёк. Видимо, Криденс и сам это понял — снова съёжился и повторил с непонятной интонацией:

— Не надо. Жалко, но лучше его выбросить.

Горечь — вот что означала эта интонация. Ньют внимательно посмотрел на цветок и указал на корзину для мусора, стоявшую под столом как раз там, где устроился Криденс. Тот наклонился, опустил руку к самому краю корзины и разжал пальцы, словно простым броском мог причинить растению лишнюю боль.

— Готов мне помочь? — мягко спросил Ньют.

— Что нужно сделать? — отряхнув руки, Криденс поднялся со стула.

Ньют махнул рукой, указывая в дальний угол, куда втиснулся приземистый секретер:

— Открой верхний левый ящик: увидишь ряды небольших колб и реторт. Ты знаешь, как они выглядят?

— Да, мистер Скамандер. — Криденс помедлил и уточнил: — Алхимические колбы ведь не отличаются по форме от обычных?

— Нет, не отличаются. — Ньют аккуратно разложил ингредиенты — школьная привычка, которая всегда помогала справиться с самым сложным рецептом, ничего не пропустив и не перепутав. — Магловская наука выросла из алхимии, поэтому у них много общего — в том числе атрибуты. Мне нужна колба из этого ящика — любая, они все одинаковы.

Криденс скрипнул ящиком. Ньют машинально отметил, что нужно смазать петли — и вообще заняться мелким ремонтом, на который после приезда в заповедник не хватало времени. Звякнули колбы, и он протянул руку, не отрываясь от стола. Кажется, все нужные предметы были на своих местах. Можно начинать.

Раздался короткий вздох, за которым последовал характерный звук бьющегося стекла. Ньют обернулся: осколки ожидаемо рассыпались по полу неровным полукругом, самые мелкие припорошило белой пылью. Наверное, стоило пополнить запасы алхимической посуды.

В первый момент он удивился, почему у Криденса такое белое лицо. Тот замер в неловкой позе, напряжённая рука, из которой, видимо, и выскользнула колба, зависла в воздухе. Криденс смотрел не на осколки, а на Ньюта — с неподдельным ужасом, словно разлил ядовитое зелье. Странно, ведь Ньют просил передать пустую…

Он понял.

— Не двигайся, — быстро, но без нажима сказал он. — Ты не поранился?

Голова Криденса судорожно дёрнулась, он всё-таки перевёл взгляд на останки колбы. Ньют решил считать это положительным ответом.

— Хорошо, — он улыбнулся, всем своим видом демонстрируя облегчение. — Мне ведь уже предлагали заменить обычную посуду на небьющуюся — знаешь, на зачарованную, — но я не уверен в её надёжности. Не хотелось бы портить экспериментальные зелья влиянием постороннего колдовства. С другой стороны, сколько обычных колб я перебил за время своих путешествий — вспоминать страшно. Может быть, стоило рискнуть, чтобы упростить себе работу и хоть как-то сэкономить на инструментарии.

Рука Криденса медленно опускалась, но сам он по-прежнему стоял, чуть изогнувшись и не шевелясь, как статуя, которую ещё не успели заколдовать. Ньют понял, что попытка заговорить зубы провалилась.

— Знаешь, а давай сделаем вот так, — он достал палочку и присел. — Репаро!

Сработало: Криденс восторженно вдохнул, забыв выдохнуть, и переступил с ноги на ногу. На стекле остались тонкие полоски, похожие не на трещины, а скорее на следы паутины; края горлышка слегка изогнулись, словно оплавились и просели. Отправив в мусорную корзину стеклянную пыль, которая заклинанию реставрации не поддалась, Ньют поставил колбу на полочку над столом. Для работы она уже не годилась, но при необходимости в неё можно будет налить немного воды, чтобы поставить цветы.

Почему Криденс не позволил ему применить магию к цветку? Нужно столько всего выведать у этого юноши — скрытного, но, кажется, не застенчивого, умного, но по какой-то причине опасающегося показывать свой ум. Ньюту действительно нравилось, как честно и прямо тот доносит своё мнение. Очень жаль, что это случалось крайне редко.

— Простите, — тихо сказал вдруг Криденс. — Я не хотел… Это случайность.

— Разумеется, случайность, — Ньют посмотрел на него и с огорчением отметил, что Криденс не расслабился, а поник, виновато глядя чуть в сторону. — Если захочешь разбить что-нибудь нарочно, скажи мне об этом. В крайнем случае, если мне не удастся тебя переубедить, я трансфигурирую для тебя стопку тарелок из какого-нибудь мусора, чтобы ты точно не винил себя в уничтожении имущества.

Ему снова удалось привлечь внимание Криденса: тот вскинул настороженный взгляд, но потом, очевидно, понял, что Ньют не шутит — на бледном лице на мгновение мелькнуло и тут же погасло облегчение.

— Покажи руку, — улыбнувшись, попросил Ньют. — Хочу убедиться, что ты не порезался.

— Снова не доверяете моим словам? — спросил Криденс обманчиво ровным голосом — однако руку протянул, небрежно развернув ладонью вверх. На его лицо медленно возвращался слабый румянец.

— Это для самоуспокоения, — пояснил Ньют. — Не обижайся, я доверяю тебе не меньше, чем себе. Считай это чем-то вроде ритуала.

Криденс не вздрогнул от прикосновения, лишь отвёл взгляд, словно не хотел смотреть, как его рука лежит в руке Ньюта. Свежих следов на ладони не было.

— Посмотри на меня, — тихо сказал Ньют, накрывая её другой рукой. — Пожалуйста.

После паузы Криденс взглянул на него с явной неохотой. Печально изогнутые губы подрагивали.

— Сядь, — Ньют слегка наклонил голову в сторону стула и Криденс послушно сел. — Пожалуйста, запомни: вещи не важны. Если они ценные и редкие, можно жалеть об их утрате. Если уничтожение какого-то предмета приносит вред тебе или окружающим, логично сожалеть о том, что это случилось. Но это не меняет того, что вещи не важны. Ты важен. Твоё здоровье, твоё самочувствие. Не нужно винить себя — тем более из-за такой мелочи.

Он вдруг понял, что всё это время машинально поглаживает руку Криденса, а тот словно не замечает происходящего, сосредоточенно слушая. Смутившись из-за собственной несдержанности, Ньют заставил себя прекратить.

— Вы не сердитесь? — совсем по-детски спросил Криденс. — Вы правда не сердитесь?

— Правда, — Ньют улыбнулся. — Честное слово, я говорю это не для того, чтобы тебя успокоить — впрочем, нет, и для этого тоже, не хочу, чтобы ты винил себя по пустякам. Но главное, я хочу, чтобы ты знал — я не сержусь и не буду впредь, если что-то разобьётся. Ты значишь больше, чем какая-то вещь.

Подавшись вперёд, Криденс сжал его руку свободной рукой — и тут же отпустил, отдёрнулся всем телом. От этого порывистого мимолётного касания Ньюта окатило жаром, он невольно отступил на шаг, чувствуя, как улыбка застывает. Криденс едва уловимо покраснел и отвернул голову; волосы его снова шевельнул магический ветер.

Не без труда Ньют взял себя в руки.

— Давай попробуем ещё раз, — сказал он чуть более натянуто, чем собирался. — Неси новую колбу, и начнём готовить зелье. — С мягким смешком он добавил, когда Криденс уже вернулся к ящику: — И постарайся её всё-таки не разбить.

***  
Криденс не мог уснуть.

Мистер Скамандер давно спал. Правда, не слишком спокойно — ворочался, порой счастливо вздыхая, но потом спихнул на пол подушку и затих. Наверное, ему снился хороший сон, который закончился.

Криденс сперва тоже ворочался, пытаясь найти удобное положение. Ему казалось, что его всё ещё держат за руку невидимые пальцы; ладонь пылала, словно обожжённая. В ушах вновь и вновь перекатывались слова, которые мистер Скамандер сказал ему днём. _Ты важен. Ты значишь больше, чем какая-то вещь._ Криденс не думал, что вновь услышит что-либо подобное — особенно от человека, который, в свою очередь, что-то значил для него самого.

Мягкий свет взошедшей луны очертил оконный проём, и Криденс понял, что уже какое-то время смотрит в потолок, не закрывая глаз. Сдавшись, он поднялся и тихо сдвинул полог, чтобы не запнуться о край.

Ньют лежал на самом краю кровати, так что голова почти свесилась — ещё немного, и он начнёт сползать на пол. Магический ночник сегодня словно светил ярче обычного, безжалостно очерчивая плавные линии скул и расслабленно приоткрытые пухлые губы. Бледное зимнее солнце не смогло сохранить на лице Ньюта прежний загар, и на посветлевшей коже веснушки проступили так отчётливо, что их можно было пересчитать. Впрочем, с тем же успехом можно было пытаться пересчитать звёзды на небе: взгляд то и дело соскальзывал или цеплялся за более яркие пятнышки, и казалось, что их число постоянно растёт.

Поймав себя на том, что склонился уже неприлично близко, так что может разглядеть самые мелкие веснушки, рассыпавшиеся вокруг глаз, Криденс отпрянул. Он хотел прикоснуться к Ньюту — он хотел этого каждый миг, проведённый вместе, — и сейчас у него был законный повод. Однако мысль, что он потакает своим греховным наклонностям, его останавливала. _Но ведь ты просто поможешь ему улечься поудобней. Он бы сказал спасибо._ Сглотнув пересохшим горлом, Криденс снова наклонился и притронулся к спящему.

Кожа Ньюта была прохладной и суховатой. Шрам, начинающийся на плече и уходящий на спину, оказался абсолютно гладким. Не удержавшись, Криденс провёл кончиками пальцев по обнажённой руке от локтя вверх, проследил выступ ключицы… Ньют вздохнул и повернулся во сне, так что голова всё-таки свесилась с края кровати.

Криденс пытался отдышаться несколько минут. Сердце грозило выскочить из груди. Лишь немного успокоившись, он аккуратно потянул Ньюта за плечо и перекатил, чтобы тот занял нормальное положение. Затем подсунул подушку ему под голову и отошёл; тот снова вздохнул и свернулся в клубок, обняв угол одеяла. Испещрённая отметинами, исполосованная рубцами спина тоже была покрыта веснушками, более крупными и светлыми, чем на лице.

Сделав над собой усилие, Криденс отвернулся и шагнул назад к своей кровати. Может быть, если он тоже свернётся и накроется одеялом, отгородившись от мира, то сможет игнорировать своё состояние и постепенно заснёт. Иногда это помогало.

Взгляд упал на чемодан случайно. Криденс старался не спускаться туда самостоятельно, предпочитая прочесть очередную книгу по истории магического сообщества. К тому же, ему нравилось смотреть, как мистер Скамандер работает. Неважно, чем тот занимался — Криденсу было одинаково интересно наблюдать, как волшебник редактирует рукопись, помогать ему кормить животных и слушать рассказы о путешествиях по разным странам. Каждое действие, каждое слово Ньюта было пропитано магией. Криденс и мечтать не мог, что его жизнь на самом деле — не в фантазиях и сладкоречивых обещаниях, которые давал ему человек, называвший себя Грейвзом — окажется настолько тесно сплетена с волшебством.

Он несмело оглянулся. Мистер Скамандер спал. Луна привычно заглянула в окно и бросила луч холодного света на рыжие вихры. Криденс задёрнул полог, прежде чем откинуть крышку чемодана и начать спуск.

В хижине было тепло и тихо. На столе над волшебным огнём, распространяя тонкий не очень приятный запах, кипел котелок с зельем, которое сегодня готовил мистер Скамандер; маленький треножник выглядел чуть покосившимся, но Криденс не сомневался в его устойчивости. Воровато оглянувшись, словно здесь его мог кто-то увидеть, он подошёл к столу и заглянул в котелок. Зелье оказалось отвратительного бурого цвета, поверх плавала зеленоватая пена, похожая на подгнившую ряску в пруду. Криденс очень надеялся, что ему не придётся это пить.

В дверь поскреблись снаружи — то есть, изнутри, конечно же, — и он вздрогнул. Очевидно, какое-то магическое существо услышало шаги. Криденс не стал подходить к двери, и звуки постепенно стихли.

Он с любопытством огляделся. Мистер Скамандер очень тщательно сортировал вещи, каждая хранилась на своём месте. Криденс снял с полки большую красочно оформленную книгу, к которой давно присматривался; в аннотации говорилось, что книга предназначена для детей, но он отдавал себе отчёт, что недалеко ушёл от маленьких волшебников — он даже не умел держать палочку.

Палочка. Он увидел её, едва подумав о ней, словно она сама его позвала. На ночь мистер Скамандер обычно оставлял её на небольшой полке у изголовья кровати. Полку он повесил в первый же день после приезда, объяснив, что привык держать палочку поблизости, но класть её под подушку, как делают некоторые волшебники, опасается, потому что сильно ворочается во сне.

_Он действительно беспокойно спит._

Палочка лежала на краю стола, недалеко от кипящего котелка; рядом стояла непогашенная лампа, и колеблющийся огонёк ронял отсветы на гладкую поверхность. Не решаясь протянуть руку и притронуться, Криденс описал полукруг возле стола. Потом ещё один. Палочка звала его, вне всяких сомнений. Глядя на этот маленький, как будто бы незначительный, но подчёркнуто волшебный предмет, Криденс ощущал внутреннюю дрожь — абсолютно человеческое чувство, смешение нервозности, трепета и вины. Но так же ясно он ощущал, как колышется и клубится внутри то глубокое, тёмное, угрожающее поглотить его, и эту палочку, и Ньюта, стоит лишь ненадолго утратить контроль.

_Оно отзывается на магию Ньюта._

Обскур реагировал на волшебника с первого дня путешествия. Криденс слабо помнил, как ему удалось отыскать мистера Скамандера в большом городе — даже воплотившись в физическом теле, он ещё долго оставался во власти магической стихии. Он хотел оставаться во власти магической стихии. Та не испытывала боли. Он даже не помнил, зачем отыскал этого Скамандера. Нечто внутри обскура настойчиво утверждало, что нужно это сделать, нужно обратиться к нему за помощью. Нечто, ещё являвшееся Криденсом.

Он сделал шаг к столу и, всё-таки протянув руку, кончиками пальцев провёл по всей длине палочки. Светлое дерево в пятнышках, похожих на подпалины, мягко льнуло к коже; гладкое утолщение ручки было отполировано руками владельца до блеска. Осторожно Криденс проследил неровный краешек полости, покрытой изнутри белым перламутром. Палочка была тёплой, как рука Ньюта.

Сперва Криденс относился к нему настороженно — ждал, пока тот проявит свои намерения или хотя бы намекнёт, чего ожидает от обскура и его носителя. Но ничего не происходило. Ньют не задавал вопросов, не просил и не требовал что-либо сделать, не прятался. И он не боялся обскура, лишь посматривал озабоченно, когда Криденс, поддавшись порыву, распадался чёрным вихрем. Постепенно это стало случаться реже — ненавязчивое присутствие этого человека успокаивало. Криденс наблюдал, как он работает с рукописью, кормит животных, колдует — легко и небрежно, словно и не задумываясь над своими действиями; его прозрачная тонкая магия касалась обскура, и тот приходил в движение, волновался, снова искал что-то. Однако уже к концу плавания Криденс полностью контролировал сущность и больше не позволял ей прорываться.

Набравшись смелости, он взял палочку в руки. Та всё ещё казалась тёплой. В пальцы отдалась тонкая пульсация — но стихла так быстро, что он не смог бы сказать с уверенностью, была это магия палочки, его собственная или вовсе иллюзия, вызванная волнением. Стараясь подражать действиям настоящих волшебников, Криденс взмахнул рукой; пальцы скользили, и он перехватил палочку, как авторучку.

Немного поупражнявшись в пассах, подсмотренных у мистера Скамандера, Криденс добился лишь незначительного результата. Иногда палочка испускала тонкий пучок искр, похожий на последний праздничный фейерверк в ночном нью-йоркском небе, но больше ничего не происходило, даже если Криденс пробовал произносить заклинания. Он ощущал беспокойство обскура — смутное чувство сродни запоздалой тревоге, когда всё самое страшное уже позади, но успокоиться не получается; подавить сущность было несложно, но она утихала только до следующего движения палочкой.

Запах как будто стал сильнее и мешал сосредоточиться, так что после нескольких совсем уж безуспешных попыток Криденс рискнул выбраться из хижины. На террасу, залитую закатным светом невидимого солнца, бесконечно опускались ранние сумерки. Пахло дождём.

Беззвучно скользя по доскам, подошёл один из питомцев мистера Скамандера, камуфлори — обняв ногу Криденса, погладил его по колену. Криденс в ответ погладил камуфлори по голове и жестом попросил отойти — обычно он не возражал против игр с теми существами, которые сами ластились к нему, но сегодня у него не было времени. Его немного клонило в сон, но он твёрдо решил позаниматься ещё немного. Камуфлори исчез, лапки отпустили ногу. Взметнулась пыль на досках.

Криденс перенёс на край террасы плетёное кресло, которое приметил парой дней ранее в груде каких-то рам, корзин и частей разобранных инструментов. Оно поскрипывало под весом тела, но выглядело вполне надёжным. Устроив на коленях книгу, Криденс отыскал раздел с восстанавливающими заклятиями; среди них было использованное сегодня мистером Скамандером. По ручке кресла шла небольшая трещина, вполне подходящая для тренировки. Откровенно говоря, Криденс сомневался, что у него хоть что-то получится, но попробовать стоило. Взмахнув палочкой, он произнёс заклинание.

На втором десятке попыток Криденс вознамерился сдаться. Обскур больше не тревожил его, палочка послушно испускала искры, но больше ничего не происходило. Решив довести дело до ровного счёта, он сделал очередной пасс — и вдруг услышал поражённый вздох. Сердце замерло.

У входа в хижину стоял мистер Скамандер — растрёпанный, в наспех надетой перемятой рубахе и пижамных брюках с подвёрнутыми на разную длину штанинами. На щеке у него отпечатался рубчик от подушки. Хотелось убежать, чтобы спрятаться от этого доброжелательного взгляда. Подойти и обнять Ньюта, такого мягкого и уютного сейчас, хотелось ещё больше.

_Ты никогда не осмелишься._

Сглотнув, Криденс опустил палочку.


	3. Chapter 3

Хлопали огромные крылья, свистел ветер в ушах. Поскрипывали жёсткие перья, под которыми угадывался жар крупного сильного тела. Ньют вскинул голову, подставляя лицо потоку воздуха, и с ним на кожу осели мелкие капли прилетевшего откуда-то с высоты дождя.

Высоко Фрэнк не поднимался, хотя уже достаточно поправился, чтобы это сделать — Ньют просил не рисковать, опасаясь, что их заметят, и на редкое существо снова откроют охоту. Заложив круг, они опустились на расчищенной поляне, с которой начинали полёт. Вокруг по-прежнему не было ни души. Ньют соскользнул на землю, и Фрэнк сложил крылья, грациозно поводя плечами.

— Спасибо, — ласково сказал Ньют, поглаживая его по шее. — Отлично полетали.

Фрэнк скосил круглый глаз, потом повернул голову и потянулся к Ньюту. Тот прижался лбом ко лбу и закрыл глаза.

Когда Ньют открыл глаза, ресницы были мокрыми. В окно светила луна.

Сон. Воспоминание о реальном полёте? Да, пожалуй — он вспомнил, что именно в тот день закончил обустройство секции в виде Аризонской пустыни в своём чемодане. Фрэнк некоторое время привыкал к условно замкнутому пространству — гром-птицу не обманешь, даже самая мощная магия не смогла бы создать у него иллюзию настоящей пустыни. Однако Ньют каждый день, как до того снаружи, отправлялся с ним в короткий полёт для разминки, так что постепенно Фрэнк смирился с необходимостью жить в вольере.

Приподнявшись на кровати, Ньют меланхолично взглянул на луну. Полнолуние уже прошло, и голубовато-белый диск изрядно уменьшился с одного края, почти превратившись в полукруг. В очертаниях на диске Ньют всегда видел подобие лица, и сейчас оно отвечало печальным и сочувствующим взглядом.

Он тосковал по Фрэнку невыносимо.

Со вздохом переведя взгляд на отгороженную пологом кровать, Ньют какое-то время задумчиво разглядывал смятые подушки и скомканное одеяло. Потом пришло осознание.

Первая мысль заставила его облиться холодным потом: Криденс презрел его предостережения и отправился смотреть на драконов. Иногда этот мальчик, с болезненной жадностью тянущийся ко всему магическому и наивно бесстрашный, очень напоминал представителей Гриффиндора.

Ньют метнулся по комнате, торопливо натягивая рубашку через голову — и споткнулся о чемодан, который сам же вчера оставил на видном месте в надежде, что Криденс наконец осмелится навестить питомцев самостоятельно. Выпутавшись кое-как из рукавов, Ньют внимательно осмотрел чемодан. Замки оказались открыты: либо подопечные в очередной раз потихоньку разбежались, либо приманка сработала.

Она сработала.

Криденс сидел в старом плетёном кресле, которое вытащил из дальнего захламлённого угла террасы, и бережно перелистывал страницы большой книги. В руке у него была волшебная палочка Ньюта. Рядом крутился Дугал — он считал Криденса кем-то вроде очередного детёныша, нуждающегося в присмотре; тот не обращал на это внимания. Книгу Ньют узнал — старая добрая “Магия для малышей”, энциклопедия для детей магов, по которой можно было научиться самым простым заклинаниям ещё до школы. Ничего опасного в ней не могло быть по определению.

Криденс взмахнул палочкой, которую держал, как карандаш, и что-то негромко сказал. Книга, кажется, была открыта на странице с методами восстановления предметов. Заклинание не сработало, с палочки просто посыпались искры.

_Посыпались искры._

Должно быть, Ньют издал какой-то звук от изумления и восторга. Криденс обернулся к нему и, явно смутившись, опустил палочку.

— Как успехи? — спросил Ньют первое, что пришло в голову — лишь бы заполнить паузу.

— Никак, — тихо ответил Криденс, поникнув всем телом. — Извините, я не должен был этого делать.

— Брать палочку? — Ньют улыбнулся. — Пожалуй, стоило спросить разрешения. Это всё-таки личная вещь.

— Я знаю, — так же тихо сказал Криденс, разглядывая её с такой тщательностью, словно впервые увидел. — Не волшебник выбирает палочку, а палочка выбирает волшебника.

— Похоже, эта не против побыть в твоих руках, — Ньют подошёл к нему и взглянул сверху. — Иначе бы она никак не отозвалась на попытку колдовать. — Или что-нибудь учудила бы, но он не стал это озвучивать. — Только ты неправильно её держишь. Давай я покажу, — склонившись, он осторожно взял руку Криденса в ладони.

Рука дрогнула, искры посыпались снова. Ньют попросил:

— Расслабь пальцы. Смотри, — он осторожно переменил положение руки Криденса на верное, поправил указательный палец, чтобы удобнее было держать палочку.

Криденс судорожно вздохнул. Рука Ньюта лежала поверх его подрагивающей руки, и тёплая кожа под ладонью начинала пылать.

— Попробуй взмахнуть теперь, — продолжил Ньют, тщательно контролируя голос, и сам повёл руку Криденса. Потом отпустил и скомандовал: — И ещё раз.

Тот послушно взмахнул рукой, палочка легко описала круг. Ньют пояснил:

— Если держать руку в такой позиции, движения будут более свободными. К тому же, при благоприятном развитии событий тебе понадобится собственная палочка, а она может оказаться не такой тонкой, чтобы держать её на манер карандаша — например, с набалдашником или с утолщением на ручке.

Криденс вскинул голову:

— Бывают и такие?

— Конечно. Если повезёт, палочка будет вместе с волшебником всю жизнь, так что мастера, которые изготавливают палочки, стараются сделать их разными и эстетичными. Есть очень красивые, как украшения.

— Как эта, — тихо сказал Криденс, возвращая палочку Ньюту.

Тот улыбнулся:

— Ты так думаешь? Мне тоже нравится.

Повисла пауза. Криденс виновато смотрел снизу вверх на стоящего рядом Ньюта. Тот разглядывал отросшие тёмные волосы и думал, согласится ли Криденс привести их в порядок, чтобы кудри перестали путаться.

— Я не мог уснуть, — сказал вдруг тот.

— Я догадался, — кивнул Ньют. — Хочешь, прогуляемся по лесу, подышим свежим воздухом? Обычно это помогает.

Криденс покачал головой. Странное новое выражение, появившееся на его лице, Ньюту никак не удавалось понять.

— Знаешь, у меня есть рецепт успокаивающего отвара из трав. Он тоже хорошо помогает заснуть.

— У вас есть рецепты на все случаи жизни, мистер Скамандер? — немного меланхолично спросил Криденс.

Ньюту до боли хотелось прикоснуться к нему. Обнять, прижать к себе, зарыться пальцами в эти кудри, окончательно их спутав. Погладить по щеке, чтобы успокоить и приободрить.

— Нет, — сказал он. — К сожалению, не на все.

— Жаль. — Криденс неторопливо поднялся. — Давайте попробуем отвар, мистер Скамандер.

Как ни странно, это действительно помогло. Укутавшись одеялом, Криденс спал; полог порой колыхался, как от ветра — но, возможно, он просто висел слишком близко к кровати и двигался, когда ворочался спящий.

Ньют задумчиво смотрел в окно.

Его немного обеспокоило, что Криденс рискнул колдовать без присмотра. Палочка Ньюта отличалась лёгким характером и владельца всегда слушалась идеально, ощущаясь как продолжение тела — но в чужих руках начинала капризничать и весьма своеобразно отзывалась на заклинания. Ньюту случалось попадать в ситуации, когда её пытались отнять и использовать против него, но обычно это плохо заканчивалось для противника. Одному такому счастливчику пришлось лечить ожоги на руках; за светским разговором, перемежаемым проклятиями, Ньют успел познакомиться с ним и уладить все разногласия.

Но в этот раз она вела себя спокойно, как собственная палочка в руках любого юного волшебника, не имеющего выдающихся способностей, но честно пытающегося осваивать новые заклинания. Ньют видел подобное на примере некоторых сокурсников; учителя, думая, что их не слышат студенты, между собой говорили, что таким поможет только упорный труд. Криденс, судя по его обскуру, обладал от природы мощным даром, однако подавил его за годы жизни в приюте так жёстко, что не мог больше пользоваться обычной магией. Со стороны казалось, что он начисто лишён дара. Проявления стихийной магии (или всё же обскура?) можно было заметить только при внимательном наблюдении; существовала немалая вероятность, что на таком уровне Криденс останется навсегда. Ньют очень надеялся в этом ошибиться.

В любом случае, сейчас имело значение лишь то, что палочка оказалась лояльна к Криденсу. Повлияло ли тёплое отношение Ньюта к нему или же по какой-то причине она подчинилась обскуру, можно будет прояснить позже. Похоже, Криденс оправился достаточно, чтобы можно было начать его обучение. Ньют сомневался, что из него выйдет толковый учитель для кого-то, кто впервые взял палочку в руки — сам он, освоив нужные формулы в начале пути, вот уже много лет колдовал почти столь же свободно, как дышал, и редко задумывался над техникой. Впрочем, элементарным вещам он сможет учить, а когда у Криденса начнёт получаться…

Если начнёт. Сохранилось очень мало записей об обскурах и их носителях — Ньют отправлял запросы в архивы разных стран ещё в прошлый раз; часть информации ему помог получить профессор трансфигурации Альбус Дамблдор, часть он достал сам через знакомых контрабандистов, которые продавали коллекционерам старинные книги и свитки. Даже собственные записи Ньюта превосходили эти скудные обрывки — и всех этих знаний было попросту недостаточно.

Растянувшись на кровати, Ньют уставился в потолок. По деревянной балке у дальней стены что-то ползло, и он рассеянно проследил путь существа, пока то не скрылось в затопленном тенью углу.

Нужно попытаться обучить Криденса магии в меру своих возможностей. Если они добьются прогресса, Ньют обратится за помощью к профессионалам; по крайней мере, один человек точно не откажется пообщаться с Криденсом и — скорее всего — продолжить его обучение. Если же никакого улучшения не наступит, придётся поставить вопрос о возможном отделении обскура. Неизвестно, сколько ещё Криденс сможет сдерживать сущность — неизвестно, не пожрёт ли она его изнутри.

С этой удручающей мыслью Ньют неожиданно для себя заснул.

Утром они отправились смотреть на драконов. Взрослых особей Криденс наблюдал раньше лишь с почтительного расстояния, когда тех под прикрытием волшебного купола выпускали полетать над территорией заповедника. Даже издали они впечатляли красотой и мощью, но видеть их так, чтобы можно было разглядеть каждую пластину, блики солнечного света в глазах, клыки в приоткрытой пасти — о, это было особое удовольствие.

Хвосторога сидела внизу, на утоптанном участке лежбища, и чего-то ждала. Вероятно, именно в этот час к ней должен был прийти служитель. Несмотря на агрессивность, хвостороги выборочно подпускали к себе волшебников, особенно если те соблюдали некое расписание, приходя примерно в одно и то же время; этим обычно пользовались, чтобы провести осмотр дракона или снять несколько омертвевших чешуин, которые почему-то не сменились новыми самостоятельно.

Криденс, уцепившись за дерево, восторженно наблюдал за движениями хвостороги. Та начинала беспокоиться. Ньют предпочёл устроиться прямо на земле, спустив ноги вниз по крутому склону. По правую руку начинался отвесный обрыв, по левую между деревьев и кустов змеилась широкая для леса нахоженная тропа; естественный перепад высоты служил ограждением лежбища. Ньют для проформы посматривал на хвосторогу на случай, если та надумает сняться с места, но в основном любовался Криденсом. Тот ловил каждое движение дракона и выглядел при этом почти счастливым.

Может быть, Ньют ещё сможет научить его быть счастливым по-настоящему.

Поймав себя на этой мысли, Ньют смутился и невольно отвёл взгляд — пожалуй, он слишком много о себе возомнил. Только благодаря этому он вовремя заметил двух служителей, которые продрались через кусты и как раз вышли на дорогу. Одного он знал — шотландец Гарри Лэйк приехал в заповедник специально для изучения хвосторог, на него Ньют наткнулся сразу, как только прибыл сюда; второго, невысокого и совсем молоденького, будто только из школы, он видел впервые.

— Эй, мистер Скамандер! — Гарри приблизился, приветливо улыбаясь. Акцент у него был даже хуже, чем у местных, владеющих английским. — Вы не видели малявку?

— Нет, — ответил Ньют, машинально оглядываясь. — Мы тут уже примерно полчаса, но кроме той красавицы внизу никого не видели. Детёныш сбежал?

— Да, вечно они это делают, как научатся толком махать крыльями, — Гарри рассерженно махнул рукой, словно подражая беглому малышу.

Служители подошли ближе, и Ньют понял, что его обманули гладкое лицо и короткая стрижка: спутник Гарри оказался взрослой женщиной. Она напоминала Тину Голдштейн, только в миниатюре — ростом она едва доставала Гарри до плеча.

— А вы что тут делаете? Неужели прогулка на свежем воздухе? — Гарри усмехнулся.

— Прогулки по местам обитания драконов очень увлекательны, особенно для новичков, — сказал Ньют серьёзно.

— Само собой. Как поживаете, мистер Бэрбоун? — Гарри кивнул Криденсу, который пытался спрятаться за деревом.

— Хорошо, мистер… — он вспомнил сам, без подсказки Ньюта: — Мистер Лэйк. Спасибо, что спросили. Как ваши дела?

— Будут плохо, если мы не найдём эту маленькую паршивку, — мрачно ответил Гарри. — Жаль, что вы её не видели. Пошли, Агнешка, поищем у ручья.

Женщина, которая внимательно осматривала густые заросли вдоль обрыва, кивнула, не поднимая головы, и зашагала следом за Гарри, всё так же озираясь на ходу.

Когда они удалились на достаточное расстояние, Ньют заметил:

— У тебя отличная память.

— Почему вы так решили, мистер Скамандер?

— Ты запомнил его и его фамилию с первой встречи.

— Но ведь он тоже запомнил мою фамилию с первого раза.

Ньют замялся. После знакомства, стоило Криденсу отойти на пару шагов, Гарри спросил “Из тех самых Бэрбоунов?” Ньют в этот момент пожалел, что не стал придумывать Криденсу фальшивое имя вдобавок к легенде. “Это только фамилия, — сказал он. — Потомки какой-то из тех семей его просто усыновили”. Это успокоило Гарри, и вопрос больше не поднимался; Ньют же учёл свою ошибку и в дальнейшем представлял Криденса только по имени.

— У тебя запоминающаяся фамилия, — наконец неохотно пояснил он.

— Я не подумал об этом. — Криденс подошёл и сел рядом, по примеру Ньюта устроив ноги на склоне — аккуратно, чтобы не соскользнуть. — Действительно, я читал об истории семейства Бэрбоунов.

На мгновение Ньюту показалось, что он ещё что-то хочет сказать — может, предложит наконец выбрать для него другую фамилию, — но затем Криденс качнул головой и перевёл взгляд на хвосторогу.

— Интересно? — спросил Ньют, только чтобы перевести разговор.

— Она поразительная, — отозвался Криденс, явно смягчаясь. — Спасибо, что показали мне её.

— Если хочешь, завтра наведаемся в другой конец заповедника, — предложил Ньют. — Это самка, а там можно будет посмотреть на половозрелого самца. Если повезёт, даже на пару; посмотришь, как они ведут себя вне брачного ритуала.

Криденс взглянул на него и молча кивнул.

***  
Спустя неделю мистер Скамандер сказал, что зелье готово.

— Можешь помочь мне закончить, если хочешь, — добавил он, улыбаясь.

Разумеется, Криденс хотел помочь. По указанию мистера Скамандера он расставил на столе пять круглых глиняных чашек, которые обычно использовали для китайского чая, и достал из нижнего ящика длинную коробку с пометками на крышке, полностью перекрывающими этикетку. В коробке, тщательно обёрнутые тонкой тканью, лежали металлические палочки чуть больше карандаша; перебрав их, мистер Скамандер вытащил две и положил на стол. Затем ещё раз перебрал оставшиеся.

— Одной не хватает, — задумчиво сказал он, сверяясь с пометками. — Золотой — нетрудно догадаться, почему.

— Нюхлер украл? — предположил Криденс. Бойкий и сообразительный зверёк ему очень нравился, хотя и доставлял порой неприятности, утаскивая мелкие блестящие вещи в своё гнездо и в тайники, которые Криденс не мог найти, как ни старался.

— Нюхлер, — согласился мистер Скамандер, откладывая коробку. — Наверное, я оставил несколько мешалок на столе, а потом отвлёкся и забыл пересчитать перед тем, как убрать на место. Не все из них блестят, так что выбор маленького паршивца неудивителен.

Криденс спрятал слабую улыбку. Он не очень хорошо разбирался в людях, но всё-таки понимал, что Ньют, влюблённый во всех волшебных животных, относится к нюхлеру с особой нежностью; за этими ругательствами скрывалось обожание.

— Что это такое? — спросил Криденс, чтобы переменить тему.

— Это? Мешалки, у меня их полный набор — все виды, которые могут понадобиться при самостоятельном приготовлении зелий. — Мистер Скамандер снял котелок с треножника и взмахом палочки затушил пламя. — Некоторые зелья и отвары рекомендуется помешивать палочками из определённых металлов, чтобы добиться лучшего эффекта. Никогда не знаешь, что может пригодиться в дороге.

Пригнув голову, чтобы не выдать себя, Криденс осторожно наблюдал за ним. Когда Ньют начинал говорить о своей работе — и о магии, точно так же, как в волшебных существ, он был влюблён и в саму концепцию магии, — выражение его лица делалось мягким, взгляд обращался внутрь, а губы трогала едва заметная нежная улыбка. В такие моменты Криденс, смущаясь, испытывая не столько вину, сколько необъяснимую неловкость за эту мысль, всё же признавался себе: Ньют очень красивый.

_Ты знаешь, кто был самым прекрасным ангелом Божьим._

Осторожно, стараясь не наклонять котелок слишком низко, мистер Скамандер разлил его содержимое по чашкам. Из зеленовато-бурого зелье стало травянистым и прозрачным, но омерзительный запах сохранился.

— Скажите, что мне не придётся это пить, — попросил Криденс.

Мистер Скамандер откровенно развеселился, чарующая мягкость ушла с его лица.

— Нет, что ты, это вообще только заготовка. Вот, смотри, — он достал крохотный флакон с несоразмерно большой этикеткой, сплошь исписанной очень мелким неровным почерком, и откупорил крышку. — Некоторые племена, в частности, в Африке, практически не знакомы с традицией употребления зелий внутрь, зато делают отличные мази и притирания. — Мистер Скамандер капнул в каждую чашку по две капли белёсой жидкости, затем взял одну палочку-мешалку, а вторую протянул Криденсу. — Опусти мешалку вертикально и аккуратно помешай — пять раз по часовой стрелке, три раза — против. Если останется полоска на поверхности, нужно повторить.

— А что это? — спросил Криденс, кивнув на флакон.

— Змеиный яд, про который я говорил.

Вероятно, лицо Криденса отразило его озадаченность, потому что мистер Скамандер посмотрел на него, потом на чашки и смущённо признал:

— Да, наверное, я погорячился, когда сказал, что это настой на основе яда. Правильнее было бы “с добавлением”. Ну как, получается?

Криденс кивнул. Повторять последовательность движений не понадобилось, яд прекрасно разошёлся в прозрачной жидкости. На поверхности стали образовываться мелкие, похожие на песок пузырьки. Мистер Скамандер пояснил:

— Это означает, что зелье было приготовлено верно. Осталось только подождать, пока состав чуть загустеет; согласно рецепту, для этого понадобится не больше получаса.

Захватив обе мешалки, он ушёл на террасу. Криденс терпеливо ждал его возвращения, наблюдая за зельем; на вид оно никак не изменилось, только пузырьки постепенно исчезли.

Когда скрипнула дверь, он вздрогнул — наверное, задремал с открытыми глазами, глядя в одну из чашек. Зелье стало похоже на тот самый китайский чай, который мистер Скамандер обычно разливал в эти чашки. Криденсу чай не нравился из-за слишком резкого аромата, напоминающего цветочный парфюм, но он всякий раз послушно выпивал предложенную порцию, чтобы не огорчать Ньюта отказом. Он только сейчас задумался, насколько глупо себя вёл: ему предоставили полную свободу выбора, всегда интересовались его предпочтениями и предлагали варианты, а он продолжал соглашаться практически на всё и терпеть неудобства.

_Вот что могло бы его огорчить по-настоящему._

— Заскучал? — спросил мистер Скамандер добродушно.

— Заснул, — честно ответил Криденс — и был за это вознаграждён. Из уголков глаз Ньюта разбежались тонкие стрелки морщинок, он широко и одновременно как-то застенчиво улыбнулся. Криденс порой ловил себя на том, что не может оторвать взгляд от его большого и удивительно подвижного рта с хорошо различимыми пятнышками на кромке верхней губы. От одного вида этих дьявольских меток бросало в дрожь.

_Плоть слаба._ (1) 

Мистер Скамандер выглянул за дверь, словно желая убедиться, что за ним никто не увязался, и только потом закрыл её.

— Прости, я не планировал так задерживаться, но нужно было проверить не только гнездо, но и все тайники. — С торжествующим видом он показал Криденсу палочку-мешалку из золота: — И правильно сделал, как оказалось, иначе через какое-то время нюхлер закопал бы её в куче сокровищ. Надо осмотреть его добычу повнимательнее — вдруг среди незначительных мелочей окажется ещё что-нибудь важное.

Он положил палочку на стол, затем вытащил из рукава две других, тщательно очищенных от зелья, и добавил к первой. Двигался он непривычно медленно; не сразу Криденс понял, что он попросту тянет время. Бесцельно перебрав предметы на столе, мистер Скамандер наконец тронул одну из чашек. Та качнулась, но поверхность зелья даже не дрогнула.

— Значит, состав загустел, — с неопределённой интонацией произнёс он, избегая смотреть на Криденса.

— Что с ним предполагается делать? — спросил тот, почувствовав, что пауза затягивается.

— Компрессы, — тем же тоном сказал мистер Скамандер, с преувеличенным вниманием разглядывая содержимое ближайшей чашки. — Или обёртывания, в зависимости от размера и расположения шрама.

— Компре… — начал Криденс — и осёкся на полуслове, осознав, что это должно значить. От мысли, что Ньют снова прикоснётся к нему, наполовину обнажённому, ждущему именно этого прикосновения, внутри поднялась горячая волна, выжгла воздух в лёгких, иссушила горло.

— Я как-то не подумал о том, что ты не сможешь делать их самостоятельно, — виновато сказал мистер Скамандер. Всё ещё не глядя на Криденса, он открыл один из бесчисленных ящиков и стал вынимать оттуда аккуратные свёртки. — У тебя же следы на плечах и спине, тебе понадобится моя помощь.

Криденс попытался сглотнуть. Он не знал, как смог вынести это и остаться в своём уме в прошлый раз, когда пришлось лечить следы от ожога. Мистер Скамандер обрабатывал пострадавшую спину с присущей ему дотошностью — он хотел помочь, исцелить раны, он всегда был так добр; разумеется, почти нежно трогая шрамы Криденса, проводя руками по плечам и спине, он не имел в виду ничего непристойного и дурного. Но спасти от запретных желаний это не могло: всё, о чём Криденс думал в тот момент — сколько ещё продлится эта пытка; если бы он мог выбирать, она бы продлилась вечно. Когда мистер Скамандер закончил, Криденс даже не смог его поблагодарить — слишком боялся выдать своё состояние. Он не спал почти до утра, пытаясь унять возбуждение и не касаться себя. В первую ночь у него получилось.

_И за этот грех ты тоже будешь гореть в аду._

Криденс боялся, что это может случиться снова. Мистер Скамандер по-прежнему брал его с собой, когда отправлялся к детёнышам драконов, да и во время работы с его питомцами могло произойти всякое.

Где-то глубоко внутри он желал, чтобы это случилось.

— Пойдём наверх, — сказал мистер Скамандер, взглянув на него искоса. Потом подумал и добавил: — Из-за того случая в верхней части спины следов почти не осталось… может быть, ты сможешь обрабатывать остальные шрамы самостоятельно.

_Ему неприятно к тебе прикасаться._

— Я попробую, — дрогнувшим голосом сказал Криденс.

В свёртках оказался аккуратно упакованный перевязочный материал, в основном хлопковая марля. Мистер Скамандер ловко сложил слоями несколько кусков, так что получились повязки разного размера, и смазал самую большую с одной стороны; состав он зачерпывал голой рукой, по-видимому, не испытывая никаких неприятных ощущений. Это успокаивало.

— Попробуй начать с поясницы, — сказал он, вручив повязку Криденсу, и принялся за остальные. — Там не такие грубые шрамы и кожа плотнее. Лучше всего лечь лицом вниз и просто положить компресс на выбранный участок, прижимать не надо. Возможно, через какое-то время ты почувствуешь тепло или даже жжение; если ощущение будет очень сильным, не надо терпеть и держать компресс дальше, можно даже промыть кожу холодной водой.

Криденс нервно поёрзал.

— А вы…

— Я буду у себя, — мистер Скамандер поднялся, зачем-то пытаясь засунуть чашку в карман брюк. Чашка, естественно, проскальзывала мимо; промахнувшись несколько раз, он удивлённо посмотрел на неё и опустил руку. — Мне… я должен законсервировать оставшиеся порции, чтобы они не перестояли в тепле. И поработать.

Он задёрнул полог и, старательно отворачиваясь, прошёлся по комнате, обогнул чемодан. Раздеваясь перед кем-то, Криденс всегда ощущал себя неловко; Ньют, очевидно, это заметил и решил не смущать его ещё больше. Он не раз говорил, что плохо понимает людей — но, вероятно, сказывалась профессиональная наблюдательность: Ньют легко подмечал и запоминал самые незначительные детали.

— Если почувствуешь себя плохо, позови меня, — сказал он вдруг.

— Хорошо, — отозвался Криденс, глядя ему в спину.

Мистер Скамандер крутнул головой и попятился забавными мелкими шагами, чтобы вернуться к чемодану. Всё так же не глядя в сторону кроватей, он нырнул внутрь с такой скоростью, словно за ним гналась какая-то хищная тварь. Выглядело это всё как настоящее бегство. Похоже, он не желал в очередной раз смотреть на чужие шрамы — может быть, они напоминали ему о неприятностях, оставивших на его собственном теле многочисленные следы, которые, как он сказал, свести нельзя.

_Ты причиняешь боль самим своим существованием._

Криденс задумчиво потрогал смазанную сторону компресса. Состав впитался в первый слой, так что на пальцах почти ничего не осталось; запах тоже исчез. Повязки меньших размеров мистер Скамандер аккуратно сложил вдоль подушки — видимо, на случай, если Криденс рискнёт ими воспользоваться. Тот не был уверен, что осмелится.

Полог колыхнулся, и Криденс вскинул голову, решив, что Ньют передумал и вернулся, чтобы помочь. Не вернулся. По полу пробежала, едва слышно шурша, объёмная тень — скорее всего, нюхлер воспользовался открытой крышкой чемодана и решил подлечить ущемлённое сегодняшней потерей самолюбие. Криденс сомневался, что он сможет найти в домике что-то блестящее — по крайней мере, то, что можно унести, — но не мог не восхититься целеустремлённостью этого существа.

Ждать неизвестно чего не имела смысла. Криденс осторожно провёл рукой по спине, изогнувшись, чтобы достать как можно выше. Действительно, кожа на лопатках и между ними почти разгладилась, но ниже шрамы по-прежнему знакомо выпирали. Когда он был маленьким, мама чаще всего била его по ягодицам: за мелкие проступки шлёпала прямо через одежду, иногда милосердно заменяя ремень рукой, но за более серьёзные прегрешения порола по-настоящему. Несколько раз доходило до крови. Наверное, те шрамы тоже нужно будет свести. Когда Криденс сравнялся с ней ростом, Мэри Лу добавила ещё несколько видов порки — и чем старше он становился, тем изощрённей делались наказания.

Почему он терпел все эти годы? Иногда Криденс задавал себе этот вопрос, но всё ещё не находил на него ответа. Раньше, до того, как он понял, что действительно не является обычным человеком — возможно, вообще не является человеком в полном смысле, — ему не приходило в голову поставить авторитет матери под сомнение. Она старалась ради его блага, и Криденс ей верил.

Только Ньют тоже делал всё ради его блага, но при этом никогда… нет, один раз он причинил Криденсу боль, но это было скорее смешно и глупо, чем дурно и унизительно — Ньют уронил ему на голову книгу с полки, и вид у него сделался такой, словно он расколол небеса. Криденс мог бы поклясться на Священном Писании, что в тот момент Ньют едва не заплакал. И он, разумеется, сразу же вылечил ушиб с помощью магии, а потом ещё долго извинялся. Криденс, к такому обращению непривычный, первое время впадал в лёгкий шок от того, что у него просят прощения за какую-то мелочь, но постепенно Ньют его убедил, что это нормально.

Он был так ласков и заботлив, этот человек с печатью дьявола на лице.

Со вздохом Криденс подтянул подушку, чтобы лечь — и с удивлением обнаружил спрятанную под ней книгу. Он и забыл, что вчера перед сном читал очередной том истории магического сообщества, а потом поленился его убрать. Мистер Скамандер разрешал ему лениться и не раскладывать вещи по местам, если это не создавало неудобств — и это было восхитительно. Устроив книгу так, чтобы она опиралась на спинку кровати, Криденс лёг на подушку и, как ему было сказано, уложил компресс на поясницу. Марля, показавшаяся чуть влажной, быстро нагрелась, кожу стало пощипывать, но это было вполне терпимо. Вытерев руки оставшейся чистой повязкой, Криденс открыл книгу на заложенной странице и погрузился в чтение.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1). Matthew Ch.26:41. Watch and pray, that ye enter not into temptation: the spirit indeed is willing, but the flesh is weak.  
> В русскоязычной традиции принят перевод "Бодрствуйте и молитесь, чтобы не впасть в искушение: дух бодр, плоть же немощна" (Матфей 26:41, Марк 14:38)


	4. Chapter 4

Механически выполняя работу, Ньют пришёл в себя лишь через какое-то время. После этого у него даже получилось просмотреть запланированные на сегодня части книги. Ещё несколько правок — и финальный вариант будет готов к печати; довольный собой, он отложил рукопись.

Как удачно, что он смог вывернуться из неловкой ситуации. У него был законный повод дотронуться до Криденса — и жгучее желание воспользоваться этим поводом, хоть ненадолго утолить тоску по знакомому ощущению чьей-то — его, именно его — кожи под пальцами, которое едва не лишило Ньюта воли. Но это бы означало признать превосходство иррациональной одержимости над разумом. Как там говорил Криденс, рассуждая о запретных плодах — потакать своим демонам? Ньют знал, что некоторые маги исповедуют ту или иную религию, но сам никогда особо не вникал в эти тонкости.

Он был почти горд, что сумел противостоять искушению. Горд — и несчастен. От того, что Криденс больше не вздрагивал от каждого движения в его сторону, было только сложнее держаться и не дотрагиваться до него. От того, что иногда приходилось это делать, хуже было во сто крат. К тому же, в последнее время он стал спокойнее реагировать на случайные прикосновения и…

И это всё ещё не повод пользоваться ситуацией. Нужно держать себя в руках.

Вздохнув, Ньют потушил лампу и поднялся в комнату.

В первый момент ему показалось, что Криденс спит, но затем за пеленой полога вскинулась голова и раздался спокойный голос:

— Мистер Скамандер, а когда можно снимать компрессы?

Ньют чуть не сел мимо кровати.

— А я об этом не сказал? — беспомощно спросил он, опираясь обеими руками на кованую спинку.

— Нет, — Криденс протянул руку и попытался отодвинуть кисею, но не преуспел.

— Достаточно было подержать минут двадцать, — сказал Ньют слабым голосом. Он не был уверен, что Криденс, упрямый и чрезмерно терпеливый, самовольно прекратит лечебную процедуру раньше срока, даже если начнёт испытывать боль. Если от лекарства у него будут ожоги…

Ньют рывком сдвинул полог. Криденс глянул на него снизу вверх чуть удивлённо и закрыл книгу. Похоже, всё это время он спокойно читал, обложившись смазанными повязками. Одна, кое-как пристроенная на длинный шрам вдоль плеча, от движения сползла; кожа под ней была бледно-розовой — но и только.

— Снимай, — сказал Ньют и только потом понял, что получилось слишком резко.

— Я сделал что-то не так? — тихо спросил Криденс, садясь. Остальные повязки тоже стали оползать, и он машинальными движениями собрал все, смял в руках.

Ньют потёр лоб:

— Нет, я… Прости, это я сделал что-то не так, забыв предупредить, что не нужно долго держать компрессы. — Он протянул руку, и Криденс послушно отдал ему марлевый комок. — Посиди так, я сейчас тебя осмотрю.

Он выбросил марлю в мусорный ящик на кухне и торопливо вернулся. Криденс сидел в той же позе; лицо его снова расслабилось, тёмные глаза следили за приближающимся Ньютом без всякого напряжения.

— Мистер Скамандер, что-то не так?

Ньют помедлил.

— Нет, просто… Извини, я виноват перед тобой. — Он сел рядом с Криденсом и уставился в пол. — Не могу сегодня сосредоточиться, допускаю нелепые ошибки.

— Все ошибаются, мистер Скамандер, — рассудительно ответил Криденс. — Главное, что ничего плохого не случилось. Правда?

Ньют поднял взгляд. Криденс смотрел через плечо, без улыбки — на памяти Ньюта он ни разу ещё не улыбался по-настоящему, — но вполне доброжелательно. Розоватые пятна на шее, плечах и пояснице немного посветлели.

— Кажется, не случилось, — неуверенно сказал Ньют, протягивая руку. Выбора не оставалось, он должен был это сделать. Медленно он повёл пальцами по бледному шраму, рассекающему одно из пятен.

— Подействовало? — спросил Криденс. Он и правда больше не дрожал от прикосновения. Его кожа была такой тёплой.

Ньют заставил себя убрать руку.

— Я не вижу разницы с тем, что было, — признался он. — Но это только одна процедура. Если ты не против, закончим курс, а там посмотрим.

— Хорошо. — Криденс потянулся, чтобы переложить книгу на полку над кроватью. Он стал двигаться намного свободнее с того момента, как они встретились в Нью-Йорке. — Только мне всё-таки понадобится ваша помощь, мистер Скамандер. Оказалось, что не очень удобно накладывать повязки на шею и плечи самостоятельно. Вас не затруднит?..

— Разумеется, нет, — совладав с собой, Ньют улыбнулся ему искренне и почти нежно. — Давай спать, завтра много дел.

Кивнув, тот начал взбивать подушку. Когда Ньют задёрнул полог, чтобы переодеться — почему-то под прямым взглядом Криденса ему становилось неловко, — за спиной прозвучало:

— Приятных снов, мистер Скамандер.

Обернувшись, он обнаружил, что Криденс уже спрятался под одеялом и, судя по всему, смотрит в окно. Отводя взгляд, Ньют ответил:

— Тебе тоже приятных снов.

Утром они снова отправились смотреть на драконов. Устроившись под деревом, Ньют правил дополнения к длинной статье про хвосторог. Издатель, с которым он регулярно списывался, настоял на сокращении посвящённого драконам раздела, но Ньют не терял надежды, что его записи пригодятся в дальнейшем. Может быть, однажды он выпустит руководство по содержанию драконов — многие тонкости этого дела приходилось изучать по разрозненным заметкам исследователей или на собственном опыте. Ньют рассеянно подумал, что будь у него на руках такое пособие в те времена, когда он только приступил к службе, шрамов на его теле могло быть меньше.

Криденс, сидящий на толстой ветке дерева футах в семи над землёй, наблюдал, как служители пытаются гонять по площадке одного из драконов. Бедняга Копил(1) был уже так стар, что предпочитал сутками сидеть на одном месте, несмотря на то, что со временем это начало сказываться на здоровье; старания расшевелить его оканчивались с переменным успехом. Сегодня победа явно осталась за Копилом. Сдавшись, руководитель группы махнул рукой, и служители начали по очереди аппарировать. Молодых драконов аппарирование прямо из-под носа нередко раздражало — вероятно, их беспокоили спонтанные выплески магии, предшествующие порой перемещению, — но старика это ни капли не взволновало, он только отвернул голову и уставился куда-то в сторону леса. Последний оставшийся служитель — возможно, Гарри Лэйк, с такого расстояния Ньют не разглядел — помахал наблюдателям и тоже исчез. Копил стал медленно разворачиваться, видимо, собираясь занять более удобное положение.

— Думаю, на сегодня представление закончено, — сообщил Ньют, поднимаясь.

— Я не совсем понял, что они хотели сделать, — сказал Криденс.

— О, всего лишь заставить бедолагу немного побегать. — Ньют убрал свитки в поясную сумку и задрал голову: — Тебя снять или сможешь спуститься самостоятельно?

Криденс заколебался. Оказалось, лазать по деревьям он не умел, так что обеспечивать ему удобный наблюдательный пост приходилось с помощью заклинаний. Ньют не знал, почему ему вообще пришла в голову мысль, что Криденс умеет лазать по деревьям — вряд ли в детстве его часто отпускали бродить по Центральному Парку в одиночестве и едва ли он мог дурачиться в присутствии приёмной матери.

— Я попробую, — сказал он неуверенно.

Ньют сделал несколько шагов назад, на всякий случай нащупывая палочку. Перевязь чуть съехала назад, и он, машинально опустив на неё взгляд, пропустил сам прыжок — заметив движение, вскинул голову и увидел, как Криденс приземляется на полусогнутых ногах, довольно мягко, но неустойчиво. Тот взмахнул руками, ожидаемо не удержал равновесие и шлёпнулся на примятую траву. В первый момент вид у него был озадаченный, затем скулы порозовели, и он бросил на Ньюта виноватый взгляд исподлобья.

— Не ушибся? — Ньют попытался спрятать невольную улыбку, но, кажется, не преуспел — румянец на щеках Криденса стал виден совершенно отчётливо. Ньют не удержал смущённый смешок.

— Почему люди смеются, когда видят, что кто-то упал? — спросил Криденс. Он опирался на руки, не пытаясь встать. — Ведь упавшим людям может быть больно. Мне их всегда жалко.

— Мне тоже — не всегда, конечно, только когда есть время над этим задуматься.

Криденс поднял голову и взглянул на Ньюта прямо; поняв, что ответ получился путаным, тот попытался пояснить:

— Моя работа часто связана с беготнёй, прыжками, лазаньем по деревьям и всем прочим. Иногда просто нет времени, чтобы оглянуться и осознать чьё-то падение. — Подойдя ближе, он протянул Криденсу руку: — Я улыбнулся не потому, что ты упал, а потому, что у тебя сделалось такое… забавное выражение лица. Так ты не ушибся?

— Нет, мистер Скамандер. — Он принял руку — и кожу обожгло так, что Ньют едва не отшатнулся. Криденс, кажется, этого не заметил: неловко поднялся и стал отряхивать штаны.

Ньют немного растерянно наблюдал за ним. Был ли это обскур, по какой-то причине взбурливший под кожей, или рука Криденса сделалась такой горячей от того, что он держался за шершавую ветку? Или то был мираж, навеянный сегодняшним сном? После недолгого перерыва Ньюту снова приснился обскур — растекался по телу истлевшей материей, кружил голову вихрями магии, тихим шёпотом звал куда-то. Едва осязаемые прикосновения сущности будоражили. После такого могло привидеться что угодно.

— Куда дальше? — распрямившись, спросил Криденс. Глядя на его спокойное лицо, трудно было поверить, что внутри этого сдержанного молодого человека скрывается магический паразит, способный обратить носителя в бурю и разрушить небольшой город. Или большой, но о такой возможности Ньют предпочитал не думать.

— Мне нужно поработать с книгой, издатель торопит, — виновато сказал он. — Но ты можешь погулять, если не хочешь возвращаться домой сейчас. Только вдали от драконьих лежбищ, ладно?

Криденс кивнул, выражая согласие — он делал это как-то по-особенному, не отрывая глаз от лица собеседника, так что движение получалось мягким и немного… Ньюту не нравилось это определение, но кивок выглядел несколько подобострастным. Впрочем, цепкий взгляд менял впечатление — порой казалось, что Криденс соглашается издевательски, вот-вот усмехнётся и скажет, что вовсе не собирался уступать.

— Мистер Скамандер, всё в порядке? — спросил он, наклоняя голову набок. На лице читалось только любопытство.

Ньют отругал себя за рассеянность.

— Да, прости, я плохо спал, — он потёр лицо рукой. — Не могу ни на чём сконцентрироваться со вчерашнего дня.

— Может быть, вам стоит вздремнуть? Мама иногда ложилась спать днём, чтобы с новыми силами приняться потом за работу на благо приюта.

Он говорил так серьёзно, что Ньют растерялся. По какой-то причине Криденс продолжал называть ту женщину мамой, и Ньют никогда не спрашивал — почему.

Возможно, стоит спросить.

— Может быть, — наконец ответил он. — Спасибо за совет — не помню, честно говоря, когда в последний раз я практиковал дневной сон. Пойдём, я провожу тебя подальше от границ лежбища.

Копил рыкнул, и оба машинально оглянулись. Старый дракон спал, устроив голову прямо на земле.

— Чудесные создания, — сказал Криденс с искренним восхищением.

Ньют смотрел на его профиль, полуосознанно подмечая детали: длинные ресницы, чуть приподнятый уголок губ, длинный узкий шрам над ключицей — ещё один след прошлой жизни, который нужно будет сгладить. В тёмных глазах отражалось солнце.

— Чудесные, — повторил Ньют. — Пойдём.

Он проспал не больше часа, но это подействовало: после пробуждения Ньют наконец почувствовал себя отдохнувшим. Поначалу он сомневался, что сможет уснуть при дневном свете, но, устроившись на постели всё с той же статьёй, незаметно задремал в обнимку со свитком. Тот слегка помялся; Ньют рассеянно разгладил его, потом свернул и отложил к остальным.

В отсутствие Криденса было непривычно тихо. На кухне тикали часы, которые Ньют поставил по его просьбе — собственного хронометра у Криденса не было, но он сообщил об этом только после приезда в заповедник. Этот единственный звук тонул в безмолвии дома. Ньют привык к мерному шелесту страниц, к едва слышному покашливанию, когда Криденс хотел задать вопрос, но не осмеливался заговорить без разрешения — впрочем, в последнее время этого почти не случалось, — и к его мягким шагам. Оказалось, он предпочитает размышлять на ходу; Ньют порой заставал его почти мечущимся из угла в угол, но старался не задавать лишних вопросов. Криденс постепенно становился увереннее, так что все темы, которые его волновали, он рано или поздно решался обсудить.

Солнце клонилось к закату, и прямоугольники света на полу начали окрашиваться в рыжеватый цвет. Ньют уже почти уговорил себя встать, когда в углу что-то зашуршало. Накануне Нюхлер в очередной раз удрал из чемодана — причём так, что Ньют и не заметил, увидел паршивца, когда тот уже нёс в нору свою добычу, которой оказалась опрометчиво оставленная на открытой полке бритва с металлической рукоятью. Испугавшись, что маленький гадёныш снова попытается утащить опасный предмет и повредит себе лапки, Ньют скатился на пол и торопливо огляделся. Шорох повторился под кроватью Криденса, и Ньют рыбкой скользнул под неё, слегка ударившись плечом о планку остова.

На него смотрела мышь. Скорее даже мышонок — размером он был меньше снитча; глазки-бусинки поблёскивали, крошечные вибриссы шевелились, выражая любопытство. Ньют вдруг понял, что палочка осталась на полке над кроватью, а схватить пронырливого грызуна он, конечно, не сможет, даже если дотянется. Мышонок, кажется, тоже это понял — повернулся и деловито побежал дальше. Разочарованно вздохнув, Ньют выбрался из под кровати — и едва не уткнулся носом в чьи-то ноги.

— Что вы делаете, мистер Скамандер? — поинтересовался Криденс, глядя на него сверху. Похоже, он специально подождал с вопросом, чтобы Ньют не стукнулся головой, вздрогнув от неожиданности.

— Ловлю мышей, — честно ответил Ньют, садясь и потирая ушибленное плечо.

— Мышей? Каких?

— Обычных, серых таких. Не волшебных. У вас в приюте водились мыши?

— Водились. — Криденс сел на кровать. — Их регулярно травили.

— Но это негуманно, — расстроенно сказал Ньют, запрокинув голову, чтобы смотреть ему в лицо.

Криденс протянул руку, словно хотел погладить Ньюта по щеке, но в последний момент рука поднялась чуть выше и сняла с волос маленькое белое пёрышко. Пальцы дрогнули, и оно, выскользнув, закружилось в воздухе.

— Знаете, я никогда не задумывался об этом с такой точки зрения, — наблюдая за ним, с лёгким сожалением в голосе сказал Криденс. — Они ведь портили наши вещи и запасы продуктов.

— Ты прав, всех попросту не спасти, — Ньют со вздохом поднялся на ноги и машинально отряхнулся. Вокруг, переливаясь в косом солнечном луче, всколыхнулась тонкая пыль. — Похоже, пора устроить уборку.

— Прямо сейчас? — серьёзно уточнил Криденс, явно вознамерившись тоже подняться.

Ньют улыбнулся:

— Криденс, есть же магия. Сейчас отправлю швабру работать, а мы с тобой займёмся более важными делами. Можешь пока спуститься в чемодан, я чуть позже к тебе присоединюсь.

Помявшись, Криденс неуверенно спросил:

— Мистер Скамандер, барьер всё ещё на месте?

— На месте, — Ньют снова вздохнул. Нала(2) сперва спокойно отнёсся к тому, что возле границ его территории появился новый человек, и даже позволял ему подходить к скале совсем близко. Но в последнее время он без видимых причин стал проявлять агрессию, а несколько дней назад попытался атаковать Криденса. Пришлось отгородить вольер; Ньют очень надеялся, что это временное явление, и они скоро помирятся.

— Я буду ждать на террасе, — сказал Криденс, откидывая крышку чемодана.

Машинально кивнув в ответ, Ньют отправился в кладовую за шваброй и ведром.

 

***  
— Что вы будете делать с мышкой, мистер Скамандер? — спросил Криденс, когда они уже почти закончили.

— Поставлю ловушку, — рассеянно ответил тот. Он пытался уговорить пару лечурок вернуться домой; один уже сдался и по вытянутой руке перебирался на куст, но второй — Пикетт, кажется, Криденс пока не научился их различать — бегал по плечам и уворачивался от попыток его схватить.

— А когда поймаете, тоже поселите здесь? — Криденс огляделся. Ветер колыхал один из занавесов, и за ночным лесом открывалась жаркая пустыня.

— Что? Нет, конечно, нет. Просто отнесу подальше от домика и выпущу. В здешней местности достаточно тепло даже в самый холодный период, так что мыши спокойно живут в норах. Добыть еду в человеческом жилье проще, чем в лесу в зимний сезон, поэтому, стоит где-то поселиться, быстро появляются охотники за провизией. Обычно хватает пары дней, чтобы выманить всех. Пикетт, ну хватит, — мистер Скамандер наконец подхватил беглеца на ладонь. — Я знаю, что ты не болен. И я никуда не исчезну, мы вернёмся завтра.

Пикетт с удивительной при его размерах выразительностью продемонстрировал, что глубоко оскорблён, однако всё же последовал за собратом.

— Возьми со стола чашку с составом и поднимайся в спальню, — сказал мистер Скамандер. — Я закончу здесь.

Он указал на вольер с нунду, и Криденс, послушно кивнув, поторопился скрыться в хижине. Хищник вдруг невзлюбил его, хотя раньше попросту игнорировал, и стал бросаться при любой попытке зайти в одну из соседних секций. Криденс подозревал, что это может быть связано с обскуром, который всё чаще принимался буйствовать под кожей, пытаясь вырваться и растворить тело в потоке магии — снова. Однако он всё ещё был подвластен собственной, человеческой воле Криденса, и сообщать о проблемах тот не хотел. Он бы не смог объяснить Ньюту, почему так взволнован обскур.

Мистер Скамандер выбрался из чемодана со свежими повязками в руках, когда Криденс как раз читал раздел, посвящённый взаимоотношениям инквизиции с магами. История о волшебнице по имени Венделина Странная была слишком похожа на сказку, но иллюстрировали её очень выразительные карикатурные наброски, какими обычно сопровождались сатирические газетные заметки о реальных происшествиях.

— Рубашка, — напомнил мистер Скамандер, садясь на краешек кровати.

В первую секунду Криденс привычно сжался. Именно это, почти тем же спокойным тоном, говорила мать, если он мешкал, раздеваясь перед наказанием. Только выговор отличался заметно: мистер Скамандер очень мягко произносил слова, будто глотая часть звуков.

— Что-то не так? — он поднял взгляд от первой повязки и посмотрел на Криденса. — Если не хочешь…

— Нет, всё в порядке. — Тот спешно расстегнул воротник. — Я просто… Можно, я потом объясню? Когда-нибудь.

— Разумеется, — Ньют улыбнулся чуть виновато. — Но если я делаю что-то, что тебя беспокоит, попробуй говорить об этом сразу, чтобы это не повторялось.

— Я попробую, — пообещал Криденс, стягивая рубашку через голову. Часть звуков потерялась в ткани, но он был уверен, что Ньют его поймёт. — Это правда, что волшебника или ведьму нельзя сжечь?

Мистер Скамандер оглянулся на книгу, которая лежала возле подушки, и забавно наклонил голову, видимо, чтобы прочесть пару строк.

— Я бы не стал утверждать, что нельзя, но довольно сложно, — задумчиво ответил он. — Если вовремя не забрать палочку, маги могут избежать подобной казни… даже не знаю, тут действительно можно придумать множество способов: отвести глаза толпе, отправить на костёр вместо себя иллюзию, снизить температуру пламени, наложить на себя огнезащитные чары… Можно попросту аппарировать из огня — это будет очевидный, но вполне успешный побег. К тому же, есть волшебники, которым для использования заклинаний не требуется палочка, против них могут сработать только зачарованные кандалы или другие ограждающие чары.

— Значит, все задокументированные случаи сожжения ведьм — это казни обычных людей? Не волшебников?

— Получается, так.

Они молча смотрели друг на друга. Потом Ньют опустил взгляд, возобновляя прерванную работу, и неуверенно сказал:

— Честно говоря, я не эксперт в этом вопросе. Насколько мне известно, в ходе некоторых процессов пострадали в числе прочих и волшебники с ведьмами. Люди убивают людей веками, от этого факта не укрыться.

_Ты тоже убивал._

Криденс съёжился. Они ещё ни разу не говорили об этом прямо — за исключением одного случая незадолго до Рождества. Криденс проснулся в панике посреди сна, в котором убивал приёмную мать снова и снова, а рядом стояла Честити, словно ждущая своей очереди. Там был кто-то ещё, смутной тенью виднелся на заднем плане — строгий костюм и белое пятно лица; Криденс много позже понял, кто это — в тот момент он смог лишь ужаснуться присутствию незнакомца и мрачной покорности на лице Чес. Но и тогда внятного разговора не получилось: он взахлёб рыдал, бессвязно повторяя “мне жаль, мне так жаль”, пытаясь просить прощения, словно это могло что-то исправить, а Ньют его успокаивал и баюкал, пока Криденс не уснул — уже без всяких снов.

Он прятал эти мысли и воспоминания даже от себя самого и, возможно, поэтому не испытывал желания выговориться. Возможно…

_Ты просто трус._

Он всё ещё не мог говорить об этом.

— Ложись, — сказал мистер Скамандер. — Сегодня сделаем всё по инструкции.

— Двадцать минут, не больше, — отозвался Криденс, радуясь смене темы.

Прикосновения были невесомыми, словно вместо человеческих рук его ласкал ветер. Постепенно Криденс, который сперва боялся выдать свою излишнюю заинтересованность в этих действиях, расслабился и почти задремал, подперев голову руками. Мистер Скамандер закончил раскладывать мозаику из повязок и разгладил их, надавливая деликатно, почти незаметно. Уходить он не торопился, Криденс краем глаза наблюдал, как он вытирает руки куском ветоши.

На кухне негромко тикали часы. В углу за кроватью что-то шуршало — должно быть, та самая мышка, охотница за человеческой едой. Криденса откровенно разморило; он редко ощущал себя так уютно и спокойно. Не без труда собравшись с мыслями, он уже решился задать вопрос, но мистер Скамандер заговорил первым:

— Хорошо бы пополнить кое-какие запасы. Перевязочные материалы закончатся, если нужно будет повторять этот курс — состав впитывается так, что отстирать его полностью просто невозможно. Можно попробовать… впрочем, нет, проще купить новые повязки. Не стоит рисковать, вдруг он всё-таки останется в волокнах и смешается со свежей порцией или вовсе с другим составом.

— А нельзя наколдовать новые?

— Можно, если нет другого выхода. Но на постоянной основе это невыгодно — затрат энергии больше, есть риск, что чары разрушатся при сотворении рядом более сильного заклятия и так далее. Купить расходники проще, чем каждый раз применять магию.

— Не уверен, как к этому отнестись, — не сдержавшись, признался Криденс. — Я было решил, что волшебники всё делают с помощью магии.

Мистер Скамандер ссутулился, опираясь на бёдра сложенными руками, и теперь с улыбкой заглядывал ему в лицо чуть сбоку.

— Магический мир не так уж отличается от магловского. Он не живёт полностью по своим законам — логика действий у нас примерно одна, только исходит из немного разных условий. Магия, безусловно, облегчает многие стороны жизни, но она не может быть заменителем для всего. Иначе я бы не пользовался магловским транспортом, например.

Момент для вопроса был самый подходящий.

— Мистер Скамандер, вы ведь изменили свои планы из-за меня?

Не меняя позы, тот повернул голову, словно надеясь что-то новое разглядеть на полу.

— Да, я сделал это, чтобы иметь возможность тебе помочь.

— Что вы собирались делать на самом деле?

Выпрямившись, он стал разглаживать ветошь, которая после использования осталась лежать у него на коленях. В другом случае Криденс мог бы решить, что это попытка сосредоточиться или скрыть нервозность, но не так давно он открыл для себя, что Ньют любит трогать окружающие предметы — обниматься с волшебными животными, прикасаться ко всему новому, ощупывать вещи руками, словно просто видеть их недостаточно.

Жаль, что на самого Криденса эта любовь не распространялась.

— Я планировал вернуться в Лондон, — неторопливо говорил мистер Скамандер, перебирая пальцами по ветоши. — Знаешь, формально я всё ещё на службе в Министерстве Магии, в моём департаменте всегда есть вакантные места, так что, отправляясь в путешествие, вместо отставки я просто получил бессрочный отпуск. Откровенно говоря, я не менял своего решения до самого прибытия в порт, но потом…

Криденс понимающе кивнул. В порту было многолюдно, и каждый мог оказаться тем человеком, умеющим принимать чужие обличья, или его соратником. Мистер Скамандер сказал, что тот человек действует не один. Во время плавания эта информация не казалась Криденсу существенной — он был слишком занят внутренними переживаниями и попытками вернуть почти утраченный контроль над обскуром, — но влившись в толпу, где любой мог обернуться врагом, он снова ощутил себя загнанным в угол.

— Сперва я просто хотел запутать следы, — словно прочитав его мысли, продолжил мистер Скамандер. — В последнее время я всё чаще занимался именно этим. — Он неловко улыбнулся: — Если подумать, у меня получалось — по крайней мере, желающие получить мою голову пока обходятся без неё.

— И много таких желающих? — растерянно уточнил Криденс. Ньют в основном рассказывал ему о своих исследованиях и не упоминал о каких-то серьёзных проблемах с людьми.

— Достаточно, — к ужасу Криденса, тот попытался спрятать озорную улыбку. Похоже, он гордился своими сомнительными достижениями. — Наверное, я не говорил об этом раньше, но я… как ни посмотри, я не могу считаться законопослушным волшебником — по магловским меркам у меня всё в порядке… пока что. Если говорить прямо, я обворовывал коллекционеров, контрабандистов, торговцев редкими тварями, при этом сам занимался незаконной торговлей и контрабандой. Например, законным путём я вообще не смог бы приехать в Нью-Йорк. И мне уже запрещён въезд в некоторые страны, приходится ездить туда по подложным документам. Охотники за головами — наименьшая из проблем, если подумать.

Приподнявшись на локте, Криденс во все глаза смотрел на Ньюта. К священному ужасу примешивался теперь неоправданный, какой-то детский восторг.

_Ты связался с преступником._

Почему эта мысль была такой восхитительной?

— И вот пока я так заметал следы, мне пришла мысль о заповеднике. — Ньют протянул руку и придержал повязки, которые начали сползать, когда Криденс обернулся через плечо. — Это место мне знакомо, оно тихое и спокойное — и никого не удивит, что магозоолог приехал в такую глушь, ведь здесь содержат драконов, которых можно изучать. Коллеги не задают лишних вопросов, сам понимаешь, как это для нас важно.

— Но ведь любой из них может сотрудничать с тем человеком, — полувопросительно сказал Криденс, снова ложась. — И здесь каждое новое лицо на виду.

Ньют поправил компрессы и положил руки на колени ладонями вверх.

— Знаешь, есть такой способ прятать ценное — на самом виду. Хотя у нас немного не тот случай, я думаю, — он улыбнулся. — Здесь регулярно появляются новые лица: стажёры, волонтёры, сотрудники по обмену… эта работа не каждому подходит, поэтому есть определённая текучка кадров. Появление новичка никого не удивит — как и его исчезновение. Что касается сторонников Гриндевальда — полагаю, если бы они здесь нашлись, нас бы уже попытались схватить. Я советовался с братом, он аврор… — Ньют сделал паузу и посмотрел на Криденса.

Тот кивнул:

— Я помню, аврор — это страж порядка, что-то вроде полицейского.

— Да, что-то вроде магловского полицейского, — согласился Ньют. — Сотрудник службы внутренней безопасности при Министерстве магии, скажем так. О чём я? Ах да — Тесей, мой брат, в числе прочих занимался делом Гриндевальда и хорошо изучил его досье, кажется, даже встречался с ним лично. По его словам, это весьма темпераментный человек; он нетерпелив и всегда старается достичь результата максимально быстро, в ином случае может вспылить и поступить необдуманно.

— ...я думаю, ваш брат прав, — кротко сказал Криденс, кое-как убедив себя, что сквернословие — грех.

— Мне тоже так показалось по первому впечатлению. — Ньют вздохнул. — Исходя из этого, можно предположить, что его союзники будут действовать в том же стиле. Если же они окажутся достаточно терпеливы, то могут попросту упустить момент — мы не будем здесь отсиживаться вечно.

— Вы уже решили, куда двигаться дальше?

Ньют покачал головой:

— Пока что я даже не решил — когда. Собственно, одна из причин, по которой я выбрал это место — нам требовалась передышка. Тебе нужно было прийти в себя, а переезды с места на место этому не очень способствовали, насколько я заметил.

Криденс смущённо потупился. Первое время им обоим приходилось трудно: он контролировал обскур, но едва справлялся с самим собой. По ночам его мучили кошмары, чаще мутные и неопределённые, как и большую часть его жизни, но иногда, наоборот, слишком яркие, сплетающие в дикий узор воспоминания о реальных событиях, едва зародившиеся мысли и страхи. Порой он срывался, мог забиться в угол и просидеть полдня, едва реагируя даже на Ньюта — на единственного человека, которому доверял. Люди на улицах вызывали у него панику. Ньют всё это время был рядом, поддерживал осторожно и ненавязчиво, говорил ему что-то; слова не отложились в памяти, осталось только ощущение.

_Он такой тёплый._

— Не нужно себя винить, Криденс, — мягко сказал Ньют, прикасаясь к его плечу. — Я хочу тебе помочь. Ты замечательный человек, и я хочу это доказать.

— Кому? — спросил Криденс, снова оглядываясь.

— Тебе, — Ньют наклонился и заглянул ему в глаза. — В первую очередь — тебе.

Его лицо было так близко.

— Кажется, уже можно снимать компресс, — сказал он, не переставая ласково и как-то застенчиво улыбаться.

Движения рук почти не ощущались; кожу лизнул прохладный воздух, потом плечи стало покалывать.

— …получается? — с замиранием сердца спросил Криденс.

Прохладная ладонь накрыла лопатку, легко скользнула вверх. Он подавил дрожь.

— Я не уверен, — ответил Ньют после паузы. — Кажется, вчера здесь был ещё один, совсем маленький рубец. Сегодня его нет.

Криденс осторожно сел. Покалывание понемногу утихало.

— Если получится, можем потом попробовать с руками. — Ньют аккуратно складывал пожелтевшие повязки в небольшие прямоугольники. — Только сначала пополним запасы. Думаю, через пару недель отправлюсь за покупками — не так далеко есть большой город… по местным меркам большой, конечно, в сравнении с Лондоном или Нью-Йорком он крошечный, но там можно найти всё необходимое. Подумай пока, хочешь ли ты поехать со мной или останешься здесь.

— Я бы предпочёл поехать.

— Чудесно. — Ньют снова улыбнулся. — Мне нужно ещё поработать. Ты будешь ложиться спать?

Покачав головой, Криденс указал на раскрытую книгу:

— Я ещё почитаю. Закончу раздел, тогда лягу.

— Понимаю. — Ньют поднялся, удерживая двумя руками получившуюся стопку повязок. — В детстве я иногда зачитывался до утра, потом клевал носом на уроках. Но на всякий случай — приятных снов.

Провожая его взглядом, Криденс тихо сказал:

— Спасибо, мистер Скамандер.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1). Copil (рум.) - малыш, ребёнок.  
> 2). Nala (суах.) - "дар".


	5. Chapter 5

— Мистер Скамандер?

— М? — Ньют поднял голову от черновика.

— Жжётся, — лаконично сказал Криденс.

Выплюнув карандаш, который держал в зубах, Ньют торопливо выбрался из кровати. Свитки и листы бумаги, разложенные вокруг, шуршали, когда он задевал края.

— Сколько прошло, минут десять? — спросил Криденс, пока Ньют снимал повязки. Кожа под ними покраснела.

— Да, восемь или десять, я засекал лишь приблизительно. — Он привычно уже провёл рукой по лопатке и по плечу.

Чуда не случилось: шрамы немного сгладились, но не исчезли, кроме самых мелких, которые и так были почти незаметны. Ньют вздохнул. Впрочем, следовало смотреть на вещи позитивно.

— Я бы не назвал это идеальным результатом, но эффект есть, — сказал он, утешая скорее себя, чем Криденса.

— Лучше, чем ничего, — отозвался тот.

— Знаешь, можем попробовать ещё раз через какое-то время, — предложил Ньют. — У меня ещё осталось достаточно яда, чтобы повторить курс несколько раз.

Раздумывая, Криденс перебирал пальцами по краешку открытой книги. Жест был новый, раньше Ньют такого не замечал.

— Вчера вы сказали, что мелкие шрамы сходят лучше. Может быть, в следующий раз начать с ладоней?

— Здравая мысль, — согласился Ньют. — Начну готовить новую порцию зелья перед поездкой, и к нашему возвращению оно будет уже почти готово.

Криденс закрыл книгу и сел, неловко поводя плечами. Краснота не спадала.

— Всё ещё жжётся, — тихо сказал он, оглядываясь на Ньюта. — Можно с этим что-нибудь сделать? Если нет, ничего страшного, но…

— Сейчас попробуем что-нибудь придумать, — успокоил его Ньют. — В крайнем случае есть заклинания, которые просто снимают чувствительность на какое-то время.

Он сомневался, что сможет сходу вспомнить подходящее заклинание — обычно он использовал сильнодействующие, в которых в данном случае просто не было нужды. Впрочем, привычка вести подробные записи не раз его выручала: в одном из блокнотов между собранными по всему миру рецептами снадобий и описаниями экзотических методов лечения Ньют фиксировал формулы исцеляющих заклинаний, в том числе малоупотребимых и редких.

Смочив холодной водой чистую повязку, он вернулся к Криденсу. Тот терпеливо ждал, неуютно ссутулившись; он едва заметно морщился, но, стоило прикоснуться к воспалённой коже, со вздохом закрыл глаза и подался к руке, явно расслабляясь. Осторожно промакивая следы от компрессов, Ньют тихо заговорил:

— Если тебе больно и плохо, всегда говори об этом сразу, не дожидаясь ухудшения. — Он сознательно избегал формулировки “ты должен сказать”, хотя порой она едва не срывалась с языка — для Криденса это могло прозвучать как приказ; Ньют не хотел принуждать его к чему бы то ни было — даже к тому, что в его глазах было для Криденса однозначным благом. — И если я говорю или делаю что-то, от чего тебе становится некомфортно, делай мне замечания.

— Я делаю, — неуверенно заметил Криденс.

— Всегда ли?

Криденс явно смутился, но отворачиваться не стал, только опустил глаза, словно мог что-то интересное разглядеть на колене Ньюта. Тот невольно залюбовался длинными тёмными ресницами и тенью от скулы; изящно очерченный уголок рта приподнимался словно в лёгкой улыбке.

— Общение с людьми — не мой конёк, я это уже говорил. И я могу сказать что-то неловкое или неприятное, сам того не желая… редко бывает так, что я намеренно говорю обидные вещи, и тебя это не коснётся совершенно точно.

— Почему? — вдруг спросил Криденс.

На секунду Ньюта сбил с толку этот вопрос, но потом он понял — это очередная проверка. Криденс доверял ему и уже подпустил достаточно близко, но где-то глубоко внутри он всё ещё оставался таким же подозрительным и пугливым, как в тот день, когда они встретились на корабле.

— Потому что ты не относишься к людям, на которых я мог бы достаточно разозлиться для попытки уязвить словесно или атаковать, — мягко пояснил Ньют.

— Вы говорите о браконьерах? — Криденс наконец перестал рассматривать его колено и прямо взглянул на Ньюта, неудобно вывернув для этого шею.

— В том числе. — Ньют встряхнул повязку. На уголке остался след от мази, хотя обычно она впитывалась полностью — частично в кожу, частично в ткань компресса. — Как ощущения?

— Всё хорошо, спасибо.

Ньют чуть наклонился, приблизив лицо к лицу, и заглянул Криденсу в глаза:

— “Всё хорошо” или “лучше”?

— Немного лучше, — признал Криденс, всё-таки отворачиваясь и снова ссутуливаясь. От него шёл жар, хорошо ощутимый на таком небольшом расстоянии. Ньют не впервые замечал, что тело Криденса порой становится очень горячим, как у некоторых животных после игры или бега.

Наверное, приятно его обнимать прохладной ночью.

Ньют поспешно отогнал эту мысль. Он встречал людей, которым нравилось прикасаться к другим и обниматься так же, как ему самому, но Криденс, по всей видимости, был из другой породы. Нельзя вторгаться в личное пространство без разрешения, люди этого не любят, а Криденс, за исключением вынужденного контакта во время медицинских процедур, такого разрешения не давал. Ньют и без того прикасался к нему чаще, чем следовало.

Он устроил повязку чистой стороной на плечах Криденса и поднялся:

— Принесу льда. Постарайся не двигаться слишком активно.

— Конечно, — Криденс снова раскрыл книгу.

Достаточно было принести миску побольше, чтобы наморозить льда здесь же, не отходя от пациента, но многие вещи Ньют предпочитал делать руками. Категорически он отвергал только возможность убираться без магии — после неоднократного наложения дисциплинарных мер в школе он твёрдо усвоил, что магловские методы уборки ему не по душе. Оставалось только отучить Криденса хвататься за швабру каждый раз, как речь заходила о необходимости навести порядок. Ньют сомневался, что эти порывы связаны с искренней любовью к процессу — скорее это была одна из привычек, оставшихся после жизни в приюте.

Наколов льда, Ньют вытащил таз из зимнего вольера в соседний, тёплый; под лучами ненастоящего солнца мелкое крошево стало оседать и скоро превратилось в лужицу. Ожидая, пока от таяния сгладятся края больших кусков, Ньют пытался согреть задубевшие пальцы. Следовало, конечно, взять рукавицы, но последние два года он путешествовал преимущественно по жарким странам и, видя заснеженные просторы только в собственном чемодане, отвык от таких условий работы.

Он поднял таз всё ещё непослушными пальцами, затем поставил обратно и задумчиво оглянулся на заколдованную зиму. Почему-то только сейчас он вспомнил вполне очевидный в такой ситуации способ, которому его научили на фронте.

Знакомство Ньюта с армейской службой началось в Карпатах, которые после хмурого, дождливого и погружённого в смог Лондона радовали невероятным количеством тёплых ясных дней. И в этом же заключалось их коварство. Ньют заработал — кажется, первые в своей жизни — серьёзные солнечные ожоги всего за несколько таких дней; он умел лечить только существ и тварей, а в предусмотрительно прихваченных с собой конспектах подходящего средства не нашлось. Колдомедика в группе, сопровождавшей драконов, в тот период не было — они старались держаться ближе к театру боевых действий, где требовалась срочная помощь. Понаблюдав, как Ньют мучается, русские посовещались, и Дмитрий, капитан одного из отрядов, сносно владеющий английским, принёс ему глиняный горшок со сметаной. Использовать её в качестве охлаждающего крема было немного непривычно — но после обучения в Хогвартсе необычное применение простых вещей Ньюта удивить уже не могло.

Он вернулся в зимний вольер и открыл один из укрытых в дальнем углу ящиков. Накануне Агнешка, помощница Гарри Лэйка, встретила Ньюта по дороге с лежбища и вручила ему целый короб с продуктами, пояснив, что смотрители перераспределяют излишки запасов. “Так заканчивается зима”, — сказала она с лёгким акцентом и улыбнулась на прощание.

Всё-таки она очень напоминала Тину.

В коробе среди прочего оказались местные сыры и сметана, к которым Ньют был равнодушен; ломая голову, что с ними делать, он машинально разложил продукты по ящикам и уже вечером благополучно о них забыл. У Криденса сыры восторга тоже не вызывали, хотя всё новое он пробовал с большой охотой.

— Хоть что-то найдёт применение, — пробормотал Ньют себе под нос, вытаскивая один из горшочков. Они мало чем отличались от тех, что давали ему русские — первым ожогом дело не ограничилось, Ньют проходил через это три или четыре раза, пока не лёг устойчивый загар, — разве что уступали в размерах.

Завидев его, Криденс отодвинул книгу в угол кровати и распрямился. Повязка сползла, он подхватил её и переложил к себе на колени.

— Скажи, что всё прошло, и я зря со всем этим возился, — с показным легкомыслием попросил Ньют, устраивая таз с изрядно подтаявшим льдом у его ног.

— Я могу это сказать, если вы пожелаете, мистер Скамандер, — очень серьёзно ответил Криденс — и глянул на Ньюта почти лукаво.

Желание обнять его и взъерошить тёмные волосы иногда становилось просто невыносимым.

— Тогда продолжаем. — Завернув длинный кусок льда в чистую ткань, Ньют осторожно приложил его к спине Криденса чуть ниже лопаток. — Придержи-ка… да, вот так. Не припомню, чтобы мне приходилось так долго и так часто лечить человека. Обычно… — Заметив, что Криденс начинает съёживаться, он понял, что взял неверный тон, и оборвав сам себя, поторопился исправить ошибку: — Ничего страшного, это полезный опыт. Не нужно винить себя за это.

— Я отнимаю у вас много времени, — тихо сказал Криденс.

— Вовсе нет. Это же моя работа.

— И я теперь — предмет вашей работы…

Интонация показалась Ньюту странной. Он почти предугадал вопрос.

— Это потому, что я — не человек?

— Нет, потому что я взял на себя ответственность позаботиться о тебе, — с лёгкой улыбкой пояснил Ньют, устраиваясь у Криденса за спиной и подбирая под себя ногу. — По крайней мере, на первое время. И сейчас передо мной, определённо, сидит человек — поверь специалисту.

Криденс судорожно вздохнул, но спорить не стал. Ньют сделал себе мысленную пометку поговорить с ним на эту тему, когда подвернётся случай. Похоже, Криденс уже достаточно оправился, чтобы начать задумываться не только о магическом паразите, но и о собственном статусе в новом, волшебном мире.

Прислонив горшочек к бедру так, чтобы тот не завалился набок, Ньют аккуратно снял крышку. Он подозревал, что если попытается вылить густую массу на ладонь, закончится это печально; поколебавшись, он всё-таки зачерпнул сметану рукой — всё равно есть её никто не будет, — и провёл ладонью по розоватым пятнам на плече Криденса.

— Что это? — спросил тот настороженно. Обычно Ньют заранее разъяснял ему, как действует то или иное средство.

— Это, м-м-м… охлаждающий крем. От солнечных ожогов — у тебя немного не тот случай, но я подумал, что это может помочь. Если почувствуешь, что становится хуже…

— Я скажу, — закончил за него Криденс. Наклонил голову, прислушиваясь к ощущениям, потом сказал: — Мне кажется, это помогает.

— Отлично. — Свободной рукой Ньют забрал у него кусок льда и небрежно бросил обратно в таз. Остальные куски медленно таяли. — Тогда я обработаю все следы, и посмотрим, как быстро это сработает.

Он управился буквально за пару минут — наносить “крем” было намного проще, чем настоящие мази. Следовало признать, что шрамы на спине Криденса всё же сгладились, даже крупные рубцы уже не так выступали. Изучая границы участка, обожжённого когда-то драконом, Ньют машинально слизнул сметану с костяшек пальцев — и не без удивления отметил, что это вкусно. В прошлый раз ему не понравилось. Можно отыскать подходящий рецепт в заброшенной кулинарной книге и разнообразить меню новым десертом. Вспоминая, где в последний раз видел ту книгу, Ньют собрал губами остатки сметаны.

— Мистер Скамандер, что вы делаете?

Криденс смотрел прямо на него. Ньют ощутил, как затапливает жаром шею и лицо — не было нужды смотреться в зеркало, чтобы понять, какого он сделался цвета.

— Что вы делаете? — мягко, словно передразнивая его собственную манеру речи, снова спросил Криденс. Вероятно, он подумал, что Ньют слегка помутился рассудком.

Оставалось только сдаться.

— Не надо так смотреть, — пробормотал Ньют, торопливо вытирая руки последней оставшейся повязкой. — Я в своём уме, это всего лишь еда.

Криденс на секунду прикрыл глаза, и впервые с момента знакомства Ньюту захотелось провалиться под землю. Пожалуй, жить в одиночестве было не так уж плохо — по крайней мере, он никого не мог смутить или шокировать своими действиями.

— Еда, — повторил Криденс и снова внимательно посмотрел на него: — Мне показалось, или вы сейчас сказали, что намазали мне спину какой-то едой?

С такой точки зрения это действительно выглядело несколько странно. Ньют очень надеялся, что не сможет покраснеть сильнее; сейчас его не мог спасти даже привезённый из Африки загар — он понемногу сошёл за время путешествия по Европе.

— Это не так уж необычно, — попытался оправдаться Ньют. — В традиционных рецептах снадобий часто встречаются… съедобные ингредиенты. Да и маглы этим пользуются. Например, домашняя косметика — может, ты видел, как её…

Взгляд Криденса был достаточно красноречивым.

— Ах да, — сказал Ньют. Смутиться ещё больше у него просто не было сил. — Аскетичность в быту, я об этом как-то не подумал.

— Это весьма странно, учитывая, что по меркам многих волшебников вы ведёте скромную жизнь, — заметил Криденс. — Хотя и с большими излишествами, если оглядываться на представления пуритан. — Он наклонил голову набок и с лёгким удивлением заключил: — Однако это и правда помогает. Где вы этому научились, мистер Скамандер?

— На фронте. Министерство Магии стало сотрудничать с восточно-европейскими дивизиями, и я оказался в группе, которая занималась украинскими железнобрюхами. Там было несколько отрядов — русские, украинцы, болгары… ещё кто-то, но я всех людей тогда не запомнил, был слишком увлечён драконами.

— Вы работали с русскими?

— Я работал с драконами, — поправил Ньют. — С частями царской армии и ополченцами мы сотрудничали. Сперва я почти не обращал внимания, какие люди меня окружают — в Министерстве меня запугивали, что я еду к варварам и медведям (почему медведям? Я даже в лесу ни одного не увидел, животные прятались, боясь драконов), но я ничего такого не заметил. К тому же, сперва я видел только их… — он мечтательно вздохнул, вспоминая Марию, самую крупную самку, которая занимала второе место в иерархии стада после собственной матери — пожилой, но ещё мощной и темпераментной Ефы. Полное имя этой драконихи Ньют так и не научился выговаривать, хотя остальным оно давалось, кажется, без труда.

— Вы сказали — царской армии? — рассеянно уточнил Криденс. Он косился на смазанное “кремом” плечо с таким видом, словно раздумывал, не лизнуть ли белый сметанный краешек.

Ньют на всякий случай промокнул его, чтобы у Криденса не было возможности дотянуться и искушение исчезло.

— Тебя что-то удивляет?

— Разве у них не республика? — Криденс попытался аккуратно потрогать оставшийся след пальцами, но в итоге не рискнул закончить движение. — Я думал, у них уже нет царя.

— Почему ты… — начал Ньют, но тут же осёкся. Он всё чаще забывал, что Криденс не только рос и получал образование в другой стране, но и родился позже; в некоторых вопросах несколько лет разницы играли существенную роль. Вряд ли подростка интересовали газетные сводки настолько, чтобы разобраться, кто и по каким причинам участвовал в войне и когда её покидал. — Это была империя, а потом… Это всё несколько запутанно, тем более, что не во всех странах принятое у магов разделение территорий совпадает с магловскими границами. Знаешь, я… у меня есть книга по новейшей магловской истории, тебе будет проще разобраться по ней. — Он специально пополнил несколькими учебниками свою коллекцию магловских книг, опасаясь, что в образовании Криденса могут быть пробелы, касающиеся Европы. Коль скоро тот собирался задержаться в Старом Свете — он как-то сказал, что возвращаться в Америку не планирует, — следовало углубить его знания.

Ньют улыбнулся своим мыслям, вспоминая Рождество и несколько последующих недель. В тот период жизнь была всё ещё неопределённой из-за постоянных переездов, но уже гораздо более спокойной. Кошмары, от которых Криденс просыпался со сдавленным криком, почти прекратились; он немного оттаял и стал проявлять любопытство не только к волшебству, но и ко всему, что его в тот момент окружало, в том числе к библиотеке — в какой-то момент он начал читать всё подряд, сперва даже не делая различий между магловскими и остальными книгами. И он заметно потеплел к Ньюту, который с самого начала старался быть осторожным и ненавязчивым. Кажется, именно на Рождество Криденс впервые поблагодарил Ньюта за участие в его судьбе открыто и пространно — до этого он обходился коротким “спасибо”… если вообще мог говорить.

— У меня снова забавное лицо? — спросил Криденс, аккуратно разворачиваясь к нему.

Ньют покачал головой. У него складывалось впечатление, что Криденс запоминает все адресованные ему слова — возможно, после нескольких недель мирной, немного сонной жизни ему уже не хватало впечатлений, которые раньше обрушивались на него едва ли не каждый день. Пожалуй, совместная поездка действительно будет подходящей возможностью, чтобы развеяться.

— Было сложно работать так далеко от дома? — спросил Криденс. — Там ведь, наверное, люди совсем другие?

Пожав плечами, Ньют начал осторожно вытирать сметану.

— Люди как люди — более шумные и не такие чопорные по сравнению с большинством англичан, с которыми мне приходилось сталкиваться, но и только. В Хогвартсе и не такого насмотришься, — он невольно усмехнулся. — Я не говорил? Маги обычно не делают различий по расовому или национальному признаку — разве что маглорожденные привносят какие-то свои предрассудки, но в магическом обществе они быстро заменяются… нашими собственными. Хотя поначалу, пока я не нахватался нужных слов, было сложно общаться. Все вокруг говорили на русском или на его смеси с другими языками, а я даже с помощью магии понимал в лучшем случае через слово. Мне потом Дмитрий — он неплохо говорил по-английски — объяснил, что они думали — я их всё равно не пойму, и потому говорили как привыкли, используя всякие диалектные слова или те, которые никак нельзя перевести, и вообще заменяя часть междометиями.

— Как это? — озадаченно уточнил Криденс.

— Непристойно, — пояснил Ньют, пытаясь сохранять серьёзность, но не сумел удержать новую усмешку. — Использовали ругательства для связки — мы же не на приёме находились всё-таки.

Он ожидал получить осуждающий взгляд за то, что поощряет сквернословие, однако Криденс посмотрел на него почти с отчаянием, словно сожалел о загубленной душе. Ньют совсем не считал себя пропащим человеком, но в теологические споры он не вступал принципиально; к тому же, он подозревал, что Криденс хотя бы из вежливости не будет пытаться его переубедить и обратить в свою веру. Да и верил ли он? Но этот вопрос можно было отложить — если Криденс пожелает, сам сможет начать разговор на эту тему.

— Было страшно?

— Что? — задумавшись, Ньют не сразу осознал, что к нему обращаются. — А… я бы не сказал. Драконы никогда не представлялись мне пугающими, а группа, в которой я в конце концов оказался, находилась достаточно далеко от линии огня. Забавно, я там был младшим, так что сперва меня, кажется, считали кем-то вроде сына полка. — Он машинально очистил заклинанием повязку, которую всё ещё крутил в руках, и, устроив её на коленях, отложил палочку. Криденс с любопытством проследил за этими действиями и снова поднял взгляд на его лицо. — Надо мной по-доброму посмеивались, говорили, что меня в детстве солнце поцеловало, и постоянно называли таким забавным по звучанию словом… — он задумчиво потёр щёку, пытаясь вспомнить верное произношение.

Криденс посмотрел на него как-то странно и спросил явно не то, что его действительно интересовало:

— Каким словом?

Ньют немного растерянно пожал плечами:

— Они никак не могли это перевести. Дмитрий как-то попытался объяснить, что это означает “веснушчатый” или даже “рябой”(1), но не как “покрытый оспинами”, а скорее что-то вроде “пятнистый”.

— Я запутался, — сказал Криденс, и лицо его снова стало озадаченным.

— Я тоже, — признался Ньют, думая, что с таким выражением лица Криденс выглядит совершенно очаровательно. Пожалуй, стоит почаще рассказывать ему что-нибудь забавное или нелепое — благо, в практике Ньюта таких случаев было достаточно. — Языковой барьер, признаться, оказался для меня неожиданностью. Я тогда выучил много слов, которые никак не переводились на английский. Например, вот такой горшочек, — на этот раз он сходу вспомнил нужное слово, — называется “крынка”. А у Дмитрия в отделившемся от нас отряде оставался друг в ранге… “есаул”, вот — насколько я понял, это то же самое, что капитан, но всё же не равнозначное определение. Помнится, я несколько раз переспрашивал, потому что Дмитрий тоже тогда был капитаном, и его звание так и называлось, а звание его друга означало то же самое, но называлось иначе. Он мне кое-как втолковал, что это различие из-за разного рода войск, и сказал, что я мыслю как гражданский. И ещё удивился, что пацифист делает на войне.

— Резонный вопрос, — заметил Криденс, спуская ноги с кровати и начиная их растирать.

— Я же не ради военных действий отправился на фронт. — Переложив повязку на стопку неиспользованных, Ньют поднялся. — Только из-за драконов. Честно говоря, втайне я надеялся, что дело попросту не дойдёт до использования их для прямых атак; в целом, так и случилось.

— Что произошло?

— Драконами не очень-то просто управлять, — Ньют невесело улыбнулся. — После… после нескольких неприятных случаев дивизию распустили — оставалось только прятать драконов и прочих тварей, чтобы их не обнаружили маглы. Если хочешь, я об этом расскажу в следующий раз подробнее.

— Конечно, хочу. — Криденс тоже поднялся, пару раз неуверенно переступил с ноги на ногу. — Вам помочь убрать это всё? — он кивнул на расставленные и разложенные вокруг предметы.

Ньют отмахнулся:

— Это займёт пару минут. Лучше иди мыться, пока я не занял душевую, — он шутливо погрозил Криденсу палочкой. — Ты же знаешь, я могу там застрять надолго.

Криденс снова посмотрел на него странно, словно бы оценивающе, но ничего не сказал.

— И если увидишь там мышь, — добавил Ньют, когда тот уже выходил из спальни, — не пугай её. Я всё ещё пытаюсь её поймать.

— Разумеется, мистер Скамандер, — невыразительным тоном — машинально, видимо — ответил Криденс, закрывая за собой дверь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1). В отличие от русского "рябой" (диал.: "рябый"), которое может употребляться синонимично слову "веснушчатый", английские "pockmarked" и "pitted" имеют строго определенное значение — "покрытый оспинами и вдавленными шрамами" (согласно Merriam-Webster).


	6. Chapter 6

Он проснулся от характерного резкого звука бьющейся посуды и, ещё не совсем понимая, где находится, несколько секунд ждал, когда раздастся голос матери; от мягкого сожаления в этом голосе Криденс невольно втягивал голову в плечи, зная, что последующее наказание неизбежно. Но услышал он лишь сдавленное ворчание.

Дверь между спальней и кухней оказалась закрыта; она предательски скрипнула, и мистер Скамандер, торопливо метнув заклинание куда-то в сторону, обернулся. Вид у него был вороватый, словно он пытался замаскировать место преступления, но не слишком преуспел.

— Доброе утро! Выспался?

— Да, спасибо, — непринуждённо солгал Криденс, бросив взгляд на часы. Время близилось к полудню.

— Замечательно, — живо отозвался мистер Скамандер.

Он выглядел очень бодрым, глаза блестели, с лица не сходила широкая улыбка. Криденс давно не видел его таким отдохнувшим и энергичным. Это вызывало противоречивые чувства. Не так давно он начал подозревать, что самочувствие Ньюта каким-то образом зависит от того, насколько крепко спит он сам — и спит ли вообще.

_Ему мешают твои сны._

Криденс не понимал, как это возможно, но сейчас, при взгляде на сияющее лицо Ньюта, эти подозрения совершенно окрепли. Связь была очевидна. Этой ночью, отчаявшись унять воображение, Криденс прямо поверх пижамы набросил пальто и осторожно выскользнул из дома. Перебирая в памяти вечерний разговор — фразу за фразой, взгляд за взглядом, отмечая каждое прикосновение, он бродил по пролегающей неподалёку просёлочной дороге; вернулся только перед самым рассветом, закоченевший и почти успокоившийся. Ньют, похоже, его отсутствия не заметил — тоненько посапывая во сне, стискивал в объятиях подушку. Криденс раньше не замечал за ним ни того, ни другого, поэтому какое-то время стоял рядом с его кроватью и зачарованно слушал. В какой-то момент Ньют вздохнул и расплылся в блаженной улыбке; от этого зрелища Криденс испытывал почти физическую боль. С трудом уговорив себя не поступать опрометчиво, он улёгся. Уже сквозь сон он слышал, как Ньют заворочался и сел, скрипнув кроватью, потом поднялся и прошёл к двери, зевая и, судя по едва заметному шарканью, подволакивая ногу.

Прихрамывал он и сейчас — это стало очевидно, когда мистер Скамандер отступил, чтобы позволить Криденсу пройти к окну. Как-то само собой сложилось, что каждый занимал определённое место; это создавало видимость порядка, за которую можно было держаться, пока всё остальное неумолимо изменялось. Половина стола оказалась заставлена использованной посудой, другая — чистой или уже очищенной с помощью заклинаний. Сдвинув несколько плошек, расположившихся опасно близко к краю, Криденс привычно устроился на углу и стал наблюдать, как мистер Скамандер методично расправляется с грязью.

— Есть пожелания насчёт завтрака? — между делом спросил тот.

— Есть предложение его пропустить, — Криденс сам поразился тому, как легко ему удалось перенять тон, и вежливо добавил: — Разумеется, если вы уже завтракали.

— Да, не беспокойся, — мистер Скамандер махнул рукой, заодно отправив целую стопку тарелок в шкафчик.

Криденс с интересом заглянул в одну из ближайших плошек, только сейчас заметив её содержимое — бледно-жёлтого цвета массу под корочкой жжёного сахара, похожую на крем-брюле. Этот десерт он пробовал всего один раз, когда мистер Скамандер затащил его в магловский ресторанчик, но запомнил очень хорошо. На всякий случай он спросил:

— Что это такое, мистер Скамандер?

— Crema catalana, — отозвался тот, выстраивая в стопку последние тарелки. — Испанский вариант крем-брюле.

Взяв лежащую рядом чистую на вид ложечку, Криденс переставил плошку к себе поближе. Мистер Скамандер это заметил и, резко повернувшись, сделал странное движение, словно хотел выхватить её.

— Я бы не сове… — начал он, но договорить не успел, замолчал и смущённо сжался.

Криденс попробовал массу; вероятно, лицо выдало его мысли — в очередной раз, — поскольку мистер Скамандер потупился и сконфуженно признал:

— Да, это мало похоже на шедевр кулинарного искусства.

— Боюсь, что так, — как можно более мягко сказал Криденс, откладывая ложечку. Больше всего это напоминало холодную переваренную кашу, в которую, неудачно попытавшись спасти положение, добавили слишком много масла и сахара. — Впрочем, если считать, что это овсянка или что-то в этом роде, оно вполне заслуживает право на существование.

Мистер Скамандер внимательно посмотрел на него, затем взмахнул палочкой, и масса исчезла.

— Я сделаю тебе нормальную овсянку, — пообещал он. — Это вкусно. По маминому рецепту всегда получается отлично — я, правда, не любитель, но Тесею нравится, а он в еде весьма разборчив.

Криденс смотрел, как он расставляет по местам оставшуюся посуду. На дальнем краю стола лежала толстая кулинарная книга, которая явно давно не использовалась — мистер Скамандер не до конца очистил её от пыли, так что серые разводы на краях страниц можно было заметить, даже не приглядываясь.

Опустив голову, Криденс сложил руки перед собой и тихо сказал:

— Мистер Скамандер, вам необязательно так стараться ради меня.

— Почему ты…

— Вы ведь не любите сладкое, — Криденс искоса взглянул на него. — Для себя вы бы не стали искать и пытаться освоить новый рецепт.

— Иногда хочется разнообразия, — пробормотал Ньют очень неубедительным тоном. Постоял немного, держа волшебную палочку в незаконченном взмахе, потом медленно опустил её, переставил свой стул на обычное место и сел.

Глядя, как он двигается — медленно, как-то тягуче, без свойственной ему едва заметной суетливости, — Криденс очень ровно, чтобы это не казалось упрёком, спросил:

— Скажите честно, мистер Скамандер — вы воспринимаете меня как ещё одно волшебное животное, которому нужно подобрать рацион и методы лечения? Вопреки вашим словам, что я, определённо, человек, ваше отношение…

— Остановись, — попросил Ньют. Он положил руки на стол, почти копируя позу Криденса, и смотрел теперь на них с преувеличенным вниманием.

_Ты его всё же обидел._

— Простите, я не хотел, чтобы это прозвучало оскорбительно.

Ньют покачал головой:

— Это не оскорбительно, просто… Знаешь, мне уже много месяцев не приходилось постоянно жить с кем-то под одной крышей. И мне, кажется, ещё не приходилось подолгу заботиться о другом человеке — у меня нет младших братьев или сестёр, а школьная жизнь к подобному не располагала. — Он поднял глаза, неожиданно светлые, прозрачные, и Криденс, захваченный этим зрелищем, почти против воли ответил прямым взглядом. — К сожалению, я не знаток человеческих душ и не могу так просто помочь справиться со всем произошедшим — честно говоря, мне кажется, что у тебя самого это уже получается лучше, чем вышло бы с моей помощью. Поэтому я стараюсь по возможности обустроить твою жизнь теми способами, к которым привык. Это не означает, что ты не являешься человеком в моих глазах — скорее наоборот, я помню об этом каждую минуту, даже когда читаю чьи-то записи, в которых и обскур, и носитель предстают неким обезличенным существом. Я понимаю, со мной может быть тяжело…

— Мистер Скамандер, — прервал Криденс, догадавшись, куда он клонит. По какой-то причине именно этот человек, понимающий, добрый и по-настоящему заботливый, считал себя неподходящей кандидатурой для помощи другим людям — он обмолвился об этом случайно и позже пытался делать вид, что ничего такого не имел в виду, но это странное убеждение, видимо, не давало ему покоя. — Не надо. Извините, я действительно не хотел вас расстроить. Я ценю всё, что вы для меня делаете, но мне было важно прояснить ваше отношение… — он едва не сказал “ко мне”, но вовремя сообразил, что это может прозвучать подозрительно. — Отношение к происходящему.

Он очень жалел, что не осмеливается протянуть руку и погладить или сжать пальцы Ньюта успокаивающим жестом. Момент был вполне подходящий, это могло выглядеть совершенно естественно — люди часто притрагиваются друг к другу, выражая симпатию и благодарность. Но Криденс понимал, что не должен этого делать.

_Ты не сможешь остановиться._

Ньют робко улыбнулся — словно из-за тучи осторожно выглянуло солнце. Криденс проклинал себя за слабость, но не мог отвести взгляд от его улыбки.

— Сегодня холодно и почти всё время идёт дождь, — сказал Ньют так смущённо, будто плохая погода была на его совести. — Так что на лежбище не пойдём, драконы сейчас наверняка сонные и недовольные. Я подумал — может быть, ты захочешь попрактиковаться в магии под моим присмотром? Посмотрим, вдруг на этот раз что-нибудь получится.

Криденс в этом сомневался — согласно тем записям, которые он читал, выходило, что магия носителя трансформировалась в обскур без остатка, — однако с готовностью кивнул. В конце концов, в записях не было ни одного упоминания о волшебниках, способных эту трансформированную магию хоть как-то контролировать.

Мистер Скамандер поднялся:

— Тогда я сейчас закончу, и приступим.

У них действительно ничего не получалось. Криденс был к этому готов, но всё равно ощущал разочарование, которое усиливалось с каждой новой попыткой произнести заклинание.

— Давай ещё раз? — попросил мистер Скамандер таким тоном, будто это он был неудачливым учеником, тренирующимся под руководством более успешного приятеля.

Подавив вздох, Криденс снова взмахнул палочкой и произнёс формулу, которой научился сегодня. Не сработало. В одной из книг, которые Криденс прочёл за последнее время (кажется, он чересчур торопился узнать побольше о мире магов — он вдруг понял, что эти книги для него слились в одну), говорилось, что при точном соблюдении всех условий заклинание должно срабатывать с первого раза даже у волшебника со средними способностями. Однако всё, чего Криденс достиг в освоении волшебства — пучок серых или чёрных искр, да и те появлялись не всегда.

Он опустил палочку и взглянул на мистера Скамандера.

— Может, я что-то не так делаю?

— Можно немного поправить движение, — согласился тот и протянул к Криденсу руку, но тут же зачем-то сделал шаг назад. Затем снова взмахнул рукой — и снова попятился.

Криденс в некотором недоумении наблюдал за этим странным танцем, потом догадался, что это означает: мистер Скамандер попросту не решался взять его руку в свою.

_Не решался — или не хотел к тебе прикасаться?_

Приглашающим жестом Криденс сам подал ему руку с палочкой. Если бы пальцы не сжимались так крепко на гладком дереве, они бы уже начали подрагивать. Неловко улыбнувшись, мистер Скамандер бережно обхватил их, нажал едва заметно, заставляя слегка изменить положение.

— Давай скорректируем жест. — Теперь он стоял почти вплотную, и тепло тела ощущалось сквозь все слои ткани; Криденс пожалел, что его рубашка такая тонкая. — Сделай его более плавным, непринуждённым — знаешь, будто ты ребёнок, который играет в волшебника.

Подчиняясь направляющему движению мистера Скамандера, палочка начертила в воздухе нечто вроде зеркально отражённого вопросительного знака. Во второй раз Криденс взмахнул сам, почти не отвлекаясь на рассматривание длинных пальцев, свободно лежащих поверх его собственных.

— А теперь снова произнеси… — вдохновенно скомандовал Ньют, и они закончили вместе:

— Вингардиум Левиоса!

Лежащее перед ними перо едва заметно шевельнулось, но взлетать — как и во всех предыдущих случаях — отказалось. Выглянул из своего гнезда нюхлер и, оценив обстановку, с презрением на мордочке нырнул обратно; остальные животные, которые наблюдали за первыми попытками колдовать, уже давно потеряли к происходящему интерес и разбрелись по своим делам.

— Не знаю, что ещё можно исправить, — сокрушённо признался мистер Скамандер, отпуская Криденса. — Кажется, я уже всё сделал по тому образцу, которому учили в школе.

Криденс со злостью уставился на перо, словно это оно было повинно в его неудачах, и упрямо взмахнул палочкой:

— Вингардиум…

Перо слетело с перекладины забора — явно не от движения воздуха, хотя замах и получился слишком резким. Криденс заглянул за забор, потом обернулся, не пытаясь скрыть свою озадаченность.

— Хм-м, — сказал мистер Скамандер.

Они переглянулись.

— Это сделал обскур?

Прислушавшись к себе, Криденс кивнул:

— Скорее да, чем нет. Он сам под контролем, но отдельные… как бы точнее выразиться… Это как маленькие завихрения у самого берега реки — основное течение там не ощущается, но движение воды есть. Понимаете?

— Приблизительно, — мистер Скамандер тоже кивнул. — Похоже на проявления стихийной магии, они всегда подчиняются импульсу — сиюминутной яркой мысли или сильной эмоции. Интересно, отдельна ли стихийная магия от обскура в твоём случае или это что-то вроде поверхностного слоя сущности, которому легче проявиться.

Криденс пожал плечами:

— Я не знаю. Мне сложно судить — это как пытаться объяснить процесс своего дыхания или почему при ходьбе не запутываешься в ногах.

— Если задумываешься, как это происходит — запутываешься; я понял, о чём ты. — Мистер Скамандер опустился на край террасы и задумчиво посмотрел на Криденса; голову он наклонял так, что рыжие вихры свешивались набок.

Помедлив, Криденс сел напротив, на ступеньку у проёма в заборе. По крайней мере, это помогало справиться с искушением подойти и взъерошить эти вихры, как обычно делал сам мистер Скамандер, когда пытался скрыть нервозность.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь, когда это происходит? — спросил мистер Скамандер после паузы. — Ты… твоё физическое тело при этом в порядке?

— Я не замечаю ничего необычного.

— Усталость, дрожь в теле или в конечностях, жар или озноб? Может быть, хочется спать?

— Нет, никаких симптомов слабости или болезни, — Криденс снова пожал плечами.

Воздух возле его руки колыхнулся, пошёл видимой волной; в пустом пространстве проступила будто только что набросанная волшебной кистью белая шерсть, и на Криденса взглянули большие блестящие глаза. Он раскрыл объятия, и камуфлори забрался к нему на колени, уютно обвил длинными лапами, похожими на человеческие руки.

Мистер Скамандер наблюдал, неторопливо размышляя, потом поднялся и всё-таки взъерошил волосы — не столько нервно, сколько… с досадой?

— Это плохо? — спросил Криденс, чувствуя неясную тревогу. Камуфлори, словно утешая, принялся поглаживать его по плечу. — Я должен ощутить что-то определённое?

— Если бы я знал, — тихо сказал мистер Скамандер. — Мы идём наугад; средства, которые я… которыми я пользовался… в прошлый раз — я не уверен, насколько они действенны. Со стороны всё выглядит так, будто твоё состояние более-менее стабильно, но я боюсь, что это может оказаться видимостью. Если вдруг выяснится, что ты на грани истощения, и…

Он резко осёкся, опустил глаза. Криденс понял, что он не планировал этого говорить — возможно, не хотел раньше времени пугать мрачной перспективой.

_Ты снова слишком хорошо думаешь о людях._

Удерживая на руках камуфлори, Криденс неторопливо поднялся.

— Продолжайте, пожалуйста, — твёрдо сказал он, вплотную приблизившись к мистеру Скамандеру. — Скажите то, что собирались. Я не буду паниковать или злиться, обещаю.

Тот погладил зверя по голове, затем неуверенно взглянул на Криденса. Голос, однако, звучал почти обычно — почти спокойно:

— Если выяснится, что я неправильно оцениваю ситуацию, и на самом деле обскур истощает твои жизненные силы всё быстрее — как это и происходило с другими, — я могу опоздать… снова.

— Сейчас вы не считаете нужным торопиться, потому что никаких признаков истощения — как это происходило обычно — нет, я правильно понимаю?

В лице Ньюта что-то дрогнуло, но он не позволил себе снова отвести взгляд, лишь кивнул.

— И при этом вы опасаетесь, что я в любой момент могу… что моё состояние может резко ухудшиться?

— Я думаю об этом со времени нашего предыдущего разговора на эту тему, — сознался Ньют. — Не отказываюсь от своих слов — ты замечательно держишься, — но если ошибочны мои прогнозы и суждения… это может закончиться не очень хорошо.

Криденс спустил камуфлори на землю, и тот вежливо отступил, а затем и вовсе слился с воздухом.

— Мистер Скамандер… — Потребовалась определённая решимость, чтобы прикоснуться к нему, но Криденс справился и осторожно взял Ньюта за локоть — почти нейтральный жест, который перенял у него же. — Позвольте мне высказать своё мнение? Мне кажется, вы тревожитесь напрасно. Как вы понимаете, я делаю то, что я делаю — подавляю свою магию, — уже много лет. Мне было очень плохо и больно, и я позволил этому… этой силе вырваться, но не существование обскура было причиной… — он чувствовал, что стремительно теряет уверенность, но заставил себя договорить, — моих страданий. И сейчас я не ощущаю себя ослабевшим, истощённым физически или больным. Пожалуйста, дайте мне ещё немного времени, чтобы попробовать разобраться в происходящем.

Ньют смотрел на него, и на встревоженном лице постепенно расцветала надежда.

— И как вы говорили — я сообщу, если почувствую себя плохо или необычно, — добавил Криденс.

Помедлив, Ньют поднял руку и погладил его по плечу, совсем как камуфлори; Криденс не впервые отмечал между ними сходство. Втайне он надеялся, что Ньют обнимет его в знак поддержки, но этого не случилось.

— Может быть, прервёмся на обед? — предложил тот, возвращая на лицо обычную чуть застенчивую улыбку. — А после снова попробуем… наверное, с другими заклинаниями?

Криденс осторожно отпустил его руку и сделал шаг назад.

— Согласен.

Дождь лил три дня кряду. В приюте за это время стало бы холодно и сыро, но в зачарованном домике сохранялся уют. Когда ливень ненадолго сменялся моросью, Криденс открывал окно на кухне и, высунувшись наружу, разглядывал мокрую траву, обвисшие под тяжестью воды ветви деревьев и тучи, свинцовые на сером. Один раз к нему присоединился мистер Скамандер, и они вместе смотрели на возникший в тучах просвет, за которым виднелось начинающее алеть небо; разрыв в посветлевших облаках сперва увеличивался, но потом как-то резко затянулся, и дождь хлынул сильнее прежнего.

Обучение колдовству не приносило видимых результатов: палочка приятно грела пальцы, порой сыпала искрами, но не более. Под руководством мистера Скамандера Криденс перепробовал несколько простых заклинаний, но ни одно по-настоящему не сработало; перо, которое нужно было левитировать, иногда начинало трепетать, но каждый раз обнаруживалось, что на него влияет обскур. Впрочем, Криденс не мог сказать, что зря теряет время. В какой-то момент он понял, что получает удовольствие от происходящего; с каждой попыткой использовать магию обскур делался тише — так постепенно стихает сердцебиение после мига волнительных переживаний, — и от этого Криденс словно наполнялся спокойной уверенностью. После занятий ему снились непривычные сны, оставляющие впечатление чего-то лёгкого и светлого — ничего определённого, лишь ощущение, схожее с тем, как он воспринимал магию Ньюта.

Тот, несмотря на неудачи не теряющий оптимизма, предлагал всё новые упражнения; нередко он увлекался и с рассказа о том, как изучал в школе ту или иную дисциплину, перескакивал на воспоминания о магических существах, с которыми познакомился за время обучения. Заметив, что Криденс прекратил попытки колдовать и внимательно слушает, он обычно смущался, прерывал очередную историю и обещал закончить в следующий раз. А ещё он прикасался к Криденсу — всего несколько раз, в основном чтобы подправить положение руки или показать верный жест, — и это словно в противовес утихающему обскуру заставляло сердце то биться чаще, то замирать, сжимаясь в предвкушении. Когда Криденс впервые поймал себя на том, что пленён этим человеком — его внешностью, его жестами и манерами, его деликатными прикосновениями, — он решил, что всему виной невыносимая тоска по хоть какой-то ласке и когда новизна ощущений развеется, это пройдёт. Кажется, это было так давно — до происшествия с ожогом, во всяком случае, — будто в прошлой жизни; давно прошло, стёрлось, растворилось в обиде и злости влечение к притворявшемуся заботливым и почти нежным мистеру Грейвзу… Гриндевальду. Влечение к Ньюту осталось. Дни шли, но Криденс всё ещё был им очарован.

На четвёртое утро небо очистилось. Ветви деревьев, тяжёлые от влаги, ещё склонялись к земле, но трава перед домом и на ведущей к нему тропе быстро просохла под лучами яркого солнца. После обеда мистер Скамандер отправился на лежбище. Криденс, удовольствовавшись совместной утренней прогулкой, остался перечитывать учебник по теории магии; пользуясь разрешением владельца, он помечал непонятные места прямо в книге, чтобы потом получить разъяснения. Правда, мистер Скамандер сказал, что в теории не силён, но он, по крайней мере, ориентировался в учебниках для студентов более продвинутого уровня и мог подсказать, что ещё можно прочитать на интересующие темы.

Он появился дома примерно в шестом часу — появился буквально, возник прямо посреди спальни. Криденс, в первую секунду испугавшись, что к ним проник кто-то чужой (вдруг его всё же нашли сторонники того человека, Гриндевальда?), едва не выронил книгу.

Мистер Скамандер, раскрасневшийся от волнения, посмотрел на него блестящими глазами и поразительно широко улыбнулся.

— Читаешь? — зачем-то спросил он. — Бросай, потом закончишь. Я хочу тебе кое-что показать. Это срочно.

— Что-то случилось? — спросил Криденс, торопливо поднимаясь.

— Ничего плохого. — Мистер Скамандер взмахнул палочкой, и дверца одного из шкафов в дальнем углу спальни распахнулась. — Накинь мою куртку, там прохладно. Не будем использовать согревающие чары, чтобы не привлекать её внимания.

— Чьего? — Криденс послушно влез в рукава. Куртка, в отличие от большинства других вещей мистера Скамандера, пришлась ему точно впору.

— Увидишь, — мистер Скамандер снова блеснул глазами и взял его под руку.

Криденс не любил перемещаться с помощью магии: после прыжка его всегда мутило. Кое-как поборов спазмы в горле, он неуверенно огляделся; голова всё ещё кружилась, но это не помешало понять, что место ему совершенно незнакомо.

— Пойдём, тут недалеко, — мистер Скамандер перехватил его запястье и потянул за собой, даже не оглядываясь. — Мы решили не рисковать, аппарируя слишком близко — на открытом пространстве она бы сразу заметила появление людей.

Криденс не стал переспрашивать, кто такая “она”; он вдруг обнаружил, что ему очень нравится видеть Ньюта таким — энергичным, радостным, не скрывающим возбуждения. Рукав куртки чуть съехал вверх, и пальцы, сжимающиеся на запястье, обжигали кожу.

Лесная чаща действительно быстро закончилась, перейдя в ровный, будто искусственно высаженный кустарник. Криденс уловил запах реки — даже после трёхдневного ливня можно было отличить характерный душок ила от аромата влажной листвы, — а потом различил и тихие всплески. Мистер Скамандер буквально втащил его в едва заметный просвет между двумя кустами и резко свернул в сторону. Следуя за ним, Криденс едва не наткнулся на идущего навстречу незнакомого человека, но тот вовремя отпрянул.

— Тоже пришли посмотреть на нашу гостью? — спросил тот, добродушно улыбаясь, но ответа дожидаться не стал — пропустил Криденса и продолжил выбираться из зарослей.

— Не отставай, — мистер Скамандер снова потянул Криденса за руку. — Если запутаешься и выйдешь не там, можешь соскользнуть с обрыва в воду.

Они вынырнули на полоску галечной насыпи; в глаза ударил солнечный свет. Щурясь, Криденс сперва разглядел зеленоватую ленту реки, потом — рассыпавшиеся по насыпи редкие ивы и прячущихся за ними людей. Некоторых он узнал: мистер Лэйк; женщина, похожая на мисс Тину, ассистентка Лэйка; двое смотрителей, с которыми Криденс и мистер Скамандер регулярно пересекались во время визитов к детёнышам драконов; красивая темнокожая женщина, которая, по словам мистера Скамандера, специально приехала из Африки, чтобы изучить европейских волшебных животных. Остальные собравшиеся были Криденсу незнакомы. Друг на друга они не обращали ни малейшего внимания, с одинаковым напряжённым интересом разглядывая что-то на другом берегу реки.

— Вот отсюда хороший обзор, — сказал мистер Скамандер, подталкивая Криденса к ближайшей иве.

Тот послушно шагнул под шапку свисающих ветвей, которые колыхались от малейшего движения воздуха; под ногой поползла галька, и Криденс схватился за изогнутый тонкий ствол, чтобы удержать равновесие. Секундой позже чуть выше его руки, почти соприкоснувшись пальцами, легла рука Ньюта. Опасно свесившись над обрывом, тот потянул одну из ветвей, и часть кроны сдвинулась, словно занавес; открылся вид на реку, а за ней…

— Кто это? — прошептал Криденс сдавленно — дыхание перехватило от восхищения.

На пологом склоне расположился дракон. Он заметно отличался от тех, что Криденс уже видел в заповеднике. Серая чешуя на солнце отливала сталью, глаза вспыхивали алым, когда существо поворачивало голову; его размеры впечатляли даже после знакомства с хвосторогами. Именно такими Криденс представлял драконов, читая книги о волшебстве и доблестных рыцарях.

— Она прекрасна, правда? — мистер Скамандер на мгновение обернулся к нему, затем снова прикипел взглядом к дракону. — Это украинский железнобрюх, с её сородичами я работал на войне.

— Она огромная, — не удержался Криденс.

— Да, это уже взрослая самка. Бывают и больше — Мария, моя любимица, точно была крупнее.

— Ещё крупнее? — Криденс уставился на мистера Скамандера. — Но как вы с ними справлялись?

— Не знаю, — рассеянно отозвался тот. — Как-то само собой получалось.

Занавес ветвей сбоку раздвинулся, и в проёме появилось лицо одного из знакомых смотрителей.

— Решили показать своему помощнику это чудо? — с интересом спросил он. — Я тоже никогда не видел взрослых железнобрюхов вживую. Гарри сказал, вы знакомы с этим видом?

— Да, приходилось встречать, — с непонятной уклончивостью ответил мистер Скамандер. — Как её зовут?

— Диана... или Дайна, что-то в этом роде, надо уточнить у сопровождающих.

— А как она здесь оказалась? — Криденс сам удивился своей смелости — обычно он старался не заговаривать первым, чтобы не провоцировать возможный интерес к себе, — но всё же закончил: — Если я правильно понимаю, железнобрюхи водятся далеко к востоку.

— В дикой природе, — поправил его смотритель. — Планируется постепенно начать разводить все виды здесь, в нашем заповеднике; одно или несколько мест проще прятать от маглов, чем все места их обитания. Но эта самка уже слишком взрослая, чтобы прижиться здесь.

— Слышал, её нашли в Норвегии? — мистер Скамандер мельком глянул на него.

— Да, её пытались использовать то ли для охоты, то ли для выведения гибридов — риджбекам(1) с ней не тягаться, несмотря на разницу в скорости. Нелегалов вовремя обнаружили сотрудники скандинавского Министерства магии, теперь переправляют её в Украинские Карпаты, а нам досталось несколько яиц риджбеков.

Рядом с первым открылся ещё один просвет в ветвях; в нём возникло лицо темнокожей женщины.

— Добрый вечер, мистер Скамандер, — говорила она мягко и певуче, но без какого-либо заметного акцента.

— Добрый вечер, Алфа, — тот улыбнулся немного застенчиво.

— Мистер Лэйк сказал, что вы специалист по этому виду.

— Вроде того, — мистер Скамандер опустил глаза. Его смущение по-прежнему оставалось для Криденса непонятным.

Женщина оживилась:

— Может быть, у вас найдётся немного свободного времени? Я бы хотела узнать некоторые подробности…

— Завтра? — ненавязчиво прервал её мистер Скамандер. — Мы могли бы встретиться завтра, я посмотрю, какие записи вам пригодятся.

— Договорились, — сказала женщина быстро, будто боясь, что он передумает, и скрылась за серебристо-зелёным занавесом листвы.

— Я бы тоже послушал, если вы не возражаете, — смотритель протянул руку мистеру Скамандеру. Тот кивнул. — Отлично, тогда увидимся завтра. — Чуть поклонившись Криденсу, он тоже исчез.

Мистер Скамандер снова оттянул ветку, которую ему пришлось отпустить, чтобы ответить на рукопожатие, и чуть растерянно признался:

— Кажется, я пропустил тот момент, когда из новичка стал экспертом.

Солнце, падающее сквозь получившуюся прореху в кроне, осветило его задумчивое лицо; рыжие волосы заиграли золотом, рыжие созвездия на коже проступили так ярко, что дух захватывало от одного взгляда на них. Глаза были совершенно прозрачными — и в их глубине тоже виднелись золотые и бронзовые крапинки. Ньют мягко улыбнулся то ли себе, то ли Диане — или Дайне, — которая его заметить вряд ли могла.

Криденс молча смотрел на него. Сейчас он отчётливо понимал, откуда взялось выражение “поцелованный солнцем” — более меткого определения Ньюту сам он придумать не мог.

Домой возвращались пешком, по кружной дороге. На лес опустились густые влажные сумерки, и мистер Скамандер держал в руке палочку, освещая дорогу. Криденс, отставший на полшага, не видел его лица и пропустил момент, когда он внезапно заговорил:

— Железнобрюхи очень красивые, правда?

— Она выглядит, как дракон из сказки… только она серая, а я представлял бронзовых или зелёных, — признался Криденс. — Даже не верится, что они настоящие.

— До сих пор не верится? — мистер Скамандер повернулся к нему, отводя палочку так, чтобы шар света не закрывал их друг от друга.

— Иногда мне кажется, что я сплю, — тихо сказал Криденс. — Очень надеюсь, что это не так.

Покачав головой, мистер Скамандер свернул на тропу, ведущую к лесничему домику. Криденс с удивлением понял, что они не так уж далеко ушли; пожалуй, он мог бы сам найти дорогу к тому месту, где расположилась величественная Диана-Дайна.

— Ты не спишь, — внезапно сказал мистер Скамандер, когда они уже подошли к двери. — Я не могу придумать, как тебя убедить, но это не сон, честное слово. Если хочешь, я буду иногда напоминать об этом.

— Не надо, — серьёзно ответил Криденс. — Я верю… я привыкну к этой мысли.

Мистер Скамандер пропустил его вперёд и погасил свет. Криденс слышал, как звякнула задвижка — уходя или укладываясь спать, они старались запирать все засовы вручную. Мистер Скамандер как-то объяснил, что некоторые из его предыдущих питомцев легче отпирали зачарованные замки, чем закрытые обычным способом, и привычка с тех пор осталась, постепенно превратившись в ритуал.

— Ужинать будем сейчас или позже? — спросил мистер Скамандер из темноты.

— Позже, если не возражаете.

Что-то зашуршало, затем открылась дверь, впуская неяркий желтоватый свет ночника. Застыв в полосе этого света, Ньют рассеянно смотрел перед собой, словно задремал с открытыми глазами; он был так близко, что Криденс мог при желании будто бы случайно дотронуться до сжимающей палочку руки.

_Ты не должен этого делать._

Криденс протянул руку и коснулся растрепавшихся рыжих волос. Это привело Ньюта в чувство — чуть вздрогнув, он перевёл на Криденса снова ставший осмысленным взгляд.

— Простите, — Криденс показал ему скрученный почти ровной трубочкой сухой листик. — У вас на голове… лесной мусор.

— У тебя тоже, — Ньют слабо улыбнулся.

— Судя по ощущениям — ещё и за шиворотом. — Криденс наконец переступил порог комнаты, с трудом вырвав себя из — романтического почти — очарования полумрака, и стал стягивать куртку. На пол ожидаемо полетела труха — кажется, та ива и прибрежный кустарник сбросили на него и на Ньюта всю прошлогоднюю листву, которая ещё сохранялась на потревоженных ветках.

— Проникаешься достоинствами моей работы? — полушутливо заметил Ньют, вешая свою куртку на малозаметный крючок возле двери. — Поверь, это куда лучше, чем изваляться в грязи или измазаться илом. Уступишь мне очередь в душевую?

— Конечно, — Криденс отвернулся.

_Просто не думай об этом._

Он чувствовал себя сонным и уставшим; мысли путались. И было что-то странное в ощущении магии, утихший за время занятий обскур начинал волноваться снова, как-то… мягко? Словно он стал гладью пруда, нетронутого ветром, в которую упал камень — глубина ещё не всколыхнулась, но на поверхности расходились круги. Ощущение было слабое, но ясное, и Криденс не мог его контролировать в полной мере, как не смог бы замедлить сердце.

Когда он вышел на кухню, ероша пальцами влажные волосы, мистер Скамандер уже накрыл на стол и внимательно изучал содержание небольшого свитка. Криденс остановился рядом, не торопясь занять своё место, но прочесть перевёрнутые буквы не смог; судя по оформлению, это было личное письмо. Мистер Скамандер поднял голову, и Криденс осторожно кивнул на свиток.

— Это от моего брата, — сказал мистер Скамандер. На лице его вновь было выражение глубокой задумчивости, с которым он наблюдал за драконом. — Я намекнул ему, где меня искать в случае необходимости, когда списывался с ним в прошлый раз. Теперь он пишет, что со мной хотел бы встретиться какой-то знакомый.

Криденс встревожился:

— Здесь, в Румынии? Это не…

— Если Тесей его тоже знает, это должно быть безопасно, — заверил мистер Скамандер. — Скорее всего, некто действительно ищет встречи со мной и даже не знает, кто ты и…

— И что я такое, — безжалостно закончил Криденс.

— И кто может тебя разыскивать, — мягко поправил мистер Скамандер, поднимаясь и глядя прямо на Криденса. — Мне нужно будет отправить письмо указанному контактному лицу, а там посмотрим, какое место он назначит для встречи. Будешь ужинать?

Криденс покачал головой. Странно, но вину за свой выпад он совершенно не ощущал — в конце концов, он всего лишь озвучил правду.

_Ты — нечто. Существо._

— Лучше лягу спать пораньше.

— Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? — спросил мистер Скамандер — без ожидаемой тревоги, дежурным тоном.

— Я обещал сообщить, если что-то изменится. — Криденс ещё раз взъерошил волосы, досадуя, что они до сих пор не просохли. — Просто хочу спать.

_Похоже, не ты один._

Мистер Скамандер отвернулся и, неторопливо взмахивая палочкой, стал убирать со стола — видимо, тоже раздумал ужинать. Тем же невыразительным тоном он произнёс:

— В таком случае — приятных снов.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1). В русскоязычном переводе Норвежский горбатый дракон (ориг. англ. Norwegian Ridgeback).  
> Ridge (англ. "хребет") подразумевает не горб, а протяженный выступ, гребень. Калька оставлена по аналогии с породой собак.


	7. Chapter 7

На общение с коллегами ушёл целый день. Ньют немного досадовал, что не может провести всё это время с Дианой; с другой стороны, неожиданно он оказался в центре кружка энтузиастов, с которыми можно было поделиться своим опытом во всех подробностях, чего в жизни Ньюта уже давно не случалось. Криденс, сопровождавший его в первой половине дня, тоже внимательно слушал; он не задавал уточняющих вопросов, но Ньют почти видел, как он что-то мысленно отмечает — едва заметный прищур и кивок, словно Криденс говорил в эти моменты сам с собой. Ньют, однако, пропустил момент, когда он ушёл: слишком увлёкся разбором иерархических различий у разных видов драконов, а когда дискуссия закончилась, на прежнем месте Криденса уже не было.

Вечером Диану стали готовить к отправке на следующий перевалочный пункт. Пока она перекусывала, Ньют бродил вокруг лежбища, любуясь этим зрелищем, а потом долго с ней разговаривал; он был до сих пор убеждён, что драконы понимают человеческую речь, пусть и в ограниченном объёме. Он так увлёкся, что Эйнару, чиновнику из скандинавского Министерства, руководившему сопровождением, пришлось его буквально отгонять от Дианы: та тоже жаждала пообщаться и не обращала внимания на попытки увести её, пока Ньют находился в зоне видимости. Сошлись на том, что он немедленно прекращает путаться под ногами, а взамен Эйнар пришлёт извещение, когда они доберутся до выбранного безопасного места.

— Как прошло? — спросил Криденс, когда Ньют переступил порог спальни.

— Не знаю, — признался тот, вытряхивая из волос прошлогодние листья — прогулка через кустарник давала о себе знать. — Меня изгнали раньше, чем Диана улетела, чтобы не мешал. Почему ты не пришёл?

Криденс со слегка озадаченным видом указал на книгу, раскрытую на последних страницах:

— Хотел дочитать “Теорию магии” к вашему возвращению.

— А, появились вопросы? — Ньют почти обрадовался этому. Теория ему всегда давалась хуже, чем практика, но он сразу приготовился к тому, что кое-какие вещи придётся объяснять в меру собственного понимания; Криденс однако изучал книгу уже несколько дней и ещё ни разу не обратился за помощью, словно не желал отнимать у Ньюта время.

Словно прочитав его мысли, Криденс пояснил:

— Я хотел сразу задать все интересующие меня вопросы. Мы можем разобрать их сейчас или мне подождать?

Ньют улыбнулся:

— Если только подождать минут десять-пятнадцать. Мне нужно привести себя в порядок, — в доказательство он встряхнул головой: с волос всё ещё сыпалась труха.

Криденс вежливо наклонил голову:

— Разумеется, мистер Скамандер.

Сова прилетела через четыре дня. За это время Ньют успел внести последние мелкие правки — он откладывал завершение несколько раз, слишком волнуясь по непонятной для себя самого причине, — и наконец отправил в издательство финальный вариант рукописи. Решив, что пришёл ответ от редактора, он распечатал письмо торопливо и немного небрежно, так что бумага захрустела, чуть смялась в дрожащих пальцах. Сова смотрела на него с насмешкой.

— Что-то не так? — осторожно спросил Криденс, откладывая приборы. — Вы ждали другого ответа?

— Нет, я… я жду ещё два письма. Это от Тесея. Ты закончил, я могу убирать со стола?

— Да, спасибо за ужин.

Ньют махнул рукой, показывая, что не стоит благодарности, и поднялся. Бегло просматривая письмо, краем глаза он видел, что Криденс зачарованно следит за творимым волшебством; казалось удивительным, что его так восхищают доведённые до автоматизма действия Ньюта.

Когда тот закончил, Криденс вдруг спросил светским, будто отрепетированным тоном:

— Что пишет ваш брат, если не секрет?

— Не секрет, — Ньют рассеянно улыбнулся, устраиваясь на прежнем месте. — Здесь довольно сложно держать руку на пульсе, так что Тесей уточнял по моей просьбе… разную информацию. Американский аврорат держит ситуацию под контролем, так что поводов для беспокойства у нас нет. — Он сверился с письмом: — В Австрии сторонники Гриндевальда повздорили с правительством, но, к счастью, без последствий — это всего лишь политические дрязги. Похоже, после его исчезновения с арены теракты прекратились — хотя бы временно.

Наклонив голову, Криденс задумчиво смотрел куда-то в стену. Ньют в очередной раз отметил, как изменилось с момента первой встречи его лицо: исчезла тревожная складка между бровей, черты немного смягчились; казалось, расслабленные губы вот-вот тронет спокойная открытая улыбка. Ньюту очень хотелось увидеть, как он улыбается или смеётся.

Вместо этого Криденс перевёл взгляд на него и поинтересовался:

— Ваш брат знает, что это вы поймали того человека? Вы рассказывали об этом?

— Не поймал, а помог задержать, — поправил Ньют. — Нет, я не стал ему рассказывать.

— Почему?

Ньют неловко пожал плечами:

— А зачем? Возможно, коллеги ему сообщили и без меня; может, нет. Неважно.

— Вы не гордитесь своим успехом?

Заданный именно этим человеком, подобный вопрос мог быть воспринят как насмешка. Однако голос звучал обыденно — чуть удивлённо, но без малейшего намёка на сарказм. Лицо Криденса оставалось спокойным, он лишь приподнял брови, словно подчёркивая интонацию.

— Я не расцениваю это как успех. — Ньют невольно спрятал взгляд. Этого разговора он надеялся избежать, но и замалчивать произошедшее, раз уж Криденс сам затронул неприятную тему, не собирался. — Скорее наоборот. В ситуации с Гриндевальдом не было какой-то особой доблести — я действовал по обстоятельствам и сам бы ни за что не справился. Не забывай, там находились Тина и отряд действующих авроров. — Он заставил себя поднять глаза на Криденса. — Важнее, что в той ситуации я потерпел поражение — так и только так я это расцениваю.

— Почему? — снова спросил Криденс — и снова это звучало как совершенно искренний интерес.

— Я не смог спасти тебя, — тихо ответил Ньют.

Он позволил убить ещё одного обскури. То, что Криденс выжил и даже восстановился, было чудом, возможным лишь благодаря его исключительной воле к жизни и мощному дару; заслуги Ньюта в этом не было никакой.

— Не вините себя, мистер Скамандер, — поразительно спокойным тоном сказал Криденс. — Вы пытались мне помочь, я знаю. Не ваша вина, что меня пытались убить.

— Ты действительно так думаешь? — уточнил Ньют, не сумев скрыть настороженности.

Что-то дрогнуло в лице Криденса; он отвернул голову и уставился в точку на полу.

— Может быть, — медленно начал он, — где-то глубоко внутри я всё ещё обижен. В тот момент никто не смог мне помочь. Но, знаете, я размышлял над этим и пришёл к выводу, что в той ситуации все действовали, как вы выразились, по обстоятельствам. Вы действительно пытались меня спасти, и если рассуждать с холодной головой, мне не в чем вас упрекнуть.

— Спасибо, — слабо отозвался Ньют, только сейчас поняв, что едва дышит.

— Я… — начал Криденс и вдруг, вскинув голову, повернулся к окну. — Смотрите.

На карнизе сидела ещё одна сова. Она внимательно смотрела на людей через стекло, вежливо ожидая, пока её соизволят заметить. Торопливо поднявшись, Ньют открыл окно.

— Второе письмо? Тоже от вашего брата?

— Это от того человека, который хочет со мной встретиться. — Прислонившись бедром к краю стола, Ньют вчитался в ровные строчки. Почерк был аккуратный и незнакомый, но эта манера излагать мысли и нарочито формальное обращение вперемешку с фривольностями… Ньют улыбнулся сам себе: — Кажется, я знаю, кто это. Хотя гарантировать не могу, но…

— Дата встречи уже назначена? — Криденс смотрел на него снизу вверх, сложив руки, как примерный ученик.

— Да, это в конце следующей недели. — Ньют подумал. — Пожалуй, я смогу совместить несколько дел, если успею всё уладить за эту неделю. Ты всё ещё настроен поехать со мной?

Криденс кивнул и, поднявшись, добавил:

— Скажите, если понадобится моя помощь. Вы собираетесь ложиться спать или?..

Ньют виновато улыбнулся:

— Мне нужно отправить несколько писем. Скорее всего, это затянется надолго.

Криденс церемонно (откуда только взялась эта новая привычка?) наклонил голову:

— В таком случае — удачно поработать.

Его глаза казались очень тёмными — но, вероятно, в том был повинен не слишком яркий свет.

— Спасибо, — спрятав смутную тревогу, сказал Ньют. — Приятных снов.

В ночь на полнолуние он спал очень плохо. Вместо привычного уже — тревожащего, но деликатного и ласкового — обскура ему снилось что-то мутное, словно он барахтался в тёмной воде озера, забыв применить подходящее заклинание или жабросли. Мелькали чьи-то лица, гротескные создания, настоящие волшебные животные и существа; сплетаясь в формулы заклинаний, проплывали мимо громадные пылающие буквы; вихрились вокруг потоки бледного света… Порой Ньют почти выныривал на поверхность этого сна, но его тут же тянули обратно тысячи неразличимых рук.

Очнувшись с гудящей головой, он какое-то время напряжённо перебирал в уме список приготовлений к поездке — возможно, сон был навеян попытками подсознания натолкнуть его на нечто пропущенное или забытое. Однако ничего существенного Ньют вспомнить так и не смог. Оставалось только закончить сборы, чтобы на следующий день можно было выдвинуться без суеты и хлопот.

Во время путешествий Ньют предпочитал хранить все свои вещи в чемодане. Спуститься внутрь и принести всё необходимое было проще, чем добавлять к магической палатке дополнительные шкафы, раскладывать по местам одежду и принадлежности, а позже возвращать обратно. Но для лесничего домика он сделал исключение.

На стуле возвышалась стопка одежды; небрежно взмахнув палочкой, Ньют разделил её на две неравных части — большая отправится в хижину, а меньшая займёт своё обычное место в маскировочном отсеке на случай, если придётся открывать чемодан в присутствии маглов. Криденс после ужина куда-то исчез, и Ньют, поколебавшись, решил, что может сам собрать для него вещи.

Он невольно улыбнулся, вспомнив, как приходилось одевать Криденса в собственную одежду. Тот ужасно смущался, но в первые дни путешествия выбора у них не было. Позже, уже перед Рождеством, Ньют приобрёл для него собственный гардероб — и это смутило Криденса ещё больше, хотя он и обмолвился как-то, что в приюте спокойно принимали пожертвования. Ньют долго убеждал его так же отнестись к покупкам, но, кажется, так и не преуспел.

Отложив пару комплектов одежды и пижаму, Ньют задумчиво изучил шерстяное пальто наподобие собственного, которое для нынешней погоды было, пожалуй, слишком тёплым. Придётся в очередной раз смутить Криденса и выбрать в городе что-нибудь полегче. Ньют понятия не имел, что сейчас носят маглы в Европе, но у местных волшебников наверняка есть контакты проверенного портного, знакомого с модой, или хотя бы магазина готовой одежды, где не будут задавать вопросы о личных предпочтениях новых покупателей.

Под руку попалось что-то холодное. С некоторым изумлением Ньют вытащил из-под стопки рубашек изрядно потёртый ремень с красивой латунной пряжкой. Красновато-коричневая кожа в паре мест казалась побледневшей и чуть потрескавшейся, словно его часто брали в руки; с оборотной стороны Ньют заметил неясное тёмное пятно. Он осторожно провёл пальцами по узору пряжки, но ничего не почувствовал, кроме нагревающегося металла и чуть заострённого края одного из завитков. Стандартные методы обнаружения чар тоже ничего не дали. Обычный ремень, не артефакт и не зачарован на прочность.

Скрипнула дверь.

— Мистер Скамандер, простите, что опоздал. Вам помочь со сборами?

— Снова ходил гулять? — Ньют обернулся, рассеянно улыбаясь. Возможно, не стоит так свободно отпускать Криденса — с наступлением весны на территории заповедника появлялись посторонние, бесстрашные зеваки и настоящие охотники, рискующие нарушать законы магического сообщества ради ценных ингредиентов и драконьих яиц.

— Да, извините, я немного… — взгляд Криденса упал на его руки, и он вдруг смолк. Ньют никогда не видел, чтобы человек бледнел так резко и так сильно — даже губы побелели, над верхней выступили мелкие капельки пота. Лицо Криденса застыло, он оцепенел всем телом и, кажется, перестал дышать.

Ньют непонимающе нахмурился. Он что-то сделал, чтобы спровоцировать обскур? Или…

— Мистер Скамандер… — Криденс мелко затряс головой, не отводя взгляда от руки Ньюта. — Не надо…

Всё ещё в недоумении Ньют опустил глаза. В руках у него по-прежнему был ремень, затёртый участок ложился точно в ладонь. Пряжка мягко блеснула.

Это же тот самый ремень.

Словно обжёгшись, Ньют резко разжал пальцы и выронил его. Криденс отшатнулся, глядя на упавший предмет, как на ядовитую змею. Губы, всё ещё бледные, дрожали, потом Криденс зажал себе рот обеими руками и наконец поднял взгляд на Ньюта.

— Всё хорошо, — тот осторожно протянул руку, наклоняясь всем телом, чтобы смотреть на Криденса снизу. — Всё хорошо, Криденс, я ничего не собирался с ним делать. Я не причиню тебе вреда.

— Простите, я просто подумал… — первые слова скорее угадывались, но потом Криденс опустил руки, судорожно прижав их к груди, и продолжил внятнее: — Не знаю, как я мог подумать, что вы… но вдруг вы…

— Я не сделаю тебе больно, — тихо, но твёрдо сказал Ньют. — Могу я подойти ближе?

Криденс не очень уверенно кивнул, опуская сцепленные руки. Краска возвращалась на его лицо, но испуганное выражение едва ли смягчилось. Ногой сдвинув ремень в сторону, Ньют медленно приблизился; сейчас он почти узнавал Криденса, которого встретил в полуразрушенном нью-йоркском метро — того дрожащего, похожего на загнанное животное, готового снова рассыпаться магической пылью человека.

— Могу я прикоснуться к тебе?

Криденс снова кивнул. Руки его наконец расцепились и упали вдоль тела. Ньют бережно взял его за локоть, повёл ладонью вверх по плечу. Тело Криденса оказалось тёплым и податливым, он больше не дрожал. С неопределённым вздохом он сделал шаг навстречу и, чуть повернувшись, прислонился плечом к груди Ньюта. Тот аккуратно обнял его одной рукой, чтобы оставить возможность для отступления — если Криденс пожелает, сможет отойти.

— Я не хотел тебя напугать, — сказал Ньют мягко и виновато. — Не волнуйся, я не сделаю тебе больно.

— Извините, мистер Скамандер. — Криденс вжался в него, отводя взгляд. — Не знаю, что на меня нашло.

— Всё в порядке, — Ньют бережно взял его за руку, погладил большим пальцем самый крупный, хорошо ощутимый шрам на ладони. — Я понимаю, ты привык, что эта вещь в чужих руках означает боль. Но больше это не повторится, обещаю.

Криденс повернул голову и взглянул на Ньюта.

— Всё хорошо? — спросил тот, стискивая пальцы Криденса, который снова начали дрожать. — Хочешь, мы его выбросим? Или можем сжечь.

Волосы Криденса шевельнулись без видимой причины. Его взгляд блуждал по лицу Ньюта, словно Криденс впервые увидел его и хотел изучить.

— Скоро у меня совсем не останется вещей, с которыми я уехал из Нью-Йорка, — отстранённо сказал он.

— Знаешь, — Ньют обнял его обеими руками и прижал к себе, — давай разрежем на части сам ремень, а пряжку оставишь себе на память. Если когда-нибудь захочешь, закажем тебе новый ремень с этой пряжкой.

Криденс немного подумал, потом кивнул. Он был такой тёплый и расслабленный, дышал глубоко и ровно. Ньют вдруг понял, что может разглядеть рисунок радужки в обращённых к нему глазах. Он аккуратно разомкнул руки и сделал шаг назад, очень надеясь, что это не выглядит как бегство.

— У меня есть хорошие портновские ножницы, — сказал он. — Сейчас схожу за ними, и покончим с этим. Можешь пока собрать оставшиеся вещи.

— Спасибо, мистер Скамандер, — тихо сказал Криденс, глядя в пол, потом снова поднял голову и добавил: — Спасибо, Ньют.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — слегка смутившись, ответил Ньют.

Его сердце пело.

Он чувствовал себя виноватым от того, что так счастлив в этот момент. Криденс, вне всяких сомнений, очень испугался — повезло, что не сработал защитный рефлекс; даже малая часть обскура, вырвавшегося из-под контроля, могла убить за секунду. Но дело было не только в опасной магической сущности. Ньют никогда не хотел причинять боль этому человеку. Однако он снова сделал это, пусть ненамеренно, пусть смог успокоить и утешить… Он напугал Криденса.

Он всё равно был счастлив. Криденс назвал его по имени. Кажется, это случилось впервые с того момента, как корабль из Нью-Йорка прибыл в европейский порт. Во время плавания Криденс порой обращался к Ньюту по имени, и в этом было что-то… Он словно проверял, как Ньют отреагирует на фамильярность и почти высокомерный тон. Удивительно — чем реже Криденс превращался в обскур, тем более почтительным и тихим он становился. И он никогда не перечил Ньюту, прислушиваясь к его словам даже в нематериализованном состоянии. Ньют мог отметить по меньшей мере один случай, когда обскур отреагировал на прямую просьбу и, сменив положение в пространстве, через какое-то время превратился обратно в человека. Сам Криденс слушался беспрекословно, хотя и выглядел порой встревоженным.

Он хотел доверять.

Ньют смотрел, как Криденс разрезает кожаную полосу на мелкие неровные кусочки; управившись с большей частью, он протянул Ньюту оставшийся кусок и ножницы. На оборотной стороне виднелась часть пятна, происхождение которого теперь не вызывало сомнений. Кровь. Та женщина порола приёмного сына до крови. У Ньюта получились ещё более мелкие кусочки. Когда он закончил, Криденс на секунду сжал его пальцы и слабо улыбнулся.

Остаток вечера прошёл в молчании. Почему-то от этого Ньюту было спокойно.

Спал он без снов.

 

***  
Ночью ему приснилась мисс Тина — впервые, кажется, с того времени, как он покинул Нью-Йорк. В этом сне, как во многих других, царила полнейшая тишина, словно все звуки мира вдруг исчезли. Криденс неловко скорчился на узкой приютской кровати, и мисс Тина, сидящая рядом, гладила его по голове. Несмотря на кромешную темноту, он отчётливо видел лицо и фигуру, закутанную в слишком большое пальто. Прикосновения казались смутно знакомыми. Потом мисс Тина наклонилась и поцеловала его в лоб; в этот момент он понял, что спит — откуда-то он знал, что наяву она не стала бы его целовать. Он попытался что-то сказать — попросить её остаться, стать настоящей, — но звуки канули в ту колдовскую тишину, что его окружала. Мисс Тина поднялась и, улыбнувшись, ушла, растворилась в темноте.

Он открыл глаза. Здесь, в лесничем домике, его кровать была широкой и мягкой, но он всё равно лежал на самом краю, подложив под голову локоть — подушка осталась с другой стороны, у стены. Слабо мерцал ночник.

Криденс сел. Сквозь пелену полога можно было разглядеть, как раскинулся на своей постели мистер Скамандер. Рука, развёрнутая ладонью вверх, почти свешивалась с кровати, другую Криденс не видел за телом, но не сомневался, что она так же свободно простёрта в сторону. Порой ему казалось, что Ньют пытается обнять весь мир во сне. Порой казалось, что он вообще пытается обнять весь мир. Расслабленное лицо было обращено к Криденсу, и он видел мягкие блики в волосах и скользящие по щекам и губам тени. Хотел бы он быть такой тенью.

_И ты можешь быть ею._

Он запретил себе думать о чём-то столь непристойном; довольно и того, что он крадёт случайные ласки, пользуясь добротой Ньюта. Одного мимолётного прикосновения Криденсу было достаточно, чтобы грезить весь вечер — и утром корить себя за непозволительные мысли. Его прежние грёзы, в которых мисс Тина брала его за руку, утешала, нежно гладила по голове, были почти невинны, но и за них Криденс раскаивался, как за самый страшный грех. За нынешние он испытывал жгучий, удушающий стыд.

Взгляд против воли возвращался к Ньюту. Можно было представить, что он улыбается Криденсу, наблюдая за ним сквозь неплотно сомкнутые веки; из-за мерцания ночника тени от ресниц заметно дрожали, усиливая иллюзию. Поняв, что сдвинул полог, чтобы лучше видеть Ньюта, и даже не заметил этого, Криденс отчитал себя за несдержанность. Если так будет продолжаться, в один прекрасный день он выдаст себя каким-нибудь неосторожным поступком или случайным словом и тем самым поставит Ньюта в неловкое положение — или хуже того, вызовет у него отвращение.

_Ведь именно этого заслуживает такой грязный мальчишка, как ты._

Он ненавидел себя за это влечение, но продолжал с каким-то болезненным удовольствием упиваться теми крохами телесной близости, которые перепадали на его долю. Стал бы Ньют прикасаться к нему, зная, какие образы в воображении Криденса порождает? Продолжил бы дарить такие ласковые улыбки, зная, каким предстаёт в его снах? Едва ли.

Аккуратно, стараясь не издавать ни звука, Криденс выбрался из постели. Ему ещё ни разу не удалось просто пройти мимо спящего Ньюта; остановившись рядом, он какое-то время привычно изучал знакомое, кажется, до последней веснушки лицо. Внутри будто перекатывалась волна — то, что было когда-то его магией, требовало выхода.

Оно желало соприкоснуться с Ньютом так же сильно, как сам Криденс.

Он запретил себе даже думать о такой возможности. Он помнил, как выглядит человек, которого коснулся обскур: белое лицо матери с тёмными ветвями проступивших на коже сосудов до сих пор иногда являлось ему в кошмарах. Нельзя допустить, чтобы это случилось вновь — чтобы это случилось с Ньютом.

Чемодан обнаружился на кухне — видимо, мистер Скамандер переносил туда что-то из кухонных принадлежностей, а потом так и оставил у двери. Передвинув чемодан так, чтобы не споткнуться об него утром, Криденс спустился в лабораторию. Он собирался посидеть на террасе и, может быть, поиграть с камуфлори — дружелюбный зверь его обожал и, стоило показаться на пороге хижины, обязательно выбирался из гнезда и подходил поприветствовать. Остальные существа, сперва проявлявшие любопытство по отношению к Криденсу, в последнее время сделались к нему равнодушны или откровенно невзлюбили; взгляд, которым его провожал нунду, был почти по-человеческим холодным и настороженным.

Проклятый обскур.

Криденс ненавидел себя и за это тоже. Магическая сущность, живущая внутри него, была опасна для всех, включая его самого. Она могла убивать — и убивала, когда он того пожелал. Собственная магия смеялась ему в лицо, исполняя его прихоти извращённым способом, который в здравом уме не пришёл бы Криденсу в голову. Часть его горевала по матери и сестре и печалилась по тому человеку, Шоу — его смерть не принесла Криденсу облегчения, — но другая ничуть не сожалела о случившемся. Искушение списать эти тёмные мысли на влияние обскура было огромным, но Криденс слишком долго обманывал себя и других, чтобы и дальше сознательно жить во лжи; он прекрасно отдавал себе отчёт, что обе эти половины — только он сам и ничто иное. Осознание этого факта угнетало — а он даже не мог обсудить это с Ньютом, поскольку боялся увидеть, как после подобных признаний тёплая улыбка сменится непониманием и осуждением.

_Разве сможет он смириться со всеми твоими пороками?_

Однако самое постыдное — и за это Криденс ненавидел себя сильнее всего — заключалось в том, что глубоко в душе он гордился обскуром. Гордился силой, способной рушить стены и превращать в пыль огромные здания, и тем, что мог её удержать. Перекрученная, искажённая, обращённая в тёмную сущность, она всё равно оставалась его собственной — его магией. Криденс восхищался этой мощью, полагая её чудом.

Наверное, в чём-то он всё же был похож на того человека — на Гриндевальда.

Мысли вернулись к нью-йоркским событиям. Несколько дней, прошедших с того момента, как его пытались уничтожить, Криденс помнил какими-то урывками; время от времени в памяти всплывали короткие эпизоды, постепенно проясняя картину произошедшего, но точную последовательность он выстроить всё ещё не мог.

Впервые он ощутил себя вновь существующим возле приюта; в тот момент он ещё не вернул себе физическое тело, в этом Криденс был уверен. Обрывком обскура, маленьким и беспомощным, он кружил возле здания, восстановленного вместе со всей улицей. У порога лежала одинокая, насквозь промокшая листовка, на которой уже нельзя было разобрать отдельные слова; силуэты ведьм исказились и расплылись, словно сливаясь в ещё один обскур.

В следующий раз он уже был человеком: стоял на краю тротуара, с неясной тревогой глядя на здание напротив, а за спиной сновали люди, которые не обращали на Криденса никакого внимания. Он мог бы решить, что стал прозрачным после всего случившегося, но для случайных прохожих он был невидимкой всегда. Замечал его лишь один, прятавшийся под чужой личиной человек; почему-то в тот день Криденс тоже ждал его появления. Однако вместо него из здания вышла мисс Тина; она рассеянно огляделась, кутаясь в пальто, и увидела Криденса. Даже на таком расстоянии он видел, как распахнулись её глаза, как приоткрылся рот, словно она хотела что-то сказать, а затем она порывисто шагнула навстречу, едва не угодив под проезжающий автомобиль. К счастью, она вовремя отпрянула и остановилась, пережидая, однако за эти несколько секунд Криденс вдруг вспомнил: она тоже была там, в метро, но остановить своих коллег не смогла. Или не захотела? Эта мысль оказалась пронзительной до боли, словно в него вновь ударило заклинание. Испугавшись, что мисс Тина попытается поймать его или позовёт кого-то на помощь, Криденс остро пожелал исчезнуть — и, кажется, действительно исчез.

Он встретил мисс Тину ещё два раза — судя по всему, это случилось в один и тот же день. Криденс провожал её вдоль длинной узкой улицы, прячась в тени домов, и боролся с искушением догнать, прикоснуться к плечу, задать какой-то вопрос. Какой? Едва ли он это осознавал — или же тот стёрся из памяти за прошедшие дни. В любом случае, подойти Криденс так и не осмелился, а когда мисс Тина оглянулась, проверяя, не видит ли её кто-нибудь, он снова испугался и спрятался за углом здания. Почти сразу он выглянул из своего укрытия, но мисс Тина уже исчезла — через какое-то время, путешествуя с другим волшебником, Криденс понял, что она попросту аппарировала. В тот момент он попытался её отыскать, но очень скоро устал, и всё растворилось в темноте.

Позже он обнаружил себя возле дома мисс Тины; она как раз приближалась ко входу. Криденс смотрел, как она неспешно шагает, глядя себе под ноги. Уже зажглись фонари, и она казалась тенью, призраком из городских легенд; кажется, в тот вечер они оба были скорее призраками, чем людьми. Мисс Тина всё замедляла шаг, словно прислушиваясь к чему-то; у самых дверей остановилась — и, повернувшись, взглянула прямо на Криденса, поджидавшего на другой стороне улицы. На этот раз он не стал убегать: если она собирается его схватить — пусть будет так. Один раз его уже не смогли уничтожить. Однако мисс Тина лишь прижала руку ко рту, словно боясь вскрикнуть, а затем опустила её и улыбнулась Криденсу. Эта робкая, искренняя, абсолютно счастливая улыбка сказала ему больше, чем любые слова. Мисс Тина не хотела ему навредить. Она по-прежнему оставалась человеком, которому он мог доверять.

Распахнулось окно на верхнем этаже; молодая женщина, высунувшись по пояс, посмотрела сперва на мисс Тину, затем перевела взгляд на Криденса. Он её никогда не видел, но она явно его узнала — выражение её лица сделалось сперва ошеломлённым, а затем даже более радостным, чем у мисс Тины. Та вскинула голову и махнула рукой, подзывая женщину к себе. У Криденса не было желания встречаться с незнакомым человеком; к тому же, он снова устал и в любой момент мог провалиться в небытие. Что если это означало утрату контроля над обскуром? Криденс не хотел навредить кому-то ещё.

Женщина скрылась из виду, но уже через секунду стояла рядом с мисс Тиной; та протянула Криденсу руку, видимо, предлагая подойти. Он покачал головой, отчётливо ощущая, как тело начинает расползаться в пропитанную магией бесформенную массу. Женщина что-то негромко сказала мисс Тине, и лица обеих приобрели озабоченное выражение. Сознание медленно уплывало; не придумав ничего лучше, Криденс наклонил голову, чтобы выразить признательность, затем повернулся и зашагал в темноту, постепенно сливаясь с ней.

Он вдруг понял, что стоит, склонившись над столом мистера Скамандера, и бесцельно перебирает рукописные страницы. Попытки восстановить цепь событий, которая привела Криденса к жизни в окружении магии, в заповеднике драконов, под присмотром волшебника, неизменно заканчивались провалом. Воспоминания того периода, когда главенствовал обскур, всё ещё были похожи не на речной поток, а на бурный водоворот; Криденс подозревал, что даже те логические связи, которые он успел выстроить между отдельными фрагментами, могут оказаться ошибочными. Вероятно, следовало обратиться за помощью к мистеру Скамандеру — тот наверняка сможет вернуть утерянные воспоминания или хотя бы облегчить естественный процесс их восстановления. Однако, немного подумав, Криденс решил в очередной раз отложить откровенный разговор. Следует сперва самому во всём разобраться.

Передвинув стул, Криденс устроился в углу и задумчиво огляделся; покидать хижину он раздумал — всё равно животные ему не будут рады. На столе за ворохом разрозненных страниц лежала записная книжка, раскрытая на титульном листе с нарисованными от руки завитушками. Кажется, именно в неё мистер Скамандер вносил заметки о проявлениях обскура, которые невозможно было скрыть — в отличие от первых дней путешествия, Криденс больше не допускал подобных случаев сознательно, но порой не мог удержать полный контроль. Словно какая-то часть обскура находилась ближе к поверхности, пролегая почти под кожей, пробегая по венам, и прорывалась вовне лёгкими завихрениями, стоило Криденсу ощутить тёплую магию Ньюта — или же просто заволноваться. Он старался подавлять лишние эмоции, но это не всегда получалось; к тому же, Ньют говорил, что делать так нежелательно. Он рассказывал о стихийной магии, всякий раз поясняя, что это абсолютно нормальная часть существования волшебника, особенно в юном возрасте, однако Криденс сомневался, что понятие “нормальный” применимо к нему самому или к обскуру.

_Когда-нибудь тебя разорвёт от противоречий._

Можно было пролистать записную книжку, чтобы узнать, какие мысли Ньют фиксирует на полях — он как-то сказал, что это помогает ему лучше разобраться в старых записях, — но, подумав, Криденс отказался от этой идеи. Он всегда может спросить напрямую: Ньют обещал ему честно отвечать на возникающие вопросы и до сих пор держал слово; во всяком случае, Криденс ни разу не смог уличить его во лжи — если он чего-то и не договаривал, проверить это возможности не было.

Поднявшись, Криденс неторопливо потянулся, задел лестницу и без особых эмоций потряс ушибленной рукой. Боль почти сразу утихла. Он понимал, что тянет время, но не мог заставить себя вернуться в постель. На рассвете ему обычно снились самые яркие сны, тревожные и восхитительные, так что сбежать от них, заставив себя проснуться, у Криденса не хватало сил. Успокаивающий отвар, который ему иногда давал мистер Скамандер, помогал заснуть, но не справиться с видениями. Криденсу вдруг пришло в голову, что у волшебников могут быть свои способы для этого — заклинания, ритуалы или настоящие, требующие колдовства при готовке, зелья. Нужно только задать правильный вопрос, и мистер Скамандер сможет помочь.

_В твоей жизни слишком много этого человека._

С неопределённым вздохом Криденс приблизился к столу и закрыл записную книжку. На обложке тоже было нарисовано нечто, состоящее из волн и завитушек — почти абстрактное, если бы не обозначенные несколькими линиями глаза в самом центре. Вероятно, это была попытка запечатлеть обскур, каким тот представал со стороны, но изобразительные таланты Ньюта оставляли желать лучшего, так что опознавалась сущность с трудом.

Откладывать возвращение в спальню больше не имело смысла. Завтра всё равно наступит. Криденс успокаивал себя тем, что вопреки его мрачным мыслям и опасениям каждое следующее завтра оказывалось чуть лучше предыдущего. Возможно, однажды придёт и тот день, когда он сможет открыто поговорить с Ньютом: рассказать обо всех замеченных особенностях обскура и его взаимодействии с чужой магией, поделиться своими переживаниями из-за матери и сестры — и того человека, Шоу, и своим беспокойством из-за того, что почему-то постоянно о нём забывает. Возможно, он даже признается в том странном и глубоком, что до сих пор пытался обозначать как физическое влечение, старательно избегая называть это многоликое нечто чувством.

Не сегодня.

Решительно встряхнув головой, Криденс поднялся по лестнице. Когда он откинул крышку чемодана, темнота, затопившая кухню, показалась абсолютной, но постепенно глаза привыкли, и он разглядел очертания предметов. Выходя ночью на кухню, Ньют потом машинально закрывал за собой дверь, но сейчас она была открыта — очевидно, он всё так же мирно спал. Криденс ему немного завидовал — кажется, Ньюта никогда не истязали кошмары.

В спальне сделалось сумрачно — ночник почти погас, только маленький едва заметно пульсирующий шар слабо светился в центре. Звук часов в ночной тишине казался оглушительным. Замерев у двери, Криденс какое-то время завороженно слушал, затем двинулся к кровати. И тут же остановился. Что-то изменилось. Дрогнул внутри обскур, необычайно мягко, словно проявляя любопытство вместо желания поглотить, потянулся вовне.

Ньют лежал на краю, подложив руку под голову. Его глаза были открыты. Расслабленно улыбаясь, он наблюдал за Криденсом; тот замер, ощущая себя застигнутым врасплох животным.

— Не спится? — шёпот почти потерялся в грохоте сердца.

Криденс кивнул, вынуждая себя сделать шаг.

— Ты так часто просыпаешься по ночам… Снова кошмары?

Он остановился возле кровати и, глядя на Ньюта сверху, покачал головой:

— Нет. На этот раз — нет.

— Хорошо, — еле слышно выдохнул Ньют. — Я рад.

Обскур тянулся к нему — всё ещё мягко, но так настойчиво, что противостоять не хватало сил. Ощущая, как взвивается вокруг тела магический вихрь, Криденс всё же не мог отвести взгляд от лица Ньюта, не мог заставить себя привычно отвернуться и отойти. Он словно наблюдал за собой со стороны: вот он протягивает руку и касается рыжих волос, скользит пальцами по виску… пугаясь собственной смелости, гладит Ньюта по щеке, и тот подаётся на прикосновение, закрывая глаза и по-прежнему улыбаясь.

— Криденс?

Он моргнул. Ньют, не меняя позы, смотрел на него, лицо из расслабленного стало скорее сонным.

— Криденс, попробуй поспать. Иначе будешь зевать в дороге.

Он отступил и развернулся, неловко, деревянно, как марионетка в неумелых руках. Обскур молчал.

— Хорошо, мистер Скамандер. Я постараюсь.


	8. Chapter 8

Они вышли из дому ближе к полудню. Ньют не хотел торопиться: в отличие от предыдущих поспешных переездов, отчасти сравнимых с бегством, отчасти им и являющихся, эта поездка обещала стать скорее увеселительной. За последние годы он отвык подолгу находиться на одном месте и немного скучал по частым перемещениям; грела его и мысль, что Криденс сможет развеяться и наконец оценить всю прелесть путешествий — едва ли тот был в состоянии сделать это до нынешнего дня.

Когда лесничий домик скрылся за деревьями, Ньют замедлил шаг. Криденс, который бодро шагал чуть впереди, остановился и вопросительно оглянулся. Он уже проходил через это несколько раз, так что Ньют не счёл нужным объясняться — аккуратно подхватил его под руку и аппарировал.

Ничего необычного не случилось. Криденс сглотнул, словно к горлу подступила тошнота — скорее всего, так и было, он так и не смог до конца адаптироваться к прыжкам в пространстве, — затем выпрямился и огляделся. Ньют с облегчением выдохнул. Он не хотел бы отказываться от любимого способа перемещения — он и в юности аппарировал легко и свободно, лишь иногда допуская ошибки, а после нескольких лет вынужденных тренировок довёл навык до совершенства. Обскур, похоже, на этот вид магии не реагировал, хотя отзывался порой на самые простые заклинания: за ужином, заменяя упавшие приборы или подогревая остывший чай, Ньют не раз замечал, что по рукам словно пробегает ветер, который никак не мог быть вызван его собственным колдовством.

— Что это за столб, мистер Скамандер? — спросил Криденс, указывая на веху.

— Отметка, чтобы лучше запомнить это место, — пояснил Ньют, выходя за пределы утоптанной полянки. — Чтобы аппарировать, нужно чётко себе представлять место, куда хочешь переместиться, а в лесу это может быть затруднительно. Поэтому в таких местах ставят вехи. Эти по большей части устанавливали служители заповедника — ты увидишь ещё несколько.

Через несколько ярдов(1) тропинка упёрлась в бурелом, и они снова аппарировали. Во второй раз, кажется, Криденс перенёс прыжок легче — он лишь прикрыл на секунду глаза и глубоко вздохнул. Ньют подумал, что стоит его потренировать на случай возможного бегства — он всё ещё сомневался, что в заповеднике, по крайней мере, в ближайшее время, до них дотянется сам Гриндевальд или кто-то из его приспешников, но лишняя предосторожность не помешает.

Четвёртый столб был вкопан на краю поля, которое явно увеличилось с того момента, как Ньют посещал это место в последний раз — дальний край, обрамлённый тёмной полосой леса, сейчас едва можно было разглядеть. Неподалёку от столба из леса выныривала наезженная дорога и, петляя, пересекала поле. Солнце мягко грело, располагая к прогулкам, и Ньют решил, что самое время сделать передышку. Сверившись с картой и убедившись, что дорога ведёт в нужном направлении, он указал на неё Криденсу.

В пыли виднелись следы капель — вероятно, здесь с утра прошёл дождь, который не добрался до заповедника. Криденс посматривал по сторонам, провожал взглядом редких птиц, порой оглядывался на Ньюта, словно боялся, что тот отстанет.

— Не очень похоже на Центральный Парк, правда? — улыбаясь, Ньют догнал его и зашагал рядом.

— Парковая дорожка сейчас бы не помешала. — Криденс, едва ли замечая, что делает, подстроился под его шаг — быстро и точно, даже стал чуть прихрамывать. — Здесь по-настоящему просторно. Знаете, в Центральном Парке есть уголки, которые выглядят дикими — если не обращать внимания на гуляющих людей, конечно. Одно место мне очень нравилось, я там прятался летом от жары вместо того, чтобы раздавать листовки… один раз сильно задержался из-за этого, — он мельком глянул на свою руку и сунул её в карман пальто, — и больше туда не ходил, чтобы не рисковать.

— Вы не посещали парк, чтобы отдыхать? — тихо спросил Ньют. — Только работали там?

Криденс кивнул:

— Праведный труд сам по себе должен являться наградой и отдыхом. — Он сделал паузу, затем добавил с какой-то непривычной, похожей на сарказм, интонацией: — Вероятно, со стороны это звучит немного необычно.

— Я не думаю, что это чушь, Криденс, — осторожно сказал Ньют и получил в ответ острый взгляд, подтверждающий его догадку. — Я уважаю мировоззрение каждого человека, если оно не вредит другим. Но, видишь ли… — он на секунду замялся, но заставил себя договорить: — Мне не нравится, что некоторые воззрения навязывают детям, вынуждая их страдать из-за этого.

Криденс снова кивнул.

— Какое-то время я действительно верил, что смогу исправиться, если буду очень стараться, — блёкло сказал он, глядя в сторону.

Они шли теперь очень медленно. Криденс, сбившись с шага, перестал хромать.

— Мы не можем отторгнуть магию. — Ньют осторожно тронул его за плечо. — Нужно учиться управлять ею, не подавляя. Мне жаль, что тебе пришлось пройти через всё это, очень жаль.

— Спасибо, — Криденс по-прежнему смотрел под ноги. — Кажется, я всё ещё не могу привыкнуть, что мне разрешено быть…

— Быть волшебным? — предположил Ньют, смущённо улыбаясь. Насколько он был очарован этим человеком — этим существом, настолько же боялся выглядеть в его глазах неискренним и льстивым.

Взглянув на него, Криденс спокойно пояснил:

— Нет. Просто — быть.

Ньют окончательно смутился. Он действительно забыл, что именно в этом праве — праве на существование — Криденсу отказывала вся община и собственная мать. Если бы его настоящие родители были живы…

— Мистер Скамандер?

Вздрогнув, Ньют поднял глаза. Криденс смотрел на него, привычно чуть пригибая голову, так что выражение лица казалось застенчивым и чуть виноватым. Потребовался не один день, чтобы Ньют начал понимать: это всего лишь видимость.

— Прости, я задумался, — сказал он, выпрямляясь.

Криденс повторил его движение, сразу сделавшись увереннее на вид. Не сговариваясь, они ускорили шаги. Опушка леса была уже довольно близко; Ньют раздумывал, стоит ли далее аппарировать на большое расстояние или ограничиться прыжками покороче, чтобы Криденс мог осмотреться по дороге.

— Мистер Скамандер, вы ведь сказали мисс Тине, что со мной случилось? — спросил вдруг тот.

Ньюта немного удивило, что он задал этот вопрос только сейчас. Тина регулярно присылала письма, в которых в числе прочего говорилось о судьбе младшей из приёмных детей Бэрбоун, и Ньют пересказывал подробности Криденсу. Тот беспокоился о сестре с первого дня, но о Тине или других волшебниках не спрашивал. Вероятно, он был слишком сосредоточен на своих переживаниях. Ньют не мог его винить.

— Я сообщил Тине почти сразу, как мы прибыли в Европу, — сказал он. — В общих чертах.

“Он в порядке”, — всё, что Ньют рискнул написать в адресованном ей послании. “Пожалуйста, береги его”, — ответила Тина, и больше они не обменялись ни единой строчкой на эту тему. Для себя Ньют твёрдо решил, что расскажет ей обо всём, когда вернётся в Англию и сможет воспользоваться камином — простого письма для этого разговора было бы недостаточно.

— Думаете, Модести действительно сможет пройти обучение? — голос Криденса заметно дрогнул.

— Я не встречался с твоей сестрой, но так считает Тина, и у меня нет причин ей не доверять.

— Но она ведь не… — Криденс остановился и резко развернулся, оказавшись лицом к лицу с Ньютом.

Тот аккуратно взял его за локоть и слегка сжал пальцы, желая успокоить. Криденс судорожно вздохнул.

— Нет, она не обскури, — мягко сказал Ньют, заглядывая ему в глаза. — У твоей сестры есть способности, и, судя по всему, она их не подавляла. А Ильвермони — хорошая школа… полагаю, все они хороши по-своему, каждый волшебник гордится своей школой. Американская модель обучения твоей сестре вполне подойдёт.

На секунду ему показалось, что Криденс поникнет, снова впадёт в глухую тоску, как это случалось раньше, когда речь заходила о его семье. Однако тот снова вздохнул и поднял голову, открыто взглянув на Ньюта.

— Давай двигаться дальше, — предложил тот. — Нам нужно добраться в город до вечера.

Криденс понимающе кивнул, и они аппарировали, не сходя с места.

На этот раз Криденс пытался отдышаться не меньше минуты; вид у него был бледноватый. Вероятно, реакция на перемещение зависела не только (или даже не столько) от самого человека, сколько от расстояния. Некоторые твари умели аппарировать самостоятельно, остальные не выказывали каких-то неприятных симптомов после прыжка, но переносить людей на большие расстояния Ньюту ещё не приходилось — во всяком случае, он не мог вспомнить такого. Кажется, во Франции… нет, он не был уверен.

— Всё в порядке, мистер Скамандер, — сказал наконец Криденс. — Можем продолжать.

— Если хочешь, не будем торопиться, — предложил Ньют.

Криденс покачал головой:

— Не нужно делать мне поблажек.

— Я и не собирался, — возразил Ньют, опуская чемодан на поваленный толстый ствол. — У многих волшебников поначалу возникают подобные проблемы, и делать передышки между перемещениями — обычная практика. — Он переставил замки в антимагловский режим и открыл крышку чемодана. Тот норовил соскользнуть по мху и упасть по другую сторону ствола; придерживая чемодан одной рукой, Ньют неловко перебрал вещи и в кармане под крышкой обнаружил искомое. — Я думаю, если мы ещё несколько раз аппарируем, ты всё-таки привыкнешь — обычно так и происходит, чтобы адаптироваться, почти всем требуется больше одного прыжка. Вот, возьми, — он протянул Криденсу бумажный свёрток.

— Что это? — спросил Криденс, осторожно отворачивая уголок и заглядывая внутрь. Полетела белая пыль — сахарная пудра.

— Мятные конфеты.

— Волшебные?

— Обычные. Помогают от тошноты, — пояснил Ньют. — Вожу их с собой на случай внезапного приступа морской болезни — даже опытного путешественника может укачать в дороге после бессонной ночи.

Или после бурной попойки, но он не стал это озвучивать. Криденс и так наверняка считает его падшим человеком — контрабанда, воровство, связи с преступным миром… магия. В пуританской системе ценностей, с которой Ньют благодаря рассказам Криденса немного ознакомился, список его грехов составил бы целый свиток — и, возможно, не один.

Криденс аккуратно вытянул одну из конфет и с опасливым интересом, словно ожидая подвоха, положил её в рот. След от сахарной пудры заметно выделялся на ярких губах. Убрав свёрток на место, Ньют подхватил чемодан и свободной рукой снова взял Криденса за плечо.

— Попробуй вдохнуть прямо перед прыжком, — посоветовал он. — Иногда это помогает. На счёт “три”, хорошо?

— Хорошо, — немного невнятно ответил Криденс, неловко придерживая конфету языком. Пудра на губах медленно таяла. Почему-то Ньюта завораживало это зрелище; рассеянно отводя взгляд, он скомандовал:

— Раз… два… три.

Они стояли на опушке возле последней вехи. Местность сделалась холмистой, из-под ног вниз по склону сбегала дорога, которая терялась в жёлтых и зелёных квадратах полей. Криденс выдохнул и слабо улыбнулся:

— Кажется, это и правда помогает.

— Отлично. — Ньют приложил руку ко лбу, вглядываясь в горизонт. Тот был ограничен вершиной следующего холма; на подъёме дорога возникала вновь и стрелой уходила вверх. — Тогда продолжаем: раз… два… три.

Вершина одного из следующих холмов была покрыта редким перелеском. Ньют неторопливо огибал деревья, привычно осматриваясь по сторонам в поисках живности, но никого пока не заметил. Криденс шёл следом, сверля спину взглядом — возможно, боялся потеряться, хотя здесь это было бы затруднительно: перелесок просматривался практически насквозь, впереди уже маячило подобие опушки.

— Мистер Скамандер, — заговорил вдруг Криденс, — если я правильно запомнил, чтобы переместиться… чтобы аппарировать, нужно чётко представлять себе место, куда хочешь перенестись.

— Это так, — подтвердил Ньют, ненадолго замедляя шаги, чтобы Криденс с ним поравнялся.

— И вы уже бывали в том городе, куда мы направляемся?

Ньют смущённо кашлянул.

— Знаешь, иногда приходится аппарировать вслепую, представляя себе нужное место только примерно, — он отвёл взгляд, — например, исходя из своих представлений о том, как оно должно выглядеть. Это небезопасно, однако порой просто нет другого выхода. Но путешествуя в компании с кем-то, я бы не стал так рисковать, конечно.

Шагая рядом, Криденс теперь посматривал на него искоса.

— Я правильно понимаю, что это ответ “нет” на мой вопрос?

— Верно, — признался Ньют. — Я видел только фотографии и прочёл пару описаний — служители хранят их как раз для заезжих коллег. И ещё смотритель Тоадер дал мне “дежурную карту”, как он это назвал: на ней отмечены вехи — их я запомнил ещё в прошлый раз, — и наиболее удобные дороги к ближайшим городам. Нужно потом её обязательно вернуть — напомнишь мне, хорошо?

— Неужели здесь действительно так часто бывают посторонние? — спросил Криденс с лёгким удивлением.

Ньют невольно усмехнулся:

— Чаще, чем многим служителям хотелось бы. Ты мне с первого раза не поверил?

Криденс смутился, но кивнул, не отводя глаз. Он определённо становился смелее.

— Я ещё ни разу тебе не солгал, — твёрдо сказал Ньют. — И не собираюсь.

— Ни разу — напрямую, — уточнил Криденс, глядя в ответ прямо и проницательно. — Не так ли, мистер Скамандер?

Они как раз вышли из подлеска. Ньют глянул на солнце, щурясь из-под приставленной ко лбу ладони, потом снова повернулся к Криденсу. Тот спокойно ждал, наклонив голову, и взгляд исподлобья казался непривычно насмешливым — и слегка настороженным. Что это, очередная проверка? Порой это начинало выглядеть как навязчивая идея — однако Ньют всё равно не мог винить Криденса за регулярные попытки прощупать почву и в который раз убедиться в надёжности находящегося рядом человека. Криденс пережил немало — и он был достаточно умён, чтобы оставаться подозрительным даже в безопасной с виду обстановке.

— Действительно, напрямую я всегда говорю тебе правду, — подтвердил Ньют, удерживая его взгляд. — Однако я могу что-то утаивать — не потому, что хочу тебя обмануть или скрыть какую-то часть правды, а лишь потому, что не считаю свои невысказанные подозрения весомыми, а известные мне факты — неопровержимыми. Случается так, что мне и не приходится тебе о чём-то говорить, потому что это оказывается неправдой.

— То есть, вы просто не хотите меня дезинформировать? — подытожил Криденс полувопросительно, и его лицо заметно смягчилось, когда Ньют кивнул. — Я понял. Буду иметь это в виду в следующий раз, когда мне покажется, что вы что-то недоговариваете, мистер Скамандер.

— Спасибо, — Ньют неловко улыбнулся. — Я действительно не хотел бы тебя запутывать противоречиями относительно обскура. Мне ещё самому нужно во многом разобраться — мои наблюдения всё ещё недостаточно точны.

Криденс очень серьёзно кивнул в своей завораживающей манере, но вместо подобострастия на этот раз в движении читалась спокойная уверенность. Его жесты очаровывали Ньюта, как и движения волшебных животных и существ.

— Думаю, нам нужно двигаться дальше, — сказал Криденс, переводя взгляд с него на чашу небольшой долины, расстилающейся за подлеском.

Ньют сверился с картой и не без удивления отметил:

— Уже недалеко. Но ты прав, давай продолжим, быстрее сможешь отдохнуть.

— Я не устал, — с той же серьёзностью ответил Криденс. — Можно даже отменить счёт — кажется, я начинаю привыкать к перемещениям.

— Замечательно, — улыбнувшись, Ньют аккуратно взял его за плечо. — Вот увидишь, мы управимся в мгновение ока.

Интонация Криденса была странной, какой-то очень мягкой, но сами слова звучали совершенно привычно:

— Разумеется, мистер Скамандер.

 

***  
Городок был совсем крохотный и будто нарисованный, как большие деревни с книжных иллюстраций. С холма, по которому пролегала дорога, на него открывался отличный вид.

— Дальше пойдём пешком, — сказал мистер Скамандер. — Иначе кто-нибудь может увидеть, как мы исчезаем и появляемся. Не хочу, чтобы поползли слухи о нечистой силе, в соседних поселениях и так много чего рассказывают про один из здешних лесов, — он лукаво улыбнулся.

Криденс неуверенно улыбнулся в ответ. Он всё ещё ощущал руку мистера Скамандера на плече и порой даже скашивал глаза, чтобы убедиться, что это иллюзия.

До города они дошли прогулочным шагом. Мистер Скамандер с интересом разглядывал растения на обочинах. Вид у него был весьма легкомысленный, в руке небрежно покачивался чемодан — ни дать ни взять самый обычный путешественник, ищущий новые места. Криденс отстал на полшага, чтобы исподтишка наблюдать за ним. Рыжие кудри едва заметно подпрыгивали при каждом шаге, и почему-то это вызывало у Криденса ощущение, что он сейчас задохнётся от неопределённого чувства.

Для начала мистер Скамандер отправился в место, которое обозначил как “гоблинская лавка”. Почему она гоблинская, Криденс не понял — внутри их встретил обычный на вид человек, который коротко переговорил с мистером Скамандером, а затем принёс ему небольшой свёрток, получив взамен свёрток поменьше.

— Теперь разыщем нашу гостиницу, — сказал мистер Скамандер уже на улице.

— А почему она гоблинская? — невпопад спросил Криденс. — Это ведь был не гоблин.

— Они заняты, — мистер Скамандер махнул рукой. — В Европе их много, и у них постоянно обостряются внутриклановые разногласия. Поэтому они нанимают местных волшебников или сквибов в качестве управляющих делами. Мне надо было обменять золотые на местную валюту — гостиница принадлежит маглам, большинство здешних заведений — тоже.

— Ясно, — сказал Криденс, пытаясь не слишком откровенно его разглядывать — мистер Скамандер мог бы заинтересоваться, почему Криденс смотрит на него, а не по сторонам.

— Кстати, — сказал тот, останавливаясь и вынимая полученный от другого волшебника свёрток. — Вот, держи, — не глядя, он отвернул уголок бумаги и вынул несколько купюр.

— Зачем? — ошарашенно спросил Криденс.

Ньют поднял на него глаза и с очаровательной несмелой улыбкой, которая уже давно не появлялась на его лице, пояснил:

— На случай, если захочешь прогуляться без меня и куда-нибудь зайти. Здесь достаточно тихое место, так что это должно быть безопасно.

Криденсу даже в голову не пришло бы отправиться гулять самостоятельно — и вовсе не из соображений безопасности. Он взял деньги только чтобы не объясняться.

Гостиница представляла небольшой двухэтажный дом с мансардой. Криденс видел такие дома только на картинках и пару раз — на фотографиях в газете, поэтому всё же отвлёкся от наблюдения за мистером Скамандером и стал разглядывать обстановку. Портье осмотрел клиентов и что-то спросил. На английском он говорил с чудовищным акцентом, так что Криденс почти ничего не понял. Зато мистер Скамандер, кажется, не испытывал никаких неудобств в общении — застенчиво улыбаясь, он довольно быстро объяснился на смеси английского и местного языка.

— Вы знаете много языков, мистер Скамандер? — спросил Криденс, когда они поднимались по лестнице на второй этаж.

— Я никогда не считал, — легко ответил тот. — Да и нельзя сказать, что я их знаю — так, нахватался разговорных фраз во время путешествий. Ещё есть заклинания для перевода речи, но их обычно используют при общении с другими магами, чтобы не раскрывать себя перед маглами… к тому же, они не очень удобны — самое эффективное позволяет понимать по одному-два слова, так что разговор может затянуться. — Бросив на Криденса взгляд через плечо, Ньют виновато улыбнулся: — Если приходится тяжко, я использую магию, чтобы понимать окружающих. Правда, это не всегда можно сделать незаметно.

— То есть, вы всё-таки раскрываете инкогнито? — уточнил Криденс. — Насколько я понял из ваших объяснений, это против правил большинства магических сообществ.

— Ты правильно понял. — Отводя взгляд, как нашкодивший ребёнок, Ньют остановился возле двери номера. — Должен признать, я вообще часто нарушаю правила, и порой это не очень хорошо заканчивается. Так что тебе лучше не брать с меня пример. Заходи.

С изумлением обнаружив, что в номере две спальни — крошечных, но совершенно точно отдельных, каждая со своей дверью, — Криденс отвлёкся и забыл, какой вопрос хотел задать следующим. Окно спальни выходило во дворик, засаженный кустами высотой в первый этаж. Соседний дом был развернут к окну углом; Криденс озадаченно посмотрел на него. Прижавшись к стеклу, можно было увидеть ещё один дом, а за ним — другой дворик.

— Хочешь отдохнуть или пойдём гулять? — спросили от двери.

Криденс вздрогнул и отпрянул от окна, словно его застали за чем-то непристойным.

— Они ставят дома вразброс, — попытался оправдаться он. — Никогда такого не видел.

— Я тоже удивился, когда впервые приехал в Румынию. Английские города немного не такие, — Ньют слегка улыбнулся. Сегодня он вообще очень часто улыбался, и Криденс каждый раз оказывался очарован этим мягким выражением лица. Он очень надеялся, что это не слишком заметно.

— Так что ты скажешь? — Ньют прислонился к косяку и наклонил голову. Кудри свесились чуть набок, почти закрыв один глаз.

— Уже вечер, — неуверенно ответил Криденс, опуская глаза. Ты не должен так смотреть на него. — Наверное, лучше остаться. — Это неприлично. — Вам ведь завтра предстоит важная встреча?

Ньют кивнул и взъерошил волосы. Криденс поймал себя на том, что всё равно посматривает на него, и поспешно отвёл взгляд.

— Тогда придётся готовить ужин из собственных запасов. Пойдём, ты мне поможешь.

— Конечно, мистер Скамандер, — не глядя на него, заученно отозвался Криденс.

В эти окна не светила луна. Это было непривычно и почти неприятно. Но ещё непривычнее было не слышать дыхания на соседней кровати, под которое Криденсу так легко удавалось заснуть в последние дни. Даже задремав, он вздрагивал всем телом и моментально просыпался.

_Одиночество угнетает._

Руки и лицо казались липкими, кожу стягивало. Он решил умыться — может быть, хотя бы это поможет заснуть.

Дверь в ванную оказалась приоткрыта, сквозь щель виднелся шкафчик с белыми полотенцами и край ванны, на который было наброшено ещё одно полотенце, серое с голубой полосой. Криденс его где-то видел, но не успел обдумать это. Он потянул дверь — и замер, понимая, что выбрал крайне неподходящий момент, чтобы освежиться.

Мистер Скамандер сидел на краю ванны и брился. Без магии. Опасной бритвой. Рукава рубашки были подвёрнуты, демонстрируя предплечья в веснушках и шрамах; на контрасте с красивой крупной кистью запястье казалось тонким и почти хрупким. Движения Ньюта выглядели небрежными, словно он держал не заточенный клинок, а волшебную палочку. Отводя от лица руку с бритвой, он каждый раз легонько взмахивал головой, чтобы отбросить спадающие на глаза вихры.

Криденс невольно затаил дыхание, боясь пошевелиться и отвлечь его. Мысли спутались в такой клубок, что не удавалось вычленить даже обрывки.

Ньют сделал очередное длинное точное движение, обнажая чуть покрасневшую кожу шеи, линию челюсти, веснушчатую скулу, и размашисто стряхнул мыльную пену с клинка. Невидимый от двери источник света золотил волосы и отражался в глазах, играя мягкими бликами.

_Волшебный._

Криденс не мог вспомнить, какой круг ада уготован сладострастникам. В ушах звенело. Его полностью оглушило желание подойти и дотронуться до влажного от пены лица, проследить аккуратный завиток полускрытого волосами уха, прикоснуться пальцами к приоткрытым губам. За столь порочные мысли (и в отношении кого — человека, который его спас, приютил и был так добр к нему?) Криденс уже был готов сам себя отходить ремнём до крови.

Отложив бритву, Ньют потянулся к крану и всё теми же небрежными движениями стал смывать остатки мыла. Когда он наклонился, незаправленная рубаха задралась, и Криденс с обречённостью кролика перед удавом уставился на золотистую полоску кожи, пересечённую бледным шрамом.

_Он действительно волшебный._

Ньют повернулся, подцепляя полотенце, и вскинул голову. Криденсу остро захотелось рассыпаться пылью и исчезнуть с глаз.

— Прости, я тебя не заметил, — сказал Ньют, аккуратно промакивая лицо. Из-за полотенца слова звучали невнятно: — Не спится на новом месте?

— Непривычная обстановка, — смог ответить Криденс.

— Вечная беда путешественника. — Мистер Скамандер рассеянно осмотрелся и взял с табурета лист бумаги и ремень.

Криденс смотрел, как он правит бритву, и не мог отвести взгляд. Действия Ньюта были уверенными, отточенными, изящными — Криденс никогда раньше не задумывался, насколько уверенными были все действия этого человека. Лёгкость, с которой тот обращался с лезвием, почти пугала.

— Мне уйти? — складывая бритву, спросил мистер Скамандер.

Криденс помотал головой:

— Я только хотел умыться.

Он старался не думать о разделяющем их расстоянии — всего два шага, не более. Достаточно, чтобы не сдержаться и подойти, протянуть руку, всё-таки прикоснуться. Даже не думай об этом. Ополоснув лицо, он зачесал назад со лба отросшие вихры; с кончиков самых длинных прядок полетели капли. 

— Хочешь, приведём твои волосы в порядок, — предложил вдруг мистер Скамандер. — Немного острижём их, чтобы не мешались.

— С помощью магии? — осторожно уточнил Криденс.

— С помощью ножниц, — Ньют усмехнулся. — У каждого волшебника есть такие заклятия, которые никак не даются — при попытке их применить в лучшем случае ничего не произойдёт, а в худшем результат будет просто непредсказуем. В моём случае это заклинания, которые используют для ухода за собой. — Он кивнул на мисочку и помазок: — Поэтому приходится бриться и стричься по-магловски. Хотя я уверен, что кому-то те же заклинания даются так же легко, как мне — общение с животными.

— Да, наверное, — тихо сказал Криденс. С трудом верилось, что существует магия, неподвластная этому восхитительному человеку.

Мистер Скамандер вопросительно поднял брови.

— Хорошо, давайте сделаем это, — сдался Криденс. Волосы ему не мешали, но и отращивать длинные он не планировал, так что причин отказываться от стрижки не было никаких.

— Сейчас принесу ножницы, — сказал мистер Скамандер, собирая бритвенные принадлежности.

Криденс понял, что совершил большую ошибку, когда тёплые пальцы коснулись его висков, подбирая отросшие прядки. Мистер Скамандер расчёсывал его волосы — аккуратно, бережно, не дёргая и не царапая кожу; точность этих движений завораживала. Противоречивые желания раздирали Криденса. Он хотел повернуться, перехватить руку и прижаться к ней губами, выражая благодарность; хотел обнять Ньюта и признаться во всех своих греховных мыслях; хотел поменяться местами, чтобы зарыться пальцами в мягкие рыжие волосы, уткнуться в них лицом, вдыхая тонкий аромат. Но больше всего он хотел провалиться сквозь землю и никогда больше не показываться на глаза мистеру Скамандеру.

— Не шевелись, — предупредил тот, хотя Криденс и так сидел неподвижно, цепляясь за край табурета, чтобы не упасть. В глазах темнело.

Лязгнули ножницы — тонкий звук, от которого у Криденса зазвенело в ушах, а по коже побежали мурашки. Кажется, он вздрогнул — на шею легла, успокаивающе поглаживая, лёгкая рука Ньюта. Вопреки словам, тот порой совершенно забывал, что имеет дело с человеком, а не с одним из своих питомцев, и пытался действовать привычным способом. Впрочем, Криденс с радостью превратился бы в одно из тех животных, чтобы Ньют чаще к нему прикасался.

_Ты такой жалкий._

— Ты дрожишь, — мягко сказал Ньют. — Плохие воспоминания?

Сглотнув, Криденс с трудом выдавил:

— Плохие. Я не люблю стричься.

Мать настаивала, что все они должны носить аккуратные причёски и скромную одежду — мнение детей её никогда не интересовало. Криденс покорно соглашался со всеми её указаниями, втайне невыносимо завидуя свободе нью-йоркских модников и ещё больше — свободе приезжих, щеголяющих порой совсем уж экзотическим видом. Через какое-то время после побега он даже вспомнил, что видел Ньюта накануне встречи в метро — возле банка, когда помогал матери с её демонстрацией. Беззаботно взбитые кудри и золотистый загар сразу привлекли его внимание.

_Может, это была судьба?_

Он понял, что ножницы утихли, и вскинул голову. Мистер Скамандер стоял рядом, опустив руки, и смотрел на него с растерянностью и… с болью? От мысли, что он расстроил этого человека — причинил ему боль, — у Криденса заныли зубы.

_Ты мог его убить в тот день._

— Почему ты мне сразу об этом не сказал? — тихо спросил Ньют.

— Я просто не подумал, — Криденс снова сглотнул.

Отвернувшись, Ньют потянулся к футляру.

— Подождите, — Криденс едва не схватил его за руку, но вовремя остановился. — Это ведь всё равно что плохая привычка! Вы сказали, что есть вредные привычки, от которых лучше избавляться.

Мистер Скамандер внимательно взглянул на него. Криденс почувствовал, что краснеет, но упрямо договорил:

— Мне не нравилось, что меня стригут, не спрашивая разрешения. Со мной много чего делали, не спрашивая разрешения, — от волнения его язык заплетался, чего уже давно не случалось. — Но ведь вы спросили, и я согласился.

Лицо Ньюта посветлело, тонкая морщинка между бровей разгладилась.

— Значит, я могу продолжать? — осторожно уточнил он.

Криденс судорожно кивнул и потупился, стыдясь своего порыва.

— Спасибо, — зачем-то сказал Ньют, осторожно притрагиваясь к его плечу. — Я постараюсь закончить побыстрее.

— Не нужно торопиться, — Криденс снова сжал пальцами край табурета, чтобы не прикасаться к Ньюту. Он и так отнимал слишком много сил и внимания у этого человека. — Мне всё равно придётся к этому привыкнуть.

— Да, ты прав. Тогда я постараюсь быть аккуратным.

_Его терпение поразительно._

— Хорошо, мистер Скамандер.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1). 1 ярд = 0,91 м.


	9. Chapter 9

Волосы Криденса оказались густыми и мягкими, и Ньют порой ловил себя на том, что перебирает и перекладывает их с излишней тщательностью. Завитки на концах пришлось срезать, и самые длинные пряди улеглись мягкими волнами. Закончив, Ньют снова расчесал волосы, стараясь, чтобы прикосновения не казались совсем уж навязчивыми, потом подал Криденсу своё зеркало. Почему-то в номере не было зеркал, хотя в ванной и в комнате остались на стене следы от рам — вероятно, их сняли для чистки или реставрации, но ещё не успели вернуть на места.

— Спасибо, мистер Скамандер, — тихо сказал Криденс, возвращая зеркало. Потом распрямился и, явно заставляя себя говорить спокойно и уверенно, добавил: — Так действительно лучше.

— Они так быстро отрастают. — Ньют машинально стряхнул волоски с его шеи, и по телу Криденса прошла мгновенная дрожь. — Что такое, щекотно?

— Да, простите, — Криденс передёрнул плечами. — Очень странное ощущение.

Отчего-то Ньюту очень хотелось подуть ему в ухо или на шею и посмотреть, что случится.

— Не нужно извиняться, — сказал он. — Не шевелись, мне нужно убрать сор.

Криденс с любопытством смотрел, как лежащие вокруг табурета отрезанные волосы вспыхивают цветным бездымным пламенем, оставляя после себя едва различимые следы пепла. Пепел Ньют отправил в сливное отверстие и ненадолго включил воду.

— Для чего такие сложности? — спросил Криденс, поднимаясь.

— Чтобы точно избавиться от лёгкого мелкого мусора, — объяснил Ньют. — Не люблю, когда он цепляется к одежде или к рукам и, тем более, носится в воздухе. Что… ты что-то хотел спросить?

Криденс замялся, потом всё же сказал:

— Мне неудобно это говорить, но у меня заканчиваются лезвия. И я только что понял, что не представляю, где их приобрести.

— Лезвия… А, одноразовые лезвия для станка, — сообразил Ньют. Сам он к этому способу бритья прибегал редко, когда на привычный просто не было времени. — У меня на завтра назначено две встречи, между ними пройдёмся по магазинам. Если я правильно помню, здесь есть собственная магическая улица, но там всего несколько заведений. Тут даже портные только магловские.

— Это так удивительно? — уточнил Криденс, наклоняя голову. Его мягкий любопытный взгляд очень нравился Ньюту.

— Нет, в общем-то, ничего удивительного. — Ньют неторопливо собирал вещи. — Заповедник в другой стороне, к нему ближе большой город, а маги обычно предпочитают селиться в городах побольше, чтобы иметь возможность затеряться в толпе или примкнуть к магическому сообществу. Это не очень удобно для нас, только и всего. Хочешь выпить чаю перед сном?

— Мистер Скамандер, чай ведь тонизирует.

Ньют улыбнулся:

— А небольшой ритуал — расслабляет. — Он принял у Криденса аккуратно сложенные полотенца. — Если немного посидеть в кресле — камина у нас нет, пусть будет у окна — с чашкой чая, сон придёт быстрее, поверь моему опыту. Так что думаешь?

Криденс, не меняя любопытствующего выражения лица, церемонно наклонил голову:

— Если вы настаиваете.

— Настаиваю, — не удержался Ньют и прикусил губу изнутри, чтобы не засмеяться. Криденс почти улыбался ему.

В спальне Ньюта стояли два лёгких кресла — вероятно, предыдущие постояльцы тоже любовались видом из окна перед сном. Ночь была звёздная, редкие городские огни отражались в стёклах мягкими золотистыми пятнами. Криденс, забравшись с ногами в кресло, с интересом наблюдал за плывущим в сторону холма одиноким облаком. Ньют, погрузившийся в чтение, периодически подносил ко рту чашку, потом рассеянно ставил её на кружащее рядом блюдце, порой почти промахиваясь. Блюдце он подвесил в воздухе машинально — тянуться каждый раз к туалетному столику у кровати было неудобно — и задумался над своими действиями, лишь когда Криденс проследил их внимательным взглядом.

Закончив раздел, Ньют закрыл книгу и тоже взглянул в окно. До рассвета ещё оставалось достаточно времени. Криденс выглядел не сонным, но расслабленным; может быть, если отправить его к себе, он всё же уснёт.

— Ещё чаю?

С другой стороны, он никогда не мешал Ньюту свои присутствием. Прогонять его нет смысла — если Криденс пожелает, пусть сидит здесь до утра.

— Нет, спасибо. — Криденс протянул Ньюту пустую чашку, и тот взмахом палочки отправил её на столик. Потом отправил свою, а за ней — книгу.

— “Species plantarum” (1), — прочитал Криденс, провожая левитирующую книгу взглядом, и приподнял брови: — Ботаника, мистер Скамандер?

— Маглы порой описывают магических существ, сами того не зная, — объяснил Ньют. — Поэтому когда выдаётся свободное время, я изучаю магловские труды в поисках подобных описаний.

— Любопытно, — Криденс продолжал следить за книгой, которая уже добралась до места и аккуратно укладывалась между чашками и лампой.

— Хочешь почитать?

Он перевёл взгляд на Ньюта и покачал головой:

— К сожалению, я недостаточно хорошо знаю латынь. Мой лексикон ограничен священными текстами, и это скорее заучивание, чем понимание. Один учитель гимназии, который приходил к нам с постоянными пожертвованиями, как-то подарил мне переведённую на английский “Ботаническую философию” (2), и я начал её читать.

Он замолчал, и заинтригованный Ньют после короткой паузы спросил:

— И что было дальше?

Криденс вытянул руку перед собой, демонстрируя расслабленную кисть. Он сидел спиной к лампе, но даже скудного свечения ночного неба и отсветов города было достаточно, чтобы разглядеть характерные полоски на ладони.

— Дальше книгу нашла мама. — Он опустил руку, задумчиво глядя в какую-то точку над полом. — Естественные науки — от дьявола, мистер Скамандер, так она сказала.

— И магия тоже от дьявола, — осторожно продолжил за него Ньют. — А что же тогда от Бога?

— Бог есть любовь, — спокойно сказал Криденс; тёмные волосы на макушке взвивались, как от ветра. — А любовь бывает жестока, болезненна и безжалостна. — Он искоса взглянул на Ньюта. — И она оставляет следы.

— Да, — с невольным вздохом согласился Ньют. — Она бывает болезненной. А бывает тёплой и принимающей. Безусловной. Если хочешь, я попрошу одного знакомого, чтобы он прислал экземпляр этой книги — в переводе, разумеется.

Криденс молча смотрел на него. Взгляд у него был тяжёлый и оценивающий; за его спиной Ньюту привиделась огромная тень. Затем лицо Криденса смягчилось, и он кивнул, опуская голову:

— Если вас не затруднит, мистер Скамандер.

— Ни капли, — Ньют мягко улыбнулся. — Я собираюсь лечь спать. Можешь остаться здесь, если хочешь.

— Спасибо за предложение, — Криденс поднялся. — Не буду вас беспокоить. И спасибо за чай.

— Приятных снов, — рассеянно ответил Ньют.

Обскур пришёл к нему ночью. Скользил по коже чёрным песком, обнимал тянущейся по всему телу пылью, магией вспыхивал на кончиках пальцев и на губах. Ласкал нежно и откровенно, как едва ли осмелился бы живой человек. В звуках, напоминающих шорох и треск наэлектризованного бурей песка, слышались едва уловимые голоса; они звали Ньюта, шепча на ухо его имя, и растворялись во тьме. В истлевших полотнах и сером дыме проступали размытые руки и, охватив его, расползались неясной материей — вновь и вновь, до тех пор, пока он не сдался на волю обскура, закрывая глаза.

Ньют проснулся на рассвете, мокрый от пота, встревоженный и почти раздавленный своей виной. Следов магии в комнате не обнаружилось. Он был уверен, что сущность во всех его снах — лишь фантазия. Обскура привлекала его магия — должно быть, как мотылька манит свет, инстинктивно и абсолютно бессознательно. Точно так же самого Ньюта влекло к обскуру — не только из любопытства или из желания спасти носителя и само существо, которое он испытывал в предыдущий раз. Влечение к обскуру Криденса было глубоко личным — чувственным и почти физическим.

Обскур был его лучшим кошмаром.

С неопределённым вздохом Ньют потёр лицо руками и решительно поднялся. Возбуждение медленно таяло, и теперь он чувствовал себя неестественно бодрым. Следовало умыться и привести себя в порядок до того, как проснётся Криденс, который может заметить, что с Ньютом что-то не так. Не следует смущать его своими проблемами.

К завтраку Ньют совершенно пришёл в себя и встретил немного сонного Криденса обычной улыбкой.

— Как спалось?

— Не так уж плохо. — Криденс устроился в том же кресле, которое занимал ночью, потом спохватился: — Я снова проспал? Наверное, мне следовало встать пораньше, чтобы мы могли пойти в город…

Ньют отмахнулся:

— Вовсе нет. Я сам не хотел уходить раньше времени, поэтому снова воспользовался запасами. Будешь ягодный штрудель?

Криденс посмотрел на него озадаченно, словно не верил своим ушам. Ньют с самым серьёзным видом указал на тарелку и, не удержавшись, снова улыбнулся. Рецепт ему передала через Тину младшая Голдштейн. Следовало признать, что её кулинарные таланты намного превосходили способности Ньюта — ему пришлось изрядно попрактиковаться после получения того письма, чтобы создать нормальный штрудель.

— Вкусно, — сказал Криденс через пару минут. — Вы мне покажете, где хранятся все эти продукты?

Ньют смотрел, как он облизывает пальцы, и не мог выбросить из головы мысли о чёрном песке, скользящем по телу.

— Конечно. Ты ещё не все вольеры изучил?

— Видимо, нет. — Криденс взял второй кусочек. — Я каждый раз нахожу нечто новое. Что-то не так, мистер Скамандер?

Спохватившись, Ньют отвёл взгляд. О чём он только думает?

— Я просто рад, что ты себя хорошо чувствуешь.

— Во многом это ваша заслуга, — с неожиданной серьёзностью сказал Криденс, и Ньют невольно снова вскинул на него глаза. — Откровенно говоря, сперва я считал, что вам тоже от меня что-то понадобится, но вы смогли доказать, что действуете бескорыстно.

Такая прямолинейность Ньюта смутила.

— Это не совсем так, — осторожно сказал он. — Ты же понимаешь, как учёный я имею свой интерес в том, чтобы поближе познакомиться с обскури — тем более, таким взрослым и находящимся в полном сознании. Я хочу помочь тебе-человеку, но также я хочу изучить и, если получится, отделить магическую сущность.

— Об этом я и говорю. — Криденс вытирал руки салфеткой, глядя на пальцы так внимательно, словно впервые их увидел. — Ваша честность подкупает. А исследовательский интерес я могу понять. — Он отложил салфетку и распрямился. — Могу я пойти с вами на встречу?

— Конечно.

Они поднялись синхронно.

— Тогда мне нужно одеться, — сказал Криденс, вежливо наклоняя голову.

Из-за своеобразной архитектуры они не сразу нашли место, указанное в последнем письме. К полудню стало тепло, но столики под открытым небом за единственным исключением пустовали, хотя в окнах кафе Ньют приметил несколько лиц. Возможно, традиционное время обеда ещё не наступило. Улицы были пустынны, словно город ещё спал.

Посетитель за дальним столом рассеянно листал книгу; завидев Ньюта и его спутника, отложил её и поднялся навстречу, протянул длинную руку.

— Добрый день, мистер Айдексе, — Ньют торопливо пожал её.

— Зачем так удручающе формально? — его усмешка ни капли не изменилась за последние годы. — Прикажете обращаться к вам “мистер Скамандер”?

— Как угодно… — Ньют сделал паузу, потом улыбнулся, подражая этой усмешке: — Норберт.

Норберт Айдексе, контрабандист со стажем, периодически появлялся на пути Ньюта, как и многие другие торговцы редкими магическими существами, а затем будто проваливался в небытие, не подавая о себе никаких вестей. Со времени последней встречи прошло года три или четыре — точно, четыре, это случилось как раз перед первым визитом Ньюта во Францию. Норберт отрастил волосы — рыжевато-русые пряди почти ложились на плечи — и в целом стал выглядеть вполне презентабельно; Ньют помнил его одетым в потрёпанную куртку не по размеру, с не менее потрёпанной сумкой на широком ремне через плечо и с подпалинами в шевелюре, оставшимися от стычки с коллегами-конкурентами.

Хорошими манерами Норберт никогда не отличался. Он внимательно осмотрел Криденса с ног до головы и открыто улыбнулся ему.

— Криденс, — с приличествующим выражением лица и не без гордости представил Ньют. — Криденс Бэрбоун, мой ассистент.

— Приятно познакомиться, мистер Айдексе, — вежливо сказал Криденс.

— Взаимно, — Норберт протянул руку, и Криденс аккуратно пожал её, держа собственную ладонью вниз, чтобы скрыть шрамы.

Вероятно, он выглядел в глазах постороннего таким же пугливым, даже диковатым, каким обычно представал перед незнакомцами сам Ньют — во всяком случае, сутулился и наклонял голову, вскидывая исподлобья осторожный взгляд, точно так же. Тесей когда-то ругался на младшего брата, пытаясь отучить от этой привычки — особенно от того, что он называл “мельтешением”, — но потом махнул рукой. Впрочем, Криденс держался более сдержанно и суетливым не казался.

— Что-нибудь закажете? — Норберт оглянулся на окна. — Сейчас ещё рано для обеда, так что хозяин здесь крутится один — но я могу его позвать.

— Вообще-то мы недавно завтракали. — За неимением вешалки Ньют накинул сложенное пальто на спинку стула; Криденс последовал его примеру. Солнце начинало припекать.

Норберт рассмеялся:

— Да брось, старина. Никогда не знаешь, как скоро выдастся возможность спокойно посидеть, смакуя хорошую еду и вино. Заодно мистер Бэрбоун попробует местную кухню. Ты же наверняка кормишь его только этой ужасной английской едой, не так ли?

Криденс с интересом взглянул на него, потом наклонился к Ньюту и с самым серьёзным видом спросил:

— Мистер Скамандер, разве штрудель, который вы приготовили на завтрак, имеет английское происхождение?

— Вообще-то нет, — так же серьёзно ответил Ньют. — Мисс Голдштейн писала, что этот десерт изобрели в Австрии.

— Ньютон, я поражён! — Норберт изумился слегка театрально. — Я-то думал, что никогда в своей жизни не увижу человека, который будет притворяться невинной овечкой так же успешно, как ты. Но ты сумел найти себе пару под стать!

— Ты так льстишь или оскорбляешь? — поинтересовался Ньют.

Норберт закатил глаза:

— Ты неисправим. Может, хотя бы выпьем за встречу? Мистер Бэрбоун, хотите попробовать традиционный местный напиток? Называется хоринка(3), самый подходящий вариант для празднования.

— Норб! Эта дрянь хуже огневиски. — Ньют поймал любопытный взгляд Криденса и пояснил: — Это местный алкогольный напиток, очень крепкий, я не понимаю, как его пьют.

— Легко! — жизнерадостно воскликнул Норберт, но тут же сделал скорбное лицо и продолжил: …хотел бы сказать я, но на самом деле я тоже этого не понимаю. Ладно, шутки в сторону, я просто закажу сокату(4).

— Не сезон же.

— Думаешь, почему я пригласил тебя именно сюда? Поверь, здесь делают не хуже, чем в сезон. — Норберт подмигнул Криденсу, но тот не отреагировал. — Подождите пока, я дополню заказ.

Поддавшись на его уговоры, Ньют всё-таки взял бокал вина. Норберт пересказывал свои приключения за прошедшие четыре года, порой перемежая их совсем уж неправдоподобными байками, и всё время поглядывал на Криденса. Вклиниться в поток историй не было никакой возможности.

В этом был весь Норберт. Встретив новое лицо, он увлекался с первого взгляда и в своём стремлении непременно расположить незнакомца к себе не считался ни с полом, ни — в пределах некоторых разумных ограничений — с возрастом. После знакомства он волочился за Ньютом с таким отчаянием, словно тот был последним человеком на планете, а через несколько дней познакомился с заезжей волшебницей и долго жаловался, что она разбила ему сердце однозначным и резким отказом. Удивительно, что при такой неразборчивости в связях Норберт ни разу не нажил себе крупных неприятностей. Все его проблемы начинались из-за нелегального заработка, но никогда — из-за адюльтера.

Вероятно, ответ крылся в его обаянии. Каждой новой пассией Норберт увлекался искренне и страстно, так что сердиться или обижаться на него не получалось. Ньют сперва беспокоился, что эта манера общения покажется Криденсу навязчивой и стеснит его. Однако тот вежливо, внимательно слушал и под шумок флегматично жевал солёное печенье в виде палочек с посыпкой из разных зёрен. Ньют с интересом смотрел, как уменьшается содержимое корзинки, в которой печенье подавалось, и гадал, заметит ли Норберт, что ему предпочли еду.

Не заметил. Когда словесный поток иссяк, Криденс с неподдельным восхищением сказал:

— У вас очень насыщенная жизнь, мистер Айдексе.

Тот просиял. Не дожидаясь, пока он ещё что-нибудь начнёт рассказывать, Ньют осторожно спросил:

— Может быть, перейдём к делу?

— Давайте прогуляемся, — предложил Норберт. — Здесь весьма открытое место, я бы предпочёл не обсуждать подобные темы там, где нас могут услышать.

Ньют вздохнул. Следовало ожидать, что Норберт будет интриговать и торговаться, это ему всегда удавалось отлично. Иногда эта привычка напустить таинственности на самое простое дело начинала изрядно раздражать.

С подачи Норберта, который неплохо ориентировался в городе, они завернули в небольшой сквер и спрятались за парой близко посаженных, почти переплетающихся ветвями, кустов. Людей на улицах заметно прибавилось.

— Не тяни, — сказал Ньют. — У меня ещё одна встреча сегодня.

Вежливо отойдя на пару шагов, Криденс разглядывал ветки с преувеличенным интересом. Норберт, который за ним наблюдал, с явным сожалением отвернулся и посмотрел на Ньюта.

— Иногда ты бываешь слишком нетерпеливым. Ладно, у меня тоже не так много времени. Ты что-нибудь знаешь об акромантулах? Не отвечай, уже вижу, что знаешь. Есть ли в мире другой человек, у которого так загораются глаза при упоминании этих тварей?

— Коллекционеры? — предположил Ньют.

Норберт неприятно улыбнулся:

— В точку. Один мой знакомый — из наших, сам понимаешь, не буду называть имя — в прошлом году перед Рождеством вернулся с востока. Он решил закончить карьеру, слишком неспокойное время для контрабандистов, а у него семья в Австрии… Но это лирика. В общем, по доброте душевной он показал мне свои записи о последнем путешествии.

— И дорого тебе обошлась эта доброта душевная?

— Даже не спрашивай. Большая часть информации уже устарела, но я нашёл и кое-что интересное. — Норберт извлёк из кармана листок бумаги, исписанный аккуратным почерком с завитушками, и два свитка. — Ненавижу заклятие копирования, но в этот раз получилось сделать точные копии, я сверял. Если верить записям, в Стамбуле мой знакомый смог пересечься с очень известной в наших кругах личностью, торговцем, который специализируется на яйцах и детёнышах тварей. Неизвестно, где он нашёл кладку — и нашёл ли сам, — но сейчас он продаёт коллекционерам и просто заинтересованным лицам яйца акромантулы.

Судорожно вздохнув, Ньют протянул руку к свиткам, но тут же приказал себе остановиться и подумать. Деловые предложения Норберта в денежном эквиваленте были ему не по карману, а если тот попросит ответную услугу, скорее всего, придётся отказать — сейчас он не сможет запросто подхватить чемодан и сорваться навстречу очередным приключениям.

— Сколько? — спросил он, оглядываясь на Криденса.

— Ньютон! — упрёк в голосе звучал искренне. — Я думал, уж ты-то знаешь, что не всё на свете измеряется золотыми. В моём возрасте уже пора переходить с наличного расчёта на долговые обязательства, обещания, слово чести и всё в таком духе.

— В каком возрасте, Норб? Ты старше меня на пять лет.

— На шесть, — важно поправил Норберт, протягивая свитки и листок. — Держи — и не думай, что я делаю это из сентиментальных чувств. Однажды мне может пригодиться помощь видного британского волшебника с хорошими связями.

— Да какие там связи… — Ньют криво усмехнулся.

— Уж получше, чем у меня, — почти серьёзно сказал Норберт.

Отчасти это было правдой. В отличие от Ньюта, нарушающего законы магического сообщества по идейным соображениям, Норберт когда-то стал преступником поневоле. Сбежав на войну, после он так и не вернулся в отчий дом — с его слов, семья у него была своеобразная, возвращаться не имело смысла — и в итоге прибился к группе профессиональных контрабандистов. Со временем он вошёл во вкус, но знакомства и связи у него остались специфические.

— Не надейся, что мои знакомые помогут тебе провернуть что-то криминальное, — предупредил Ньют, пряча бумаги во внутренний карман пальто.

— Надеюсь, это мне и не понадобится. — Норберт принял важный вид. — Я пытаюсь легализовать свой бизнес. Кстати, о бизнесе — вас проводить до места следующей встречи?

Ньют мельком глянул на часы.

— У меня ещё есть время. Можешь прогуляться с нами, мы собирались пройтись по магазинам. — Ньют махнул рукой, и Криденс, тотчас прекратив изображать интерес к кустам, подошёл и внимательно взглянул на него.

— Почту за честь, — Норберт странно улыбнулся.

Улица, по которой они шли, спускалась под едва заметным углом. Попадающиеся навстречу люди не обращали на них внимания, только маленькая девочка, идущая за руку с пожилой женщиной, ткнула пальчиком и что-то звонко спросила, но ответа Ньют не услышал. Норберт на ходу расписывал прелести местных заведений, попутно составляя список адресов полезных магазинов, портных и мест, где можно было встретить магов. Оказалось, он уже пару месяцев жил здесь и успел всё разузнать.

Улица закончилась выходом к очередному скверу, зажатому между парой поставленных наискосок друг к другу домов. Дом на углу был украшен большой красивой вывеской; в витиеватой надписи Ньют с трудом опознал слово “Галантерея”.

— Сюда-то нам и надо в первую очередь, — сказал он, вынимая бумажник, в котором носил магловские деньги. Там же лежал список мелких покупок. — Криденс, будь любезен, зайди в этот магазин и постарайся купить всё по списку.

Тот обеспокоенно взглянул на Ньюта:

— Но ведь там наверняка никто не говорит по-английски. А я…

— А ты спокойно можешь объясниться жестами, — ответил Ньют, вручая ему бумажник. — Это очень просто, и люди здесь вполне доброжелательные.

Криденс, явно не убеждённый, что это будет так просто, смотрел на него почти жалобно.

— Пожалуйста, — Ньют наклонил голову набок, как птица. — Сделай это для меня.

Он знал, что играет нечестно. Криденс тоже это знал — Ньют поймал на его губах призрак улыбки, — но всё равно поддался.

— Если совсем не получится, можешь выйти и позвать меня, — на всякий случай предупредил Ньют. — Но я думаю, ты справишься.

Криденс молча кивнул.

Норберт проводил его взглядом и вдруг сказал:

— Я знал, что социальные условности тебя мало волнуют, но постоянные отношения — это последнее, чего я ожидал от тебя, Ньютон. Мне казалось, ты вольная птица.

— Какие отношения? — рассеянно спросил Ньют, снова глядя на часы — и только потом сообразил, о чём речь. — Норб, ты неправильно понял. Криденс действительно мой ассистент. Он… как бы это сформулировать…

— Сквиб, я знаю, — Норберт пожал плечами. — Я сразу понял.

— Я хотел сказать, что он не совсем здоров и нуждается в постоянном присмотре волшебника. — Ньют невольно оглянулся на дверь магазина, проверяя, не вернулся ли Криденс. Они вместе придумали несколько легенд относительно его происхождения, но эта нравилась Криденсу меньше всего. Служителям заповедника Ньют представлял его как своего ученика и помощника, но Норберт в такую скудную версию ни за что не поверил бы.

Кажется, он и в эту не слишком поверил — смотрел на Ньюта задумчиво и молчал.

— И у нас нет никаких личных отношений, — начиная нервничать, добавил Ньют. Потом поправился: — То есть, отношений, которые ты имеешь в виду.

— Как скажешь, — с непривычной серьёзностью сказал Норберт. — Прости, я не хотел вмешиваться в твою жизнь.

— Я не понимаю, о чём ты.

— Ты просто… нет, извини, это действительно не моё дело, — он сделал странный жест, словно хотел взмахнуть рукой, но раздумал.

Дверь магазина открылась. Вышел Криденс с бумажным пакетом в руках, немного смущённый, но, кажется, вполне довольный. Взглянув на него, Норберт снова повернулся к Ньюту и протянул ему руку:

— Мне пора, пожалуй. Если понадобится ещё какая-нибудь информация, спроси в гоблинской лавке от моего имени. Или отправь мне сову, там знают, как меня найти.

— Надеюсь, этого будет достаточно, — Ньют машинально пожал руку, озадаченный его странным поведением. — Не хочу тебя беспокоить.

— Какие проблемы, — Норберт улыбнулся чуть натянуто. — До свидания, мистер Бэрбоун.

— До свидания, мистер Айдексе, — ответил Криденс с присущей ему элегантной почтительностью. — Было приятно познакомиться.

Когда Норберт отошёл на достаточное расстояние, он спросил вполголоса:

— Всё в порядке, мистер Скамандер? Вы выглядите слегка… озабоченным.

— Всё в порядке, — не очень уверенно отозвался Ньют. Потом встряхнулся и, улыбнувшись Криденсу, объяснил: — Норберт иногда говорит странные вещи, это немного сбивает с толку.

— Я заметил, — тон Криденса был почти ироничным. — Что у нас дальше по плану?

Ньют нахмурился, вспоминая. Беспочвенное предположение Норберта — как ему вообще в голову такое пришло? — действительно выбило его из колеи. Криденс терпеливо ждал, иногда поправляя сползающий пакет.

— Пальто, — наконец сказал Ньют. — Тебе нужна одежда по сезону.

— Хорошо, мистер Скамандер, — покладисто согласился Криденс. — Идёмте, не то опоздаете на вторую встречу.

Рассеянно обдумывая случившееся, Ньют свернул на соседнюю улицу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1). “Species plantarum” — (лат.) "Виды растений", Карл Линней.  
> 2). "Philosophia botanica" (лат.), Карл Линней. В переведенном на разные языки виде служила основным учебником по ботанике в течение длительного периода. Общепринятый перевод на русский — "Философия ботаники", на английский — "Botanical Philosophy".  
> 3). Хоринка — разновидность палинки, местного алкогольного напитка, сливовый самогон крепостью от 40°. Самой качественной считается хоринка крепостью 60°.  
> 4). Соката — безалкогольный напиток, квас из бутонов или цветков бузины.


	10. Chapter 10

Зависть. Криденс мысленно прибавил её к списку своих грехов. Сделанная рукой матери вышивка, которая висела над кроватью Честити, стояла у него перед глазами как наяву, словно он только что её видел. Ещё несколько пунктов в этом списке — и он, пожалуй, смирится с мыслью, что быть грешником ему уготовано с рождения.

_Ведьмино отродье._

Шагая рядом с волшебниками — он сразу, без пояснений мистера Скамандера, понял, что новый знакомый тоже волшебник, — Криденс исподтишка наблюдал за ними. Мистер Айдексе казался человеком открытым, разговорчивым и, видимо, обаятельным. Он свободно общался с Ньютом — и прикасался к нему с такой лёгкостью, что у Криденса сводило скулы от зависти. Вытянутое узковатое лицо с крупными чертами почти постоянно находилось в движении, яркая улыбка не сходила с губ. Ньют порой улыбался в ответ, дружелюбно и мягко, без той очаровательной подкупающей застенчивости, с которой говорил со служителями заповедника или портье в гостинице, и сердце Криденса заходилось, а на губах проступала горечь.

_Ты знаешь, как в действительности называется это чувство._

Он чувствовал себя виноватым, но всё же вздохнул с облегчением, когда мистер Айдексе попрощался и ушёл по своим делам. Мистер Скамандер, который после этого сделался задумчивым и странно тихим, медленно шагал по тротуару, изредка сверяясь с набросанной со слов мистера Айдексе схемой или с полученной в заповеднике картой города.

Что-то непривычное было в нём помимо этой странной меланхоличности, что-то… Криденс вдруг понял: он не хромает. Мистер Скамандер спокойно ставил обе ноги, не пытаясь оберегать больную, и лишь при внимательном наблюдении можно было заметить, что он немного неловко выворачивает ступню — на походке это не сказывалось. Может быть, в дождливые и холодные дни старая травма и беспокоила его по-настоящему, но, похоже, в остальных случаях хромота была вызвана привычкой или нервной обстановкой. Криденс видел подобное раньше: один из постоянных жертвователей, горячо проникнувшийся идеями “Новых салемцев”, хромал так сильно, что вынужден был ходить с тростью, но, увлекаясь дебатами с другими посетителями или с Мэри Лу, будто забывал, что нужно припадать на одну ногу, и начинал расхаживать свободными широкими шагами. Он даже мог держать трость в руке при этом, но не обращал на неё внимания. Мать как-то указала на это Криденсу — хотя он и сам заметил, — пытаясь уверить, что Господь на время дарует исцеление своему верному последователю и таким образом демонстрирует своё расположение. Криденс покорно согласился, чтобы избежать порки — к тому моменту былая благосклонность матери окончательно сошла на нет, и её воспитательные методы свелись к наказаниям либо их отсутствию, — однако остался при своём мнении.

_Интересно, если задать прямой вопрос, Ньют расскажет, что с ним случилось?_

Они неспешно дошли до пересечения трёх улиц. Надпись на указателе Криденс прочесть не смог: почти половина букв оказалась видоизменённой латиницей.

— Кажется, нам сюда, — сказал мистер Скамандер, останавливаясь на углу и кивнул на крайний дом, развёрнутый углом в сторону перекрёстка. — Оказывается, я почти угадал — здесь нет портных-магов, но есть владелец ателье и магазина готовой одежды, к которому маги обращаются постоянно. При нём можно не прятаться, — он смущённо улыбнулся.

— Прятаться? — неуверенно переспросил Криденс. — Простите, я не совсем…

— Когда используешь магию буквально для всего, включая завязывание шнурков на ботинках, очень легко забыться и продемонстрировать применение магии при посторонних, — пояснил мистер Скамандер. — Такая ошибка особенно свойственна тем, кто почти не выбирается за пределы магосообщества — в отличие от Америки, в Британии такое вполне возможно. При желании можно всю жизнь вращаться в среде магов и не контактировать с маглами. Когда я начал путешествовать, то быстро научился колдовать исподтишка, но делать это открыто, конечно, комфортнее.

— Значит, владелец ателье знает о существовании магии?

— Да, здесь более лояльное отношение к этому со стороны сообщества, чем в Новом Свете.

Криденс кивнул, показывая, что понял, о чём речь. Мистер Скамандер в общих чертах обрисовал ему ситуацию в американском магическом сообществе, и это окончательно убедило Криденса в принятом решении: на родину он больше не вернётся.

Подходя к двери, он на всякий случай спросил:

— Мистер Скамандер, вы уверены, что обязательно покупать новые вещи? Такие расходы не…

Ньют взглянул на него печально и укоризненно. Перечить ему сразу расхотелось. Криденс не понимал, каким образом Ньют добивается нужного эффекта — он не делал ничего из ряда вон выходящего, не злился, не повышал голос, — но работало это всегда. Может быть, он применял какую-то особую магию? Когда ему пришлось усмирять пару молодых драконов, даже служители заповедника с изумлением наблюдали за происходящим: Ньют разнял драчунов, как обычных подростков, а затем мягко отчитал обоих, словно они и впрямь были людьми. Подействовало безупречно — но, как и в других случаях, никакого колдовства Криденс при этом не ощутил.

_Кажется, это и называется обаянием._

— Поверь, скоро станет совсем тепло, так что ходить в пальто ты уже не сможешь, — улыбнувшись, пояснил мистер Скамандер. — Но и жаркой здешнюю весну нельзя назвать, так что приходится подстраиваться. Конечно, есть ещё чары, но это не панацея — как я и говорил, мы не будем отсиживаться в заповеднике вечно, а в городе, в толпе маглов, человек, одетый не по погоде, может привлечь внимание. К тому же, ты в любой момент можешь отправиться на прогулку — ты ведь не пристёгнут ко мне цепью.

Криденс посмотрел на него с лёгким удивлением.

_Интересная фантазия._

— И не беспокойся о затратах, — по-своему истолковав его озадаченность, добавил мистер Скамандер. — Знаешь, когда я начинал путешествовать, у меня действительно были постоянные финансовые проблемы, но я научился экономить… и не только. Так что у меня есть некоторые сбережения — чтобы покрыть расходы на ближайшее время, этого вполне хватит. Заходи, иначе мы перегородим дорогу той леди, — он указал глазами на женщину преклонных лет, которая с достоинством приближалась к магазину.

— Вы слишком щедры, — сказал Криденс, открывая дверь. После ослепительно солнечного дня в магазине оказалось неожиданно темно, и он на несколько секунд застыл на пороге.

— Считай, что это доставляет мне удовольствие, — сказал мистер Скамандер почти над самым ухом. — Потому что так и есть.

Глаза наконец привыкли к неяркому освещению. Спеша избавиться от случайного, будоражащего прикосновения к плечу, Криденс шагнул вперёд, навстречу худому щеголевато одетому мужчине с профессиональной улыбкой на невыразительном лице.

— Alo! Bine ai venit!(1) — сперва мужчина повернулся к Криденсу, и тот неуверенно поздоровался в ответ.

К его удивлению, мистер Скамандер сразу же протянул руку, отвлекая внимание владельца ателье — Криденс решил, что это именно он, поскольку других работников не заметил — на себя.

— Bonjour!(2) — После рукопожатия, слишком энергичного для формального приветствия, мистер Скамандер добавил… что-то. Очевидно, продолжил он на французском, но его выговор превращал речь в длинное сложное заклинание. Криденс к его английскому привык далеко не сразу — не только к произношению, некоторые британские выражения оказались ему незнакомы, — а на чужом языке понять Ньюта или вычленить хотя бы пару знакомых слов не представлялось возможным.

Владелец ателье, однако, быстро нашёл с ним общий язык. Женщина, неторопливо пройдя через всё помещение магазина, исчезла за украшенной завитушками дверью, Криденс сел в предложеннное ему кресло и стал с любопытством оглядываться, а владелец ателье и мистер Скамандер всё продолжали разговор. Произношение первого было достаточно чётким, чтобы понять простейшие выражения вроде “Je vous recommande”(3) или разобрать, как он обращается к собеседнику по имени; второго Криденс просто слушал, как гимн на латыни, получая удовольствие от звучания и не пытаясь вникнуть в суть. 

Сошлись на пиджаке и нескольких свитерах; владелец ателье при этом почему-то сослался на принца Уэльского, а мистер Скамандер кивнул с таким видом, будто эту отсылку понял, хотя всего несколько дней назад утверждал, что не разбирается в магловской моде. Владелец проводил покупателей уже не дежурной, но совершенно искренней улыбкой, а на прощание ещё раз энергично потряс руку мистера Скамандера, пока тот со своей обычной очаровательной застенчивостью благодарил за помощь. Криденс, нагруженный пакетами, с интересом наблюдал со стороны.

_И этот человек говорит, что люди его не любят._

На улице стало прохладнее, но ещё недостаточно, чтобы вновь надеть переброшенное через руку пальто. Криденс подумал, что один из свитеров сейчас бы сгодился, но не стал это озвучивать. Мистер Скамандер забрал у него часть пакетов, и держал теперь карту одной рукой, постоянно встряхивая, чтобы потрёпанный свиток не сворачивался.

— Куда дальше? — снова спросил Криденс.

— Здесь неподалёку гостиница, там встреча с парой постояльцев. — Мистер Скамандер на ходу оглядывался в поисках нужного поворота. — Они тоже не здешние. Похоже, нам сюда.

Попетляв по улочкам, они вышли к гостинице, на первый взгляд неотличимой от той, где остановились они сами, но присмотревшись, Криденс обнаружил, что верхний этаж — по крайней мере, ту его часть, что выходила окнами на улицу, — занимает квартира. На крохотном балконе, больше похожем на широкий карниз с ограждением, стояли цветы в горшках, а между ними сидела толстая рыжая кошка с недовольной мордой; из окна рядом валил то ли пар, то ли дым, словно на кухне случилось некое происшествие. Впрочем, судя по запаху, так и было.

— Изумительный аромат, — с едва заметной усмешкой отметил мистер Скамандер.

— Будьте снисходительны к маглам, — не удержавшись, поддел Криденс. — Даже у волшебников не всегда получается идеально приготовить еду.

Поймав ошеломлённый взгляд, он ощутил изумление и резкий укол вины (с какой стати он позволяет себе такую дерзость?), но затем мистер Скамандер вспыхнул и забавно сжал губы, явно пытаясь спрятать слишком широкую улыбку. Можно подумать, эти попытки были не очевидны.

— Touché!(4) — признал он, отводя взгляд.

Криденс тоже спрятал улыбку. С таким произношением даже простое слово превращалось в очередное заклинание, но по необъяснимой причине звучало это почти музыкально.

_Ты просто сходишь с ума._

Немногословный портье направил их во внутренний дворик гостиницы. Криденс ожидал увидеть пару завзятых контрабандистов, кого-то вроде мистера Айдексе — говорливого, но не рассказывающего ничего существенного, мастера интриг и заговоров, — поэтому изрядно смешался, когда с садовой скамейки навстречу мистеру Скамандеру поднялись элегантно одетые женщины. Одна, маленькая изящная шатенка, чем-то неуловимо напоминала Честити, но приятное выражение лица и открытая улыбка мешали понять — чем именно; другая, ослепительная красавица с длинными светлыми волосами, сдержанно поздоровалась и жестом предложила присесть рядом с ней. Мистер Скамандер коротко представил Криденса и попросил его подождать поодаль, чтобы не смущать собеседниц.

Они тоже использовали французский; говорила в основном маленькая, иногда сбивалась на какой-то другой язык или начинала объясняться жестами. Светловолосая изредка поправляла её или вставляла замечания, но больше молчала, поглядывая на Криденса; лицо её становилось всё более задумчивым. Он рассеянно отметил, что эта женщина очень высокая — может быть, даже выше, чем мистер Скамандер, — и хорошо сложена. Нежные черты словно перенесли с картин, которые Криденс видел на выставке несколько лет назад, но вместо одухотворённой невинности придали им тщеславие и едва уловимую порочность. Вероятно, именно так должны были выглядеть настоящие ведьмы.

Криденс не заметил, как маленькая женщина закончила беседу и ушла. В какой-то момент, отвлёкшись от размышлений, он ощутил, что пакеты пытаются выскользнуть; устроив их на одной из скамеек, которые выстроились по всему периметру внутреннего дворика, он засмотрелся на цветущее деревце, а когда повернулся к собеседникам снова, та женщина уже исчезла. Светловолосая, придвинувшись к Ньюту неприлично близко, говорила что-то так тихо, что до Криденса не доносилось ни звука. Она уже не выглядела такой спокойной, как в начале встречи — щёки едва заметно порозовели, надменно изогнутые губы тронула улыбка. Криденсу показалось, что она попросту кокетничает с Ньютом, но тот, никак не реагируя, меланхолично конспектировал её рассказ. Возможно, иллюзию создавала та привлекательная порочность, которую Криденс против воли видел в этой женщине.

_По крайней мере, она себе может такое позволить._

Когда она закончила, Ньют открыл чемодан, который всё это время держал на коленях, и вынул скреплённые лентой мелко исписанные листы. Женщина взяла их с торжествующим видом, поцеловала Ньюта в щёку и быстро ушла, не попрощавшись. Криденс неторопливо собрал пакеты.

— Теперь можем возвращаться к себе, — почему-то Ньют смотрел на него виновато. — Боюсь, погулять не получится — скоро стемнеет.

На языке вертелось множество вопросов, большинство из которых были, пожалуй, слишком личными, так что Криденс ограничился самым безопасным:

— Мистер Скамандер, откуда вы так хорошо знаете французский?

Тот наклонил голову, словно прислушиваясь, и взглянул на Криденса задумчиво.

— Не так уж хорошо — для разговора на важные темы хватает, но и только. Пришлось подучить для работы — я бывал во Франции три… нет, четыре… — он немного подумал. — Да, четыре раза — три под своим именем, потом под вымышленным; кажется, я уже говорил, что в некоторые страны мне запрещено въезжать, — неловко пряча глаза, он поднялся. — И ещё я работал во французских колониях. Изучить один язык проще, чем на том же уровне осваивать каждый новый диалект, верно?

— Не могу судить об этом, — с искренним сожалением ответил Криденс. — Я знаю только английский и несколько слов или фраз, нужных для общения с туристами. “Спросите у полицейского”, “Вход в метро за углом направо”, что-то такое.

Мистер Скамандер приподнял брови:

— Это уже неплохо. По опыту, десятка слов и жестов достаточно, чтобы задать самые важные вопросы. — Он улыбнулся и тут же спохватился: — Пойдём, иначе заблудимся в темноте — Норберт сказал, здесь бывают проблемы с уличным освещением, а использовать магию я не рискну.

Они вернулись в свою гостиницу на закате, по пути всё-таки заблудившись — мистер Скамандер неверно прочёл указатель и свернул не на ту улицу, но, к счастью, быстро исправил ошибку. В переулках фонари действительно не горели, город тонул в бархатных сумерках, украшенных редкими огнями и тёплым светом окон; между домами расползлась постепенно вечерняя свежесть, вокруг холмов на подступах к городу лёг туман.

С наступлением темноты в доме напротив открылся маленький ресторан, явно рассчитанный на постояльцев гостиницы; на открытой террасе заманчиво зажглись фонари. Устроившись за столиком возле окна, Криденс флегматично разглядывал круг золотисто-рыжего света в кроне дерева почти над головой. Порой он ловил взгляды посетителя за соседним столом, но ничего подозрительного в этом не усматривал — это было прохладное любопытство человека, который от скуки изучает всё, что попадается на глаза; с тем же выражением Криденса рассматривали нью-йоркские прохожие, для которых молодой человек с листовками был всего лишь частью городского пейзажа. Мистер Скамандер, сдвинув пустые тарелки и переставив поближе к себе маленькую настольную лампу, примостился на углу стола и перечитывал сделанные за день записи. Закончив, он добавил несколько пометок на последней странице и вернул лампу на место.

— Что-нибудь ещё закажем? — спросил он, убирая дневник в карман пальто.

Криденс покачал головой, потом, услышав характерный глухой звук, заглянул под стол. Так и есть: под столом лежали карандаш и перевязанный лентой свиток.

— Мистер Скамандер, кажется, вы что-то уронили.

— О, — тот мгновенно нырнул под стол и уже оттуда сказал: — Это нередко со мной происходит.

— Я заметил, — согласился Криденс вежливо. — Наверное, сложно следить за таким количеством вещей одновременно.

Мистер Скамандер со смущённым видом отряхивал свиток.

— Вот почему я предпочитаю носить все вещи в чемодане. Жаль, что это не всегда возможно. — Он обменялся парой слов с подошедшим доброжелательно улыбающимся официантом, затем снова повернулся к Криденсу: — Самое важное, что я понял — никогда не носи в карманах яйца окками. Карандаш можно заменить, а вот потерять живое существо — это совсем другое дело. Если бы не Якоб, возможно, я бы не смог в суматохе отыскать выпавшее яйцо.

— Якоб — это тот магл, который помог вам в Нью-Йорке? — уточнил Криденс, поднимаясь и набрасывая пальто. О тех событиях мистер Скамандер всё ещё говорил очень осторожно, так что о его приключениях Криденс имел лишь примерное представление.

— Он самый, — мистер Скамандер засиял, улыбаясь своим мыслям. — Замечательный человек, надеюсь, что мы ещё встретимся. Подожди здесь, я забыл взять печенье для завтрака.

После вечерней кормёжки мистер Скамандер, пояснив, что должен кое-что переделать в расписании, остался в хижине. Криденс поднялся наверх, чтобы продолжить работу с выданным ему следующим учебником по теории магии. Этот том оказался изрядно потрёпанным, едва ли его страницы смогли бы пережить новые пометки, так что Криденс делал заметки и — для лучшего усвоения — чертил схемы в обычной тетради. Его поражала приверженность магов к использованию пергамента, перьев и чернил, когда можно было вместе с остальным миром заменить их на бумагу и авторучки; к счастью, мистер Скамандер достаточно либерально относился к достижениям магловского технического прогресса, чтобы использовать их при необходимости. Впрочем, сам он всё же предпочитал перо.

_Привычка — вторая натура._

Ближе к полуночи мистер Скамандер, взъерошенный и недовольно бормочущий себе под нос, выбрался из чемодана. Спутанные вихры, которые топорщились надо лбом, выглядели так, словно их кто-то пожевал; поймав вопросительный взгляд Криденса, мистер Скамандер смутился и попытался их пригладить, но успеха не достиг.

— Нала решил поиграть перед едой, — зачем-то стал оправдываться он. — Знаешь, никогда не позволяй ему облизывать твоё лицо — язык у него ужасно шершавый.

Криденс подумал, что не каждый человек будет выглядеть так обыденно, если его оближет смертоносный хищник, но, разумеется, не стал это озвучивать.

— Извините, но в нынешнем настроении он вряд ли станет делать со мной что-то подобное. — Отложив книгу и тетрадь, Криденс взглянул на мистера Скамандера прямо: — Он скорее перекусит мне горло.

— А… — тот слегка растерялся. Кажется, он действительно забывал порой, что многие из его питомцев крайне опасны. — Да, ты прав, он всё ещё не в духе. Полагаю, он слегка дезориентирован из-за проживания в чемодане — он уже полностью восстановился, но в отсутствие контакта с представителями своего вида, особенно с противоположным полом, жизненные циклы могут сбиваться. Это не сказывается на здоровье Налы, только на настроении; думаю, он постепенно успокоится.

Криденс в этом сомневался, но противоречить специалисту не рискнул. Версия звучала вполне правдоподобно и позволяла на какое-то время закрыть глаза на возможную связь между волнением обскура и недовольством нунду.

— Кстати, это объясняет, почему он атакует именно тебя, — добавил мистер Скамандер, копаясь в чемодане. Когда он перекладывал вещи, полосатый шарф, край которого свесился наружу, шевелился, как живая змея.

— Почему?

Мистер Скамандер посмотрел на Криденса и, поколебавшись, с неловким смешком пояснил:

— Он присвоил тебе статус конкурирующего самца. Нала ещё молод и не может в полной мере претендовать на собственную территорию — в этом возрасте нунду спокойно сосуществуют со старшим поколением. Однако чужака, примерно равного ему по возрасту и статусу, он уже может успешно отогнать. — Он отставил чемодан и поднялся, держа в руках свежую пижаму. — Я не вернул барьер, так что если спустишься в лабораторию…

Криденс кивнул:

— Выходить к животным не буду.

Он отнёс книгу на место, оставив наверху тетрадь, чтобы с утра на свежую голову разобрать пару теорем с помощью мистера Скамандера. Над столом появились новые таблицы и списки, но Криденс лишь мельком глянул на них, посчитав, что сможет ознакомиться с ними позже. Перебирая в памяти события дня, он промахнулся мимо ступеньки и едва не соскользнул с лестницы, но вовремя вцепился в край чемодана. На краю сознания вертелся какой-то вопрос, который нужно было задать — что-то личное, хотя и не слишком важное, — но после этого он, естественно, окончательно вылетел из головы.

Досадуя на себя, Криденс высунулся из чемодана, и на него тут же упала тень.

— Хочешь чаю? — поинтересовался мистер Скамандер, энергично ероша волосы полотенцем. В другой руке у него была чашка, от которой уже поднимался пар.

— Чёрный, пожалуйста, — светским тоном ответил Криденс, словно сидел за столом, а не выглядывал из стоящего на полу волшебного чемодана.

— Одну минуту, — отозвался мистер Скамандер в тон.

“Английский завтрак” Криденсу нравился, хотя иногда мистер Скамандер заваривал его слишком крепко, до ощутимой горечи и вяжущего привкуса на языке. Однако сегодня чай получился идеально; полуприкрыв глаза и вдыхая аромат, Криденс рассеянно думал, что должен научиться его готовить самостоятельно.

— Завтра надо будет снова наведаться в гоблинскую лавку. — Мистер Скамандер смотрел в окно. — И ещё я бы хотел сходить на рынок, прицениться к местным продуктам. К тому же, Вивианн сказала, там иногда появляется торговец зельями и ингредиентами.

— Вивианн? — переспросил Криденс машинально.

Мистер Скамандер перевёл взгляд на него:

— Ты видел её сегодня — высокая женщина со светлыми волосами. Она зельевар, путешествует с коллегой по Европе, коллекционируя редкие рецепты. — Он улыбнулся: — Знаешь, не все мои знакомые — преступники и контрабандисты, у Вивианн в Париже есть собственный, абсолютно легальный магазинчик зелий.

— Я не думаю, что все ваши знакомые — преступники, — возразил Криденс, слегка уязвлённый тем, что мистер Скамандер его раскусил. — Насколько я знаю, многие из них занимаются как раз пресечением преступной деятельности.

Мистер Скамандер кивнул:

— Если считать не только авроров и представителей официальных департаментов, но также всех волшебников, которые в той или иной степени помогают существам и тварям, можно сказать, что большинство моих знакомых занимается противодействием преступной деятельности. А ещё иногда мне, как и некоторым моим коллегам, приходится совмещать, — он слабо улыбнулся.

В стекло постучали. Они синхронно повернули головы. Криденса пробрала мгновенная дрожь (кто, скажите на милость, стал бы стучаться в окно на втором этаже? Только маг — а гостей они не ждут), но затем он разглядел силуэт совы и глаза-блюдца, в которых отразился свет лампы.

Торопливо поднявшись, мистер Скамандер подошёл к окну и осмотрел раму. Защёлок и ручек на ней не было.

— Думаю, оно не открывается, — пробормотал он себе под нос.

— Может, спуститься вниз и встретить её у дверей? — предложил Криденс. — Наверняка она догадается облететь здание.

Мистер Скамандер улыбнулся чуть рассеянно:

— Ты забыл снова? Я волшебник, — он достал палочку, — а дом самый обычный и не защищён чарами. Так что окно, которое не открывается — совсем не проблема.

— Не подумал об этом, — признал Криденс. — Никак не привыкнуть, что маги и маглы смотрят на бытовые вещи по-разному.

— Ничего, я до сих пор делаю ошибки, когда дело касается магловского образа жизни. — Мистер Скамандер сделал аккуратный короткий жест, и стекло исчезло. Сова влетела внутрь, и он повторил жест, возвращая стекло на место, потом со смущением, но не без гордости пояснил Криденсу: — Мне всегда неплохо давалась трансфигурация.

— Это ведь довольно сложная магия? — уточнил Криденс. Теоретические основы этой дисциплины он освоить никак не мог — они попросту противоречили всем известным ему законам физики.

Мистер Скамандер покачал головой:

— На самом деле нет. То есть, трансфигурация бывает разного уровня сложности, и некоторые превращения невозможны даже для очень опытных и очень сильных волшебников, но азы изучают уже с первого курса — в Хогвартсе, по крайней мере. Простейшие превращения по силам даже начинающим. — Он внимательно посмотрел на Криденса: — Знаешь, когда вернёмся в заповедник, попробуем с тобой потренироваться в трансфигурации. Не возражаешь? Возможно, получится лучше, чем с другими заклинаниями.

— Я готов попробовать что угодно, — откровенно признался Криденс. — Я всё ещё хочу стать волшебником.

Мистер Скамандер собирался что-то сказать, но сова, сидящая на спинке его кресла, захлопала крыльями, требуя внимания.

— Прости, — мистер Скамандер улыбнулся ей, затем присмотрелся к медальону на ошейнике. — Ко мне уже третий раз прилетает сова по имени Хельга — и каждый раз это разные совы. Надеюсь, это хороший знак. — Он взял письмо, явно начиная нервничать.

— Почему имя Хельга — это хороший знак? — спросил Криденс, чтобы его немного отвлечь от дурных мыслей.

Кажется, это помогло — снова улыбнувшись, мистер Скамандер пояснил:

— Хельга Хаффлпафф — основательница факультета, на котором я учился. Некоторые считают, что она до сих пор покровительствует выпускникам своего факультета.

— И как, работает эта примета?

Мистер Скамандер как-то смутился, и Криденс уже ожидал услышать “нет”. Ответ его удивил:

— Если подумать, все женщины с этим именем, которые мне встречались, принесли мне удачу. Конечно, это просто совпадение, но…

Криденс подумал, что будет слишком грубо спросить напрямую, сколько их было, этих женщин. Личная жизнь Ньюта его не касалась.

_Ты ведь даже не женщина._

Он поднялся:

— Я принесу сове лакомства.

— Да, спасибо, — отозвался мистер Скамандер, вскрывая конверт. — Коробочка в одном из верхних ящиков стола.

Когда Криденс, одной рукой неловко прижимая коробку к груди, выбрался из чемодана, мистер Скамандер сидел у окна и со странным выражением лица читал письмо. Сова, перебравшаяся на другое кресло, чинно ждала. Скормив ей пару спрессованных серо-бурых подушечек и горсть розоватых пластинок, похожих на кукурузные хлопья с рекламных плакатов, Криденс отставил коробку на прикроватный столик и устроился на своём месте. Мистер Скамандер как раз дочитал и, опустив письмо на колени, смотрел поверх него с тем же неопределённым выражением.

— Что-то случилось? — осторожно спросил Криденс.

Мистер Скамандер покачал головой:

— Ничего страшного, я полагаю. — Он поднял глаза, часто моргая, как ослеплённая внезапной вспышкой птица. — Забавно, что письмо от издателя настигло меня здесь и сейчас, хотя я ждал его всю прошлую неделю. — Он помолчал, глядя в окно; длинные пальцы мяли край бумаги. — В общем и целом последний вариант одобрен, но мне предлагают — точнее, судя по тону письма, настоятельно советуют — отложить печать пробного тиража до того момента, как я смогу приехать в Лондон и согласовать детали при личной встрече с редактором. И ещё мне нужно самому написать предисловие, потому что… не знаю, честно говоря, почему они не могут сделать это. Не понимаю, что именно должно содержаться в этом предисловии.

— Набросайте пару строк о том, как начиналось ваше путешествие, — предложил Криденс. — Упомяните то, о чём рассказываете обычно — трудности, связанные с поездками, языковой барьер, личные впечатления и так далее.

— Да-да, это дельная мысль, — чуть оживившись, покивал мистер Скамандер. — Знаешь, когда мне предложили написать эту книгу, я даже не думал, что путешествие так затянется. Возможно, я немного увлёкся.

Он вдруг притих и опустил глаза. Криденс какое-то время наблюдал, как он растерянно моргает — как-то странно, закрывая и открывая один глаз быстрее другого, и очень сильно, каждый раз почти жмурясь, — но продолжения так и не дождался, хотя Ньюта явно беспокоило что-то ещё. Пришлось рискнуть и позвать, тихо и мягко, копируя его собственную манеру:

— Мистер Скамандер…

Это сработало как заклинание — Ньют распрямился, взглянув на него пронзительно и остро:

— А ещё редактор в последний момент категорически отказался пропускать главу об обскурах.

Голос его звучал неожиданно жёстко и даже выговор как будто сделался более чётким; Криденс не мог припомнить, чтобы ему доводилось слышать подобные интонации у Ньюта.

_Для него это очень личный вопрос._

Он постарался подобрать слова как можно более осторожно:

— Отказ обосновали какой-то определённой причиной?

Промелькнувшее раздражение так чужеродно смотрелось на лице Ньюта, что Криденсу стало не по себе.

— Куда уж определённей! “Проблема не представляется актуальной” и “Не стоит перегружать читателей устаревшей информацией”. Не могу же я открыто написать в ответ — понимаете, информация вовсе не устарела, у меня тут под рукой живой носитель — и неизвестно, сколько их ещё по всему миру, — он сверкнул глазами — и вдруг смутился, сник, неприятно побледнев: — Прости… Прости, пожалуйста, не понимаю, с чего я предъявляю эти претензии тебе. — Прикрыв лицо рукой, он устало откинулся на спинку кресла и очень тихо продолжил: — Насколько я знаю, книгу решили представить как издание, которое заинтересует всю семью. Это объясняет, почему редактор пишет, что обскуры — слишком мрачная тема для первого издания.

— Мистер Скамандер… — Поколебавшись, Криденс всё же наклонился и положил руку ему на колено, сжал пальцы, ощущая тонкое тепло тела и пульсацию магии: — Извините, но вы, кажется, обращаете внимание не на те детали. Хотите знать, что я заметил в вашем пересказе? — Убедившись, что Ньют искоса смотрит на него, он отодвинулся и со значением сообщил: — Первое издание.

— Что ты… — начал Ньют всё так же тихо и огорчённо, но затем, на глазах меняясь в лице, опустил руку и снова посмотрел на Криденса прямо: — Ты думаешь?..

— Я думаю, вам не стоит так волноваться, — настойчиво сказал Криденс. Почему-то успокаивать Ньюта оказалось проще, чем договориться с самим собой. — Возможно, ваш редактор прав насчёт чрезмерной мрачности — если в магическом сообществе действительно считают, что обскуров не было уже много лет, не стоит обрушивать такие новости без подготовки. — _Тем более, что некоторые представители сообщества попросту откроют на тебя охоту, если узнают о твоём существовании. Один уже открыл._ — К тому же, вы неоднократно подчёркивали, что информации недостаточно. Есть исключение, которое не укладывается в рамки известных фактов — есть я, вы ведь уже признались, что не совсем понимаете, что со мной делать. Не лучше ли позволить им опубликовать книгу в том виде, в котором её согласны принять? Если речь зашла о первом издании, значит, в перспективе последуют второе, третье — и, может быть, в одном из последующих вам удастся дополнить текст.

Ньют смотрел на него, наклонив голову набок; лицо его постепенно светлело, резкие складки между бровей разгладились.

— Ты поразительный, знаешь? — проговорил он, устало улыбаясь. — Действительно, я даже внимания не обратил на эту деталь. Наверное, слишком разозлился. Мне очень не нравится, что магическое сообщество постоянно игнорирует происходящее вокруг… — он скрипнул зубами, явно удерживая крепкое словцо; глубоко вздохнул и уточнил: — Игнорирует некоторые острые проблемы.

Какое-то время они молчали, размышляя каждый о своём. Криденс исподтишка разглядывал Ньюта, подмечая тревожные детали: круги под глазами, обозначившиеся морщины, подрагивающие пальцы. Очевидно, Ньют снова не выспался. Неудивительно: накануне они не спали почти всю ночь, а на рассвете Криденсу приснился очередной яркий сон, который следовало забыть — но забыть не получалось.

_Ты заставляешь его страдать._

Это уже выходило за рамки допустимого. Криденс всё больше склонялся к мысли, что нужно перебороть себя и поделиться своими подозрениями с Ньютом; оставалось придумать, как сделать это, обойдя тему запретных желаний и грехов. Если этого не сделать в скором времени, он истощит Ньюта, как, должно быть, другие обскуры истощали собственных носителей.

Этого ли ты хочешь?

— Мистер Скамандер, мне кажется, вам нужно поспать, — Криденс поднялся. — У вас усталый вид.

— Ты снова прав, — чтобы взглянуть на него, Ньют запрокинул голову. В таком положении его длинная шея казалась открытой и беззащитной; остро выступали ключицы. — Признаться честно, необходимость вести переговоры всегда меня… утомляет. Наверное, напишу ответ завтра, в лавке можно воспользоваться услугами совиной почты.

Он вытащил палочку и уже знакомым Криденсу жестом указал на окно, чтобы убрать стекло. Сова по имени Хельга, вежливо угукнув, снялась со спинки кресла; когда она скрылась в темноте за окном, Ньют вернул стекло и тоже поднялся.

— Я оставлю чемодан возле двери, — сказал он, сонно потирая лицо. — Если снова не сможешь уснуть и захочешь размяться, забери его к себе. По ночам по городу лучше не гулять, без магических защит это недостаточно безопасно.

— Постараюсь просто заснуть, — обещал Криденс. — Приятных снов, мистер Скамандер.

— Тебе тоже. И спасибо за поддержку.

Криденс невольно усмехнулся:

— Был рад помочь.

Утро выдалось такое же ясное и ещё более тёплое, чем накануне. Впрочем, расставаться с пальто Криденс не спешил, хорошо помня, как приходилось мёрзнуть во время работы в Нью-Йорке; носить верхнюю одежду в руках было, может быть, не слишком удобно, но куда приятнее, чем весь день шмыгать носом после прогулки. Мистер Скамандер, на вид бодрый и наконец-то отдохнувший, пружинисто шагал рядом, разглядывая вывески; хромота его почти не ощущалась.

Он ненадолго заглянул в аптеку, оставив Криденса на улице, а вышел с огромным пакетом, который приходилось держать двумя руками.

— Почему вы не сложите покупки в чемодан? — спросил Криденс, забирая означенный предмет, чтобы тот не мешал мистеру Скамандеру. — Или в сумку, кажется, она зачарована тем же способом?

— Это будет выглядеть очень странно. — Мистер Скамандер вытягивал шею, чтобы видеть, куда наступает, и это делало его похожим на диковинную птицу. — Просто вспомни, как бы ты отреагировал раньше, до знакомства с волшебниками: человек на улице открывает обычную сумку и без видимого труда прячет туда очень крупную вещь.

— Вы хорошо приспособились к магловскому миру, — не без удивления отметил Криденс. По рассказам мистера Скамандера у него складывалось впечатление, что европейские маги несколько оторваны от остальной цивилизации.

— Приходится, — скромно ответил мистер Скамандер, но вид у него сделался явно польщённый. — Дойдём до лавки, и я всё уберу.

В лавке оказалось неожиданно многолюдно; некоторые из присутствующих были одеты так, что не оставалось сомнений: это волшебники, причём те самые, что живут внутри своего замкнутого сообщества и не имеют представления о мире маглов. Криденс ощутил себя чужаком в этой пёстрой гомонящей толпе. Ощущение только усилилось, когда мистер Скамандер предложил ему подождать снаружи — чтобы не тесниться в душном углу и не скучать, как он сказал.

В некоторой растерянности Криденс прогулялся по улице. Почти во всех домах окна верхних этажей были открыты, из какого-то доносился звонкий женский голос, поющий песню с простеньким мотивчиком, которая затем прервалась взрывом смеха. В одной из витрин мальчик чуть старше Модести с очень сосредоточенным лицом расставлял на полках свежую выпечку в плетёных корзинках. На углу Криденс едва не наткнулся на скучающую уличную торговку; мигом распознав в нём приезжего, она стала жестами предлагать крендели и печенье. Похоже, местные жители были помешаны на сдобе. Он попытался придумать, как вежливо объяснить жестами, что у него нет денег, но вовремя вспомнил о банкнотах, которые дал ему мистер Скамандер. Женщина завернула в хрусткую бумагу два поразительных размеров мягких кренделя и пару брецелей(5) поменьше. Криденс вежливо поблагодарил, судя по усмешке женщины всё-таки напутав что-то в произношении, и поспешил обратно к лавке.

Он управился как раз вовремя: дверь открылась, и следом за парой ругающихся волшебников вышел мистер Скамандер. Лицо у него было странно застывшее.

— Всё в порядке? — притормаживая, осторожно уточнил Криденс.

Мистер Скамандер посмотрел как будто сквозь него:

— Да, я всего лишь отправил письма.

— Здесь всегда такое столпотворение в будние дни? — поинтересовался Криденс, делая вид, что не замечает ничего странного.

— Не знаю… — мистер Скамандер моргнул и будто очнулся — прозрачные глаза заблестели, лицо ожило. — Наверное, это из-за владельцев — гоблинов; насколько я понял, они здесь нечасто появляются, так что многие приехали обсудить с ними свои дела. Я тоже перебросился парой слов с одним из них, поэтому задержался.

— Хотел бы я познакомиться с гоблинами, — скорее вопросительно произнёс Криденс. Потом, решившись, уже увереннее добавил: — И с другими существами.

Мистер Скамандер кивнул:

— Я понимаю. Они очень интересны… Может быть, в следующий раз. — Он взглянул на часы: — Рынок сегодня работает до обеда. Пойдём, иначе увидим лишь закрытые двери.

Криденс не успел прикусить язык — вопрос, как часто случалось в последнее время, вырвался сам:

— А потом погуляем?

Улыбка Ньюта была такой тёплой. Размашисто отбросив назад позолоченные солнцем кудри, он снова кивнул.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1). "Alo! Bine ai venit!" — (рум.) "Здравствуйте! Добро пожаловать!"  
> 2). "Bonjour!" — (фр.) "Здравствуйте!"  
> 3). "Je vous recommande" — (фр.) "Рекомендую вам"  
> 4). " Touché!" — (фр.) "Туше", "В точку".  
> 5). Брецель — разновидность кренделя. По классическому рецепту после выпекания брецели посыпают крупной солью.


	11. Chapter 11

Перед самым отъездом к ним наведалась Вивианн. Разыскивать людей ей всегда удавалось блестяще, Ньют пару раз даже пользовался её талантом, но сейчас его несколько огорчила эта проволочка. Он собирался как можно быстрее вернуться в заповедник, чтобы приступить к дальнейшей работе со своими материалами.

— …уверена, ты найдёшь способ усовершенствовать это зелье. — Вивианн неторопливо пила кофе, так что паузы между фразами получались слишком длинными. — Нужно лишь подобрать более действенный ингредиент вместо белладонны.

— Вы мне льстите, мадемуазель. Я не настолько хорош в этом.

— Ты сегодня не в духе, Ньютон. — Подперев голову руками, она наклонилась и заглянула Ньюту в лицо: — Это как-то связано с твоим спутником?

Она оказалась опасно близка к истине. Накануне Ньют буквально вынудил себя отправить адресованное профессору Дамблдору письмо, в котором впервые открыто признался, что держит у себя обскури. На полный отчёт у него не хватило сил, так что Ньют, опустив среди прочих несущественных деталей свою нездоровую одержимость обскуром, вкратце изложил ситуацию и теперь нервничал в ожидании ответа.

Но Вивианн вряд ли имела в виду что-то подобное — насколько ему было известно, даром ясновидения она не обладала. Однако благодаря прошлым делам она знала о Ньюте подробности, которые позволяли делать своеобразные выводы о его личной жизни. Можно было подумать, что Вивианн сговорилась с Норбертом; представив себе эту картину, Ньют с трудом сдержал нервный смех.

— Никак не связано, — он послал Вивианн застенчивый взгляд, на который та до сих пор покупалась. — Мне нечем заплатить. Больше нет рецептов на обмен.

— Шутить изволите, месье Скамандер? — она выгнула бровь. — Уж я-то понимаю неизбежность инвестиционных рисков. Расплатишься усовершенствованным рецептом. Если не добьёшься успеха — что ж, я ничего не потеряю, зелье ведь от этого хуже не станет.

Ньют невольно усмехнулся. Хватке этой женщины он мог только позавидовать.

— Я попробую, — пообещал он.

— Вот и славно. — Вивианн поднялась, поправляя воротник пальто, и как бы невзначай взглянула на Криденса.

Сидя за соседним столом, тот делал вид, что читает книгу, хотя Ньют прекрасно понимал, что он вслушивается в разговор, пытаясь уловить смысл по отдельным знакомым словам. Ветер шевелил тёмные волосы, тень от покачивающейся вывески заведения падала на лицо Криденса, и оно казалось несколько недовольным. Или не казалось? Возможно, его тоже беспокоила эта трата времени.

— Ньютон, — Вивианн снова наклонилась, опираясь рукой на столешницу совсем рядом с руками Ньюта, — а почему на мальчика не действуют чары?

— Не действуют? — с интересом переспросил Ньют. Похоже, его теория нашла очередное подтверждение: обскур защищал носителя от нежелательной магии - по крайней мере, от некоторых разновидностей. Это объясняло, почему на Криденса не смогли наложить заклятие забвения.

Загадочно улыбаясь, Вивианн покачала головой:

— Не действуют. И я не понимаю, почему.

— Так и должно быть, — непринуждённо солгал Ньют. — Испытываю на нём защитные артефакты.

— Вот как, — судя по усмешке, она поверила в это в лучшем случае наполовину. — Желаю удачи в испытаниях. — Она повернулась к Криденсу и, мягко грассируя, на вполне сносном английском сказала: — До свидания, месье Криденс. Было приятно познакомиться.

— Взаимно, мадемуазель, — закрывая книгу, вежливо ответил тот. — Приятного дня.

Когда Вивианн, свернув в ближайший переулок, скрылась из виду, Криденс нетерпеливо спросил:

— Теперь мы можем идти? Или вы должны встретиться с кем-то ещё?

Ньют не смог удержать нервный смешок:

— Нет, надеюсь, что нет. Я только оплачу счёт, и можем выдвигаться.

Обратный путь занял меньше времени, чем путешествие в город, но Ньют, даже глядя на часы, с трудом мог в это поверить. Криденс всю дорогу молчал, размышляя о чём-то своём; заговорил он всего раз, в неожиданно формальных выражениях попросив мятную конфету, и больше не проронил ни слова. Непонятная тишина тяготила Ньюта, и он в конце концов стал делать паузы между прыжками всё короче. Поступать так было несколько опрометчиво, но он понял это, лишь заметив бледнеющее лицо Криденса.

— Прогуляемся? — после очередного перемещения предложил Ньют. По его прикидкам, до их домика оставалось не больше мили(1); границу заповедника они пересекли уже давно. — Ты не против?

Криденс кивнул с явным облегчением.

— Устал? — сочувственно спросил Ньют.

— Немного, — признал Криденс. — Наверное, слишком привык к размеренной жизни в изоляции. — Доверенный ему чемодан он сперва обнимал, как живое существо, потом просто держал обеими руками, но при ходьбе тот мешался, так что Криденс аккуратно перехватил его одной рукой.

Глядя на эти манипуляции, Ньют неуверенно уточнил:

— Она тебя устраивает? Я думал, тебе здесь… скучно.

Криденс посмотрел на него с подозрением, словно решил, что Ньют шутит.

— Скучно? Мистер Скамандер, здесь есть волшебники и драконы, а в вашем чемодане — целый мир. Другой мир, тоже волшебный.

Смешавшись, Ньют не сразу смог сформулировать верный вопрос.

— Здесь так тихо… — попытался объяснить он.

— Кажется, я понял, что вы имеете в виду, — Криденс снова взглянул на него, задумчиво и очень мягко. — Да, после Нью-Йорка и всех этих новых мест, всех этих переездов, внезапно очутиться в столь спокойном месте было… необычно. Но мне здесь действительно нравится. Я не хочу сказать, что мне не понравилась поездка, однако вы, кажется, правы — слишком много общения и появление новых лиц, особенно после этой тихой жизни, могут быть утомительны.

Что-то в этих словах встревожило Ньюта. Но что? Криденс, озвучивающий его собственные мысли, настораживал — такие утверждения словно были ему не к лицу; Ньют не мог объяснить свои ассоциации точнее, на ум шло только такое сравнение.

— Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы через пару недель повторить поездку? — немного подумав, спросил он. — Можно выбраться в другой город, куда я сперва и собирался. Уже без всяких деловых встреч, просто погуляем по улицам, посмотрим достопримечательности, как самые обычные туристы. Знаешь, рано или поздно придётся вернуться к цивилизации и заново привыкать к большим городам.

— Я бы не отказался, — с той же задумчивостью отозвался Криденс. — Если вас это не затруднит.

— Затруднит? — Ньют почти рассмеялся. — Я пересёк несколько континентов — и поверь, это было настоящее удовольствие, почти так же восхитительно, как моя непосредственная работа. Едва ли небольшая туристическая поездка станет после этого затруднительна. О, смотри, мы уже почти пришли.

В домике было тепло — чары работали исправно — и не очень приятно пахло чем-то знакомым. Ньют заподозрил чесночные гренки, которые делал перед отъездом, но с уверенностью опознать запах не смог. Он открыл окно на кухне и вернулся в спальню. Криденс сидел на краю кровати, оглядываясь с таким видом, словно впервые здесь очутился.

— Я собираюсь разобрать свои записи, — сообщил Ньют, тоже машинально оглядевшись. — Тебе принести учебник по теории?..

Криденс покачал головой:

— Пожалуй, сделаю паузу с этой дисциплиной, чтобы немного уложить информацию в голове. — Он вытащил из-под подушки книгу и указал на неё: — К тому же, было бы неплохо вернуться к истории магии — я совсем её забросил.

— Хорошее решение, — одобрил Ньют. — Я пару часов поработаю, потом приготовим ужин. Идёт?

Мельком глянув на него, Криденс флегматично подтвердил:

— Идёт.

После ужина Нала изобразил попытку бунта — не то против Криденса лично, не то против установленного в последнее время порядка. От грозного рыка проснулись ночные животные, а Нюхлер выбрался из гнезда и стал осматриваться, явно рассчитывая под шумок удрать, но потом оценил шансы и вернулся к сортировке сокровищ. Нала бросался на магический барьер так яростно, словно надеялся его пробить, хотя по прошлому опыту знал, что это невозможно. Ньют, подыгрывая, сделал недовольный вид и велел прекратить безобразие; Нала в ответ показательно рыкнул на спокойно наблюдающего за сценой Криденса и раздул зоб, демонстрируя готовность напасть. Ньют огорчился по-настоящему. Это возымело действие: Нала приуныл и, обиженно ворча, спрятался под скалой, как делал раньше, когда уже оправился от ран, но ещё недостаточно привык к присутствию человека.

— Думаете, он действительно успокоится? — с некоторым сомнением спросил Криденс, заглядывая в гнездо Нюхлера. Тот зафыркал, пытаясь отогнать нахала. — Кажется, здесь её тоже нет.

— Вот паразит, — Ньют едва удержался от более подходящего случаю выражения, но ему не хотелось получить очередной осуждающий или отчаянный взгляд — крепкие ругательства Криденс по-прежнему не одобрял. — Ладно, я потом ещё поищу, у этого мерзавца есть тайники в других местах. В гнезде он хранит то, что особенно дорого его сердцу, так что ничего там не трогай. За Налу не беспокойся — я уже думал, как объяснить ему, что вы не конкуренты, но, судя по всему, ему уже и самому надоело дуться. Это скоро пройдёт.

Рук не хватало, пришлось перехватить палочку зубами. Иногда Ньют очень жалел, что нельзя отрастить несколько дополнительных конечностей, хотя бы щупалец — риски при трансфигурации такого уровня были неоправданно высоки. Он повернулся и вздрогнул, едва не выронив вёдра с кормом: Криденс стоял к нему почти вплотную и внимательно смотрел своими блестящими тёмными глазами. Внезапно Ньют с восхищением осознал, что это глаза хищника; благодаря своей работе он много раз видел этот оценивающий взгляд — взгляд существа, которое всерьёз размышляет, сожрать странного двуногого уродца или тот может принести иную пользу.

Обскур мог убить человека за считанные минуты. Этот человек, стоящий перед Ньютом, мог убить его быстрее, чем сработает защитное заклинание. Отпустив себя полностью, он бы мог стать очень опасным.

— Девжы, — невнятно сказал Ньют, вручая Криденсу одно из вёдер. — Покормиф угобоф.

— Угробов? — уточнил Криденс полувопросительно. Его взгляд, смягчившись, скользнул по лицу Ньюта и остановился на губах.

Ньют кивнул чуть смущённо. Он не впервые замечал, что людей интересуют некоторые особенности его внешности, и дурные привычки — например, держать во рту палочку, пора уже отучить себя от этого — только сильнее привлекают лишнее внимание. Обычно Ньют не испытывал неловкости по этому поводу, однако пристальный взгляд Криденса заставил его очень остро ощутить свою нескладность.

— Только…

— Не давать им еду из рук, — кивнул Криденс, наконец отвернувшись. — Я помню.

Перед тем как подняться наверх, Ньют тщательно закрыл дверь хижины — не хватало только, чтобы Нюхлер удрал и стащил что-нибудь ещё или вовсе отправился на поиски приключений в лес. Потом машинально отодвинул подальше от края стола треножник с маленьким котелком — и застыл в растерянности.

— Мерлинова борода, как же я забыл…

Криденс, который уже поднялся по лестнице и откинул крышку чемодана, обернулся, и Ньют поторопился объяснить:

— Я ведь ещё на прошлой неделе должен был сделать состав для компрессов… для твоих шрамов, помнишь?

На лице Криденса отразилась тень сарказма, и Ньют отругал себя за выбор слов. Разумеется, о своих шрамах Криденс не мог забыть.

— Вам помочь с приготовлением? — спросил он спокойно, делая вид, что не заметил ошибки Ньюта.

Тот покачал головой, думая, что в одиночку управится даже быстрее — ему нравилось непринуждённо беседовать с Криденсом за работой, но это изрядно отвлекало.

— Возможно, я после этого займусь новыми рецептами, — ответил он. Выглядело это как нелепое оправдание, однако Криденс так же спокойно кивнул и выбрался в спальню.

Покончив с приготовлением зелья-основы, Ньют перенёс котелок в угол, на крышку кое-как втиснутого туда бюро, и заново разложил полученные от Вивианн и её коллеги рецепты и свои дневники. Однако настроения разбираться с ними не было. Вид собственного почерка вызвал у Ньюта отвращение — похоже, в последнее время он немного переборщил с бумажной работой.

Выйдя на террасу, он задумчиво огляделся. Спать не хотелось, но и запланированных на сегодня дел — по крайней мере, тех, от которых его не тошнило — уже не осталось. Его внимание привлекла полускрытая за хижиной куча разносортных вещей в дальнем углу террасы. Поверх старых инструментов, которые требовалось либо починить, либо признать негодными и превратить во что-то ещё, громоздился венский стул, заляпанный странной — скорее всего, органического происхождения — субстанцией. Ньют посмотрел на него с недоумением; он не мог вспомнить, откуда этот стул взялся. Может быть, Криденс… но ведь он колдовать не умеет, так что трансфигурировать новую вещь он не мог, а приносить что-то извне у него не было необходимости.

— Пожалуй, это повод разобраться с беспорядком, — сказал Ньют сам себе.

Чуть позже он решил, что если работать не только палочкой, но и руками, будет проще потом уснуть. Во всяком случае, дисциплинарные меры во время его обучения вместо воспитательного давали именно такой эффект.

Эта часть террасы была обращена в сторону вольеров с саванной и пустыней, и общее для них волшебное солнце только клонилось к закату. Ньюту вскоре сделалось жарко; поколебавшись, он стянул рубашку — даже если Криденс проснётся и снова спустится в чемодан, он уже наверняка привык к подобному нарушению приличий. Остальные подопечные Ньюта видели и не такое.

На доски, выпав, вероятно, из кармана, спорхнул небольшой листок пергамента. Ньют с лёгким недоумением поднял его и обнаружил, что это последний рецепт Вивианн — тот, что требовалось усовершенствовать. Он отнёс листок на стол в хижине, чтобы не потерять, и вышел обратно, рассеянно глядя себе под ноги.

Вивианн. Почему она решила, что Ньюта связывают с Криденсом настолько близкие отношения? Сам он едва ли мог рассчитывать на осторожную дружбу — не более. Он понимал, почему подобное пришло в голову Норберту, который при всех его достоинствах высокой моралью никогда не отличался и потому воспринял легенду о больном ассистенте, требующем присмотра, как неуклюжую отговорку. Если подумать, с такой точки зрения всё было достаточно очевидно: Ньют, и ранее замеченный в связях с мужчинами, привёз в уединённое тихое место приятного молодого человека — устроил себе медовый месяц вдали от порицающего общества, не иначе. Но почему так решила Вивианн, которой он озвучил ту же версию?

Ньют недоумевающе нахмурился. Разумеется, она могла посчитать — вернее, угадать, — что он по каким-то причинам говорит неправду и сделать из этого собственные выводы. Или попросту пошутить — маловероятно, но сегодня у неё было на редкость игривое настроение. Разумеется, она не знала настоящей истории, которая была намного сложнее. И всё же…

Нет, ему бы и в голову не пришло воспользоваться ситуацией и соблазнить человека, который нуждался в его помощи и практически полностью от него зависел. Человека одинокого и едва не сломленного чужими руками. Криденса, у которого — здесь и сейчас — не было никого, кроме Ньюта.

Сама мысль, что Криденс может прикоснуться к нему как к любовнику, была непристойной.

Непристойно сладкой.

Возбуждающей.

Поймав себя на этом, Ньют невольно оглянулся, словно кто-то мог подслушать его мысли. Рядом, конечно же, никого не было. Он тяжело опустился на доски террасы и невидяще уставился перед собой.

Он хотел бы стать для Криденса любовником. Он хотел обладать этим потрясающим, невероятным, привлекательным молодым человеком.

Он не мог себе этого позволить.

Длинно выдохнув, Ньют сгорбился и закрыл лицо руками. Несмотря на пройденный путь, Криденс всё ещё слишком изранен. Чужие сильные чувства могут напугать его или вовсе сломать — снова. Нельзя допустить, чтобы та сущность внутри него получила возможность взять верх.

Придётся смириться с неисполнимостью своих желаний.

Решительно поднявшись, Ньют вернулся к прерванному занятию. Работа всегда помогала избавиться от навязчивых мыслей.

Он понял, что настало утро, лишь когда в крышку люка осторожно постучали. Поднявшись по лестнице, Ньют высунулся из чемодана и устроил руки на бортике, подперев голову.

— Ты чего-то хотел? — спросил он с мечтательной улыбкой, глядя снизу вверх в слегка встревоженное лицо. Его вело, голова кружилась, как после стакана огневиски. За ночь Ньют пришёл к выводу, что его желания ничего не значат, и он должен продолжать работу с Криденсом — по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока тот не будет демонстрировать полностью стабильное состояние, в котором его можно будет отправить на обучение в Британию. Осознание и принятие такого положения вещей принесло меланхоличную, почти счастливую усталость.

— Мистер Скамандер, вы не спали всю ночь, — сообщил Криденс, но спросить о причинах не удосужился. — Вам стоило бы немного отдохнуть.

— Да, я, похоже, немного увлёкся, — охотно согласился Ньют, неприкрыто любуясь им. — Со мной такое случается.

— Я заметил, — спокойно ответил Криденс. Кажется, его совершенно не смущал прямой и немного пьяный взгляд глаза в глаза. — Хотите чаю?

— Ты приготовил чай? — уточнил Ньют, выбираясь в комнату. Криденс иногда порывался готовить обед, но к чаю обычно даже не пытался притронуться.

— Как вы показывали, мистер Скамандер. — Тот сделал пару шагов назад, чтобы не мешать; руки он держал за спиной, немного сутулясь, и по-прежнему внимательно смотрел на Ньюта. — И ещё я сделал травяной отвар по вашему рецепту на случай, если вы решите лечь спать.

Решение не проявлять открыто свою привязанность пошло прахом. Ньют едва удержался от того, чтобы обнять Криденса и расцеловать в знак благодарности.

— Я говорил, как мне повезло с тобой познакомиться? — улыбку он удержать не смог.

— Нет, мистер Скамандер, — Криденс всё-таки отвёл взгляд. На резко очерченных скулах проступил лёгкий румянец. — Думаю, вам всё же нужно поспать. Вы… мне показалось, вас шатает.

Он хотел сказать, что Ньют ведёт себя странно. Это было слишком очевидно.

— Ты прав. — Ньют глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул — при настоящем опьянении это всегда помогало сконцентрироваться хотя бы на пару минут. — Спасибо за заботу, я очень ценю твою помощь. И твою инициативность.

Он наклонился всем корпусом, чтобы привычно заглянуть в глаза немного снизу — и действительно пошатнулся. Криденс сделал резкое движение, видимо, чтобы его подхватить, но Ньют, удержав равновесие, выпрямился, и тот отступил.

— Принеси мне отвар, пожалуйста, — спокойно, будто ничего не случилось, попросил Ньют. — Мне нужно умыться.

Криденс молча кивнул и ушёл на кухню.

***  
Что-то было не так. Обскур чувствовал это и расходился всё больше, порываясь выплеснуться волной магии, поглотить всё, что будет стоять на пути. Криденс с трудом себя сдерживал.

К закату его беспокойство достигло пика. Прогулки не помогали, и он вернулся в домик. Мистер Скамандер ещё спал, разметавшись на кровати, раскинув длинные руки и приоткрыв потрескавшиеся губы.

_У него потрескались губы._

Криденс сглотнул мгновенно пересохшим горлом. Дети в приюте болели редко — мать говорила, их бережёт Господь в знак того, что слышит все их усердные молитвы и видит благочестивые деяния, — но всё же это случалось. Криденс знал, как выглядит человек в лихорадке.

Тяжёлое дыхание наполняло комнату. Медленно, боясь подтвердить свою догадку, Криденс протянул руку и коснулся щеки Ньюта.

_Он обжигает, как драконье пламя._

Криденс сел рядом и сосредоточенно пощупал лоб Ньюта, потом, чуть поколебавшись, положил руку ему на грудь. Несмотря на жар, сердце билось ровно и сильно — и даже не слишком часто. Хотя Криденсу было не с чем сравнить, обскур мог передать биение чужой магии, но не затрагивал ощущения тела. Он и сейчас рвался наружу, пульсировал в такт этому сердцу, перетекал под кожей, словно желая слиться с Ньютом, поглотить его — поглотить волшебство.

Порывисто поднявшись, Криденс отступил. Постепенно обскур успокоился; после того, как он утихал, прячась где-то глубоко внутри, взять себя в руки было проще. Ньют не двигался, только грудь едва заметно вздымалась. Криденс прикрыл дверь, чтобы пресечь лёгкий сквозняк, и отправился за полотенцами для компресса.

Ньют очнулся глубокой ночью, когда в окно ещё не светила луна — попытался приподняться и, кажется, что-то хрипло сказал. Глаза его оставались полуприкрыты, вряд ли он понимал, где находится и что происходит. Отложив книгу, Криденс перебрался к нему на кровать и поднял с пола заранее заготовленную чашку. Он поил Ньюта, внимательно следя, чтобы тот понемногу глотал. Ухаживать за взрослыми Криденсу не приходилось — к матери приглашали врача, а в остальное время с ней сидела Честити, — но он не сомневался, что в таком состоянии можно захлебнуться вне зависимости от возраста. Голова была неподъёмно тяжёлой, кожа горела — в этом взрослый мало чем отличался от больного ребёнка.

Закончив, Криденс аккуратно промокнул лицо Ньюта влажным полотенцем. Тот, кажется, стал дышать немного спокойнее и легче. Рыжие кудри спутались, свалялись в ком, и, не удержавшись, Криденс попытался расчесать их пальцами; стало только хуже, и он, раздосадованный этим и смущённый своей дерзостью, убрал руку. Через какое-то время Ньют вздохнул во сне и повернулся набок, подтягивая ноги и почти сворачиваясь в клубок. Криденс счёл это хорошим знаком.

Ньют приходил в себя ещё два раза, просил воды как будто более осмысленно, но потом снова проваливался в беспамятство, едва ли осознавая эти эпизоды. Уже на рассвете он уснул по-настоящему, дыша тихо и ровно. Когда взошло солнце, Криденс укутал его своим одеялом взамен его собственного, влажного насквозь, и не без труда открыл чуть перекосившуюся, почти вросшую в рамы створку окна, впуская в домик свежий воздух.

Криденсу показалось, он задремал всего на секунду — и тут же проснулся, вздрогнув всем телом от ощущения кренящейся опоры под ногами. Разумеется, почудившейся опоры не было, он по-прежнему сидел на своей кровати по-турецки; книга на коленях перелистнулась на несколько страниц назад.

Ньют лежал на краю, свесив руку, и смотрел на него с каким-то рассеянным недоумением.

— Где я? — слабо спросил он. — Что такое?..

— У вас была лихорадка, мистер Скамандер. — Криденс снова пересел к нему, осторожно потрогал лоб Ньюта. Жар спал, кожа стала прохладной и липкой. — Вероятно, вы подхватили инфекцию во время поездки.

Ньют смотрел на него с тем же выражением, будто не понимая, что ему говорят.

— Ты простудился, Ньют, — мягко объяснил Криденс, невольно подражая его обычному тону. — Я так думаю. Как ты себя чувствуешь сейчас?

— Не знаю, — сказал Ньют тихо. — Ещё не понял.

Пользуясь тем, что он лежит неподвижно, Криденс бережно обтёр его лицо, шею и плечи очередным полотенцем — в корзине их скопилась уже куча, придётся сегодня же всё перестирать — и поправил сползшее одеяло.

— Уже утро, — Ньют часто моргал слезящимися глазами. — Ты сидел так всю ночь?

— Конечно. В приюте я присматривал за сёстрами, когда они болели.

— Ты такой славный, — Ньют сонно улыбнулся, трогая его за руку, словно проверял, настоящий ли Криденс. — Замечательный. Обожаю тебя.

_Он всё ещё бредит._

— Вам надо поспать. — Криденс отнял руку и поднялся, ощущая болезненный укол совести. Он не сделал ничего, заслуживающего такой похвалы.

— Точно. — Ньют закрыл глаза. — Ты прав. Не уходи далеко, не хочу просыпаться один.

Криденс сглотнул вязкую слюну.

— Не уйду.

Во второй раз он проснулся будто от толчка извне. Около полудня, уже не в силах держать глаза открытыми, он прилёг на краешек кровати, надеясь, что уснет ненадолго или хотя бы проснётся раньше Ньюта. Судя по сгустившимся сумеркам, оставалось рассчитывать только на второй вариант.

Зажёгся зачарованный ночник. Криденс не задвигал полог, чтобы не отгораживаться, и потому разглядел, как Ньют вяло зашевелился, а затем приподнялся, неловко и сонно потирая глаза. Криденс наблюдал, как он пытается зачесать назад спутанные волосы, чтобы те не лезли в лицо, и думал, что никогда раньше не видел человека, который ведёт себя так естественно в любой ситуации — за исключением Модести, может быть, но и та могла присмиреть в присутствии матери. Ньют же не выглядел скованным, даже когда начинал смущаться и застенчиво отводить взгляд.

_Он сам как волшебное существо._

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — осторожно спросил Криденс, поднимаясь на ноги.

Ньют сел.

— Голова болит, — после задумчивой паузы пожаловался он.

Криденс смотрел на запёкшиеся губы и уговаривал себя не делать глупостей. Для него явилось откровением, что человек, едва оправившийся от лихорадки, может быть таким привлекательным; эта мысль была почти кощунственной. Он хотел прикоснуться к Ньюту — снова.

_Сегодня у тебя есть оправдание._

После заминки Криденс протянул руку и тронул ладонью лоб Ньюта; тот закрыл глаза и со вздохом подался к руке. Кожа была ещё слишком тёплой.

— Подожди, я сейчас принесу воды, — отступая, сказал Криденс. Голос дрогнул, но Ньют, кажется, не заметил, только проводил руку мутноватым взглядом.

Вместе с водой Криденс принёс последнее чистое полотенце и оставшийся отвар. Остыв, тот сделался мерзким на вкус, хотя сохранил прежний приятный сладковатый запах; Ньют отпил, поморщился и потянулся за палочкой.

— Иногда я не совсем понимаю, как маглы обходятся без магии, — признался он, пробуя отвар снова. Теперь от поверхности поднимался пар. — То есть, я знаю, как они это делают, но мне кажется, что это ужасно неудобно.

— Полагаю, это одна из причин, по которой происходит технический прогресс, — заметил Криденс.

Ньют заинтересованно взглянул на него:

— Одна из?

— Я читал, что человечеству свойственно стремление к саморазвитию, — Криденс забрал у него пустую чашку и, спустив её на пол, взял полотенце. — Это его движущая сила.

— Звучит логично. Любопытство — одно из неотъемлемых свойств работающего разума. Ты ведь помнишь, что у меня в лаборатории заготовлен материал для компрессов и прочих подобных нужд? — несмотря на вопрос, Ньют послушно придержал влажное полотенце у лица, а потом и вовсе отвернул краешек, прикрывая воспалённые глаза.

— Полотенце удобнее, — объяснил Криденс. — Впитывает больше влаги, медленнее сохнет, медленнее нагревается.

— Ты научился этому в приюте? Ах да, ты же говорил, что присматривал за сёстрами. — Ньют сдвинул полотенце вверх, так что вихры встали дыбом, и улыбнулся Криденсу: — Спасибо, ты мне очень помог.

Криденс посмотрел на него с некоторым недоумением, не совсем понимая, почему Ньют его благодарит. Разве не говорится «Не отказывай в благодеянии нуждающемуся, когда рука твоя в силе сделать его»(2)? Ньют ведь и сам руководствуется этим принципом, хотя, наверное, не отдаёт себе отчёт в том, что следует религиозной доктрине. Однако Криденс не стал это озвучивать.

— Мистер Скамандер…

По-прежнему улыбаясь, тот изогнулся и взглянул на Криденса чуть снизу, словно подражая какому-то животному. Это всегда выглядело так забавно и мило, что Криденс умолкал и мог только зачарованно смотреть в ответ.

— Называй меня Ньют, я же слышал, ты можешь это делать. — Заметив, очевидно, что Криденс смешался, Ньют мягко добавил: — Пожалуйста.

_Ты всегда ему уступаешь._

— Если вы… как пожелаешь, Ньют.

— Вот и отлично. Так что ты хотел спросить?

Криденс кивнул на корзину для белья. Обычно та стояла в дальнем углу, но накануне он вытащил её и поставил поближе к изголовью, чтобы не вставать каждый раз, когда она понадобится.

— Нужно перестирать вещи, хотя бы часть. Это последнее полотенце — по крайней мере, из тех, что я смог найти. И переменить постель. Я понимаю, затевать на ночь глядя всё это не очень удобно, но, может быть, с помощью магии получится облегчить работу. Ты сможешь это сделать?

— Не вижу причин, по которым я бы не смог. — Ньют скомкал полотенце и метко бросил в корзину. — Мы же не будем стирать руками, как магловские прачки.

Криденс не стал упоминать, что маглы уже не стирают руками — не всё и не всегда, во всяком случае.

— Ты уверен, что нормально себя чувствуешь? — спросил он, тоже наклоняясь, чтобы их лица оказались на одном уровне. Он давно уже понял, что Ньют их тех людей, кто будет валиться с ног, но сделает то, что считает срочным и необходимым.

— Терпимо, — рассеянно улыбнувшись, тот распрямился. — Вот управимся со всем — и я снова лягу спать. Вот увидишь, к утру буду здоров, даже магия не понадобится. Хорошо?

— Хорошо, — сказал Криденс, про себя решив за ним внимательно следить.

К счастью, всё обошлось. Ньют ходил по домику, зевая и порой с сонным видом прислоняясь к дверным косякам, но на его способности колдовать это никак не сказывалось. Он легко и непринуждённо отправлял вещи плескаться в воде — казалось, что они стирают себя сами, — а затем наскоро подсушивал их с помощью другого заклинания. Криденсу оставалось только собирать их и развешивать на спрятанной за домиком дворовой сушилке, чтобы наверняка выветрить запах порошка.

Постельное бельё Ньют тоже сменил с помощью заклинаний, попутно жалуясь, что они ужасно неудобны и медленно действуют, так что обычно проще всё делать без магии. Криденс с любопытством смотрел, как сворачивается и разворачивается ткань — может, это и происходило медленно, но выглядело очень занятно. Окно они закрывали вдвоём, руками — при попытке Ньюта вернуть створку на место колдовством та хлопнула так резко, что едва не вылетели стёкла, а затем, издевательски скрипя, открылась обратно.

Когда с окном было покончено, Ньют закрыл лицо руками и зевнул совсем уж широко и шумно.

— Ложись спать, — предложил Криденс. — Я всё уберу.

Ньют благодарно кивнул и с полузакрытыми глазами поплёлся к кровати. Рубаху, надетую на время стирки, он забыл снять, так и растянулся поверх свежего одеяла.

Стараясь всё делать тихо и аккуратно, Криденс разложил и расставил вещи по местам. Одна лохань всё-таки вырвалась из рук, пока он пытался протиснуться в дверь кладовой, и загремела жестью, кажется, на весь дом. Торопливо запихнув её в угол, Криденс в лёгкой панике прошёл к двери в спальню и заглянул внутрь. Ньют, похоже, шума даже не заметил; мягкий свет обливал неподвижное тело и привычно (как он так спит?) свесившуюся с кровати руку. Успокоившись, Криденс вернулся к работе.

На стене лаборатории висели графики кормления магических животных и рецепты корма. Сверяясь с ними, Криденс покормил почти всех; он уже неоднократно делал это под присмотром Ньюта и очень старался и в этот раз всё сделать правильно. Без положенного по расписанию ужина остался только нунду — Криденс не рискнул бы к нему подойти, даже зная, как снять колдовской барьер. Оставалось надеяться, что за сутки ничего с этой тварью не случится; по словам Ньюта, крупные хищники спокойно обходились без еды несколько дней. Завтра тот будет уже на ногах и сам решит эту проблему.

Поднимаясь из чемодана, Криденс и сам неприкрыто зевал. Судя по тому, что в окно уже заглядывала луна, он провозился до глубокой ночи. Ньют лежал на спине, запрокинув голову и обхватив себя руками за плечи, словно обнимал кого-то во сне; дышал он глубоко и ровно. Криденс накрыл его свободной половиной одеяла, так что получился уютный рулетик, и долго смотрел на расслабленное и немного усталое лицо.

Вероятно, если бы он действительно был сквибом, как сказал ему тот человек, он бы чувствовал себя опустошённым — после бури эмоций, что он испытал за последние дни, особенно за сегодняшний, чувства словно притупились. Но Криденс не был сквибом. И настоящим волшебником тоже не был. Он ощущал себя пустой скорлупкой, готовой растрескаться и выпустить наружу магический ураган.

_Ещё одно прикосновение._

Обскур рвался наружу, бушевал, заполнял его сознание тьмой. Сейчас, морально и физически измотанный последними событиями, Криденс почти не имел желания сдерживать этот вихрь. Останавливало его только одно.

Ты пожрёшь этого человека легче, чем пламя пожирает цветок.

Во что бы то ни стало он должен сохранить контроль. Наклонившись, Криденс бережно погладил Ньюта по щеке, затем приказал себе отойти. Обскур не утихал, вместо сердца в теле билась магия. Действуя почти на автомате, Криденс переоделся в пижаму и улёгся на кровать.

Он знал, что ему предстоит бессонная ночь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1). 1 миля (статутная) = 1609,34 м  
> 2). Книга притчей Соломоновых


	12. Chapter 12

Утро выдалось холодное и промозглое. По полу едва заметно тянулся сквозняк — вероятно, Криденс неплотно прикрыл входную дверь. Нужно будет проверить — но позже, когда он проснётся, и можно будет спокойно ходить по домику. Криденс всегда спал очень чутко, и Ньют не хотел мешать.

Первым делом он отправился мыться. Душевая здесь была тесновата, и Ньют очень жалел, что нельзя её расширить — при заселении его очень просили не трогать наложенные заклятия, чтобы не погубить всю систему. Смотритель в красках живописал предыдущую попытку облагородить внутреннее убранство, и Ньют, заранее устыдившись, пообещал ничего не делать. Вероятно, домовый эльф мог бы сладить с капризным жилищем, но в заповеднике их не было — в последние годы служители обходились без них.

Если бы все волшебники могли обойтись без этого рабского труда.

Вздыхая, Ньют намылил голову. Волосы спутались, и он всерьёз опасался, что придётся срезать колтуны; к счастью, после упорных попыток спасти кудри, большую часть удалось разделить на отдельные пряди. По крайней мере, это было лучше, чем ходить с комком грязи в волосах, как это было после случайного купания в реке во Французской Верхней Вольте(1) — пока Ньют не закончил наблюдения, помыться или применить чары не было возможности, а расставаться с шевелюрой он счёл непрактичным: местное солнце пекло нещадно, не считаясь с головными уборами.

Когда кожа перестала ощущаться как нечто липкое, стягивающее тело, словно влажная слишком тесная одежда, Ньют выключил воду. Руки дрожали, и бриться он не рискнул, решив отложить эту процедуру хотя бы до вечера — может быть, после хорошего обеда и не менее приличного ужина он почувствует себя лучше. Хотя он обещал Криденсу, что выздоровеет к утру, на поверку это оказалось не так просто сделать. Если бы только Ньют мог себя заставить…

Если бы он мог заставить себя не думать о Криденсе, ничего этого бы просто не случилось. Ньют не питал иллюзий относительно происхождения своей “простуды”. В детстве его не раз и не два укладывали в постель сильные нервные потрясения; он думал, что перерос это за время обучения в Хогвартсе — там некогда было болеть, а если и случалось, школьные лекари быстро ставили его на ноги. Вероятно, признание самому себе в этих абсолютно недопустимых — неодолимых — захватывающих чувствах тоже было слишком сильным потрясением.

Какой же он глупец.

На ходу застёгивая рубашку, он проверил наружную дверь; та действительно оказалась приоткрыта — хорошо, что чемодан был надёжно закрыт, и никто из его обитателей не мог сбежать. Моросил дождь, и на порог оседала влага. Серая пелена, затянувшая небо, кое-где клочьями повисшая над верхушками леса, порой будто начинала медленно колыхаться и покрывалась едва видимыми узорами, напоминая дымные полотна обскура. Какое-то время Ньют смотрел на уныло повисшие ветви деревьев, и мокрую траву, затем закрыл дверь и задвинул щеколду.

Криденс ещё спал, сжавшись и обняв подушку. Ньют машинально погладил его по голове, поправил одеяло — и только после этого понял, что делает. От нахлынувшего чувства вины в груди что-то сжалось, так что стало трудно дышать. Это просто бесстыдство — вот так пользоваться ситуацией. Он не должен больше прикасаться к Криденсу. Никогда.

На первый взгляд в лаборатории ничего не изменилось, однако, присмотревшись внимательнее, Ньют обнаружил, что его записи аккуратно сложены. Накануне… нет, два дня назад он небрежно оставил все черновики на столе, собираясь по совету Криденса вздремнуть и вернуться к работе. Очевидно, тот убрал свитки и разрозненные страницы, чтобы освободить место для приготовления корма. Судя по сделанным его рукой пометкам в графиках, Криденс проверил всех тварей и покормил тех, кому это требовалось, обойдя только Налу. Ньют вздохнул с облегчением, мысленно воздавая хвалу благоразумию своего “ассистента”. Нунду, даже если он всё ещё обижался, мог почувствовать подавленную тёмную магию и подчиниться, но Ньют не был уверен, какова вероятность такого исхода. Лучше не рисковать.

Закончив с дневной работой, он поднялся в домик и тихо прошёл на кухню. Должно быть, прошло немало времени: небо очистилось, и солнце, далеко перевалившее за полдень, уже подсушило верхушки деревьев. Высунувшись в окно, Ньют какое-то время бездумно смотрел на покрытый травой участок перед домом, потом закрыл створку на обе задвижки, хотя обычно её запирали только на одну. Поднимался ветер, а это означало, что погода может смениться самым неожиданным образом. Пожалуй, не стоит сегодня куда-то ходить.

Формально обед они уже пропустили, но с учётом обстоятельств Ньют решил не придерживаться расписания. Он повернулся к столу — и невольно вздрогнул. Криденс стоял в двух шагах от него, не дальше, и, пригнув голову, внимательно глядел исподлобья. Его глаза казались очень тёмными, почти чёрными, несмотря на яркий солнечный свет, всё ещё льющийся в окно. Ньют ощутил неясную дрожь. Чувство дежавю было таким сильным, что он мгновенно вспомнил, где и когда видел Криденса таким.

Первый день на корабле он провёл в своей каюте — сперва занимался ревизией вещей, затем пытался починить замок. Попытки оказались безуспешны: Ньют не мог сосредоточиться и вспомнить верную последовательность заклинаний, так что замок два раза заклинивало в позиции антимагловской защиты и один раз — в обычной. Мысли разбегались, перед глазами маячила несмелая улыбка Тины. Решив подышать свежим воздухом перед тем, как приступить к вечерней кормёжке, Ньют вышел на палубу.

Солнце садилось в океан, и отражённый свет слепил глаза. Ньюту показалось, что за спиной метнулась тень; он торопливо обернулся, но ничего не увидел. Неподалёку неспешно прогуливалась пара, немного дальше юная девушка, приподнимаясь на носки и едва не подпрыгивая, энергично махала кому-то рукой. Решив, что краем глаза заметил движение кого-то из этих людей, Ньют повернулся обратно к борту и обомлел от неожиданности. Перед ним стоял Криденс Бэрбоун — совершенно невредимый на вид, очень бледный, но не испуганный, как тогда, в метро, а скорее мрачный. Чёрные глаза неотрывно смотрели на Ньюта; пиджак будто слегка припорошило пылью.

— Помогите мне, — проскрежетал Криденс. Голос словно двоился, но слова звучали достаточно чётко.

Ньют открыл было рот, чтобы спросить, как Криденс здесь очутился, но тот вдруг рассыпался чёрным песком и за долю секунды исчез, растворился в воздухе. Ньют в панике оглянулся, но никто, кажется, не заметил ничего необычного. Он повернул голову обратно — Криденс снова стоял на том же месте; на этот раз лицо у него было растерянное.

— Мне некуда пойти, — сказал он почти нормальным голосом.

Ньют вдруг заметил у него в руках потёртый саквояж. Похоже, Криденс подготовился к отъезду и целенаправленно следовал за одним из тех, кто предлагал ему помощь — за тем, кто мог его спрятать. Не имело значения, вела ли его интуиция или даже в том состоянии он оказался способен на холодный расчёт — Ньют действительно мог и хотел ему помочь.

Он протянул руку и взял Криденса за плечо. Тот был вполне осязаемым и по-человечески тёплым; на пиджаке, похоже, лежала самая обычная пыль — от прикосновения она разлетелась едва заметными облачками.

— Пойдём, — коротко сказал Ньют. Вопросы можно было отложить на потом. — Покажу тебе свою каюту.

Воспоминание было неправдоподобно ярким. Ньют помотал головой, пытаясь понять, не бредит ли он; на секунду ему показалось, что Криденс снова скажет “помогите мне”. Однако тот молчал.

— Криденс, ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? — осторожно спросил Ньют, сокращая расстояние между ними.

Вопрос — или, может, движение — заставил Криденса очнуться: он моргнул и распрямился; в глазах отразился отблеск солнечного луча, и они снова стали яркими и тёплыми.

— Простите, мистер…

Ньют выразительно посмотрел на него, и Криденс тут же поправился:

— Извини, Ньют. Я будто совсем не спал… не помню, чтобы мне снились кошмары, но какая-то муть… — он тоже встряхнул головой.

Может, он был прав, и дело заключалось в банальной простуде, привезённой из поездки? Ньют протянул руку и тронул его лоб, ребром ладони приподнимая растрепавшиеся прядки. На мгновение ему показалось, что у его руки две тени. Криденс сделал шаг назад.

— Не волнуйся, я просто не привык спать днём, — сказал он неожиданно скрипучим голосом.

— Как скажешь. Но я буду следить за тобой, — шутливо пригрозил Ньют. — Не хватало ещё тебе заболеть.

Кашлянув, Криденс нормальным тоном ответил:

— Я редко болею простудой. Мы будем завтракать или обедать?

— Как насчёт чаепития? — предложил Ньют. — А там посмотрим.

Криденс степенно кивнул.

Они сидели в тишине, глядя каждый в свою чашку. От тиканья часов у Ньюта начинало звенеть в ушах, хотелось взять палочку и заставить их замолчать хоть на какое-то время. Он пытался внушить себе, что это последствия лихорадки, которые пройдут вместе с едва заметной головной болью, но обмануть себя — намеренно, во всяком случае — у него никогда не получалось. Напряжение, казалось, можно было попробовать на вкус, как влажный густой воздух перед грозой. Криденс с отсутствующим видом жевал печенье; мелкие крошки сыпались на стол, и Ньют старался смотреть только на них, охваченный странной идеей, что стоит поднять взгляд, и все его мысли можно будет прочесть на лице.

— Очень душно, тебе не кажется? — спросил вдруг Криденс. Он говорил монотонно, но на последнем слове голос неожиданно заскрипел и почти раздвоился, как и тогда, и Ньют уже ожидал увидеть чёрную пыль.

— Наверное, из-за дождя, который шёл утром, — вставая, торопливо сказал он. — И вообще погода сегодня… неустойчивая. Я не стал оставлять окно открытым, там поднимается ветер… уже поднялся, — уточнил он, подходя к окну. Деревья напротив начинали гнуться, небо снова сделалось серым.

— Жаль, я хотел прогуляться, — не оборачиваясь, тем же тоном сказал Криденс. К чашке он уже давно не притрагивался, рука лежала рядом неподвижно, как неживая.

Ньют искоса поглядывал на склонённую голову. Он не совсем понимал, что происходит — своё состояние он, по крайней мере, мог объяснить едва отступившей болезнью, но Криденс… Может быть, он чувствует себя плохо, но почему-то не хочет признаваться? Может, в бреду Ньют сказал или сделал что-то обидное, неприятное? Может…

Просветление наступило внезапно, и Ньют укорил себя за эгоизм: Криденс ухаживал за ним больше суток и, наверное, почти не спал. Усталость могла быть хуже любой болезни. Осторожно приблизившись, Ньют наклонился и заглянул ему в лицо; Криденс поднял голову и ответно скользнул по лицу мутным рассредоточенным взглядом. Тёмные волосы с одной стороны примялись, прядки прилипли к виску и почти лезли в глаз, но Криденс этого будто не замечал.

— Всё в порядке? — мягко спросил Ньют.

— Не знаю, — тихо сказал тот. Интонации наконец возвращались — слабые, неопределённые, они всё же были лучше механически звучащего голоса. — Всё будто в тумане.

— Ты хочешь ещё поспать или почувствовать себя бодрым на какое-то время?

Криденс очень серьёзно обдумал этот вопрос, затем кивнул сам себе:

— Поспать, я думаю. Прости, я немного…

— Не надо извиняться, — Ньют ободряюще сжал его плечо, запоздало вспомнив собственное обещание не прикасаться больше к Криденсу. Пожалуй, первая формулировка была слишком категорична, правильней будет сказать — не должен этого делать без необходимости. Убрав руку, он добавил: — Придётся немного подождать, пока я приготовлю сонное зелье.

— Спасибо, мис… Ньют. Я подожду. — Криденс тоже поднялся.

Зелье не понадобилось. Когда Ньют принёс чашку, Криденс уже спал, свернувшись клубочком, и полог едва заметно колыхался от ветра, которого здесь быть не могло. Поставив чашку возле изголовья кровати, Ньют сел рядом со спящим и долго смотрел на него. Из окна падал колеблющийся бледный свет — кажется, солнце ещё пыталось прорваться сквозь разлохмаченные облака, — и по лицу Криденса порой пробегали тени. Использовать чары для обнаружения обскура Ньют не рискнул — Криденс мог ощутить магию и проснуться; он не говорил об этом прямо, но по намёкам можно было понять, что между ним и обскуром установилось странное взаимодействие, некоторым образом влияющее на восприятие. Кроме того, Ньют не мог ручаться за полную безопасность экспериментальной магии — усовершенствование заклинаний никогда не являлось его сильной стороной. В прошлый раз у него не было выхода, ситуация развивалась стремительно, однако Криденс не выказывал никаких признаков ухудшения. С тех пор, как он — с незначительной помощью — стабилизировал своё состояние, у Ньюта ни разу не было повода усомниться в уровне его контроля.

Покачав головой, Ньют поднялся. Просто удивительно, насколько он был слеп к происходящему — к самому себе. Увлечённый любимым делом и новой, немного неожиданной необходимостью заботиться о другом человеке, он как-то пропустил момент, когда интерес учёного к уникальной и практически неизученной магической сущности превратился в интерес глубоко личный. Похоже, было большой ошибкой считать, что привлекает его только обскур — но разве мог Ньют поверить в саму возможность безоглядной влюблённости в кого-то, кто нуждался в его помощи, а не в чувствах?

Он снова покачал головой. Кажется, он слишком много возомнил о себе. Снисходительность к подопечному, которого требовалось лечить, поддерживать и обучать самым элементарным для магического мира вещам, помутила его рассудок, мешая адекватно воспринять реальность. Разумеется, речь не шла о чувстве превосходства — даже будь он тщеславным гордецом, ощущать превосходство перед лицом сущности, способной в порыве гнева разметать стоящие на пути препятствия в пыль, было бы чистым безумием, — но не признать своё покровительственное отношение к Криденсу Ньют не мог. И что из этого вышло? Собственное подсознание щёлкнуло его по носу, в очередной раз доказав, что не следует заноситься. Отношения с людьми всё ещё оставались для Ньюта слабо исследованной территорией, и если случайные связи без обязательств были относительно безопасны, то чувство сильное и глубокое, не получив ответа, могло создать неудобства.

Неудобства ли? Он уже проходил через подобное. Лита никогда и не хотела отвечать ему взаимностью, но даже это не могло заставить Ньюта распрощаться с воспоминаниями или счесть их неприятными. В конце концов, вина за ошибку лежала только на нём самом: обманув себя наивным убеждением, что разделять страсть к общему увлечению означает также разделять страсть друг к другу, он уже не имел права винить кого-то в принятых им самим решениях.

Опустившись на колени возле изголовья, Ньют сложил руки на краю кровати и устроил на них голову. Лицо Криденса выглядело утомлённым, но беспокойные тени исчезли — не то улёгся обскур, не то повлияло исчезновение последних просветов в облаках; в спальне сделалось сумрачно. Пушистые тёмные ресницы дрожали, и казалось, что Криденс вот-вот откроет глаза. Ньют смотрел на него с печальной нежностью. Криденс не мог — не должен был — ответить ему, но это не имело значения: сами чувства уже являлись огромной ценностью, и следовало их сберечь.

Колено начинало ныть, как обычно перед дождём. Неловко опираясь о край кровати, Ньют поднялся. Он не разрешил себе дотронуться до чуть завившихся волос, только провёл пальцами по подушке совсем рядом с лицом Криденса, чтобы хоть на мгновение ощутить на коже тёплое дыхание. Этого было вполне достаточно.

Он поправил полог, потом прошёлся по домику, проверяя дверные замки и оконные задвижки. Ветер разошёлся не на шутку, в окно порой ударяли прилетавшие откуда-то крупные капли, но дождь ещё не начался. Какое-то время Ньют бездумно смотрел в окно, затем вернулся в спальню, к своему чемодану. Независимо от того, страдал ли Ньют от простуды или от неразделённой любви, подопечные требовали его внимания. Убедившись, что Криденс ещё спит, он спустился в лабораторию и закрыл за собой люк.

***  
Тьма окутывала его, укрывая от мягкого света ночника и от назойливых взглядов луны, затапливала неестественной тишиной, гася сторонние звуки. Распростёртое под ним тело было ненормально горячим, словно вернулась лихорадка; протянув теряющую очертания руку, Криденс тронул раскалённую кожу, и по ней потекла тонкая чёрная пыль. Несмотря на сгустившийся мрак, он отчётливо видел знакомое до мельчайших деталей лицо, трепет опущенных ресниц, приоткрытые пересохшие губы. В затянувшем сознание мареве проступала последняя внятная мысль: _сохраняй контроль_.

Криденсу казалось, что он не просто распадается, но перестаёт существовать. Живая, пульсирующая тьма, которой он становился, всё сильнее сжимала выгибающееся в её объятиях тело. Казалось, он может полностью охватить Ньюта — тяжело дышащего, охотно подающегося навстречу эфемерным прикосновениям, открытого и покорного этой зачарованной тьме — охватить, присвоить, растворить в себе его самого и его восхитительное волшебство. Собственная магия Криденса — та, что не расползлась ещё рваным полуосязаемым полотном — вихрилась вокруг, сплетаясь с чужой, ласковой и прозрачной, и воздух будто потрескивал.

— Не останавливайся… — голос шёл словно со стороны, губы Ньюта почти не двигались. Закинув руки за голову, он цеплялся за край смятой подушки; по рукам, огибая шрамы, струился чёрный песок.

Подчиняясь, Криденс обхватил тело плотнее, так что мог ощутить не только жар, но и пульсацию крови; пыль и песок, завиваясь в смерчи, помчались по коже. Вместо собственных мыслей наваждением билась в сознании прозвучавшая просьба, и он повторял про себя: не останавливайся, _не отпускай, не позволяй этому прекратиться_.

В дымной пелене начали вспыхивать ало-золотые огни; сперва робкие и бледные, они становились всё ярче, пока не слились в пылающую дугу. Полотна обскура стиснули Ньюта, сорвав томный вздох с приоткрытых бесстыдно ярких губ. Не в силах больше просто смотреть на них, Криденс наклонился за поцелуем, сжал пыльные ленты, вынуждая Ньюта выгнуться всем телом, и тот застонал, хрипло и откровенно.

От этого звука Криденс проснулся.

Обскур бушевал, рвался к Ньюту с такой силой, что почти заглушал физическое возбуждение. Пытаясь отдышаться и унять разошедшуюся сущность, Криденс разомкнул веки и повернулся к окну.

_Рассвет._

Он проклял себя и весь мир, не считаясь с прежним убеждением о недопустимости сквернословия и богохульства. Сны душили его, отнимали последние силы, размывали границы разума, и Криденсу казалось, что он тонет в беснующихся чувствах. Собственная магия, взбудораженная непристойными видениями, была готова обратиться против него и уничтожить — поглотить без остатка, наконец-то, после стольких лет подконтрольного существования. Но не опасная близость к краю пугала его, а глухое тоскливое желание, чтобы это случилось.

_Пусть всё закончится, пожалуйста, Господи, умоляю тебя._

Торопливой тенью он проскользнул к двери, впервые за много дней даже не взглянув в сторону спящего Ньюта. На разгорячённой коже вода казалась ледяной. Виски ломило. С трудом успокоив бешено бьющееся сердце, он прошёл на кухню; с волос за шиворот накинутой наспех рубашки стекала вода, но Криденс не обращал на это внимания — по крайней мере, удалось ненадолго избавиться от ощущения, что голова превращается в пылающий шар.

Воздух за окном был прозрачен — видимо, солнце уже показалось из-за горизонта, — однако над лесом, явно готовясь продолжить вчерашний дождь, вставала свинцовая туча. Криденс подошёл к окну, чтобы взглянуть на её край, и в оконном стекле отразилось его лицо. Сперва он решил, что видит рябь на траве перед домом, но присмотревшись, оцепенел: под кожей, змеясь, завиваясь кольцами, плавно скользил обскур; на челюсти сами собой вздувались желваки, глаза в отражении казались очень тёмными. Зажмурившись, Криденс стиснул зубы и приказал себе остановить это безумие.

Он не слышал шагов, но почувствовал нечто — магию, движение воздуха или же устремлённый в спину взгляд, — и обернулся. Ньют стоял у двери, вытирая голову полотенцем, и рассеянно смотрел перед собой; рубашку он то ли не успел, то ли забыл надеть (проклятье, почему он всегда спит почти обнажённым?), и срывающиеся с волос капли стекали по груди и плечам, огибая шрамы, как это делал колдовской песок обскура.

Мысль укрыться в спальне, чтобы иметь возможность прийти в себя, показалась Криденсу спасительной. Почти непроизвольно он сделал шаг, но остановился, поняв, что не сможет пройти мимо Ньюта, не задев его рукой. Отходить от двери тот не торопился; повесил полотенце на плечо и наконец взглянул на Криденса.

— Доброе утро, — сказал он неожиданно хриплым голосом и улыбнулся — неуверенно, застенчиво… томно. Его губы были яркими и припухлыми, словно Ньют целовался всю ночь.

_Разве не так?_

Он стоял всего в одном шаге — достаточно было поднять руку, чтобы коснуться его лица, заправить за ухо прядь влажных волос, провести большим пальцем по искусанной нижней губе. Криденс остановил себя за секунду до того, как сделать это. Он уже не понимал, где проходит граница реальности.

— Кажется, сегодня снова весь день будет лить дождь, — тем же странным, немного отрешённым тоном продолжил Ньют. К концу фразы хрипотца сгладилась, но от этого голос зазвучал совсем уж гипнотически. Криденс понял, что не может сдвинуться с места, и лишь слабо кивнул.

— Завтракать будешь? — спросил Ньют, будто не замечая ничего необычного.

Криденс покачал головой — и сам поразился тому, как спокойно зазвучал его голос:

— Сейчас ещё слишком рано. Лучше подышу немного свежим воздухом, пока снова не зарядил дождь — я не привык так долго спать, голова ещё тяжёлая. — Он шагнул к двери, намереваясь выйти в любом случае, и Ньют, посторонившись в последний момент, проводил его взглядом. — Заодно проверю сушилку — кажется, после стирки я оставил там пару полотенец.

— Если так, их наверняка унесла вчерашняя буря.

— Какая жалость, — без эмоций отозвался Криденс, направляясь к выходу. Он чувствовал, что Ньют всё ещё смотрит ему вслед, но не стал размышлять об этом. Куда важнее было мерзкое ощущение ползающих под кожей насекомых: это двигался бунтующий вновь обскур. Если Ньют заметит его буйство, то может решить, что Криденс в опасности и нужно извлечь сущность как можно быстрее.

_Он заберёт твою магию._

Лишь оказавшись на улице, он осознал, что волосы ещё влажные, а рубашка на спине промокла и липнет к телу ледяной полосой. Спрятавшись за углом домика, где не так ощущался ветер, Криденс попытался успокоиться и всё обдумать.

Насколько он понял из объяснений Ньюта, шансы успешно извлечь паразита были достаточно высоки, чтобы рискнуть в случае необходимости. Однако не было никаких гарантий, что носитель сохранит свои магические способности или что они восстановятся через какое-то время; и то, и другое, сказал Ньют, возможно в теории, но нет эмпирических данных, позволяющих это опровергнуть или подтвердить. Криденс мог действительно стать сквибом, лишиться своей силы навсегда. От этой мысли сдавило горло; потерять часть себя — последнее, чего он хотел.

Криденс оттолкнулся от стены и размашистым жестом взъерошил волосы. Конфликта следует избежать. Ещё не всё потеряно, обскур всё ещё под контролем; так просто сдаваться Криденс не собирался — он выжил тогда, справится и сейчас. Ньют может испробовать на нём средства, которые уже применял к погибшей девочке — действенные, по его словам, средства, он бы её обязательно спас, если бы мог раньше прийти ей на помощь; причин не доверять ему — значимых, во всяком случае — у Криденса не было. Попытки учиться колдовству тоже помогали усмирить обскур. Может быть, если вернуться к совместным тренировкам, постепенно всё сгладится и станет как прежде.

_Разве ты этого хочешь?_

В домике было тихо и пусто; чемодан стоял посреди спальни, словно приглашая зайти. Криденс невольно усмехнулся. Когда он успел настолько привыкнуть, что можно спуститься в чемодан и попасть в другой мир, что существа из сказок реальны, что взмаха руки достаточно для сотворения чуда? Когда сумел наконец поверить, что магия — не только то тёмное и смутное, что живёт внутри него? Когда осознал, что волшебство существует?

Сменив рубашку, Криденс привычно устроился на кровати с книгой. Однако сосредоточиться на чтении он не мог: взгляд упорно соскальзывал на чемодан, и дальше одной строчки продвинуться не получалось. Обскур больше не досаждал, всего лишь перекатывался где-то глубоко внутри ровной волной, и Криденс рискнул заглянуть в лабораторию. Внутри было темно — собираясь работать с животными, Ньют всегда гасил лампы, — так что он сразу прошёл на террасу; в глаза ударил свет ненастоящего солнца, пришлось на пару секунд остановиться и зажмуриться.

Проморгавшись, Криденс торопливо огляделся. Нунду при виде него рыкнул, раздув зоб, затем демонстративно развернулся и улёгся на своей скале; атаковать он больше не пытался, поняв, очевидно, что его остановит либо барьер, либо Ньют, укоризненный голос которого работал лучше любых ограничителей. Подошёл камуфлори, и Криденс машинально погладил его по голове. Существо в абсолютно человеческой манере ободряюще похлопало его по колену и растворилось в воздухе.

— Ты как раз вовремя, — сказал Ньют прямо над ухом.

Он стоял слишком близко — так, что можно было разглядеть рыжие пятнышки в глазах и тонкий, едва заметный шрам на переносице. Под кожей снова поползли насекомые, и Криденс торопливо потёр щёку, чтобы заставить обскур улечься или хотя бы замаскировать его движение.

— Тебе нужна помощь? — поразительно, но голос всё ещё оставался спокойным.

Ньют закивал, как-то странно улыбаясь. Его взгляд завораживал.

— Мне нужно осмотреть руноследов. Поможешь мне? Если не хочешь, я не буду настаивать, но…

— Конечно, хочу, — Криденс наконец сумел отвести глаза в сторону. — Это интересно. Кажется, я ещё ни разу не делал этого на практике.

Краем глаза он видел, что Ньют по-прежнему улыбается.

— И правда, я тоже такого не припомню. Пойдём в пещеру — работы много, так что чем раньше начнём, тем выше шансы управиться хотя бы к позднему обеду. Я займусь Треглавой, а ты осмотри малыша. Помнишь, что нужно искать? Или я не рассказывал?..

— Рассказывал, — успокоил Криденс, следом за ним заворачивая в пещерный вольер. — Чешуйки не того цвета или размера, прорехи в чешуе, заметно искривлённые шипы — в общем, всё, что выбивается.

— У тебя и правда отличная память, — с восхищением сказал Ньют. К нему уже спускались две исполинских змеиных головы, и он повернулся к ним, протянул руки к ближайшей. — С такими данными из тебя бы получился прекрасный специалист.

_Возможно, когда-нибудь…_

— Спасибо, — тихо сказал Криденс, отворачиваясь к детёнышу. Три пары блестящих глаз уставились на него чуть сверху, и он, по примеру Ньюта подняв руки, поманил к себе первую голову.

Когда он закончил, Ньюта рядом уже не было. Треглавая сползла на пол пещеры, разместив массивное тело между сталагмитами, и где-то возле её хвоста двигалась бесформенная тень; одна голова была повёрнута в ту сторону, две другие следили за Криденсом и малышом. Разумеется, у каждой головы было собственное имя — имена были у всех животных крупнее нюхлера, — но Криденс всё ещё путался, кто из них кто, и про себя называл их просто Правая, Левая и Средняя. Средняя высунула язык, Правая приблизилась и позволила осторожно погладить себя по морде; тихо радуясь, что не все звери волнуются из-за обскура, Криденс почесал чувствительное местечко возле ноздри.

— Ты закончил? — Ньют вынырнул из-за змеиной головы так неожиданно, что Криденс вздрогнул и не сразу сообразил, что нужно дать ответ.

— Да, я хорошенько всё осмотрел и ничего странного не нашёл. Думаю, пора немного расширить ограничитель, но лучше проверь сам, нужно ли это.

— Ограничитель? — Ньют, вытирая руки платком, рассеянно взглянул на него, затем его лицо просветлело: — А, воротник, ты имеешь в виду? Думаю, ещё дней пять-семь он продержится. В этом возрасте они растут уже не так стремительно, как в первые месяцы.

Он повернулся к уползающей наверх, к гнезду на уступе, Треглавой и нежно улыбнулся.

_Что-то не…_

Он одет, понял вдруг Криденс. Обычно Ньют соблюдал лишь минимальные правила приличия, спокойно обходясь свободными брюками и рубашками, а его привычка спать в одних пижамных штанах и притом раскрываться во сне или вовсе скидывать одеяло уже давно доставляла Криденсу определённые неудобства. Однако сегодня Ньют оделся вполне благопристойно, даже бабочку повязал, словно собирался куда-то пойти после дневной работы — только куда? И почему в таком случае он выглядел рассредоточенным и усталым?

— Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? — вопрос вырвался прежде, чем Криденс успел его осознать. Было душно, словно надвигалась гроза.

— Терпимо, — теперь Ньют улыбался ему, и от этого начинало ломить в висках. — Просто не выспался снова — наверное, погода сказалась, в такую бурю ноют многие шрамы.

_И у этой бури есть имя._

Помедлив, Криденс осторожно проговорил:

— Если хочешь, я закончу работу, а ты можешь пока отдохнуть.

— Это было бы очень любезно с твоей стороны, — смущённо отводя глаза, сказал Ньют. — Осталось поиграть с лунтелятами — скоро брачный сезон, им нужно больше двигаться, чтобы потренироваться. Займёшься этим?

— Конечно. — Криденс едва удержался от того, чтобы в совершенно естественном жесте поддержки и ободрения похлопать его по плечу.

Ньют сделал это сам. Едва заметно прихрамывая, он направился к выходу из пещеры мимо Криденса — и походя сжал его плечо, словно попытался опереться; кажется, он даже не заметил этого прикосновения. Криденс, жмурясь и уговаривая себя, что ему почудилось, остался стоять среди молчащих камней.

Он выбрался из чемодана на закате. Разъяснило, и спальню заливал яркий, окрашенный в медь и золото свет. Ньют, вытянувшись почти поперёк кровати, спал в странной перекрученной позе, словно долго пытался найти удобное положение, но так и не преуспел; с края свешивались обе руки, пальцы едва заметно подрагивали. Свободные брюки, мятая рубашка — можно было подумать, костюм и бабочка Криденсу привиделись. Он остановился рядом, с рассеянным недоумением глядя на лохматый затылок и длинное, почти гротескно вытянутое тело. Всё казалось каким-то нереальным, приглушённые, как во снах, звуки смешивались с неестественно яркими красками.

Прикоснуться к Ньюту он не рискнул, хотя понимал, что если тот не сменит позу в скором времени, спина и руки будут болеть. Но ведь он часто спит в странных позах; наверняка у волшебников есть для этого решения.

_Есть ли у него решение для тебя?_

Воздуха не хватало, и Криденс осторожно открыл окно. Затем сделал шаг назад, едва не ударившись об угол собственной кровати, и внимательно взглянул на своё отражение. Не привиделось. Кожа вздувалась, словно под ней ползали — пока ещё маленькие — змеи, волосы взвивались, как от ветра, дующего со всех сторон сразу. На этом лице, искажённом чужим хищным выражением и движениями сущности, самому Криденсу принадлежали только отчаянные, умоляющие глаза.

_Ты поглотишь его. Уже скоро._

Криденс в панике огляделся.

_Не дай этому случиться._

Взгляд упал на висящую в углу за дверью потёртую куртку. Криденс натянул её торопливо и небрежно, так что затрещала ткань, и почти выбежал из дома, не заботясь о том, что звучно хлопнувшая дверь может разбудить Ньюта. В глазах двоилось.

_Сдерживай себя. Сдерживай свои эмоции._

Ощутив на лице прохладный ветер и наконец-то вдохнув полной грудью, Криденс обернулся на пламенеющий над лесом закат. Солнце, которое уже наполовину спряталось за деревьями, было рыжим и ярким. Солнце тоже ему улыбалось.

_Безумие._

Почти не разбирая дороги, Криденс побрёл прочь. Мысли путались, стало так жарко, что вскоре пришлось снять куртку и закинуть её на плечо. Обскур больше не бурлил под кожей — тонкие и пока ещё слабые потоки магии скользили над ней, более мощные тугими вихрями свивались внутри, подменяя сердце и лёгкие. Если ещё чуть ослабить контроль, сущность вырвется и будет преследовать свою цель, упрямая, быстрая, но не более предсказуемая, чем при последнем её появлении.

Зажмурившись, он в отчаянии помотал головой. Почему он так зациклен на Ньюте? Из-за того, что они проводят столько времени наедине друг с другом? Из-за того, что мир Криденса замкнулся на нём за эти недели? И только ли в этом дело? Этот человек, добрый и понимающий, порой неловкий, но с поразительной лёгкостью признающий свои ошибки — всем своим поведением он создавал иллюзию дозволенности. К нему можно было привязаться, к нему дозволено было испытывать чувства — не проявлять в полной мере, но хотя бы испытывать.

Просветление наступило внезапно. Криденс остановился и какое-то время сосредоточенно смотрел перед собой, связывая промелькнувшие мысли. Время, иллюзии… воспоминания. В его жизни было так много Ньюта — взгляды, улыбки, прикосновения, его ненавязчивая помощь… его лицо, когда он слушал очередной рассказ Криденса, и чистая радость от того, что можно поделиться мыслями и сомнениями, которые Криденс раньше не мог кому-то доверить.

Он развернулся и размашисто зашагал обратно. Какая-то часть его всё ещё противилась зреющему решению — возможно, та, что уже не была человеком.

_Ты должен сказать ему._

Так больше не могло продолжаться.

_Просто признайся во всём._

Он расскажет, что с ним творится. Ньют — волшебник, он наверняка сможет сделать что-то, чтобы убрать эту порочную одержимость, эту болезненную зацикленность. Пусть даже придётся пожертвовать лучшими воспоминаниями в жизни — невелика цена за сохранение хоть какого-то подобия человеческих отношений. Цена за сохранение жизни самого Ньюта.

_Уже поздно._

Криденс чувствовал, что ещё немного — и он распадётся на сгустки магической силы. Он задыхался, разрываемый желаниями, эмоциями и невероятным чувством вины. Нужно это прекратить, иначе случится нечто плохое.

Он обскур.

Он непредсказуем и опасен.

С этим нужно покончить.

Он проскользнул в домик, не скрипнув дверью. В глазах темнело, поле зрения сузилось. Он смутно понимал, что если обернётся, то увидит шлейф из истлевшей материи и чёрного песка.

Ньют стоял посреди спальни.

Криденс замер. Магический вихрь утихал, ощущение обскура исчезло.

Медленно, как во сне, Ньют стянул рубашку. Обнажилась покрытая шрамами спина. Ночник золотил тело, подчёркивая его плавные линии и мягкость движений.

_Ты не посмеешь это сделать._

Одно прикосновение — и он отступит, возьмёт себя в руки, попросит о помощи.

_Ты не посмеешь._

Ньют взглянул на него через плечо и едва заметно улыбнулся. Свет отражался в его глазах.

Магия ревела в ушах Криденса. Медленно, почти не ощущая себя, он сделал шаг.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1). Французская Верхняя Вольта - до середины XX века одна из французских колоний. Ныне независимое государство Буркина-Фасо.


	13. Chapter 13

Ньют проснулся таким же разбитым, каким засыпал, и ещё какое-то время лежал, бессмысленно глядя на сдвинутый полог. За окном сгущались полупрозрачные сумерки, сквозь приоткрытую створку вливалась вечерняя свежесть. Что-то жужжало, порой стихая или прерываясь, словно сонная муха не могла найти выход и вяло билась о стекло.

Он заставил себя подняться и сделать небольшую разминку. Аппетита не было, и, сделав себе сэндвич, Ньют сжевал его через силу. Он не помнил, чтобы ужин в одиночестве когда-либо составлял проблему, однако сейчас ему остро не хватало присутствия человека — присутствия Криденса. Тот, вероятно, ушёл на прогулку: чемодан стоял в углу, но старая рабочая куртка Ньюта исчезла.

Работа отвлекала от ненужных мыслей всегда. Закончив вечернюю кормёжку, Ньют почувствовал себя намного лучше. Конечно, если бы Криденс, как обычно, помогал ему или просто наблюдал с террасы, всё могло быть…

Почти злясь, он приказал себе остановиться. Рано или поздно ему придётся отпустить Криденса, как до того — Фрэнка, а до него — десятки других существ, и продолжать жить дальше. Он и так слишком много личного времени забирает у Криденса, которому нужно ещё многому научиться — самостоятельности, равному общению с другими людьми, одиночеству… волшебству. Эта обсессия в конечном итоге ни к чему не приведёт: пугать его внезапной страстью рискованно, а пытаться завоевать — попросту нечестно. Он слишком полагается на Ньюта и слишком явно испытывает благодарность, чтобы отвергнуть любую попытку ухаживаний, даже если это будет расходиться с его собственными желаниями.

По графику следовало потренировать окками принимать разные размеры для охоты, но Ньют не мог сосредоточиться и постарался побыстрее закончить, хотя обычно с удовольствием играл с малышами. Работа с этими существами требовала не только энтузиазма, но и высокой концентрации, рассеянный волшебник мог легко пострадать. Отправив выводок обратно в гнездо, Ньют задумчиво прогулялся по ближайшим вольерам, окольцовывающим хижину, и остановился под тёмным небом, украшенным растущей луной. Его дёрнули за рукав, потом толкнули. Машинально оглянувшись, Ньют обнаружил, что его окружают лунтелята.

— Не сегодня, мои хорошие, — успокаивающим тоном сказал Ньют, погладив по голове самого бесцеремонного, лезущего под руку. — Ваша очередь ещё нескоро.

Мимо деловито пробежала тень. Очень знакомая тень. Ньют резко обернулся.

— А ну стой!

Нюхлер оглянулся на него с видом почти оскорблённым, но Ньют успел заметить в его лапке квадратную блестящую вещицу, которую узнал почти мгновенно.

— Верни! — возмущённо крикнул он, выхватывая палочку. — Это чужое!

Нюхлер припустил с невиданной прытью — обычно внутри чемодана он убегал от Ньюта неторопливо, зная, что тот не станет по-настоящему гнаться, только пошумит, в худшем случае позже найдёт тайник и разложит сокровища по местам, откуда их снова можно будет утащить. Большую часть блестящих вещей Ньют специально оставлял на виду, чтобы уберечь от краж настоящие ценности. То ли сегодня Нюхлеру улыбнулась удача, то ли он оказался достаточно упрямым, чтобы целенаправленно обшарить все ящики.

Попасть в него заклятьем не получалось. Описав полукруг по песку, Нюхлер легко взбежал на каменистое возвышение — видимо, намеревался нырнуть в “новый” тайник, который Ньют разорил пока что всего два раза. Магический карман, очевидно, был переполнен, так что последний трофей Нюхлер всё ещё держал в лапе, словно дразнился. Ньют, едва выбравшийся из толпы лунтелят, которые именно в этот момент решили сгрудиться и требовать внимания, рванул следом, опрометчиво не глядя под ноги. Что-то скользнуло по ботинкам, и он рухнул, как подкошенный — правда, не на землю, а на ретиво оббежавшего его лунтелёнка. Остальные моментально надвинулись и стали ласково бодаться, мешая встать.

Когда Ньют всё же смог подняться, Нюхлера, разумеется, уже след простыл. Довольные лунтелята расходились, остальные твари занимались своими делами как ни в чём не бывало.

— Диверсия! — с прежним возмущением сказал Ньют, отряхивая брюки. — Вы же знаете, я всё равно верну эти вещи.

Один рукав оказался пожёван, другой с подозрительной тщательностью обслюнявлен. Обычно за лунтелятами такого не водилось. Ероша волосы, чтобы вытряхнуть весь песок, Ньют направился в хижину. Кое-где действительно были заметны следы обыска — должно быть, Нюхлер постарался на славу, собирая новые сокровища.

Поднимаясь из лаборатории в домик, Ньют ещё ворчал, но позже, когда он уже перебирал вещи в поисках другой рабочей рубахи, его разобрал смех. Стоило признать, что вести себя подобным образом было глупо. Всё это лишь из-за пряжки. Хотя некоторых мелочей, припрятанных Нюхлером слишком тщательно, Ньюту не хватало, о собственных вещах он так не беспокоился.

Придётся сделать ответный ход и с тем же тщанием перетряхнуть все возможные и невозможные тайники. Пряжку нужно вернуть.

Полог колыхнулся от едва заметного сквозняка, но Ньют не придал этому значения. Рубашка отправилась в корзину за кроватью. Мимоходом он подумал, что самое время потратить денёк на хлопоты по хозяйству, устроить генеральную уборку — в последнее время у него было слишком много дел, чтобы заниматься этим вплотную, — а заодно снова попытаться научить Криденса нескольким заклинаниям попроще. Волшебство тому никак не давалось, но палочка в руках оживала и начинала искрить; Ньют регулярно замечал проявления стихийной магии, но он не был уверен, можно ли верить увиденному. Дневники полнились заметками о возможных проявлениях обскура под видом волшебства.

Лишь когда скрипнула половица, Ньют повернул голову. Криденс стоял за спиной, уронив руки вдоль тела и согнув шею. Ступал он так тихо, что при желании подкрадывался и к тварям, и к магозоологу, хорошо знакомому с повадками хищников. Взгляд исподлобья казался странно напряжённым, словно оценивающим.

— Добрый вечер, — мягко сказал Ньют. — Я уже думал тебя искать. Ночью одному гулять по заповеднику небезопасно, один из смотрителей видел здесь браконьеров.

Не реагируя на реплику, Криденс медленно шагнул ближе. Двигался он абсолютно беззвучно, словно и не существовал. Несмотря на проведённое вместе время, Ньют не всегда понимал, что нужно Криденсу, и предпочитал подождать, пока тот сформулирует словами то, что собирается сказать. Иногда он сожалел, что с людьми так тяжело общаться, но потом корил себя за эти мысли, лишний раз напоминая себе, что проблема заключается не в других, а в нём самом.

Криденс молчал. Чтобы заполнить паузу, Ньют с добродушной улыбкой продолжил:

— Только посмотри, что они сделали, — он встряхнул свежую рубаху. — Стоит немного отвлечься, и ты уже весь мокрый. Или в песке. Или вовсе… — он замолчал, поняв, что Криденс стоит у него за спиной. Тёплая рука легла на крупный шрам чуть выше лопатки, медленно и осторожно скользнула по нему, прослеживая переход к гладкой неповреждённой коже.

Ньют замер. Пальцы разжались, рубаха спланировала на пол. Криденс накрыл второй ладонью другой шрам, точно так же повёл вниз; склонился, обласкав дыханием шею. Он подступил уже вплотную — Ньют ощущал, как он касается плечом спины, как гладит следы старых ран. Сердце билось где-то в горле, мешая дышать; воздух сгустился и давил на виски. Ньют не мог решить: понимает Криденс, что делает, или нет — и какой из этих вариантов кажется предпочтительным.

Что-то зашуршало, но звук почти слился с шумом крови в ушах. Изогнувшись, Криденс зарылся лицом Ньюту в загривок, обвил руками, стиснул почти до хруста. Пальцы судорожно, словно в жесте отчаяния, впились под ключицы, и Ньют рефлекторно перехватил одну руку, чтобы ослабить нажим. Он говорил себе, что не должен пользоваться ситуацией — но не мог отказать себе в удовольствии прочувствовать тепло рук на коже, присутствие рядом человека, ласковые объятия. Криденс явно наслаждался контактом не меньше него самого; эти жадные действия были тем, чего ему — им обоим — так недоставало.

Рука в ладони Ньюта немного расслабилась. Он рискнул переплести пальцы и ощутил лёгкую дрожь, которая передалась ему, но уже через мгновение стихла; чувство неловкости таяло в медленном, томном возбуждении. Криденс тёрся щекой о выступающий позвонок, свободной рукой будто невзначай придерживая Ньюта за плечо, потом стал целовать, лихорадочно, неразборчиво, порой прихватывая кожу губами. Когда острые зубы впились в основание шеи, Ньют едва удержал вскрик; сдавленный невнятный звук всё же вырвался, и Криденс, вздохнув виновато и почти испуганно, зализал место укуса.

Очень осторожно, чтобы это не казалось попыткой освободиться, Ньют чуть отклонился назад. Криденс помешал повернуть голову — ткнулся губами под ухо, по-звериному поддевая носом прядки волос; руку он высвободил и обнял за плечи так, словно пытался обвиться вокруг всем телом. Опасаясь спугнуть его резким движением, Ньют расслабленно опустил руки.

На какое-то время он полностью потерялся в ощущениях. Он давно не чувствовал себя таким счастливым и спокойным; напряжение последних месяцев полностью растворилось в прикосновениях. Криденс губами скользнул по его щеке, нежно, почти трепетно, затем плавно поднял руку и, обхватив ладонью подбородок, заставил повернуть лицо к себе. Пальцы чуть подрагивали, подушечки были неожиданно холодными. Криденс несмело прижался губами к уголку рта, и Ньют откинул голову, пытаясь ответить более откровенно.

Несколько секунд Криденс увлечённо целовал его, легонько прикусывая нижнюю губу; он привстал на носки, чтобы не тянуть шею, и так плотно прижался к Ньюту, что тому казалось, будто в плече бьётся второе сердце. Рука, которая ослабла и чуть сползла на шею, сделалась обжигающе горячей. А потом Криденс мягко отстранился, открыл глаза — они, кажется, были полуприкрыты всё это время — и непонимающе взглянул на Ньюта.

С болезненной ясностью тот понял, что сейчас Криденс опомнится, испугается того, что сделал — того, что Ньют ему позволил, — и сбежит. И после этого все их с трудом налаженные отношения рухнут. Выбора у него — у них обоих — не было: одним быстрым движением Ньют развернулся, обхватил Криденса за талию и опрокинул на кровать. Та жалобно скрипнула. Ньют возблагодарил всех известных ему магов за то, что в стремлении побаловать Криденса устроил ему такую мягкую и широкую постель. Выбить воздух из лёгких ударом о жёсткую поверхность или удариться головой о стену — пожалуй, самое нелепое завершение прелюдии. Заодно Ньют поблагодарил природу и свою работу — ему хватило роста и силы, чтобы без особого труда приподнять высокого взрослого человека и не запутаться в ногах.

Криденс, похоже, ждал именно такого продолжения — расслабился и запрокинул голову, охотно подставляя шею под поцелуи. Под кожей, тронутой бледным весенним загаром, сильно билась жилка; несколько раз проследив её языком, Ньют добился того, что Криденс зарылся пальцами ему в волосы и недвусмысленно потянул, заставляя сдвинуться чуть ниже. Расстегнув воротник рубашки, Ньют послушно перебрался к основанию шеи, и после первого же прикосновения по телу Криденса прошла крупная дрожь.

Наслаждаться тем, как он выгибается под руками, Ньюту пришлось недолго — Криденс снова потянул его за волосы, осторожно, но непреклонно, а затем без видимого усилия перекатил по кровати, оказавшись сверху. Язык у него был мягкий и неожиданно шершавый. Ньют неторопливо отвечал, перебирая отросшие прядки на затылке. Через некоторое время он с изумлением осознал, что целуется Криденс — совсем ещё мальчик — пуританин — куда лучше, чем предыдущие партнёры, с которыми Ньюту доводилось провести ночь. В этом было что-то неправильное и тревожное, но он решил оставить размышления на потом.

Воздуха не хватало, собственное тело казалось тесным. Разорвав поцелуй, Криденс приподнялся и окинул Ньюта жадным, почти больным взглядом; вокруг колыхнулась и растаяла громадная тень. Ньют рассеянно отёр испарину с виска тыльной стороной ладони, и тёмные блестящие глаза зачарованно проследили это простое движение.

— Криденс…

Словно испугавшись, что слова окажутся лишними, тот зажал Ньюту рот рукой, наклонился, заглядывая глаза в глаза.

Такой дикий.

Невероятный.

Ньют провёл языком от уголка рта до уголка, задевая почти прижавшийся к зубам палец и ладонь. Кожа Криденса была горячей и солоноватой; руку он отдёрнул почти испуганно, правая сторона красиво очерченного рта искривилась. Ньют никогда по-настоящему не задумывался, насколько Криденс хорош собой — слишком привык гнаться за ускользающей, усложняющейся личностью, — и теперь не мог налюбоваться.

Нельзя его отпускать.

Он снова притянул Криденса в поцелуй и перекатил обратно на спину, чтобы лишить возможности к отступлению. Тот сбивчиво дышал, потом начал тихо постанывать; он почти не отвечал, словно растерял прежнюю уверенность, и лишь иногда начинал покусывать губы Ньюта. Когда он выгнулся, застонав уже отчётливо, Ньют обвил рукой податливое тело. Приходилось опираться на другую руку, чтобы не сковывать движения Криденса. Тот охотно прижался, переплетая ноги и нетерпеливо потираясь пахом о бедро. Горячие пальцы блуждали по спине, трогали шрамы, впивались под лопатки. Потом Криденс выгнулся снова, издав сквозь зубы короткий жалобный звук, и толкнулся бёдрами.

Ньют рассеянно подумал, что стоило бы его раздеть или снять хотя бы часть одежды, но не стал рисковать. Неверное действие могло смутить Криденса и отвлечь; объясниться и всё обсудить можно позже. Ньют просто не мог отказать ему — и себе, но за это он укорит себя потом — в возможности наслаждаться моментом, не занимая голову посторонними мыслями и сомнениями.

Криденс судорожно стиснул объятия, царапая спину Ньюта. Тот, мягко касаясь губами виска в попытке успокоить, втиснул ногу между бёдер, чтобы прижаться плотнее, и сдвинул руку на поясницу. В ушах грохотало, на виске Криденса почти в такт сильно билась жилка; дыхание срывалось. Не без труда Ньют приподнял дрожащее тело, но Криденс быстро понял, что от него требуется, и послушно прогнулся, чуть сгибая ногу для опоры. Из уголков его зажмуренных глаз стекали слёзы, и Ньют бездумно собрал их губами. Криденс тёрся об него с каким-то отчаянием, с силой вжимаясь бёдрами в бёдра. Приходилось напоминать себе, что нужно дышать, иначе перед глазами начинали плавать круги.

Рука прошлась по спине Ньюта, едва не раздирая кожу; задетые шрамы вспыхнули огнём. Криденс вцепился в волосы, безжалостно потянул и, повернув голову, шепнул Ньюту на ухо умоляюще:

— Ещё чуть-чуть…

Это было слишком. Ньют со стоном уткнулся ему в плечо, крупно вздрагивая, пытаясь не отключиться от нахлынувших эмоций, сплетённых с чистым простым удовольствием. Снова колыхнулась вокруг чёрная тень, Криденс сипло, почти задыхаясь, вдохнул и обмяк. Ньют выпустил его и растянулся рядом, свободно перекинув руку через тяжело вздымающуюся грудь. На несколько секунд он даже позволил себе закрыть глаза.

Стало тихо, потом Криденс издал невнятный звук. Ньют открыл глаза и приподнялся, глядя на него сверху. Закрыв лицо руками, Криденс тихо, но довольно отчётливо проговорил:

— Господь милосердный, что я наделал…

Наклонившись, Ньют поцеловал его в ухо и так же тихо почти шутливым тоном отозвался:

— Сделал меня счастливым?..

Криденс не отреагировал. Плечи его начинали едва заметно вздрагивать.

— Я всего лишь хотел, чтобы ты мне помог, — выдавил он. — Я никогда не хотел тебя оскорбить.

Оскорбить? По его действиям у Ньюта сложилось впечатление, что какой-то — может быть, небольшой и не слишком удачный — опыт в сексе у Криденса есть. Но его отношение ко всему этому, похоже, было изрядно омрачено воспитанием.

— Я должен был лишь попросить о помощи, — ломким голосом сказал он.

Подложив руку под голову, Ньют устроился так, чтобы при желании снова коснуться губами его уха, и плотнее прижал к себе.

— Если бы ты знал, Криденс… — он почти шептал. — Если бы ты знал, что ты делал со мной всё это время. Если бы ты только знал, как я тебя хочу.

Это возымело действие. Криденс наконец отнял руки от лица, а затем абсолютно нормальным голосом спросил:

— Что?

Ньюту хотелось засмеяться в голос от радости и от умиления его непосредственностью. Криденс чуть повернул голову, скосив глаза, и неверяще глянул на него.

— Ты мне очень нравишься, — загнав смех в глубину, продолжил Ньют ласково. — Я тебя обожаю. Я всегда хотел прикоснуться к тебе, обнять, потрогать твои волосы. Я хочу, чтобы ты был моим.

В наступившей тишине он слышал неопределённый шорох — вероятно, в домик снова пробрался какой-то лесной грызун. Поскрипывали доски.

Шумно вздохнув, Криденс повернулся всем телом и обхватил Ньюта обеими руками; тот аккуратно поддался, позволяя себя обнять. Криденс уткнулся лицом в плечо, и Ньют взъерошил ему волосы, потом стал поглаживать по спине.

— О какой помощи ты говорил?

— Я хотел перестать быть… — путаясь в словах, пробормотал Криденс. — Быть… Хотел, чтобы ты убрал одержимость.

— Одержимость? — Ньют подумал было, что речь о магическом паразите. Странно, ему казалось, Криденс понимает, что это пока невозможно.

— Одержимость тобой, — тихо пояснил Криденс, поднимая к нему лицо. — Перестать думать о тебе каждую минуту.

Ньют почувствовал, что краснеет — от смущения, но больше от растерянности и стыда. Криденс просто влюбился в него, как мальчишка — о, Мерлин, да он и есть мальчишка, несмотря на острый ум и мощную магию, — а Ньют, с его скудным и весьма своеобразным опытом в общении с людьми, этого не понял.

— Я хотел перестать мечтать о непозволительном, — безжалостно добавил Криденс, часто моргая блестящими глазами. — Иначе могло бы случиться что-то плохое — обскур, он реагирует на то, как я себя ощущаю, ты ведь знаешь.

— Знаю, — тихо сказал Ньют, приникая лбом ко лбу. — Прости, я не смог понять, что с тобой происходит. Всё хорошо, ты не сделал ничего непозволительного. Можешь думать, о чём захочешь. Можешь сказать мне. Подумаем, что с этим сделать, — он лукаво улыбнулся.

Криденс, тоже краснея, снова спрятал лицо. После паузы он спросил:

— Почему ты дёргаешь меня за волосы? Это не очень приятно.

— Я? — изумился Ньют.

— А кто же ещё? — Криденс двинул головой. В тёмных волосах что-то мелькнуло. Что-то знакомое.

Ньют сел и с недоумением взглянул на Криденса сверху. Не показалось. Среди завивающихся прядок виднелся маленький зелёный листик.

— Пикетт! — укоризненно воскликнул Ньют.

Вынырнув из укрытия, тот дёрнул Криденса за волосы ещё раз, спрыгнул на пол и побежал к чемодану. Ньют не запер его на замок, поскольку планировал сменить рубашку и вернуться в лабораторию для работы над предисловием к книге, и крышка, видимо, осталась неплотно прикрыта.

— Зачем он это сделал? — спросил Криденс, тоже садясь и отбрасывая спутанные волосы с лица.

— Я не… — начал Ньют, но тут его осенило. Ответ лежал на поверхности. — Он ревнует!

— О, — сказал Криденс. — Мне жаль.

— А ещё Нюхлер стащил твою пряжку от ремня, — вспомнил Ньют. — И, кажется, другие помогали ему скрыться.

Криденс слабо усмехнулся.

— Я даже не думал, что они могут ревновать к тебе, — растерянно сказал Ньют. — Придётся как-то с этим справляться… завтра. Сейчас уже поздно. Пойдём, нужно помыться. И не беспокойся, — он улыбнулся, потом, не удержавшись, протянул руку и вновь взъерошил тёмные вихры, — я быстро.

***  
Криденс никогда раньше не задумывался, почему в лесничем домике есть нормально работающий водопровод. “Это магия”, сказал Ньют в первый день, когда они раскладывали вещи в помещениях, в том числе в душевой, и все вопросы сами собой отпали. Снаружи домик выглядел маленьким и почти заброшенным, разве что не зарос ещё — но внутри поместилось всё необходимое, включая уютную кухню и просторную спальню. Криденс не спрашивал, как это возможно. Магия всё объясняла.

Когда он, позёвывая, вернулся в комнату, Ньют заканчивал перестилать постель. Рубашку он так и не надел, и Криденс зачарованно смотрел, как под золотистой кожей сухо и точно двигаются мускулы; он едва удержался от того, чтобы подойти и изучить все шрамы заново, теперь уже находясь в полном сознании. Он с трудом мог вспомнить, что делал до того, как обнаружил себя целующим Ньюта. Смутные тени, подменившие воспоминания, смешивались с призраками фантазий.

Выпрямившись, Ньют обернулся к нему и приглашающим жестом указал на постель. И отошёл, явно намереваясь занять свою кровать.

_Ты не должен быть слишком навязчивым._

— Ньют, можно… — Криденс понял, что даже не шепчет, а говорит беззвучно, словно связок у него нет. Кашлянув, он всё же совладал с голосом и неуверенно спросил: — Могу я лечь спать с тобой?

Ньют неверяще глянул на него, потом губы его расползлись в той очаровательной робкой улыбке, от которой Криденсу самому хотелось глупо улыбнуться в ответ и потрогать это веснушчатое лицо.

— Возьму свою подушку, — предупреждая вопрос, сказал Криденс.

Полог он задёрнул, чтобы не просыпаться ночью от любопытных взглядов луны. Залезть под чужое одеяло оказалось сложнее, чем сделать всё остальное; постояв у кровати, Криденс смог себя убедить, что после полученного разрешения имеет на это полное право, и осторожно улёгся. Ньют, который всё это время терпеливо ждал, тут же обнял его, переплетая ноги, прижал к себе и укутал. Специально перенесённая подушка не понадобилась: Криденс устроил голову Ньюту на плечо, и тот немедленно уткнулся лицом в волосы. Его сердце билось очень быстро.

Постепенно он задремал; рука, сжимающая Криденса почти судорожно, расслабилась, сердцебиение замедлилось. Кожа стала прохладной, пришлось натянуть край одеяла, чтобы прикрыть спину Ньюта. Тот вздохнул и, поёрзав, устроился поудобнее, чуть отодвинулся, откинул голову.

Криденс не мог уснуть. Он смотрел снизу вверх на запрокинутое лицо и на приоткрывшиеся губы — припухлые, зацелованные, такие мягкие, — всё ещё не до конца веря, что это происходит. Рука Ньюта сдвинулась, Криденс перехватил её и стал поглаживать. В пальцы тонко отдавалась пульсация магии, но обскур молчал. На ладони Ньюта тоже ощущались мелкие шрамы. Нужно будет их рассмотреть завтра — наконец-то взять его за руку, открыто и без стеснения, прижаться губами, изучить все следы, веснушки и этот поразительный выступ сустава на запястье.

_Разве осмелишься ты сделать это завтра, при свете дня?_

Ньют вздохнул во сне и снова стиснул объятия.

_Осмелюсь._

С этой мыслью он уснул.

Проснулся Криденс от чёткого ощущения, что на него смотрят. Буквально на секунду это его изрядно напугало — точно так же он просыпался в приюте, когда кто-нибудь заходил в его комнату; он уже успел поверить, что волшебное путешествие и встреча с Ньютом ему приснились — но тут вдруг понял, что его всё ещё обнимает тёплая рука.

— Я знаю, что ты проснулся.

В лицо Криденсу легонько подули, он поморщился и открыл глаза. Ньют смотрел на него, сияя; от этого зрелища было почти больно. Разве заслужил Криденс, чтобы этот человек так нежно улыбался ему? Разве заслужил возможность прикасаться к нему? Разве…

— У тебя ресница на щеке, — тихо сказал Ньют, пальцами дотрагиваясь до его лица. — Не шевелись… вот так.

Криденс и не думал шевелиться. Он вдруг понял, что сейчас, вытянувшись рядом с Ньютом и слушая его дыхание, впервые за много дней чувствует себя настоящим, живым, почти обычным человеком. Казалось, обскур спит; магия утихла, свернулась змеиными кольцами где-то глубоко внутри. Криденс бы забеспокоился, но он всё ещё ощущал присутствие другой, лёгкой и ласковой магии, которая едва касалась его и деликатно отступала. Он должен когда-нибудь спросить, ощущают ли остальные волшебники что-то похожее.

Но не сегодня. Он не хотел разрушать мимолётную идиллию. Ньют, устроивший голову на согнутой руке, всё ещё очарованно смотрел на него; в зеленоватых глазах Криденс видел своё отражение. Было уже светло, и он мог разглядеть каждую веснушку на золотистой коже, каждую рыжеватую ресницу, мог заметить каждый вдох и пересчитать, сколько раз Ньют моргнул. Это гипнотизировало.

— Что ты видишь? — еле слышным шёпотом спросил тот.

— Себя, — честно ответил Криденс. Когда Ньют прикрывал глаза, отражение искажалось, затем возникало снова, словно в зеркале пруда.

Улыбаясь, Ньют медленно придвинулся, приблизил лицо к лицу. Его губы были мягкими и тёплыми; чуткие пальцы погладили Криденса по щеке, обвели краешек уха, зарылись в волосы на затылке, запутавшись на пару секунд. Криденс скосил глаза, чтобы лицо не так сильно расплывалось; на тонкой коже век отчётливо проступали рыжие искорки. Он не рискнул их потрогать, боясь причинить Ньюту боль, если дрогнет рука.

Приподнявшись, тот ненавязчиво опрокинул Криденса на спину и плотнее прижался телом. Острый язык прошёлся по изнанке верхней губы; Криденс послушно приоткрыл рот, но отвечать не торопился. Ему нравилось чувствовать, как Ньют сам ласкает его, осторожно, словно пытаясь распробовать, и нежно, так что сжималось что-то внутри, в глубине, где ещё вчера бушевал обскур. После всего пройденного Криденс подумать не мог, что ему снова захочется кого-то целовать.

Он бы никогда не подумал, что захочет сам разорвать этот поцелуй.

— Ньют… — прозвучало невнятно. С тем же успехом он мог просто стонать.

Откровенно говоря, он был близок к тому.

— М? — так же невнятно отозвался Ньют, приоткрыв глаза, мутноватые и невидящие. Его дыхание учащалось; он высвободил пальцы из волос и обнял Криденса.

Тот попытался мягко его отстранить.

— Подожди… — оказалось, очень сложно говорить, когда влажный горячий язык прослеживает кромку зубов и касается губ.

В ответ Ньют лишь вздохнул. Он уже забрался рукой под пижаму и теперь гладил шрам на пояснице; чувствительная кожа вокруг рубца покрывалась мурашками. Криденс выгибался почти против воли. В любой другой ситуации он даже не помыслил бы отказаться от продолжения.

Сосредоточившись, он чуть отвернул голову и почти виновато сказал:

— Ньют, подожди. Мне нужно в уборную.

— Бессердечная природа, — пробормотал Ньют, легонько прикусывая его губы. Потом глубоко вздохнул и, отпустив Криденса, перекатился на другую сторону кровати. Вид у него был несчастный.

Он пришёл в душевую, когда Криденс брился; заходить не стал — прислонился к дверному косяку и смотрел со странным выражением, словно только проснулся и ещё не понял, что происходит. Криденс мог понять это ощущение. Ему самому порой казалось, что он скоро проснётся и поймёт, что обманул себя несбыточными сладкими фантазиями — в очередной раз.

— Кажется, я хочу есть, — сказал вдруг Ньют. — Будешь завтракать?

— Конечно. — Криденс ощупал шею и подбородок, проверяя, не осталась ли где щетина. От детей в приюте требовалось всегда выглядеть чисто и опрятно, так что он привык начисто бриться каждый день — хотя после отъезда из Нью-Йорка и разрешал себе иногда пропустить день-другой. Подозрение оформилось в мысль не сразу; повернувшись и взглянув на Ньюта, Криденс уточнил: — Ты ведь вчера не стал дожидаться меня и поел?

Ньют замялся, и это уже можно было посчитать за ответ. Криденс вздохнул.

— Я перекусил перед работой, — попытался оправдаться Ньют. — Просто не хотелось ужинать в одиночестве. Знаешь, я так привык, что ты всегда рядом… Жаль, что ты не пришёл к ужину.

Он выглядел невыносимо одиноким. Выронив полотенце, Криденс шагнул к нему, обхватил за плечи, прижался щекой к щеке; Ньют обнял его в ответ, прильнул всем телом и закрыл глаза. Его сердце бешено стучало, лёгкая нежная магия вихрилась вокруг, как потоки воздуха.

— Я не хотел опоздать, — тихо сказал Криденс. — Если бы я знал, что ты ждёшь, то пришёл бы раньше.

Судорожно вздохнув, Ньют сильнее сжал руки; пальцы впились в спину. Криденс повернул голову и коротко прижался губами к его щеке, потом чуть отодвинулся.

— Пойдём завтракать, — мягко сказал он, поражаясь, каким серьёзным и взрослым ощущает себя сейчас.

Ньют молча кивнул. Веки у него чуть покраснели, но выражение лица снова стало спокойным.

Пока он умывался, Криденс накрыл на стол. Обошлись почти без волшебства, Ньют только подогрел воду, чтобы заварить чай. В чемодане хранилась целая коллекция чайников, но Криденс ещё ни разу не видел, чтобы они использовались по прямому назначению.

Завтракали в молчании. Тиканье часов казалось сонным, остальные звуки будто вязли в густом тёплом воздухе, пронизанном солнечным светом. В одном, самом ярком, солнечном луче медленно плавали видимые глазом пылинки; Криденс рассеянно подумал, что пора устроить генеральную уборку. Ньют смотрел на него, наклонив голову набок, не отводя глаз; без обычной мягкой и немного смущённой улыбки его лицо выглядело встревоженным, словно он обдумывал что-то своё — что-то не слишком весёлое.

Может быть, его тяготила та же мысль, что не давала покоя Криденсу?

— Мне почему-то кажется, что я сплю, — сказал он, осторожно трогая лежащую на столешнице руку Ньюта. — Мне снится маленький дом в заповеднике драконов, спрятанном на краю света; волшебная палочка, вот так запросто лежащая на столе между тарелками из-под сэндвичей и чашками с чаем; книга по истории магии, которая ждет меня под подушкой. И ты мне тоже снишься. И когда я проснусь в своей комнате на верхнем этаже приюта, я постепенно забуду всё это — всё хорошее, что случилось со мной.

Развернув руку ладонью вверх, Ньют бережно сжал его пальцы.

— Я настоящий, Криденс. Как и этот дом, и палочка, и книга, ждущая тебя. И я не брошу тебя. Ты же помнишь, что я хочу помочь?

— Помню. — Криденс задумчиво гладил тёплую ладонь. На ней не было веснушек, только мелкие, сгладившиеся с годами шрамы. — Это так непривычно. И странно. И я не могу отделаться от ощущения, что сейчас лето, тихое и жаркое.

Рука Ньюта дрогнула.

— Сейчас весна, — сказал он, опуская голову и глядя куда-то в сторону. Потом улыбнулся и добавил: — И мы не на краю света, здесь даже по магловским меркам недалеко до административных центров, а с помощью магии можно очутиться там в мгновение ока… ты же знаешь.

Он замолчал и сильнее стиснул пальцы Криденса. Тот осторожно высвободил руку и взял чашку с остывшим чаем.

На какое-то время снова воцарилась тишина. Ньют был прав, когда говорил, что маленькие ритуалы помогают успокоиться и привести в порядок мысли — ухватив одну, Криденс начал её разматывать, как клубок пряжи, и ему требовалось сосредоточиться. Машинально поднося чашку к губам, он не ощущал вкуса и пропустил тот момент, когда чай закончился.

— Знаешь, мне часто снится, что я — волшебник, — поставив чашку, неторопливо заговорил Криденс. — Ношу мантию и такой забавный колпак, как на картинках; у меня есть своя волшебная палочка или посох, и я умею колдовать. Я потом узнал, что маги не носят колпаки и мантии.

— В некоторых странах носят. — Ньют посмотрел на последний оставшийся сэндвич и, поразмыслив, протянул за ним руку. — В Британии магловской моде обычно следуют те, кто общается с маглами; остальные в этом вопросе более консервативны.

Глядя, как он с преувеличенной серьёзностью примеривается и откусывает, Криденс задумчиво продолжил:

— А ещё мне часто снилось, что я обычный человек. Не сквиб, а совсем… Самый обычный магл. В этих снах меня преследовало ощущение, что я потерял нечто важное и не могу вспомнить — что. Возможно, поэтому сейчас мне всё ещё кажется, что я сплю. Это очень непривычно — чувствовать, что обскур исчез.

Ньют поперхнулся.

— Что?! — выдавил он, кашляя и часто моргая.

Смутившись, Криденс закрыл лицо руками.

— Я не… я просто не так выразился. Конечно, он никуда не исчез, скорее уснул. Прости, я не хотел тебя напугать, — он опустил руки и взглянул на Ньюта. Тот судорожно глотал воду из стакана, которого ещё секунду назад на столе не было. Криденс мимолётно — в очередной раз — восхитился тому, как легко и естественно Ньют колдует. Наверняка он даже не задумался над тем, что нужно призвать стакан с мойки — просто сделал это.

— И как именно ты себя чувствуешь? — сипловато спросил Ньют, немного отдышавшись.

— Странно, — признался Криденс. — Я, наверное, в детстве знал, что я волшебник… со мной происходили странные вещи, но меня за это наказывали, так что я очень старался больше не колдовать. Кажется, у меня получалось слишком хорошо; иногда мне казалось, что те странности мне приснились или я их выдумал и поверил, как дети верят в свои игры. Но всё это время оно было внутри — то, что вы, маги, называете обскуром. Я его ощущал, но всегда считал, что это и есть магия. Знаешь, иногда я думал, что если все маги такие, как я… может быть, мама права на наш счёт. Я не знал, что настоящие волшебники другие. Не знал, что магия может быть ласковой.

Ньют едва уловимо покраснел. Сообразив, что выразился несколько двусмысленно в свете всего произошедшего, Криденс решил позже разъяснить это недоразумение. Начни он сейчас рассказывать, как воспринимает магию Ньюта и других людей — и они не сойдут с этого места до самой ночи.

— Ты сказал, что обскур будто уснул, — осторожно произнёс Ньют. — Это… как это ощущается?

Криденс пожал плечами:

— Как в том сне. Словно я обычный человек, и мне ничто не мешает и не тяготит, но в то же время чего-то не хватает. Словно исчез какой-то фоновый шум.

— Поясни.

Немного подумав, Криденс припомнил истории о живых мертвецах. Аналогия была очевидна.

— Представь, что тебе не нужно сердце, чтобы жить. Оно по-прежнему бьётся у тебя в груди, иногда даже слишком часто, так что начинает по-настоящему мешать… и останавливается. Ты всё ещё жив и вроде бы должен радоваться исчезновению этого постоянного стука — но не радуешься, потому что слишком к нему привык.

— А раньше обскур засыпал так крепко? — поинтересовался Ньют. — И если это случалось, то как давно?

Криденс вдруг понял, что он вот-вот схватится за карандаш или перо, а в голове уже наверняка ведёт запись этого разговора. Это уязвляло. Криденс был готов рассказать всё, что уже смог вспомнить и осознать — но не сегодня. Сейчас он хотел побыть наедине с Ньютом, а не с магозоологом-натуралистом.

Опустив глаза и приняв смиренный вид, Криденс ответил:

— К сожалению, я не могу вспомнить, когда это случалось в последний раз. — Он бросил взгляд исподлобья: — Мистер Скамандер.

Ньют снова покраснел, на этот раз до корней волос, быстро и ярко, даже веснушки будто исчезли. Улыбка его была смущённой и озорной одновременно, как у застигнутого врасплох хулигана.

— Прости, я не мог удержаться. — Он протянул руку и накрыл ладонью сплетённые пальцы Криденса. — Расскажешь об этом позже?

— Позже, — согласился Криденс. — Не пора ли приняться за работу?

— Я собирался заняться уборкой и мелким ремонтом.

— Ты умеешь читать мысли? — удивился Криденс. Ньют рассказывал ему о сестре мисс Тины и её даре, но ни разу не обмолвился, что сам им владеет.

— Я пытался изучить легилименцию, но не преуспел. Почему ты спра… О! — Ньют рассмеялся. — Нет, что ты, чтение разума здесь ни при чём. Просто необходимость уборки очевидна, — он указал на плавающую в солнечном луче пыль. — Неси щётку, швабру и всё остальное; сперва займёмся домом, а потом проинспектируем чемодан.

Договаривая, он взмахнул палочкой, и тарелки отправились мыться. Криденс подумал, что Мэри Лу не могла ошибаться сильнее. Магия оказалась самой чудесной вещью на свете. Магия — и некоторые волшебники.


	14. Chapter 14

Ньют спустился в чемодан первым. Сначала он пытался тянуть время: смахивал пыль со стеллажей, подгонял слегка разболтавшиеся ящики, разбирал небрежно оставленные на столе инструменты… Когда стало очевидно, что Криденс — весьма предусмотрительно — не торопится к нему присоединиться, Ньют уничтожил скопившийся в корзине мусор и осторожно выглянул из хижины.

Разумеется, не для всех тварей имело значение, что он выбрал… любимчика. Однако большинство обладало интеллектом, достаточным, чтобы не только понять, что происходит, но и попытаться вступить в конкурентную борьбу — или даже начать ревновать вполне сознательно. Вероятно, если бы Криденс был обычным человеком — волшебником, сквибом или маглом, не столь важно, — он бы не вызывал такую реакцию; во всяком случае, Ньют не мог припомнить, чтобы его случайных любовников и любовниц пытались искусать или обокрасть. Однако обскур осложнял ситуацию: некоторые твари чувствовали, что Криденс особенный, и верно воспринимали его своеобразную, “скрученную”, как он однажды сам выразился, магию; несмотря на все уверения Ньюта, в некотором отношении Криденс был ближе к существам, нежели к людям. Детёныш руноследа в самом начале даже пытался защищать от него территорию, выгоняя из пещеры или пытаясь атаковать, но позже понял, что мать и Ньют (которого он, по всем признакам, принимал пока за некоего симбионта с материнскими функциями) ничего не имеют против наглого нарушителя, и прекратил его третировать. Зато нунду…

Ньют покачал головой, досадуя сам на себя. Следовало догадаться, чем вызваны перемены в поведении питомцев. Похоже, Нала оказался умнее других, в том числе самого Ньюта — он намного раньше заметил происходящее и стал инстинктивно соперничать с Криденсом за внимание вожака стаи.

Сейчас Ньют совсем не ощущал себя вожаком, но продемонстрировать это не имел права. Несколько раз глубоко вздохнув — жалкая пародия на настоящие дыхательные упражнения — и собравшись с мыслями, он вышел на террасу.

Уже через пару секунд воздух рядом с ним колыхнулся, и проступила серебристо-белая шерсть.

— Привет, — сказал Ньют, смущённо улыбнувшись. — Надеюсь, ты не станешь ревновать… нас друг к другу, — он невольно усмехнулся. Дугал всё ещё считал Криденса детёнышем, требующим особого ухода, и едва ли стал бы претендовать на такое же количество внимания.

Словно в подтверждение этих мыслей, Дугал взял Ньюта за руку. Большие мудрые глаза смотрели на него тепло и доброжелательно.

— Спасибо, — Ньют легонько пожал лапу и с сожалением добавил: — Как же я так оплошал, а? Не уследил ни за Криденсом, ни за вами. Учёный, называется. Магозоолог с опытом работы и с почти изданной книгой. Мерлин всемогущий… — голос сорвался на хриплый шёпот, Ньюта пробрала дрожь, когда он представил, что могло случиться, если бы Криденс продолжил сдерживать себя — или утратил контроль над обскуром уже сейчас. Ньюту это могло стоить жизни, а самому Криденсу — человеческого облика. И кто позаботился бы о тварях?

Ньют помотал головой. Он извинится перед Криденсом за свою глупость позже. Чудом всё обошлось, и лучше пока не думать о том, чего не случилось — и не случится уже никогда.

— Будем решать проблемы постепенно, — сказал Ньют Дугалу. Тот понимающе кивнул и, отпустив руку, плавно утёк в тень, слился с досками — вероятно, решил подождать Криденса под дверью хижины. — Знать бы ещё, с какой стороны — и в какой очерёдности — к ним приступать.

Немного подумав, он решил начать с простого. Лунтелята вряд ли могли ревновать его в полном смысле — стадные животные без чётко выраженной иерархии, у которых в дикой природе условный вожак менялся почти каждый брачный сезон, к тому же добродушные и ласковые, они жаждали внимания от любого человека, готового их подкармливать и развлекать. Ньют подумал, что они невольно ему помогли, так вовремя вынудив подняться в спальню — о Мерлин, вынудив его снять рубашку, подчеркнуть дополнительно свою уязвимость перед столь же вовремя вернувшимся Криденсом, — и усмехнулся, смущённо и нервно.

Он позволил испортить ещё одну рубашку. Клаус, лунтелёнок с приметным белым пятном на лбу, вдумчиво жевал манжету, глядя на Ньюта полными обожания сияющими глазами; в стадо он попал уже взрослым, и Ньют так и не смог установить происхождение пятна — сперва он считал, что это особенность пигментации, но ни у кого больше таких пятен не видел и в итоге решил, что это скорее шрам от полученной в нежном возрасте раны. Под руку настойчиво лезла Ада, молоденькая самка, первая из тех, кто родился в чемодане; Ньют сам принимал роды, ужасно волнуясь — стадо было ещё совсем маленьким, и он боялся потерять драгоценного детёныша или слишком ослабшую мать. К счастью, всё обошлось, а следующие справлялись уже без его участия. Осмотрев Аду, он удовлетворённо отметил, что та почти готова к спариванию; пожалуй, она сможет принять участие в нынешнем брачном сезоне.

Отряхнув руки, Ньют поднялся. На прощание его ласково боднули. Не глядя он потрепал ближайшего лунтелёнка по голове и посмотрел в сторону следующего вольера.

— Это будет нелегко, — пробормотал он, отцепляя от пояса перчатки из драконьей кожи.

Нала всё ещё дулся. Другого определения Ньют подобрать не мог. Жёлтые глаза, яркие даже в тени под скалой, внимательно следили за его приближением.

— Выходи, — ласково попросил Ньют, опускаясь на колени.

Нала негодующе фыркнул и сделал вид, что прячется глубже, в выемку, где обычно укрывался от дождя, однако продолжил одним глазом следить за Ньютом.

— Иди ко мне, — повторил тот настойчивее. — Я пришёл извиниться.

После долгих уговоров ему удалось подманить Налу. Тот позволил обнять себя и почесать чувствительный участок между челюстью и первыми мелкими шипами зоба, потом стал тыкаться лбом в грудь и плечо, как едва подрощенный котёнок.

— Прости, я должен был уделять тебе больше внимания, — Ньют вжался лицом в охотно подставленную морду. Нала попытался лизнуть его в знак примирения, но дотянулся только до шеи, ободрал языком-тёркой кожу пониже кадыка. — Не следовало делать себе поблажек в расписании. Ты абсолютно прав, что сердишься — кажется, я так увлёкся человеческими социальными ритуалами, что забыл о других членах семьи. А ты… эй, перестань. Нала! Прекра… а, Мордред с тобой…

Нала валял его по траве, как тряпичную куклу; шипы кололись через рубашку. Разумеется, настоящий нунду начал бы играть с Налой на равных, но у Ньюта не хватало на это сил — оставалось только закрывать лицо, чтобы избежать новых касаний шершавого языка, и отталкивать пасть, когда Нала, забываясь, пытался почти всерьёз прикусить руку или плечо. Будь он немного постарше, необходимость выяснять отношения подобным образом едва ли возникла бы, но Нала был молод по меркам своего вида, а проживание в изоляции от других нунду его вдобавок несколько… одомашнило.

Наигравшись, он улёгся сверху, основательно придавив ноги Ньюта, и почти обвился вокруг. После безуспешных попыток протестовать Ньют смирился и просто стал ждать, когда его отпустят. Солнце приятно припекало.

Вскоре Нала действительно заскучал. Ньют, который успел придремать, на новые заигрывания реагировал вяло, и он в конце концов сдался. Поворчав, он поднялся и ушёл вглубь вольера, а Ньют отправился умываться и чистить одежду от пыли и травы.

С лечурками договориться не удалось. Пикетт, оскорблённый в лучших чувствах, вообще делал вид, что не знает никакого Ньюта. Тот решил отложить эту задачу — может быть, постепенно лечурки успокоятся сами; когда всё его время уходило на Фрэнка, они смирились с этим не сразу, но всё же привыкли к новичку и даже помогали Ньюту чистить оперение, пока Фрэнк не поправился достаточно, чтобы с этим справляться самостоятельно.

Он навестил окками; накануне они весьма флегматично отнеслись к слишком короткой тренировке, но он всё равно чувствовал себя виноватым. Малыши, судя по всему, недавно поохотились — в роще не было недостатка в насекомых — и сейчас выглядели сытыми и довольными. Беглый пересчёт по головам показал, что кого-то не хватает; разумеется, отсутствовала непоседа Хоуп. Впрочем, Ньюта это не беспокоило: она уже догнала в развитии остальной выводок и могла бы, не меняя размеров, вступить в схватку со средним грызуном или с небольшой неядовитой змеёй. Ядовитые здесь и не водились, Ньют выстраивал биоценозы(1) очень тщательно, чтобы раненым и больным тварям на первых порах ничто не угрожало.

Мельком окинув взглядом границу бамбуковых зарослей, он вдруг заметил поникший, почти безлистный куст. Стволы пожелтели, на оставшихся листьях кое-где виднелись белёсые пятна, а на паре побегов Ньют заметил следы крохотной паутины.

— Опять паразиты, — сказал он себе со вздохом. — И что теперь не так?

Разгадка нашлась быстро: влажность воздуха в роще упала, даже почва по краю подсохла. В прошлый раз Ньют прокололся на том же. Подправив условия среды, он уничтожил больной куст и стал осматривать соседние растения в поисках заражённых листьев. Обычно он предпочитал избегать вмешательства в естественные циклы, оставляя природе делать её работу, однако некоторые формы жизни без присмотра могли серьёзно нарушить баланс — тот же бамбук бесконтрольно разрастался, пока Ньют не научился его сдерживать.

Один из ближайших кустов тоже пострадал, но не так сильно — следовало лишь избавиться от больных листьев. Чтобы не доставать каждый раз палочку из-за пояса, Ньют привычно зажимал её во рту. Он так увлёкся чисткой, что не сразу заметил, когда его окликнули — только на второй или третий раз понял, что человеческий голос ему не почудился.

— Ньют!

— М? — он обернулся, щурясь на оказавшееся за спиной солнце, и не без труда разглядел Криденса.

— Ньют, я… — тот вдруг замолк и немигающе уставился на Ньюта, всем своим видом напомнив окками.

— М? — выпуская бамбуковые стволы, повторил Ньют.

С тем же застывшим лицом, словно находясь под гипнозом, Криденс широкими шагами двинулся к нему. Ньют смотрел на него растерянно, не понимая, что случилось.

— Что ты… — начал он, когда расстояние между ними сократилось до пары шагов.

Протянув руку, Криденс выдрал у него палочку — Ньют едва успел разжать зубы, чтобы её не сломать — и впился в изумлённо приоткрытый рот с такой отчаянной жадностью, словно Ньют мог опомниться и начать сопротивляться. Тот почти с ужасом проследил, как кончик палочки описывает правильный полукруг и в верхней точке начинает сыпать чёрными искрами — но больше ничего не случилось, и Ньют расслабился, позволил себя целовать. Ощущение было такое, будто на него обрушилась буря. Очаровательно.

Немного успокоившись, Криденс чуть отодвинулся и внимательно посмотрел ему в глаза.

— Никогда так не делай, — хрипло сказал он, прежде чем Ньют успел задать какой-либо вопрос. — Во-первых, это опасно, ты сам так говорил. Во-вторых, это слишком… — он замолчал, и взгляд его стал таким же больным, как вчера, словно он боялся, что Ньют может исчезнуть.

— Слишком?.. — осторожно подтолкнул тот.

Криденс глубоко вздохнул и нормальным голосом закончил:

— Слишком соблазнительно выглядит.

— Что, прости? — чувствуя себя на редкость глупо, спросил Ньют — и, не сдержавшись, рассмеялся.

Криденс молча гладил его по щеке, пока смех не прекратился, потом отпустил и сделал шаг назад, складывая руки за спиной.

— Прости, я помешал тебе работать.

— Ничего, перерыв лишним не будет. — Ньют протянул руку и получил обратно свою палочку. — А теперь ты мне поможешь.

Вдвоём они быстро управились с осмотром. К счастью, болезнь не успела далеко распространиться. Дипломатические переговоры с остальными тварями, которые могли быть на него обижены, Ньют решил оставить на вечер. Ему не впервой было покупать расположение животных с помощью корма: прежде чем досконально изучить повадки некоторых видов и научиться им подражать, приходилось потратить немало запасов.

— Поразительно, но работы больше… нет? — сообщил он, оглядываясь с некоторой растерянностью. — Что ещё нужно сделать?

— Осмотреть тайники с украденными сокровищами? — предположил Криденс. Он закатал рукава рубашки, и в глаза бросался тонкий тёмный шрам, тянущийся почти от запястья и слегка изгибающийся ближе к локтю. — Мы ведь так и не нашли ту золотую мешалку.

— Позже поищу, — Ньют махнул рукой. — Нюхлер, конечно, создание бессердечное, но мне бы не хотелось дополнительно уязвить его самолюбие, вот так сразу оставив и без сокровищ, и без причитающегося ему внимания.

— То есть, ты думаешь, что он по-своему тоже ревнует, — подытожил Криденс, почему-то слегка улыбаясь.

— Не вижу иных причин для такого поведения. Да задери меня дракон, если этот маленький…

Криденс деликатно кашлянул; улыбка стала чуть шире. Спохватившись, Ньют осёкся и после неловкой паузы попробовал ещё раз:

— Я уверен, что пряжку он украл демонстративно. Он даже в тайник её нёс как будто напоказ, вот что я хочу сказать.

— Полагаю, нет ничего страшного в том, что пряжка пока будет храниться у него, — мягко проговорил Криденс, глядя на Ньюта с непонятным любопытством. — Новый ремень мне сейчас не требуется.

— Это хорошо, — немного невпопад сказал Ньют. Под этим взглядом он снова чувствовал себя неловким и нескладным. — А что ты делал наверху так долго?

Криденс пожал плечами:

— Закончил уборку на кухне. Решил, что можно немного поработать самостоятельно, а не ждать, пока всё сделает магия. Потом повесил полог — он так быстро высох, знаешь, сегодня день очень тёплый и солнечный. — Он помолчал и вдруг усмехнулся: — Я не прятался, не думай. Просто потерял счёт времени.

Ньют окончательно смутился. Он даже не думал, что его подозрения так легко угадать.

— Можно закончить уборку ещё и в хижине, — поразмыслив, предложил он. — Чтобы уж точно переделать все дела за сегодня. Поможешь?

— Разумеется, — Криденс снова мягко улыбнулся.

Они оставили дверь хижины открытой: запах готовящегося зелья сделался удушающим. Выставить треножник наружу Ньют не рискнул, опасаясь, что кто-нибудь из жильцов окажется слишком любопытным и не побрезгует отведать это дивно пахнущее варево — или же просто опрокинет котёл. Подобную ошибку зельевар совершает лишь однажды.

Пока Ньют разбирал содержимое стола, Криденс привёл в порядок библиотеку. На одной из полок вперемешку с книгами теснились колбы, флаконы и склянки; прежде чем переставить их, он внимательно читал каждую этикетку, порой хмурясь — видимо, не мог разобрать почерк. Ньют украдкой наблюдал, отмечая свободные движения и тонкую мимику расслабленного лица; было сложно поверить, что это тот самый человек, которого он привёз из Нью-Йорка. Впрочем, контраст оказывался разительным только наедине — в присутствии других людей Криденс всё ещё держался отстранённо и несколько скованно.

— Что в этой бутыли? — спросил он вдруг.

Ньют, застигнутый врасплох, изрядно смутился, но потом подумал, что скрывать своё любопытство уже не имеет смысла. Можно было спокойно разглядывать Криденса, не пряча глаза. Удивительно.

Он протянул руку и немного развернул бутыль в руке Криденса, чтобы прочесть маркировку.

— Бодроперцовая настойка.

— Её почти не осталось.

Ньют кивнул:

— Часто употреблял её, когда требовалось много работать и времени на сон не хватало. — Поймав взгляд Криденса, одновременно обеспокоенный и осуждающий, Ньют добавил: — Давно ей не пользуюсь, сейчас ведь у меня нормальный режим, хотя и не очень жёсткий. — Он забрал бутыль и спрятал её в нишу над стеллажом.

— А это? — Криденс указал на аптечную склянку с плотно притёртой пробкой. Рядом с ним на освободившейся нижней полке выстроилась целая шеренга бутылок и флаконов.

— Настойка мяты.

— Зелье?

— Нет, самая обычная. Где-то у меня есть ещё масляный настой… — Ньют пробежался взглядом по верхним полкам: — А, вон он, красная этикетка с листьями. В лечебных целях обычно использую его, а это можно добавить в воду, чтобы полоскать горло, или в чай. Хочешь попробовать зелёный чай с мятой?

Помявшись, Криденс признался:

— Зелёный мне не нравится.

— Ничего страшного. — Ньют подозревал это, но по неясной для него самого причине ни разу не решился уточнить. — Чёрный тоже подойдёт.

Криденс внимательно смотрел на него, в глазах читалась непонятная насмешка. Не отворачиваясь, он указал на следующий флакон. Этикетка была так неразборчиво подписана, что Ньют сам не сразу разобрал буквы.

— Валериана, — наконец вынес вердикт он и на молчаливый вопрос пояснил: — Расслабляет перед сном и при постоянном применении хорошо успокаивает нервы. Знаешь, нет необходимости каждый раз применять чары или зелья, если можно использовать более простые средства. Давай-ка расставим по местам все эти склянки — путаница мешает работать.

Подавая ему очередной флакон, Криденс смахнул на пол неприметный конверт. Из конверта высыпались фотокарточки — колдография, запечатлевшая морду железнобрюха, и несколько обычных, магловских. Криденс поднял колдографию и взглянул на подпись с обратной стороны.

— Хав… Ха-вро-шеч-ка, — старательно прочёл он. — Октябрь двадцать пятого. Хаврошечка?

— Странное имя, я знаю, — согласился Ньют, собирая карточки. — В честь какой-то волшебницы древности, если я ничего не путаю.

— Это один из драконов, с которыми ты работал на войне?

— Да, я очень удивился, когда увидел детёныша — использовать взрослых драконов жестоко, но попытки сделать это хотя бы объясняются практическими соображениями, а вот малышам на войне совсем не место. Она была такая крохотная тогда, всего мне по пояс. И посмотри, как она выросла! — он улыбнулся. — Дмитрий время от времени присылает мне снимки наших подопечных. Смотри, это её мать, Александра, а это… тут не подписано, но это Екатерина, либо Джордж… то есть, Георгий.

Криденс смотрел на него озадаченно. Ньют прикусил губу изнутри; кое-как погасив рвущийся из груди приступ смеха, он доверительным тоном сообщил:

— Знаешь, я перестал считать своё полное имя длинным с тех пор, как познакомился со славянами. Попробуй прочесть, — он протянул Криденсу одну из фотокарточек.

Какое-то время тот вглядывался в надпись старательно, как двоечник, надеющийся, что в тексте экзаменационного билета уже содержится ответ, потом поднял глаза и покачал головой:

— Я не уверен, что смогу произнести это, даже если правильно прочёл.

Ньют взял фотокарточку и выразительно, как формулу заклинания, озвучил:

— Дмитрий Николаевич Воздвиженский. А это его жена, — он показал портрет улыбчивой женщины с растрепавшимися волосами, — Елена Александровна. Если честно, я не помню её девичью фамилию, но она, определённо, длиннее моей. Елена тоже магозоолог, специалист по водной фауне; она помогла мне найти информацию о местах обитания некоторых тварей. Не волнуйся, — смешок всё-таки вырвался — слишком уж растерянное у Криденса сделалось лицо, — глупому англичанину даже во время службы разрешали называть окружающих просто по именам.

— Я думал, что у последователей пуританизма странные имена. — Криденс опустился на ступеньку лестницы и посмотрел на Ньюта со странной беспомощностью. — Но…

— Они не странные, — объяснил Ньют с невольной улыбкой, — просто непривычные. Это ты ещё не бывал в Африке или Латинской Америке…

Спохватившись, он прикусил язык, но поздно — глаза Криденса вспыхнули. Очень осторожно он спросил:

— Я смогу там побывать… когда-нибудь?

Ньют смешался. Хотя Криденс ответил ему взаимностью, прежних планов это изменить не могло: рано или поздно придётся вернуться в Британию, чтобы иметь возможность обратиться за помощью к более опытным магам. Пока что Ньют — если забыть о том, как он упустил нечто важное и весьма очевидное — неплохо справлялся, но его способности имели ограничения; учитель из него всегда был неважный. Он не хотел разочаровывать Криденса, но обнадёживать его раньше времени тоже не следовало.

К тому же, многое зависело от того, что ответит профессор. Что если он, узнав о существовании живого и по всем признакам стабильного обскури, выдаст некую информацию, которая будет идти вразрез со всеми расчётами? Профессор всегда был скрытным и выкладывал карты на стол лишь по мере необходимости. А если он согласится с Ньютом в оценке ситуации, сможет ли помочь с обучением? В этом Ньют практически не сомневался. Однако каким образом это будет происходить? В Хогвартс Криденсу путь заказан: неизвестно, как повлияют на обскур сам древний замок, сверху донизу заполненный волшебством, и ученики, которые не всегда контролируют собственную магию. В Хогсмиде приметный чужак может оказаться у всех на виду — по меркам британских магов это большая община, но не настолько, чтобы гарантированно избежать нежелательного внимания. Вероятно, придётся подыскать жильё в Лондоне или пригороде.

— Я не знаю, — наконец сказал Ньют. — Я не уверен. Твоё обучение может оказаться… длительным.

Или безуспешным — этот вариант он всегда держал в памяти, но, разумеется, не озвучивал. Обнадёживать Криденса не следовало, но указывать каждый раз на возможные проблемы было бы слишком жестоко.

Удивительно, но Криденс, похоже, не слишком огорчился. Мягко улыбнувшись уголком губ, он процитировал:

— Честность — лучшая политика.

— Déjà vu(2), — пробормотал Ньют.

Криденс кивнул, поднимаясь:

— Всё повторяется. И, знаешь, я рад, что твои принципы неизменны. Это позволяет чувствовать… — он задумался, наклонил голову набок.

— …доверие? — несмело предположил Ньют. Он бы очень хотел, чтобы Криденс наконец начал ему доверять во всём.

— Защищённость, — ответил тот, распрямляясь. — Позволяет чувствовать себя в безопасности.

Ньюту стоило некоторого труда не потупиться от смущения — он не привык получать оценку своей работе в словах. Обычно его подопечные самим своим видом демонстрировали, что им комфортно; поначалу так было и с Криденсом, так что Ньют умудрился забыть простую вещь — человек может делать комплименты открыто.

— Надо закончить работу, — заметил он, чтобы сгладить неловкость.

Криденс снова кивнул и потянулся к полке.

Расставив последние флаконы, Ньют порылся в одном из верхних ящиков и достал старый, почти рассыпающийся фотоальбом. Незаполненных страниц в нём давно не осталось, колдографии вперемешку с магловскими фотографиями и открытками норовили вывалиться и затеряться в недрах ящика. Ньют сложил обнаруженные в конверте карточки в середину альбома.

— Пожалуй, надо купить новый, — заметил он. — Если не забуду, занесу его в список покупок для будущей поездки.

— Я напомню, — обещал Криденс, заглядывая ему через плечо. — Кто эти люди?

— Знакомые — коллеги, помощники, первые встречные… поначалу я старался собрать как можно больше материалов именно о путешествии, потом уже всё моё время стало уходить на спасение и реабилитацию магических созданий. Сейчас альбом, можно сказать, пополняется сам — кое-кто, как Дмитрий, например, поддерживает со мной связь и порой присылает новые снимки.

— Все эти люди — твои знакомые? — Криденс смотрел на него широко распахнутыми глазами.

Ньют заподозрил, что вопрос с подвохом, но всё же не мог не заметить:

— Тут не только люди. Это, например, оборотень, — он кивнул на лежащий сверху, под обложкой, дагерротип. — Где-то там есть портреты и других существ.

Забывшись, должно быть, от изумления, Криденс выдохнул привычное:

— Мистер Скамандер…

Ньют, не ожидавший возврата к прежнему формальному обращению, чуть не выронил альбом, но Криденс этого даже не заметил; тем же тоном — недоумение, почти негодование — он продолжил:

— …и вы ещё говорите, что люди вас недолюбливают.

— …случается, — проглотив инстинктивный протест, отозвался Ньют. Кажется, как-то раз он действительно употребил именно это выражение. — Хотя обычно я всё же их раздражаю. По имени, пожалуйста, мы же договорились.

Очень внимательно глядя на него, Криденс покачал головой:

— Ты себя недооцениваешь, Ньют. Если даже я это вижу… — он сокрушённо вздохнул.

— Не пора ли ужинать? — попытался перевести тему Ньют. Он чувствовал себя польщённо, но и неловко — едва ли он заслуживал такие слова.

Криденс снова покачал головой.

Раскладывая приборы, Ньют вдруг понял, что упустил кое-что важное в недавнем разговоре. Эту ошибку следовало исправить немедленно — хватит с него и предыдущих.

Он остановился на пороге и, глядя в пол, неуверенно спросил:

— Криденс… ты хочешь сменить имя?

Повисла пауза. Осторожно Ньют поднял глаза. Криденс с задумчивым лицом поправлял полог; закончив, взглянул на Ньюта через плечо и спокойно ответил:

— Думаю, нет. Не сейчас, во всяком случае.

По его губам скользнул призрак улыбки, взгляд смягчился.

Можно. Эта мысль ударила Ньюта, как отбрасывающие чары. Можно подойти, прикоснуться к Криденсу, обнять. Он не будет против. Возможно, он этому даже обрадуется.

Три шага. Четыре. Ньют обхватил его обеими руками, стиснул, впиваясь пальцами в плечо и ключицу, почти повторив вчерашние действия самого Криденса. Тот пошатнулся от неожиданности, но устоял; откинул голову, пытаясь заглянуть в лицо:

— Ньют, ты…

— Тш. — Ньют прижался к нему всем телом, зарылся носом в волосы. Мягкие пряди щекотно касались губ. — Подожди.

— Ньют… — Криденс с едва слышным вздохом подался назад, ссутуливаясь, наклоняя голову к плечу; накрыл ладонью руку Ньюта, переплёл пальцы. Он был тёплый и мягкий, голос звучал спокойно и тихо: — Не жадничай. Я не собираюсь убегать.

С нервным смешком Ньют чуть сдвинулся, устроил подбородок у него на плече.

— Очень верное слово, знаешь.

— Знаю, — Криденс изогнулся, прислоняясь виском ко лбу. Можно было различить слабую пульсацию жилки под тонкой кожей. — Хорошо понимаю это ощущение. Я бы весь день провёл вот так, — он отцепил пальцы Ньюта от своего плеча и потянул, заставляя сомкнуть руки в кольцо. — И чтобы не нужно было ничего делать, только обниматься и разглядывать друг друга. Но так ведь не бывает, правда? Есть работа, которую нужно сделать, а ещё я не дочитал два последних учебника…

— Может быть, хватит половины дня? — предложил Ньют. — Между утренней инспекцией и вечерней кормёжкой.

Плечи Криденса задрожали, и Ньют успел испугаться, что чем-то его огорчил, но потом понял — это означает смех.

— Это больше, чем я мог бы мечтать. — Он выпрямился, так что пришлось всё же разжать руки. — Ужин ведь остынет.

Ньют напоследок потрогал завиток волос у виска, случайно задев жилку, и заставил себя убрать руку. Криденс прав. Время у них ещё есть. Весна ещё не закончилась.

— Уже наверняка остыл. — Ньют лукаво улыбнулся: — Но есть же магия.

После ужина они спустились в чемодан вместе. Ньют внимательно наблюдал за подопечными, отмечая, с кем ещё нужно поработать, чтобы избежать новых приступов ревности. Срочные меры, похоже, больше не требовались, и он малодушно отложил остальное на завтра. Из-за запаха работать в хижине не получалось — Ньют попросту не мог сосредоточиться на черновике предисловия, — так что он вернулся в спальню, прихватив бумагу и карандаш. Чернильницы, даже зачарованные, были естественными врагами кровати — это Ньют уяснил ещё в школе. Криденс, как и накануне, остался внизу, чтобы поиграть с лунтелятами; те неизменно приходили в восторг от такого количества внимания, и Ньют надеялся, что благодаря их хорошему настроению нынешний брачный сезон пройдёт даже успешнее предыдущих.

Описывать личные достижения у него никогда не получалось, и предисловие не клеилось, рассыпаясь на набор случайных заметок и фактов. Где-то между строчками о пройденном пути и хроническом безденежьи первого времени Ньют задремал; сквозь обволакивающую дымку сна он слышал, как стукнул по доскам выпавший из руки карандаш — видимо, завалился за кровать, снова потеряется, как бессчётное число принадлежностей до того, — но ничуть не обеспокоившись, расслабленно вытянулся прямо поверх бумаг.

Он очнулся от невесомого прикосновения к плечу. Кровать слегка просела под весом второго человека, и Ньют чуть откинулся назад, вжимаясь в тёплое тело. Криденс склонился ближе, тронул губами ухо. Он не гладил, а скорее ощупывал шрамы, словно пытался их изучить; деликатные пальцы очерчивали контуры рубцов, затем он смазывал щекотное ощущение ладонью. Разомлевший Ньют охотно подставил шею под осторожные поцелуи, а когда Криденс стал прихватывать кожу зубами, попросту растёкся по кровати, словно его трансфигурировали в желе. Разве мог он подумать, что Криденс пожелает к нему прикоснуться так откровенно? Эти ласки воспринимались много более интимными, чем секс; в них было что-то очень личное, нечто только для них двоих.

Криденс всё-таки обвился вокруг него, придавив всем телом, так что стало трудно дышать, и ткнулся губами в уголок рта. Ньют попытался извернуться, чтобы лечь поудобнее, но к своему изумлению обнаружил, что сделать это не так-то просто — с тем же успехом он мог пытаться выползти из-под нунду. Криденс обхватил его рукой, прижал к себе с силой, почти небрежно — кто ещё тут жадничает, — и Ньют сдался, вывернул шею, неловко отвечая на поцелуй. Лёгкое чувство дежавю он отогнал, догадавшись, что Криденс пытается отыграть определённую фантазию — самую стойкую… или, может быть, самую сладкую.

Криденс сказал, что думал о нём каждую минуту.

Поразительно.

Хватка ослабла; воспользовавшись этим, Ньют сумел перевернуться на спину. Зашуршали примятые черновики. Криденс почти сразу же отпустил его, приподнялся, заглядывая в глаза.

— Не хочешь продолжить? — осторожно спросил Ньют, стараясь дышать ровно. Не получалось. Сердце частило, он ощущал себя подростком на первом свидании.

К его разочарованию, Криденс покачал головой, потом протянул руку и стал собирать измятые листы; переложив их на полку, где Ньют обычно держал палочку, он придвинул подушку и улёгся.

— Мне нужно привыкнуть, — объяснил он, поглаживая Ньюта по щеке. Голос был тихий и будто бы ровный, но Ньют ощутил в нём странное напряжение.

— Снова кажется, что это сон?

Он угадал: Криденс едва заметно вздрогнул и закрыл глаза. Переубеждать его Ньют не стал — подобные иррациональные идеи, находящиеся выше разума, неизменно устойчивые перед лицом логики, были знакомы и ему. Со временем это пройдёт.

— Может быть, если сейчас я усну, — добавил вдруг Криденс, — завтра этот страх исчезнет.

Ньют в этом сомневался. Так быстро это вряд ли случится.

— Может быть, — сказал он. Сейчас Криденс ждал от него не правды, а утешения. — Спи.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1). Здесь в смысле "экосистема" (термин появился в 1935 г.).  
> Биоценоз - исторически сложившаяся совокупность живых организмов на относительно однородном пространстве. Термин (нем. Biocönose) введён Карлом Мёбиусом в книге 1877 года «Die Auster und die Austernwirthschaft».  
> 2). "Déjà vu" — (фр.) дежавю, букв. "Уже виденное"


	15. Chapter 15

Сова прилетела рано утром.

Проснувшись от стука в оконное стекло, Криденс какое-то время не мог понять, где находится и что происходит. Горячее тело в объятиях казалось продолжением сна; настоящие звуки дома смешивались с фантомными голосами, которые что-то шептали у Криденса в голове. Он открыл глаза и сел, оглядываясь.

Стук повторился. Только после этого мир обрёл цветность и глубину, стал реальным. Заворочался Ньют, пробормотал что-то непотребное — Криденс предпочёл этого не услышать — и, отвернувшись, снова затих.

Выбравшись из кровати, Криденс торопливо прошёл на кухню и открыл окно. Сова бросила на обеденный стол письмо, но, стоило протянуть за ним руку, предостерегающе взмахнула крыльями. Криденс присмотрелся к надписи на конверте — сова вежливо уронила его лицевой стороной вверх.

— Ньют, тебе письмо.

Ответом был невнятный и явно не очень довольный звук.

— Здесь написано “Альбус Дамблдор”.

Через несколько секунд Ньют, бледный, натянутый, как струна, стоял рядом с ним. Криденс указал на стол и попятился; странное, как будто испуганное выражение лица Ньюта ему очень не нравилось.

— Сделаю пока чаю, — отворачиваясь к полкам, сказал он.

В доме была плита, но не нашлось дров; Криденс, впрочем, подозревал, что по-настоящему её никогда не топили — когда требовалось, Ньют машинальным жестом зажигал волшебный огонь. Для готовки в походных условиях он держал крохотную плиту под названием “шичирин”(1) и обычный примус. Судя по тому, что к ним прилагались запасы угля и керосина, к которым сам Ньют обычно не притрагивался, Криденс был не первым постояльцем чемодана, не умеющим колдовать.

Для самостоятельного приготовления отваров пришлось ещё раньше пожертвовать парой чайников из коллекции Ньюта, но тот, похоже, этого не заметил — накануне, как и в любой другой день, он заваривал чай прямо в чашках. Складывалось впечатление, что без подробного перечня он просто не помнит о существовании некоторых — многих, вероятно — вещей. Это было в своём роде очаровательно.

Когда Криденс закончил, Ньют, тяжело привалившись к краю стола, внимательно перечитывал последние строчки. Рядом стоял пузырёк с тёмной жидкостью. Осторожно сдвинув его, Криденс устроил чашку так, чтобы Ньют не мог её смахнуть, затем переставил свой стул поближе.

— Странный запах, — Ньют рассеянно поморщился. Бледность почти ушла с его лица, но обычное расслабленное выражение так и не вернулось.

— Керосин, — Криденс с досадой взглянул на пальцы; он думал, что въедливый душок ему мерещится. — Испачкался, когда заправлял примус. Сейчас ещё раз попробую отмыть.

— Не надо. — Ньют отложил письмо и взял палочку. — Дай руку.

Могло показаться, что он бесцельно делает короткие пассы, не пытаясь применить магию, однако Криденс — впервые за неполных два дня — ощутил, как колыхнулся и вновь улёгся обскур. После этого запах исчез. Небрежно выронив палочку, Ньют накрыл освободившейся рукой ладонь Криденса и стал поглаживать.

— Почему ты не используешь эти заклинания для очистки всего остального? Я имею в виду, если есть такие чары, для чего отдельно мыть посуду и стирать одежду?..

Отвлекающий манёвр не сработал — Ньют пояснил очень коротко и ровно:

— Недостаточная производительность чар, — и снова замолчал.

Вздохнув, Криденс осторожно задал настоящий вопрос:

— Что-то случилось? Содержание этого письма тебя огорчило?

Ньют поднял глаза и посмотрел на него непонимающе, словно не сразу расслышал, потом опомнился, попытался улыбнуться. Вышло как-то скованно, но Криденс уговорил себя не нервничать раньше времени.

— Нет, я… — Ньют сжал его руку в ладонях, снова опуская взгляд. — Я просто боялся, что вести окажутся неприятными. Но, кажется, волноваться не о чем.

— Тогда что там? Кто это — Альбус Дамблдор? — Это имя Криденс видел и раньше, письма от этого человека приходили регулярно, однако Ньют ни разу не упомянул его в разговоре.

— Мой наставник, преподаватель трансфигурации — я тебе о нём рассказывал, но, наверное, не называл по имени… Я прибегаю иногда к его помощи, а теперь… теперь обратился к нему по поводу твоей ситуации. — Заметив чашку, Ньют взял её в руки и зачем-то заглянул внутрь. — Точнее, сообщил для начала о твоём существовании и… твоих особенностях. Полагаю, он догадывался, что мой интерес к обскурам связан не только с погибшей девочкой, однако вопросов не задавал.

Его нервозность была заразительна; Криденс прочистил горло, но голос всё равно прозвучал хрипловато:

— И что он предлагает?

Покачав головой, Ньют попробовал чай.

— Ничего определённого, на самом деле — по крайней мере, пока. Рекомендует не торопиться и спокойно продолжать наблюдение за, как он выразился, “феноменом” — то есть, делать то же, чем я занимался и до этого. — Он поставил чашку и, снова взяв Криденса за руку, поднял задумчивый взгляд. — И ещё просит подробно описать твои достижения в изучении волшебства.

— Отсутствие достижений, ты хотел сказать? — Криденс не стал прятать саркастическую усмешку. — Пока что все мои успехи заключаются в освоении теории. И ещё я научился готовить действенный, но совершенно не волшебный отвар.

— Палочка реагирует на твою магию, — возразил Ньют. — Это уже кое-что. Кроме того, та часть обскура, которую ты описываешь как “поверхностные потоки”, похожа на стихийные проявления магии у волшебников. Возможно, мы постепенно сможем взять под контроль именно её; я надеюсь, что это обратит процесс вспять.

— Или не обратит, — спокойно сказал Криденс. Его неизменно поражал оптимизм Ньюта по этому поводу. — Каковы шансы, что твоя гипотеза верна?

— Я не знаю, — Ньют сдержанно вздохнул. — Сам понимаешь, у меня не было возможности её проверить, а наблюдения других исследователей и свидетельства очевидцев не дают возможности понять, пытался ли кто-нибудь сделать это раньше. Если возникнет необходимость, я смогу отделить обскур, но…

— Нет гарантий, что мои способности после этого восстановятся, я помню. — Криденс высвободил руку. Ему нравилось, как деликатно Ньют перебирает пальцами по ладони, словно пытаясь вслепую изучить шрамы, но это отвлекало. — Ты будешь составлять ответ сейчас?

Раздумывая, Ньют неторопливо допил чай, потом кивнул и поднялся.

— Я рассчитывал на подобный вопрос, поэтому написал черновик заранее. Нужно его немного дополнить… в связи с определёнными обстоятельствами.

Криденс неверяще глянул на него:

— Ты собираешься отчитаться своему учителю о сложившихся близких отношениях с предметом твоего исследования, я правильно понял?

Похоже, это предположение Ньюта развеселило.

— Нет, вовсе нет. — Наклонив голову, он — наконец-то — ласково улыбнулся Криденсу. — Но я бы хотел упомянуть — с твоего позволения, разумеется, — что твоя симпатия и привязанность к кому-либо может влиять на обскур так же сильно, как негативные эмоции. Можно?

Невольно улыбнувшись в ответ, Криденс кивнул.

Он заново поставил чайник и, пока Ньют торопливо переписывал черновик, сделал ещё чаю, на этот раз для двоих, потом предложил лакомства терпеливо ждущей сове. Почтовые совы были изумительны — точнее, волшебны; каждый раз, встречаясь с ними, Криденс вспоминал, что фактически находится в сказке. Недоставало лишь фей — Ньют ему объяснил, что настоящие феи не отличаются умом, но Криденс всё же хотел их увидеть. Может быть, позже, когда он побывает в Британии…

— Ньют, — позвал он, внезапно вспомнив кое-что важное. — Добавь, что практические занятия помогают усмирить обскур.

Ньют поднял голову, посмотрел на него и, отложив перо, указал на стул.

— Рассказывай.

Пока Криденс излагал свои наблюдения относительно поведения обскура, Ньют внимательно слушал и время от времени что-то записывал. Он не перебивал и, вопреки обыкновению, не задавал уточняющие вопросы, так что Криденс смог сосредоточиться и последовательно описать смену состояний сущности. Ту часть, которая касалась фантазий и снов, он затрагивать, впрочем, не стал — эти воспоминания всё ещё слишком смущали его.

Когда он выдохся и замолчал, Ньют окинул взглядом разрозненные заметки.

— Похоже, ты оказался прав, решив разобраться самостоятельно, — он слабо улыбнулся. — Может быть, вспомнишь ещё что-нибудь?

— Может быть, позже. — Криденс катал по столу карандаш; неровное шуршание успокаивало. — Некоторые детали я всё ещё не могу уложить в голове. Если так и не смогу, расскажу как есть… просто это будут бессвязные обрывки — всё равно что пересказывать сон, увиденный парой недель раньше.

— Ты поразительный, — тихо сказал Ньют. Его улыбка была растерянной и… счастливой? — Правда. Продолжай анализ — я подожду, сколько потребуется.

Чувствуя, что краснеет от смущения и гордости, Криденс уткнулся в чашку.

Ньют закончил письмо и отослал сову. Солнце давно встало, день обещал быть тёплым и ясным. Ньют прислонился к раме и смотрел в окно, о чём-то размышляя, потом вдруг спросил:

— Ты не хочешь поспать ещё немного?

— Ты приглашаешь или пытаешься прогнать? — уточнил Криденс, откладывая его заметки. Он действительно ощущал себя сонно, так что если Ньюту требовалось поработать в одиночестве…

Ньют оглянулся через плечо, кривовато улыбнувшись:

— Приглашаю.

Яркий свет заливал кухню, безжалостно подчёркивая бледность, вернувшуюся на его лицо, особенно заметную на контрасте с рыжими вихрами и медно-золотой россыпью на плечах. Криденс поднялся.

— Пойдём. Только закрой окно, чтобы твои бумаги не разметало сквозняком.

Он проснулся от духоты; заново распахнув окно, накрыл записи хранящейся в одном из шкафов скатертью и вернулся в постель. Когда он укладывался, Ньют приоткрыл один глаз, поморщившись, словно от боли:

— Который час?

— Без четверти десять.

Ньют снова поморщился и, уткнувшись в подушку, пробубнил:

— Самое время вставать.

— Ты обещал мне полдня, — не удержавшись от усмешки, Криденс взъерошил его волосы, потом наклонился ближе, чтобы уловить аромат. Пахло чем-то вроде влажного песка и сушёной травой. Ничего особенного. Восхитительно. — Помнишь?

— Не сегодня, — пробормотал Ньют, явно огорчённый этим не меньше, а то и больше, чем Криденс. — На сегодня запланированы дела, которые больше нельзя откладывать.

— Например?

— Например, вернуть карту, которую я брал для поездки. — Откинувшись на спину, Ньют потёр лицо рукой. — Полагаю, ты не успел отнести её смотрителям.

— Забыл, — признался Криденс. — Но вряд ли ещё десять минут что-то изменят, верно?

Ньют посмотрел на него с изумлением, потом усмехнулся и протянул руки, позволяя себя обнять:

— Пять минут.

Криденс покладисто согласился, про себя решив, что в следующий раз не уступит и минуты.

Днём его укусила горегубка. Криденс мог бы решить, что вновь стал жертвой ревности, но такое уже пару раз случалось — эта маленькая бестия невзлюбила его сразу, как только он поселился в чемодане, и, похоже, мириться с его существованием до сих пор не собиралась. Пока он обходил её жилище стороной, она ещё могла его игнорировать, но стоило пересечь невидимую границу — нападала всерьёз. На предыдущие укусы организм Криденса никак не отреагировал, ранки заживали, как обычные ссадины, но в этот раз горегубка выбрала неудачное место: шрам на руке, полученный годом ранее. Изгиб, который был когда-то самой глубокой частью раны, невыносимо зудел, и по всей длине шрама распространялось неприятное тепло. Жаловаться на такую мелочь Криденс счёл неуместным; когда ощущения становились нестерпимыми, он привычно накрывал ранку прохладной ладонью, но этого надолго не хватало. В конце концов Ньют заметил его мучения и, укорив за неуместные попытки терпеть, занялся укусом; он поглядывал на чётко очерченный тёмный след с ненавязчивым любопытством, однако вопросы так и не задал.

В заповедник они выбрались несколько позже, чем планировалось. Пока Ньют обсуждал с коллегами перспективы создания резервации для одного из видов драконов, Криденс ждал, аккуратно разглядывая волшебников. Его восхищала способность этих людей вести научные дискуссии в любой обстановке. Столпившись возле огромного пня, они увлечённо гоняли щепки и мелкие камешки по неровной поверхности, которая то порастала мхом, то очищалась снова; кто-то наколдовал пару крохотных полупрозрачных драконов, и они порхали по мху зеленоватыми светлячками. Ньют что-то объяснял, небрежно на первый взгляд помахивая палочкой, и порой оглядывался, словно проверяя, не сбежал ли Криденс. Тот давно потерял нить беседы, но убегать, разумеется, не собирался. Почему-то он был охвачен идеей, что стоит уйти, упустить Ньюта из виду хоть ненадолго — и всё исчезнет, развеется, как мираж. Происходящее казалось не вполне реальным, будто Криденс наблюдал за всем со стороны, почти как в театре; он боялся очнуться и увидеть знакомый до последней трещины потолок своей спальни в приюте. Какая часть его жизни была настоящей? Может, это всё-таки сон? Может быть, вся его жизнь — лишь видение? Меньше всего он хотел бы проснуться сейчас.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Ньют, когда они возвращались домой. — Выглядишь усталым. Или просто наскучила наша болтовня?

— Сначала было интересно. — О своих сомнениях Криденс говорить не решился. Да и к чему? Ньют снова скажет, что он настоящий — но так сказал бы и мираж. — Потом я отвлёкся и, похоже, пропустил, к каким выводам вы пришли.

Ньют махнул рукой:

— Никаких перспектив. Магозоологи считаются чудаками, а сама наука — опасным и странным увлечением. Драконы очень важны для магического сообщества — хотя бы как поставщики ценнейшего сырья и материалов, — но даже несмотря на это драконолог — не самая уважаемая профессия. Для создания нескольких полноценных резерваций попросту не хватает специалистов. — Он замолчал и покосился на Криденса с извиняющейся улыбкой: — Я снова слишком увлёкся?

— Я внимательно слушаю, — заверил тот. — Не забывай, мне предстоит скрываться в этом сообществе, так что неплохо бы знать порядки.

— И ты… готов к этому?

Криденс ждал этого вопроса, ждал давно, но его всё же пробрала дрожь. Разумеется, Ньют и так слишком много времени потратил на него, с бесконечным терпением выжидая, пока Криденс придёт в себя и осмелится двигаться дальше. Если бы он мог выбирать…

— Если понадобится, можем уехать в любой момент, — ответил он уклончиво. — Я понимаю, что вариантов осталось не так много — маглы ведь мне не могут помочь. К тому же, меня будет искать тот человек — сомневаюсь, что он просто отступится после всего случившегося. — Он едко усмехнулся, вспомнив падающую на колени фигурку — такую крохотную перед обскуром, развернувшимся от боли и отчаяния во всю мощь — и неподдельное восхищение на обращённом к нему лице. Он смутно сожалел, что не уничтожил того человека. Возможно, это стало бы его последним грехом.

— Я тоже в этом сомневаюсь, — Ньют покачал головой. — Но время ещё есть. Уже не первый человек, мнению которого я доверяю, советует пока не торопиться.

Не первый? От неожиданности Криденс едва не переспросил это вслух. Он понимал, что Ньют ему не всё рассказывает — из благих побуждений или же просто не догадывается, что это может быть важно, — но эта недоговорка оказалась неприятным сюрпризом.

— Ньют, кто ещё знает обо мне? Точнее, о том, что я жив?

— Ты имеешь в виду — помимо тех, кому ты сам показывался на глаза? Стой, — Ньют удержал его за руку, — не та развилка. Мой брат знает. Он бы и так догадался — с его же слов, Гриндевальд человек вспыльчивый, но не мстительный; он не стал бы специально искать меня, чтобы поквитаться, так что мне одному отсиживаться здесь не имеет смысла. Кроме того, я хотел подстраховаться на случай, если дело примет неприятный оборот, и заранее уточнил, сможет ли Тесей спрятать кого-то… — он взглянул на Криденса, чуть нахмурившись, и не сразу сумел подобрать слова: — Кого-то, кто официально не существует.

— Нужно было сказать мне об этом, — упрекнул Криденс. Ньют всё ещё держал его за руку, и это несколько успокаивало.

— Я не подумал, — виновато отозвался тот. — К слову, Тина в последнем письме справлялась о тебе. Это было три дня назад, сова прилетела, когда ты уже спал, и я ответил, что всё в порядке… — он что-то пробормотал себе под нос; Криденс разобрал лишь “наверное” и “не стоит”. — Ты не хочешь сам послать ей весточку?

Они свернули на прямую дорогу к дому. Рука Ньюта разжалась, и Криденс подавил порыв её удержать — это можно сделать в другой раз.

— Не знаю, что написать, — признался он. — Слишком… слишком много всего. Не уверен, что смогу выразить все мысли. — Ему вдруг пришло в голову, что следует начать с простой благодарности. Может быть, после этого будет легче подобрать остальные слова. — Нужно это обдумать. А кто ещё видел меня в Нью-Йорке?

— Из тех, о ком мне известно — Тина, её сестра и как минимум один аврор… видимо, это было уже после допроса и проверки воспоминаний Тины, иначе он бы тебя не узнал — авроры в метро видели только обскур. — Ньют снял защитные чары с двери и оглянулся, протягивая руку за ключами. — Но это всё неофициально, на уровне слухов и дружеских переписок.

— Ньют, — Криденс неуверенно кашлянул, не зная, смеяться или всё-таки прийти в ужас, — мне кажется, или в магических сообществах существуют проблемы с соблюдением секретности?

— Мне тоже так кажется, — Ньют вздохнул. — Мы тщательно прячем то, что скрывать необязательно, бесполезно или попросту опасно — но нередко не в состоянии утаить то, что спрятать действительно важно.

В комнате снова сделалось душно. Повесив куртку возле двери, Криденс открыл окно и сдвинул к стене полог, который от сквозняка стал колыхаться, шурша креплениями. Ньют, подкравшийся со спины, наблюдал со странным интересом, потом спросил:

— Может, снять его?

— Если снять, луна будет светить в лицо, — пояснил Криденс. — Я от этого просыпаюсь, потом не всегда удаётся уснуть.

— Ясно, — тихо сказал Ньют.

Он стоял совсем близко, так что можно было ощутить тепло тела, но не притрагивался к Криденсу. Краем глаза тот видел, как Ньют вытягивает шею и, полуприкрыв глаза, ведёт носом. Не требовался опыт магозоолога, чтобы понять, что он делает.

— Ньют, — Криденс повернул голову, с недоумением взглянув на него через плечо. — Мне показалось, или ты меня… обнюхал?

Ньют слегка смутился — на лицо, подчеркнув созвездия веснушек, лёг едва заметный румянец, — однако не стал прятать глаза или отрицать очевидное.

— Так же, как и ты — сегодня утром, помнишь? — он улыбнулся понимающе и чуть насмешливо. — Не думай, что я не заметил.

— Поймал, — Криденс усмехнулся в ответ. — Давно хотел это сделать. И сейчас бы не отказался.

Улыбка сползла с лица Ньюта.

— Не понимаю, что тебя сдерживает, — тихо и очень серьёзно сказал он.

Падения Криденс не запомнил. Ньют растянулся под ним, судорожно стискивая плечи, зарываясь пальцами в волосы и спутывая их, между лихорадочными поцелуями коротко хватая ртом воздух; его кожа была сухой и горячей, щетина под пальцами заметно кололась. Стоило чуть ослабить хватку, и он ловко перекатил Криденса на спину, подальше от края кровати, зарылся лицом в волосы, часто дыша; осторожно прошёлся зубами по краешку уха, стал целовать торопливо и беспорядочно, спускаясь к бьющейся на шее жилке.

Он кусался. Не прихватывал кожу в небрежной ласке — кусал по-настоящему, быстро и больно, словно примериваясь перед тем, как сожрать. Эта неприкрытая жадность зачаровала Криденса, и сперва он охотно подставлял подбородок и шею, однако неприятные ощущения вскоре притупили его восторг.

— Не так сильно, — он попытался придержать Ньюта, но тот, словно и не заметив, вцепился в чувствительное местечко повыше ключицы. Охнув, Криденс уже без церемоний сгрёб Ньюта за волосы, потянул, заставляя остановиться: — Тише, Ньют!

Тот покорно запрокинул голову, облизывая губы, и выдохнул, длинно и медленно; бросил из-под ресниц мутный взгляд и сам подался к руке, явно предлагая продолжить. Криденс потянул уже аккуратнее, и Ньют закрыл глаза, расслабленно вздыхая.

— Ты… — всерьёз сердиться на него не получалось; пытаясь подобрать слово, Криденс потёр особенно саднящий след от укуса на линии челюсти. — Ты сумасшедший. — Помолчав, он с мягким смешком добавил: — Следовало догадаться, что человек в здравом уме не станет так рисковать ради незнакомого и опасного… существа.

Ньют открыл глаза и посмотрел на него укоризненно, но ничего не сказал.

— Я знаю, что ты не мог поступить иначе, — Криденс покачал головой, насколько это возможно было в таком положении. — И это поразительно.

Ньют улёгся рядом, подложив руку под голову, и Криденс продолжил перебирать его волосы. Мягкие прядки льнули к коже, будто двигаясь по собственной воле, и порой обвивались вокруг пальцев, так что приходилось их аккуратно распутывать. Закатный свет падал на лицо Ньюта, хранящее едва заметные следы прежнего загара, в светлых искрах щетины и ярких пятнышках веснушек, и оно казалось золотистым, словно его покрывала пыльца фей. Криденс не помнил, есть ли у настоящих фей пыльца, но сейчас это его не интересовало.

Он понял, что может задремать — вот так, не меняя позы, запутавшись пальцами в волосах Ньюта, — и убрал руку, собираясь подняться. Ньют его опередил — обвил руками шею, прижался нос к носу.

— Знаешь, я восхищаюсь твоей силой воли, — улыбаясь, тихо сказал он. — Ты отлично держал себя в руках всё это время.

— Это неправда, — так же тихо ответил Криденс. — Я позволял себе такие… фантазии… было очень стыдно, но я не мог от них избавиться.

Чуть отклонившись корпусом, Ньют качнул головой:

— Это не так страшно. Мечтать о чём-то — не преступление.

Криденс ответно обнял его за талию и снова прижал к себе. Их ноги всё ещё переплетались, и это приятно отвлекало; мысль о том, что необходимо встать и заняться оставшимися делами, казалась надуманной и далёкой.

Ньют молча смотрел на него, а потом вдруг расплылся в какой-то совсем уж невероятной улыбке:

— Ты очень красивый.

Криденс с недоверием вгляделся в его лицо, ища хоть малейший признак фальши или насмешки, однако оно выражало искренний восторг.

— Если бы это сказал мне кто-то другой, я бы мог заподозрить его в отчаянной лести. Или в издёвке.

— В издёвке? — растерялся Ньют так же искренне, окончательно развеяв все сомнения — очевидно, он и правда верил в то, что говорил. — Но ты действительно красивый. Неужели этого раньше никто не замечал?

Криденс чуть усмехнулся.

— Возможно, у тебя просто… — он удержал вертящееся на языке слово “плохой”, поскольку оно оскорбило бы и Ньюта, и деликатно закончил: — …своеобразный вкус.

— Не думаю, что я в силах тебя переубедить, — после паузы медленно произнёс Ньют. — Сейчас, по крайней мере. Надеюсь, ты сам поймёшь со временем.

Спорить Криденс не стал, предпочтя сменить тему на более безопасную:

— Не пора ли вернуться к работе?

Бросив взгляд на окно — видимо, чтобы определить примерное время по освещению, — Ньют согласно кивнул.

Переговоры с нюхлером успехом не увенчались. Криденс какое-то время наблюдал, как раздосадованный Ньют бродит по вольерам, осматривая тайники пронырливого воришки и пытаясь отыскать новые, потом приступил к своим собственным вечерним обязанностям. Лунтелята, похоже, принимали его за странного сородича и потому не слишком беспокоились, что он пытается подражать их своеобразным танцам. Общение с этими созданиями, спокойными и доброжелательными, Криденс с самого начала находил умиротворяющим, а сейчас и вовсе словно попал под гипноз. Сидя на камне у края вольера, он смотрел, как лунтелята — пока по одному, словно сознательно репетируя будущий выход — поднимаются на задние ноги и выписывают на траве фигуры; он чувствовал, что мысли куда-то уплывают, но не собирался ничего с этим делать — ощущение было слишком приятное.

Из транса его вырвал Ньют, который неслышно подошёл и положил руку на плечо. Криденс поднял взгляд на него — и ощутил некоторую озадаченность. Почему он так легко расслабился? Раньше подобного не случалось… впрочем, раньше лунтелята с ним просто играли, не демонстрируя свои танцы.

— Попался? — ласково улыбаясь, Ньют опустился на землю рядом с ним.

— Это на всех так действует? — Криденс кивнул на лунтелят, не рискуя снова к ним повернуться.

— Нет, не на всех. И не всегда. — Ньют смотрел на них прямо — очевидно, сам он гипнозу не поддавался. — Действительно, некоторых людей завораживают эти элементы брачных игр, но я не знаю, почему это происходит. Закономерность мне установить не удалось — тем более, что в дикой природе лунтелята предпочитают от людей прятаться.

Он перевёл взгляд на Криденса, потом протянул руку и погладил его по щеке. Нунду со своей скалы буркнул что-то и отвернулся. Ньют вздохнул и поднялся, натягивая защитные перчатки:

— Долг зовёт.

Криденс не заметил, когда он ушёл — только что трепал нунду по загривку, как самого обычного кота, а через минуту уже исчез. К счастью, сегодняшняя навязчивая идея к этому времени немного ослабла; почему-то в окружении волшебных животных Криденс ощущал абсолютную реальность происходящего, словно его место было именно здесь. Так что порыв мчаться на поиски он подавил без особого напряжения и, довольный этим, вернулся к лунтелятам, которые с радостью приняли его обратно в круг.

Наверное, он слишком увлёкся попытками разучить этот гипнотический танец — дело кончилось тем, что один из лунтелят, настойчиво добивающийся особого внимания, опрокинул его в траву и стал бодать в плечо. Криденс всерьёз размышлял, как объяснить этому существу, что они не могут составить пару — в конце концов, от него наверняка даже пахнет не так, как положено, — но тот вполне удовольствовался почёсыванием по голове и вскоре, переключившись на кого-то из настоящих сородичей, потерял к человеку интерес.

Постепенно лунтелята разбрелись по вольеру. Криденс попрощался с последним, который никак не хотел уходить, и направился к хижине, на ходу пытаясь вытряхнуть из волос травинки и песок. На рубашке остались следы лунтелят, которые ставили ему на грудь свои забавные плоские лапы. От запаха готовящегося зелья к горлу подступил комок, и Криденс поторопился выбраться наверх.

Ньют растянулся на кровати и что-то азартно зачёркивал и переписывал в одном из своих дневников; вокруг веером разлеглись бумаги. Он не поднял головы на звук, и Криденс, не желая его отвлечь, крадучись прошёл в душевую.

Когда он вернулся, бумаги уже исчезли; Ньют устроил подбородок на сложенных руках и, глядя перед собой, напряжённо размышлял. Становилось прохладно, и Криденс закрыл окно, прежде чем забраться на кровать; полотенце он небрежно набросил на кованую спинку.

В свете ночника тело Ньюта казалось почти таким же рыжим, как его взъерошенные кудри; слабо блестел выступ рубца под лопаткой. Криденс тронул его ладонью, чуть прижал, повёл вниз, едва касаясь пальцами здоровой кожи вокруг. С еле слышным вздохом Ньют закрыл глаза и уронил голову набок; румянец на щеке стал заметнее и начал неторопливо расползаться. Криденс медленно наклонился, и, задевая носом горячую тонкую кожу на виске, втянул воздух; запах песка исчез, чуть влажные волосы пахли чем-то знакомым, но ухватить нужное слово не получалось. Прослеживая пальцами рисунок шрамов на спине, свободной рукой Криденс осторожно взял Ньюта за подбородок и, машинально отметив, что щетина исчезла, заставил сильнее повернуть голову. Ньют послушался, приподнялся на локте, не открывая глаз, сам потянулся за поцелуями. Его движения были мягкими и текучими, дыхание — тихим, словно он прислушивался к чему-то; короткие выдохи опаляли Криденса, пока тот кончиком языка очерчивал кромку расслабленно приоткрытых губ. Это разделённое на двоих дыхание кружило голову. От мысли, что Ньют сам желает происходящего, по телу распространялся жар.

Вот только…

Знакомой волной перекатился внутри обскур, отзываясь на всколыхнувшуюся тревогу. Криденс понимал, что Ньют, как и вчера, ждёт от него более откровенных прикосновений, но осмелиться снова не мог. Он хотел попробовать — слушать, как Ньют будет стонать под ним, увидеть, как исказится от удовольствия его лицо… поймать благодарную улыбку, когда всё закончится. Но распадаться живой темнотой, окутывать его неосязаемыми объятиями в собственном сне — одно, а наяву сотворить нечто столь телесное, столь непристойное…

К дьяволу запреты. Ньют сделал всё, чтобы Криденс мог ему доверять, и если он позволяет подобное… вероятно, ничего постыдного в этом нет. Судорожно вздохнув, Криденс угомонил обскур, чтобы тот не сбивал с ощущений, и наклонился сильнее, легонько куснул Ньюта за губу. Тот еле заметно вздрогнул, но ответил охотно, даже поспешно, словно опасался, что Криденс передумает и сбежит.

Не хотелось бы расстроить его таким опрометчивым поступком.

Рука, на которую опирался Криденс, затекла, и пришлось разорвать поцелуй, чтобы сменить позу. Он улёгся, сдвинув мешающие подушки в угол.

— Может быть, снимешь пижаму? — пользуясь моментом, просяще шепнул Ньют. Он приоткрыл глаза, и влажный блеск между ресниц завораживал.

— Не сейчас, — Криденс мотнул головой, чтобы стряхнуть наваждение.

— Хотя бы куртку, — Ньют потянул его за рукав.

— Это обязательно?

— Пожалуйста.

Возможно, среди предков Ньюта были сирены — этому голосу Криденс не мог отказать. Избавившись от куртки, он немного помедлил, но всё же пересилил себя — прижался грудью к спине, потёрся щекой о загривок. Это прикосновение — кожа к коже, так близко, можно услышать, как бьётся второе сердце — ощущалось как ожог. Рвано выдохнув, Ньют изогнулся, прижался ещё плотнее. Криденс выдержал пару секунд, потом слегка отстранился и сдвинулся вниз; стараясь не спешить, прошёлся языком вдоль позвоночника, принялся целовать густую россыпь веснушек вдоль верхнего края лопатки. Рука скользила по спине, задерживаясь на шрамах, но на пояснице остановилась — дальше Криденс зайти не решился. Тело Ньюта стало очень горячим, он охотно подавался навстречу и явно ожидал продолжения.

— Ньют, я… — Криденс глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь пересилить внезапную — и одновременно ожидаемую — неловкость; горло сдавливали спазмы.

— Да-а?.. — выдохнул Ньют, изгибаясь так, чтобы подставить под прикосновения шею и плечо. — Не останавливайся… пожалуйста.

Криденс с трудом сглотнул. Всё равно придётся это озвучить, иначе едва ли у них что-то получится. И Ньют будет расстроен… и разочарован. Ни одно признание, даже самое стыдное, не может сравниться с этим.

— Я лишь примерно представляю, что нужно делать, — полушёпотом выдавил Криденс. То, что делали с ним, не прибавило ему опыта в обращении с человеческим телом; обычно он предпочитал об этом вовсе не вспоминать. — Я хочу… ты мне покажешь?

— О… — Ньют коротко втянул воздух. — Конечно. Не бойся. Просто продолжай.

Криденс уткнулся лицом ему между лопаток, чтобы заглушить нервный смешок. Легко сказать — продолжай… Рука, всё ещё лежащая на изгибе спины, словно онемела и отказывалась слушаться; где-то в глубине тонко волновался обскур. На секунду Криденс всерьёз задумался над возможностью отступить и спрятаться.

Ньют вдруг извернулся, перехватил его свободную руку и потянул под себя, аккуратно, но непреклонно, добившись в итоге, чтобы ладонь легла на ключицу, затем улёгся — и Криденс с изумлением понял, что очутился в капкане. Это невинное поначалу действие оказалось похоже на настоящий захват, из которого можно было вырваться, лишь применив силу. Сердясь на Ньюта, который не оставил ему выбора, одновременно Криденс испытал благодарность за то, что ему не позволили передумать. Он осторожно сдвинул руку Ньюту на плечо, и тот накрыл её своей, переплёл пальцы.

— Если опасаешься смутиться — не смотри, — тихо сказал он. — Закрой глаза.

Криденс попытался сглотнуть; не вышло. В прошлый раз он вёл себя попросту безрассудно, непозволительно смело — от отчаяния, от мысли, что Ньют в любой момент может одуматься и его оттолкнуть. Он даже не был уверен, что смог бы отступить — не в тот момент, когда Ньют распростёрся под ним, тяжело дыша и отвечая таким же жадным взглядом, как, должно быть, его собственный. Однако сейчас, после полученных разрешений, сейчас, когда Ньют позволял к себе прикоснуться, Криденс не ощущал себя вправе…

Ньют, неловко пригнув голову, тронул губами его пальцы на своём плече. Дыхание показалось обжигающим. Даже с закрытыми глазами можно было понять, что он бесстыдно разводит свои длинные ноги, приглашая скользнуть ладонью по внутренней стороне бедра — и это подтолкнуло Криденса, напряжение спáло, и он смог нормально вдохнуть. С последним отголоском тревоги затих и обскур. Криденс вновь неторопливо прошёлся рукой по спине Ньюта и теперь уже останавливаться не стал, провёл пальцами по бедру вниз; сквозь тонкую ткань проступали рубцы, которые начинались над коленом и, огибая сустав с двух сторон, уходили дальше по ноге. 

Изучив их, насколько мог дотянуться, Криденс передвинулся выше всем телом, чтобы поцеловать Ньюта в шею. Искушение укусить его в отместку за сегодняшнее было велико, но Криденс уговорил себя отложить это до следующего раза — ему не хотелось случайно переменить тягучую томную атмосферу происходящего. Ньют выпустил из захвата его руку и чуть приподнялся, позволяя себя раздеть.

Он был мягким и податливым, как во сне; вздыхал тихо, с едва ощутимым нетерпением, но не торопил. Криденс трогал расслабленное тело, наслаждаясь всё ещё непривычным чувством дозволенности; мысли медленно таяли. Он открыл глаза, но опустить взгляд ниже середины спины не решился ни разу; прижался щекой к плечу, пытаясь набраться храбрости для продолжения.

— Не бойся, — поворачивая голову, повторил Ньют, словно угадал его сомнения. Наверное, это было несложно.

— Я не боюсь. — Криденс всё-таки провёл пальцами между ягодиц, едва касаясь подушечками очень горячей, очень нежной кожи. — Я не хочу сделать тебе больно.

Резко оборвав вдох, Ньют глянул на него через плечо внимательно и понимающе, но вместо вопроса, от которого Криденсу заранее сделалось неуютно, мягко проговорил:

— Не сделаешь. Прижми… плотнее.

Криденс послушался, надавил, пытаясь проникнуть пальцами в тело. Готовность Ньюта принять его — во всех смыслах, в том числе и физически — скорее смущала, чем будоражила, но его очевидное возбуждение отзывалось внутри Криденса дрожью, сравнимой с яростью обскура, с той жаждой присвоить и поглотить.

Он сможет доставить Ньюту удовольствие.

От этой мысли его сознание уплывало.

— Подай палочку.

— Что? — На секунду Криденс решил, что ему померещилось — слова слились в подобие заклинания, смешались с шумом в ушах, — но Ньют, приподнявшись на локтях, сипловато повторил:

— Остановись и подай мою палочку… на полке.

Пришлось отпустить его, чтобы дотянуться; второпях Криденс едва не уронил палочку за кровать. Пальцы Ньюта, сомкнувшиеся на светлом дереве, ощутимо дрожали. Криденс зарылся лицом ему в волосы, вдохнул аромат, ставший более терпким, но всё ещё очень знакомый; начал примериваться к шее, чтобы всё-таки укусить, но Ньют постучал его по плечу зажатой в пальцах рукоятью палочки:

— Верни на место.

В другой руке у него оказалась склянка с широким горлышком, почти заполненная полупрозрачной светлой жидкостью. Когда Криденс убрал палочку, Ньют протянул ему склянку.

— Возьми это и смажь пальцы, — он делал едва заметные паузы после каждого слова, будто не мог нормально дышать, — можешь просто окунуть. После этого заново… пробуй.

— Что это?

— Масло. Держу его для мацерации.

Криденс даже не пытался вспомнить, что означает это слово; выдернув плотно притёртую пробку, он поочерёдно окунул пальцы в жидкость, которая казалась странно тёплой. Ньют тем временем продолжал объяснять:

— Проникновение насухую не очень приятно, поэтому не жалей масла и делай всё медленно, аккуратно. — Паузы стали явно длиннее, было слышно, как перед каждым словом он делает быстрый вдох. — Попробуй для начала погладить снаружи — подушечками или костяшками пальцев, — чтобы нанести побольше смазки, потом уже… двигайся внутрь. Если не уверен, начни с одного пальца, ты почувствуешь, когда можно будет добавить…

Он ещё что-то говорил, но Криденс уже не слышал; в ушах звенело, он вяло удивился тому, что обскур в этот момент молчит. Напряжённая спина Ньюта сделалась обжигающей и чуть скользкой, он лихорадочно комкал в руке складку покрывала. Стараясь не задумываться над своими действиями, чтобы не дать себе шанса засомневаться вновь, Криденс послушно выполнил указания.

Он вжимался лицом в веснушчатый загривок, словно мог таким образом спрятаться от самого себя; как ни странно, это помогло. Постепенно звон в ушах сменился шумом крови, сквозь который пробивались вздохи, переходящие порой в негромкие стоны. Ньют внутри тоже был очень горячий, охватывал пальцы плотно, иногда даже слишком сильно сжимаясь; охотно подавался бёдрами навстречу движениям, прогибаясь всё заметнее. Криденс решился использовать только два пальца и не старался проникать глубоко, но Ньюту, похоже, этого было достаточно.

— Подожди… — он перехватил лежащую под грудью руку Криденса, слегка царапнув ногтями, и неловко обернулся через плечо. — Может, ты…

— Нет, — угадав вопрос, оборвал его Криденс; коротко поцеловал пылающую щёку и добавил уверенно: — Потом. Сейчас я хочу так.

Ньют закрыл глаза, прикусывая губу, но не смог сдержать стон, хриплый, откровенный — тоже как во сне.

— Тогда… сильнее.

— Я не совсем…

Ньют втянул воздух, часто моргая и глядя куда-то вверх. Губы у него пересохли.

— Делай… более резкие… движения, — отрывисто пояснил он; слова звучали до странности чётко. После секундной заминки он снова бросил взгляд через плечо и с привычной мягкостью ещё раз повторил: — Не бойся. Всё хорошо.

— Не буду, — обещал Криденс, пытаясь последовать предыдущему совету. Получалось не слишком успешно, однако после нескольких толчков Ньют зажмурился и, уронив голову, отчётливо застонал.

Стараясь сосредоточиться на действиях, а не на собственном возбуждении, Криденс неторопливо целовал выступающие края лопаток и шрамы между ними, оставленные чьими-то когтями. Запястье заныло, пришлось развернуть руку; Ньют в ответ на это всхлипнул и, чуть повернувшись, откинулся назад, словно хотел прислониться спиной к груди. Его плечо двигалось неровными рывками. Небрежно прихватив зубами бледный след на этом плече, Криденс бросил взгляд вниз и какое-то время бездумно смотрел, как Ньют ласкает себя, торопливо и жадно, потом прижался щекой к его спине и закрыл глаза.

Он едва уловил момент, когда прекратились стоны. Тело Ньюта натянулось струной, он сжал в себе пальцы Криденса и, выгнувшись, судорожно вдохнул. Не сдержавшись, Криденс снова прикусил шрам на плече и уловил мгновенную дрожь; несколько раз с силой толкнулся рукой, смутно надеясь, что еле слышный хруст издают его собственные суставы, а не что-то иное. Ньют протяжно выдохнул и осел на постель. Вытащив пальцы, Криденс стиснул его бедро, царапнул почти против воли, пытаясь оставить хоть какой-то след, но тут же устыдился этого порыва и убрал руку.

— Тебе не больно? — тихо спросил он, сдвигаясь выше, чтобы снова заняться шеей.

— Нет, — Ньют с видимым трудом приподнялся, помешав ему. — Всё хорошо. — Он повернул голову и расслабленно улыбнулся: — Для первого опыта — просто потрясающе.

Смущённый этой своеобразной похвалой, Криденс опустил голову и прислонился лбом к его плечу. Оно всё ещё было очень горячим. Не устояв перед искушением, он высунул язык и тронул солёную кожу, случайно задев небольшой и почти не видимый рубец. Ньют довольно вздохнул, и Криденс, поощрённый такой реакцией, потёрся щекой о выпирающее крыло лопатки, попробовал ещё несколько шрамов, затем всё-таки перебрался к шее. У основания с одной стороны обнаружился бледнеющий след, не очень чёткий, но явно оставленный зубами; Криденс смотрел на него с восторгом и одновременно со смущением. Он даже не мог вспомнить, как и когда сделал эту метку.

— Ну же, не останавливайся, — в голосе Ньюта звучало неожиданное нетерпение.

— Ты хочешь продолжить? — вскинув голову и немного изогнувшись, Криденс заглянул ему в лицо.

Ньюта его удивление явно развеселило; он тоже чуть извернулся и посмотрел в ответ с усмешкой:

— Так бывает, знаешь.

Его нижнюю губу стянуло едва заметной корочкой, лицо заново заливала краска. Криденс перегнулся через плечо и поцеловал его — сперва неловко мазнул губами по уголку рта, но потом приноровился к неудобной позе; опираясь на постель одной рукой, другой он продолжал машинально поглаживать спину и бедро, порой кончиками пальцев цепляясь за выступы рубцов.

Ньют отстранился сам, потянул его за руку:

— Можешь не медлить. Только св… себя тоже смажь, так будет легче.

— Упрямый, — пожурил Криденс. Голос предательски дрожал. — Обязательно нужно настоять на своём?

— Ты же просил показать, что можно сделать, — Ньют ласково улыбнулся. Паузы между словами понемногу возвращались. — Что-нибудь другое попробуем в следующий раз.

Это аккуратное “можно”, означающее, что принуждать Криденса никто не собирается, успокаивало. Он рассеянно огляделся, пытаясь вспомнить, куда исчезло масло; незакупоренный флакон обнаружился на полке рядом с палочкой, и Криденс едва не смахнул её неловким движением. От мысли, что он потакает не только собственной слабости, но также желаниям Ньюта — что Ньют хочет, чтобы его взяли, — по всему телу пробегала дрожь.

Он понимал, что слишком торопится, но на прежнюю осторожность не осталось сил. Ньют, впрочем, не возражал, сам двигался небрежно и быстро, неудобно выгнувшись, вскидывал бёдра; пальцы беспомощно скребли по скомканной ткани. Его рваные стоны приносили Криденсу не меньше удовольствия, чем обжигающая теснота внутри податливого тела. Может быть, даже больше. Когда Ньют пытался приподняться на руках, крупные шрамы на его спине пугающе шевелились, и Криденс, наклоняясь ниже, прижимался к нему, чтобы не видеть этого.

— Это действительно так приятно? — спросил он, услышав вместо нового стона жалобный всхлип.

Ньют закивал, мелко, судорожно, и всхлипнул снова. Поколебавшись, Криденс изогнулся, чтобы заглянуть ему в лицо:

— Ты мне покажешь… как-нибудь?

— Всё… что захочешь… — он сорвался на хрип. — Сильнее… не останавливайся.

— Не буду, — так же хрипло отозвался Криденс, прикусывая уже помеченное место у основания шеи; Ньют в ответ застонал и уткнулся лицом в сложенные перед собой руки.

Надолго их не хватило. Криденс успел ощутить, как тело под ним вытянулось, почти застыв, затем несколько раз крупно вздрогнуло — и всё потонуло в дымке. Он не сразу пришёл в себя; Ньют под ним обмяк, сдвоенное дыхание постепенно выравнивалось, но сердце Криденса по-прежнему стучало как бешеное.

— Всё в порядке? — тихо спросил Ньют, обратив к нему лицо.

— Я… — Криденс не сразу совладал с голосом; чтобы выиграть время, неторопливо поцеловал облюбованный след на плече, снова прихватил зубами, потом приподнялся. — Я просто чувствую себя странно. Не думал, что буду так сомневаться.

— Ничего, — Ньют нащупал его руку, переплёл пальцы, — я понимаю. Но я не хочу, чтобы ты смущался. То, что ты делаешь, то, чего ты хочешь — это нормально.

Криденс наклонился и прижался губами к его щеке.

— Ты один во всём мире, кто так говорит, — невнятно произнёс он.

Ньют помотал головой, и спутанные кудри почти прикрыли его глаза.

— Первый в твоей жизни — может быть, — он сжал пальцы, потом отпустил и повернулся, вынуждая отодвинуться. — Но не единственный. Будут и другие, кто позволит тебе быть собой — в том числе и в этом. — Он вдруг смутился и закрыл лицо руками: — Прости, я немного не в том состоянии сейчас, чтобы внятно изъясняться на подобные… на любые темы.

— Я понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду, — Криденс поцеловал его пальцы, потом заставил опустить руки, — но мне надо привыкнуть.

Несмело ему улыбнувшись, Ньют зевнул и потёр лицо:

— Самое время лечь спать. — Он потянулся к полке: — Иди в душ, я пока приберу.

Сам он, как обычно, задержался надолго. Криденс в ожидании пытался читать, но в голову, как раньше, приходили непристойные мысли; в конце концов он сдался и вернул книгу на свою кровать, где та хранилась все последние дни. Разглядывая потолочную балку, он вдруг подумал, что может прямо спросить у Ньюта, можно ли за ним понаблюдать во время мытья в следующий раз. В худшем случае тот просто вежливо откажет.

Он вернулся в пижамных брюках, и Криденс порадовался этому — несмотря на случившееся, спать рядом с полностью обнажённым человеком — с этим человеком — он был не готов; ему едва хватило смелости не надевать куртку, но он не мог упустить возможность снова ощутить это обжигающее прикосновение кожи к коже.

Внимательно глядя на него, Ньют сел на край кровати. Едва заметная тревога на лице выдавала ход его мыслей.

— Расскажешь?

Подумав, что голос Ньюта ещё никогда не звучал так мягко, Криденс открыл рот — и воздух закончился. Горло сдавило. Он закрыл рот, немного подумал и коротко ответил:

— Потом.

— Неприятная история?

Криденс кивнул. Вздохнув, Ньют улёгся и устроил голову у него на груди.

Сон не шёл. Ньют уже давно передвинулся, скатился на подушку и, обнимая руку Криденса, улыбался во сне. Рассеянно перебирая его волосы, Криденс пытался обдумать события последних дней, но мысли путались, хотя сонным он себя не чувствовал. Обскур молчал, магия уже знакомо свернулась глубоко внутри тугими кольцами.

Поняв, что попросту не сможет уснуть, Криденс поднялся. Возвращаться к чтению, вероятно, не имело смысла, однако у него оставалось ещё одно возможное занятие. Едва не смахнув на этот раз флакон с маслом, он взял палочку и отправился в чемодан.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1). Shichirin (яп. 七輪) — японский переносной гриль небольших размеров, в котором используется каменный уголь. До изобретения термостойких полимеров обычно изготавливался из керамики.  
> 2). Мацерация — извлечение экстрактов из растительного сырья путём выдерживания в жидкости (в т.ч. в базовом, не имеющем собственного запаха, масле).


	16. Chapter 16

К удивлению Ньюта, новое письмо пришло уже на следующий день. Он распечатал конверт с нетерпением, с каким когда-то вскрывал рождественскую почту от родителей; когда он вытаскивал тщательно сложенный пергамент, на стол шлёпнулся расшитый мешочек размером в ладонь.

— Что это? — Криденс отвлёкся от попыток спасти чай, который случайно заварил до черноты, и заглянул через плечо.

— Сейчас посмотрим, — Ньют развязал шнурок и сунул в мешочек руку.

Глядя, как она скрывается внутри почти по локоть, Криденс удивлённо поделился:

— Кажется, я никогда к этому не привыкну. К каждому новому и необычному явлению приходится заново приспосабливаться.

— Привыкнешь, — Ньют беззаботно ему улыбнулся. — Но, знаешь, мне нравится твой восторг по отношению ко всему волшебному.

— Тебе нравится, что я разделяю твоё восхищение волшебными животными, — тихо сказал Криденс, щекоча дыханием ухо. Ньют почти против воли откинул голову, чтобы прислониться виском к виску.

— В том числе, — признал он, задаваясь вопросом, всегда ли Криденс был таким наблюдательным. Вероятно, всегда, просто раньше он не мог этим свободно пользоваться. — Так, что тут у нас… отлично, даже быстрее, чем я рассчитывал, — ухватив за уголок книгу, Ньют вытащил её и, мельком глянув на обложку, вручил Криденсу: — Держи, твоя “Ботаническая философия”.

— Спасибо, — Криденс с изумлённым видом прижал книгу к себе, обняв её обеими руками. Говорил он почему-то шёпотом. — Я… пожалуй, надо приготовить чай заново.

Письмо оказалось длинным, не меньше двух свитков. Где-то на середине Ньют машинально взял чашку, которая перед ним возникла; стараясь уложить в голове рассказ профессора, он рассеянно подумал, что к этому чаю нужны лимонные дольки. Пожалуй, он всё-таки скучал по Британии. Будет не так уж плохо вернуться в привычные места — познакомить Криденса с ними, с местными волшебниками и со всем миром британской магии.

— Что там такое? — Криденс вытянул шею и заглянул в письмо. Ньют поспешно закрылся чашкой, и он пояснил: — У тебя странное лицо. На этот раз всё же неприятные известия?

— Нет-нет, не волнуйся. Это личное… то есть, это не моя тайна, — Ньют задумчиво посмотрел на строки, в которых профессор выражал надежду, что история его сестры останется между ними. — Возможно, он сам расскажет тебе при встрече… если сочтёт необходимым.

— Он — это твой наставник, Альбус Дамблдор? — осторожно уточнил Криденс.

Отставив чашку, Ньют взглянул на него поверх пергамента:

— Он самый. Когда приедем в Британию, я вас познакомлю. Думаю, он сможет помочь — по крайней мере, поможет более подробно изучить проблему, а при удачном стечении обстоятельств и решить её. — Рука Криденса, лежащая на столе, ощутимо дрогнула, и Ньют накрыл её ладонью, погладил успокаивающе. — Профессор довольно своеобразный человек, но ему можно доверять. Он не навредит тебе, я обещаю.

Криденс с некоторым сомнением кивнул и, высвободив руку, взял свою чашку. Ньют вернулся к чтению.

— Тут целый список литературы, — добравшись до конца, отметил он с восторгом. — Так, это ты уже изучил… Это лучше разбирать вместе, нужно будет заняться. Честно говоря, не уверен в собственных знаниях по этим предметам. Хм, тут есть несколько книг, которые у меня вряд ли сохранились. Похоже, всё-таки придётся посетить те места, куда мы сперва и собирались — я как раз вчера уточнил пару адресов в городе… Полагаю, кто-нибудь из служителей знает и хороший книжный магазин… хотя, наверное, он здесь один, это же не Лондон.

— Ты собираешься приобрести в Румынии книги на английском? — Криденс недоверчиво посмотрел на него, потом отвлёкся на чашку, которую Ньют отправил мыться.

Отправив следом оставшуюся посуду, Ньют пояснил:

— Трудов, по которым можно изучать азы магических искусств, на самом деле не так уж много. Поэтому немалая часть европейских магов пользуется одними и теми же книгами — обычно они на английском, потому что в Британии одно из старейших организованных сообществ. В двух других великих школах Европы свои программы и списки литературы, но в них есть пересечения… Разумеется, существуют и другие работы, некоторые даже никогда не переводились на английский. В Риме я видел большую библиотеку книг на других языках, от латыни до финского, а в Чехии один человек показал мне огромную коллекцию записей на славянских языках. Не уверен, как обстоят дела с письменными источниками в Африке — там обычно встречаются устные пересказы, а вот в Азии свои принципы обучения и способы передачи информации… впрочем, я увлёкся. Главное, что нам требуется что-то вроде школьных учебников, и есть все шансы найти их здесь. В крайнем случае попрошу Тесея прислать недостающие книги.

Криденс какое-то время смотрел в окно, потом снова перевёл взгляд на Ньюта и спросил совсем уж осторожно, почти робко:

— Полагаю, это означает, что прогноз твоего наставника… благоприятный? Ведь если у меня нет шансов научиться колдовать, эти книги мне ни к чему.

Невольно улыбнувшись, Ньют протянул руку, и Криденс послушно подал свою, позволив переплести пальцы.

— Это мой прогноз, — поглаживая его ладонь, мягко сообщил Ньют. — Как видишь, профессор согласен. Разумеется, он ещё будет тебя осматривать и наверняка сделает собственные выводы. Однако пока всё выглядит не так уж плохо.

— Хочется верить, — тихо сказал Криденс, отодвигаясь и вновь оборачиваясь к окну.

Ньют понимал его сомнения и не стал переубеждать. Сам он предпочитал не думать о плохом, но Криденс — особенно после всего, с ним случившегося — был вправе подозревать возможные проблемы в собственном будущем. В конце концов, гарантировать точность своих прогнозов Ньют и правда не мог.

Подперев голову руками, он какое-то время рассеянно любовался чётким профилем, потом тронул Криденса за плечо, возвращая себе его внимание:

— Хочешь посмотреть на уэльских драконов?

— Уэльских? — переспросил Криденс, выныривая из раздумий.

— Целая семья, — ответил Ньют тоном, которым первокурсникам расхваливали прелести Хогсмида счастливчики, успевшие там побывать. — Вообще-то их не показывают чужакам и временным работникам, но я договорился.

Криденс спрятал непонятную усмешку; вздохнул, сбрасывая напряжение. Его свободные движения очаровывали Ньюта.

— Потом займёмся обучением, — добавил он, поднимаясь. — Профессор одобрил идею попробовать трансфигурацию. Так что, хочешь?

— Спрашиваешь, — сделав забавное выражение лица, Криденс покачал головой.

У них получилось. Точнее, начинало что-то получаться. Ньют запретил себе радоваться раньше времени — но он мог бы поклясться, что видел, как на пятой попытке стакан задрожал, и его очертания слегка исказились. По уверениям Криденса, обскур в тот момент спал, так что сдвинуть стакан или создать иллюзию движения он не мог.

После занятий Ньют тщательно зафиксировал свои наблюдения и заново отсортировал все записи, касающиеся обскура. Закономерности, о которых накануне поведал Криденс, довольно точно накладывались на проявления, которые Ньют сумел самостоятельно отследить; поведение сущности было куда логичнее человеческого. Он вновь укорил себя за ошибку, допущенную по невнимательности и недомыслию — следовало сразу учесть, что на обскур могут повлиять любые сильные чувства носителя. С другой стороны…

Вздохнув, он начал складывать бумаги. Разве мог он предугадать само появление подобного чувства? Со стороны казалось, что Криденс интересуется исключительно волшебством; он был так явно увлечён магией Ньюта, что оказалось невозможно распознать за этим интерес более личный. Неловко усмехнувшись, Ньют подумал, что успешно обманул сам себя — оба раза. Неудивительно, что человек, настолько глухой к собственным чувствам, не заметил чью-то влюблённость.

Рассеянно обдумывая, как объясниться с Криденсом, который вполне мог принять невнимательность за осознанное равнодушие, он подготовил состав для сведения шрамов. Запах быстро выветрился, и Ньют, тщательно заперев дверь хижины, поднялся наверх. Криденс с озадаченным видом пытался закрыть окно; рама, от частых дождей покосившаяся и слегка разбухшая, упорно не поддавалась. Увлечённый своим занятием, он не обращал внимания на Ньюта. Тот с интересом наблюдал, потом, сложив повязки на край кровати и поставив возле ножки чашку с составом, помог справиться с капризной створкой.

— Ты закончил? — Криденс повернул голову, расслабленно прошёлся взглядом по лицу. — Мне нужна помощь с трансфигурацией. Я пытался разобраться с теорией самостоятельно, но немного запутался.

Он едва касался тёплым плечом плеча Ньюта; золотистый закатный свет мягко подсвечивал глаза. От волос пахло горячей сухой землёй.

— Не уверен, что смогу помочь, — отозвался Ньют машинально.

Удержаться он просто не мог.

— Кажется, я говорил, что не собираюсь убегать, — с лёгким смешком заметил Криденс.

— Я помню, — Ньют ткнулся губами в ухо, сильнее стиснул объятия, прижимая Криденса к себе. Возможность сделать это без всякой необходимости, для собственного удовольствия всё ещё казалась ему чудом. — Просто я очень давно хотел это сделать.

— Но не делал, — полувопросительно протянул Криденс.

Ньют со вздохом опустил голову ему на плечо, потёрся щекой. Пальцы вплелись в волосы, осторожно потянули, и он закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь этой незамысловатой лаской.

— Я очень хотел тебя потрогать, — признался он, — но старательно сдерживался.

— Почему?

Если бы на этот вопрос было так просто ответить. Ньют не без труда заставил себя поднять голову и посмотреть на Криденса; краем глаза он видел в оконном отражении, что по лицу начинает расползаться предательский румянец. Криденс, опустив руки, терпеливо ждал.

— Не хотел злоупотреблять ситуацией, — пояснил Ньют, очень надеясь, что это не звучит как нелепая отговорка — опыт подсказывал, что именно так обычно воспринимается правда. Но озвучить другие, более глубокие мотивы он оказался не в состоянии. — Ты ведь не игрушка и не приученное к подобному обращению домашнее животное, чтобы тискать тебя, когда вздумается.

Он разжал руки и отошёл, намереваясь заняться компрессами. Криденс, словно пытаясь опровергнуть его слова, потянулся следом, как лунтелёнок.

— Не уверен, что помогу с трансфигурацией, — повторил Ньют, поглядывая на него виновато. — Я сам в теории не слишком хорош — это тот предмет, где мне проще действовать интуитивно. Но выбора нет, я полагаю? Сейчас сделаем компресс и будем вместе разбираться.

Попытки заговорить зубы всегда проваливались — Криденс просто не поддавался на эту уловку.

— Я всё равно не понимаю, — сказал он. — Почему, если ты так сильно хотел меня обнять — ты так старался этого не делать?

Ньют смущённо улыбнулся, чувствуя, что снова краснеет. Слова застряли в горле, он просто не мог признаться в подобном. Но тут Криденс безжалостно добавил:

— Иногда я думал, что тебе противно ко мне прикасаться.

— Да я дышать на тебя боялся! — забыв о смущении, воскликнул Ньют.

Брови Криденса приподнялись, одна чуть выше другой. Странным тоном он произнёс:

— Это оскорбительно. Ты думал, я сломаюсь от прикосновения?

Ньют внимательно посмотрел на него, но не увидел ни намёка на усмешку, лишь сосредоточенность, готовую перейти в упрёк или в настоящую злость.

— Это называется нежность, — тихо сказал он, медленно начиная понимать, в чём дело. Стоило раньше догадаться, что такая форма заботы Криденсу попросту незнакома. — Знаешь, иногда чувства к кому-то, эта нежность и трепетное обожание, они могут быть настолько сильными, что действительно боишься дотронуться до человека, боишься что-то сказать, чтобы это не оказалось лишним, ненужным, чтобы не помешать… Понимаешь умом, что человек потрясающий, умный и сильный — как ты, Криденс — и, конечно, не сломается, но ничего не можешь с собой поделать.

Криденс сел, едва не промахнувшись мимо кровати. Глаза его не отрывались от лица Ньюта, вид сделался скорее озадаченным.

— Ньют, — в голосе сквозила явная растерянность. — Ты такой…

— Странный? — улыбаясь, предположил Ньют после заминки.

Криденс качнул головой, по-прежнему зачарованно глядя на него:

— Особенный.

Ньют сел напротив, на край своей кровати, опустив голову. Глаза Криденса наполнялись восторгом, и смотреть на него становилось всё сложнее. Ньют не сделал ничего, чтобы заслужить такое восхищение.

— Это не так. Поверь, другим людям это тоже свойственно. Мои родители такие, особенно мама — она человек сдержанный, но иногда так смотрит, словно хочет обнять и в то же время боится задушить от избытка чувств. В детстве я этого не понимал, конечно, но когда стал взрослым…

Он вдруг ощутил себя виноватым перед Криденсом, который такого отношения со стороны семьи был лишён. Однако, осторожно подняв глаза, Ньют обнаружил, что тот задумчиво смотрит перед собой. Повисла пауза; было слышно, как под крышкой чемодана скребётся кто-то, решивший попытать удачу и выбраться.

— Не могу сказать, что точно понял, как это происходит, — медленно сказал Криденс. — Но, знаешь, когда я был маленьким, мама порой проявляла ко мне нежность — во всяком случае, так мне это видится сейчас. Обычно она вела себя сдержанно, но бывала и ласковой, — он снова перевёл взгляд на Ньюта. — В детстве мне доставались не только наказания.

Поколебавшись, Ньют всё же спросил:

— Когда это изменилось?

— Я не помню… точнее, не могу понять. — Он поднял голову и посмотрел на Ньюта: — Вероятно, когда-то она меня действительно любила, но я… я оказался совсем не идеальным, и она пыталась это исправить, как умела. И я тоже… пытался. Мне всё казалось, что если я ещё немного постараюсь, то смогу заново заслужить её любовь.

Не выдержав, Ньют перебрался к нему на кровать, осторожно взял за руку.

— Любовь — это не та вещь, которую нужно зарабатывать, — тихо сказал он, переплетая пальцы. — Тем более ребёнку.

— Может быть, — равнодушно согласился Криденс, снова уставившийся в точку перед собой. — В любом случае, мне это всё равно не удавалось. Что бы я ни делал, всё было не так; требований и запретов становилось всё больше, а если я пытался вывернуться или как-то обойти ограничения, делалось только хуже… Так странно, сперва мать поощряла получение образования, но позже запретила и это. Вдруг оказалось, что науки от дьявола и могут повредить моей вере. — Он повернулся, отодвигаясь, чтобы видеть лицо Ньюта; немного подумал и заключил: — Возможно, она поняла, что я действительно начинаю сомневаться. Знаешь, чем тщательнее вчитываешься в священные тексты, тем больше находишь внутренних противоречий — а если ещё пытаться совместить их с наукой, многие постулаты начинают казаться… нежизнеспособными.

Ньют виновато отвёл взгляд:

— Я сожалею, что не могу изменить твоё прошлое. Сам я никогда не был в подобной ситуации — несмотря на отношение сообщества к моей специальности, у меня всегда была поддержка моей семьи и некоторых учителей.

— Ты меняешь моё будущее, — очень серьёзно возразил Криденс. — А следы прошлого можно сгладить. Например, с помощью этого, — едва заметно усмехнувшись, он указал на оставленную на полу чашку.

— Хочешь начать? — Ньют невольно улыбнулся. — Тогда снимай рубаху.

— Кажется, мы договорились попробовать свести шрамы на руках.

Ньют смутно припоминал соответствующий разговор. Времени прошло немного, но за последние дни произошло столько событий, что у него в голове уже всё перепуталось.

— Кажется, было такое, — согласился он. Кивнул на шрам, тянущийся вдоль предплечья: — Начнём с этого?

Криденс посмотрел на тёмный след с такой сосредоточенностью, словно впервые его увидел. Подумав, покачал головой:

— Наверное, я оставлю его на память.

Понимая, что задавать такой вопрос достаточно рискованно, Ньют всё же решился:

— Он что-то определённое означает для тебя?

Реакция Криденса оказалась удивительно спокойной — легонько пожав плечами, он поднял задумчивый взгляд куда-то в потолок:

— Перемены, полагаю. Это тоже от ремня. Она вспылила тогда и попыталась меня отхлестать просто так, без всяких условий и ритуалов. Такое случалось всего несколько раз, обычно она была жестока, но последовательна. Я попытался закрыться руками, и пряжка распорола мне руку — повезло, что так ровно и чисто, там один угол оказался довольно острым; я потом его затупил, чтобы избежать подобного. Полагаю, это был первый раз, когда я задумался, что мне следует скрыться. Я всё ещё считал, что она права и со мной что-то не так, но в тот момент я начал сомневаться, что хочу это изменить.

— И ты…

— Нет, — Криденс снова качнул головой. — Это было чуть больше года назад. Я очень долго раздумывал и сомневался, прежде чем начать искать возможности уйти. Понимаешь, для меня сама эта мысль была… слишком шокирующей. Она не вписывалась в мою картину мира.

Ньют лишь примерно представлял, что он имеет в виду. Желая поддержать, он протянул руку и бережно погладил шрам. Криденс накрыл его руку своей и какое-то время молчал, потом встряхнулся и подарил Ньюту слабую улыбку:

— Давай начнём с ладоней? Эти шрамы мне не дороги.

***  
Шрамы сгладились за три дня. Криденс всё ещё мог их нащупать, особенно крупный рубец у основания большого пальца, но неровные белые полоски больше не бросались в глаза. С некоторым изумлением Криденс рассматривал непривычно гладкие ладони в красноватых и бледно-розовых пятнах.

— Похоже, это действительно эффективнее работает на тонкой коже, — Ньют, вернувшийся с кухни, сел рядом и тоже взглянул на его руки. — Может быть, попробуем оставшиеся порции использовать для этого шрама? — он провёл пальцем вдоль ключицы Криденса.

Тот невольно поёжился от щекотного ощущения, но потом охотно подставил шею под пальцы. Он так привык видеть в зеркале бледный след, что даже не помнил о его существовании — всё равно что помнить о собственной паре рук или глаз.

— Можно… но лучше сделать это завтра, — он рассеянно потёр глаза. — Эти теоретические разборы меня убаюкивают, а в такую погоду только сильнее хочется спать.

— Тогда ложись, — Ньют поднялся. — Мне ещё нужно всех покормить. Если до утра тучи разойдутся, завтра наведаемся к детёнышам хвосторог, за которыми ты раньше ухаживал. Они должны быть уже с тебя ростом.

— Они так быстро растут? — спросил Криденс тихо, не решившись озвучить мысль, которая его по-настоящему взволновала: всё меняется так быстро.

Ньют посмотрел на него очень внимательно, словно понял подтекст, но лишь молча кивнул.

Разумеется, стоило опустить голову на подушку, и сон улетучился. Криденс скучающе разглядывал потолок, потом решил, что не стоит зря тратить время, и спустился в чемодан, чтобы помочь Ньюту.

Тот нашёлся в вольере, где обитала сносорожиха — сосредоточенно восстанавливал сухое дерево, о которое она обычно чесала рог; порой она, демонстрируя чрезмерно буйный темперамент, уничтожала дерево своей магией или попросту разбивала ствол в щепки. Иногда Ньюту приходилось его выращивать заново, но сегодня, видимо, обошлось незначительными повреждениями. За работой он мурлыкал себе под нос простенькую мелодию. Наблюдая исподтишка, Криденс почему-то вспомнил, как в сочельник они, нагруженные покупками, возвращались в гостиницу; на углу небольшой хор распевал рождественские гимны, и они остановились послушать. Криденс, который в тот вечер чувствовал себя удивительно уютно и спокойно, с любопытством оглядывался по сторонам, про себя машинально повторяя слова одной из знакомых кэрол(1), и не сразу заметил, что Ньют тоже негромко подпевает. Слегка шокированный тем, что волшебник знаком с церковной музыкой, Криденс слушал, как он приятным чуть дрожащим голосом вместе с хором тянет “Gloria, in excelsis Deo”(2), и не мог отвести взгляд от мягкой улыбки. Кажется, именно в тот момент он понял, что очарован не только магией Ньюта, но едва ли не больше — им самим.

— Нужна моя помощь? — подойдя ближе, поинтересовался он.

Ньют обернулся. В зубах у него была зажата палочка; Криденс зажмурился и коротко вздохнул, приказывая себе оставаться на месте.

— Я почти закончил, можешь просто подождать. С тобой всё в порядке?

Последние слова прозвучали более внятно, и Криденс рискнул открыть глаза. Ньют смотрел на него, чуть нахмурившись; палочку он держал в руке, дерево за его спиной отращивало последние ветви, извилистые и тонкие.

— Свет слишком яркий, — ответил Криденс с виноватой улыбкой, рассудив, что говорить правду не имеет смысла — Ньют всё равно не откажется от этой ужасной, рискованной, невероятно милой привычки. — Пожалуй, подожду в вольере у лунтелят.

Его снова клонило в сон; заколдованная луна висела над головой, обливая молочным светом танцующие силуэты. Криденс, всё глубже погружаясь в транс, ловил отблески огромных фосфоресцирующих глаз. Закончив работу, Ньют ненадолго составил ему компанию, потом отправился наверх, чтобы отмыться от травы и пыли.

Когда Криденс, последовав его совету не увлекаться гипнотическим зрелищем, поднялся в спальню, уже стемнело. В стекло ударяли редкие крупные капли; в верхушках деревьев обнадёживающе шумел ветер, обещая разогнать унылую хмарь к назначенному Ньютом времени. Закрыв окно, чтобы отсечь звуки и лёгкий сквозняк, Криденс устроился на краю кровати.

— Над чем ты работаешь?

— Переписываю отвергнутую статью. — Ньют неторопливо собирал разбросанные по подушкам бумаги и карандаши. — Об обскурах. Рано или поздно я добьюсь, чтобы её опубликовали. — Он убрал вещи на полку и потянул Криденса к себе, обнял, переплетая ноги.

Было тихо и почему-то жарко, так что одеяло они разворачивать не стали. Криденс аккуратно трогал мягкие кудри, самые длинные прядки рассеянно накручивал на пальцы; Ньют, устроив голову у него на плече, расслабленно вздыхал и улыбался. Он был такой податливый, тоже сонный, очень тёплый. Криденс поймал себя на мысли, что снова сомневается в реальности происходящего, но на этот раз легко её отбросил; не удержавшись, наклонился, тронул губами уголок рта.

Поцелуй был медленный и ленивый, Ньют почти не отвечал, позволяя себя обнимать и гладить; порой он бросал странные, будто подслеповатые взгляды из-под дрожащих ресниц, потом снова закрывал глаза. Когда он стал постанывать и нетерпеливо прикусывать губы, Криденс перекатил его, пытаясь поменяться местами; Ньют укладываться сверху не пожелал, вытянулся рядом, притираясь пахом к бедру, согнул ногу, втиснутую между ног Криденса, практически вынудив его прижаться плотнее. В ушах знакомо шумело, сложно было понять, чьё сердце так бьётся; обскур, как ни странно, молчал. На секунду Криденс пожалел, что решился снять пижамную куртку, прежде чем лечь в постель — тело Ньюта стало обжигающе горячим, его руки словно оставляли на спине пылающие следы. Однако возможность ощущать его прикосновения, его движения, само его присутствие всей кожей — эта возможность была слишком заманчивой, чтобы от неё отказаться.

Дыхание сбивалось, воздуха, чтобы продолжать поцелуй, отчаянно не хватало. Криденс спрятал лицо на плече Ньюта, прижался сильнее, сбивая плавный размеренный ритм движений. Через пару мгновений пальцы скользнули по щеке, тронули подбородок, заставляя приподнять голову.

— Посмотри на меня, — сказал Ньют тихо.

Он слегка задыхался, однако голос звучал вполне уверенно, так что Криденс не мог не послушаться. Когда он, чувствуя себя беспомощно и неловко, взглянул на Ньюта прямо, тот продолжил:

— Смотри на меня. Я хочу, чтобы ты видел, что ты со мной делаешь — что в твоих действиях нет… ничего оскорбительного, непозволительного — ничего плохого.

Он знакомым уже образом моргал, часто и сильно, будто ослеп от яркого света, и после каждого слова прикусывал губы так небрежно, что Криденс, зачарованный этой просьбой и восхитительным выражением лица, всё же обеспокоился. Поняв, что речь закончена, он мягко поцеловал Ньюта, кончиком языка тронул едва заметные следы; один отчётливо отдавал металлом, и Криденс принялся осторожно его зализывать. Ньют покорно выжидал, сбивчиво дыша приоткрытым ртом, потом отстранился, чуть откинулся назад.

— Не закрывай глаза, — добавил он, а сам зажмурился и с хорошо различимым стоном резче толкнулся бёдрами.

Криденс послушно смотрел — смотрел, как меняется его лицо, полностью затопленное ярким румянцем; как дрожат светлые ресницы, и размытый взгляд то устремляется куда-то к потолку, то вновь прячется за ними; как крупные белые зубы раз за разом прижимают метку на нижней губе, так что она становится всё более чёткой. В какой-то момент у него появилось ощущение, что тело двигается самостоятельно, подчиняясь не ему, а Ньюту, но он, не пожелав вернуть контроль, просто продолжил смотреть.

Ньют оцарапал его не хуже уличной кошки. Криденс с восторгом наблюдал, как он выгибается, начиная беззвучно хватать воздух ртом, и только потом заметил, что пальцы, скользнув по лопатке, впились в плечо с пугающей силой. Ньют вздрогнул всем телом — раз, другой, — прикрыл невидящие глаза, откинулся сильнее, пытаясь отдышаться; оставленные им следы налились неприятным теплом и заныли. Криденс притянул его обратно, осторожно попробовал распухшие губы.

— Что мне сделать для тебя? — невнятно и хрипло спросил Ньют, открывая глаза; взгляд его снова становился осмысленным. — Можешь просто продолжать двигаться. Или…

— При… — Пришлось начинать три раза — горло перехватывало на первых же звуках. Наконец Криденс зажмурился, прячась от ласкового, но чересчур внимательного взгляда, и смог на одном дыхании произнести: — Прикоснись ко мне рукой.

Он ощутил слабое дуновение; прохладный воздух прошёлся по тонкой коже век, по виску, защекотал ухо. Неприятно поползла по бёдрам ткань пижамы, чем-то едва ощутимо царапнула. Криденс зажмурился сильнее. Пальцы касались его деликатно, уверенно — почти так, как нужно, — и он не мог избавиться от мысли, что так Ньют ласкал бы и себя. Он цеплялся за плечи Ньюта, проскальзывая по чуть влажной коже; стискивал зубы, пытаясь дышать ровно и тихо, но всё же издавал отрывистые жалобные звуки. Под пальцы улёгся гладкий шрам, и Криденс отдёрнул руку, боясь его поцарапать.

— Не прячься, — Ньют помешал отвернуться, поцеловал как-то смазано, мельком; на его губах ещё сохранялся привкус железа. — Скажи, если нужно что-то изменить.

Криденс отчаянно помотал головой и снова вцепился в плечо. Он чувствовал, как Ньют ведёт носом по щеке, поддевает ухо, словно предлагая успокоиться, но глаза открыть не решился. Под веками плавали белые пятна.

— Хотя бы дыши, — попросил Ньют, почти касаясь губами виска и опаляя дыханием кожу. — Можешь стонать. Не для себя, для меня. Я хочу услышать.

Снова мотнув головой, Криденс упрямо прикусил губу. Он не мог этого сделать — даже для Ньюта. Тот не стал настаивать, со вздохом прижался к виску лбом и двинул рукой быстрее. Пятна под веками сделались красными.

Ньют бережно удержал его, когда тело само выгнулось в сладкой судороге; попытался поцеловать, но Криденс спрятал лицо у него на плече, обхватил обеими руками, вжимаясь изо всех сил. Ощущение было очень сильным, почти неприятным, и он жалобно всхлипнул, снова стиснул зубы, чтобы не укусить. Ньют повёл плечом, заставив откинуть голову, и всё-таки поцеловал, мягко прихватывая губы.

Немного отдышавшись, Криденс сам отстранил его и смущённо заглянул в лицо. Ньют расслабленно улыбнулся и встряхнул головой, отбрасывая с глаз спутанные волосы; лёгкие прядки упали обратно, Криденс протянул руку и зачесал их назад.

— Подождёшь, пока я вернусь? — Ньют с видимым удовольствием подался к руке, ткнулся лбом в ладонь, как кот.

— Можно с тобой?

Криденс слишком поздно сообразил, что произнёс это вслух. Ньют посмотрел на него озадаченно, потом с внезапным воодушевлением начал что-то говорить, но тут же сник.

— Там недостаточно места для двоих, — сообщил он с таким искренним огорчением, что Криденс просто не смог расстроиться из-за отказа.

— Тогда, разумеется, придётся подождать, — сдерживая смех, сказал он.

Когда он сам вернулся из душевой, старательно вытирая волосы, Ньют уже освежил постель и, скорчившись в неудобной позе, быстро писал на уголке и без того исписанного пергамента. Завидев Криденса, он почему-то смутился, свернул пергамент и убрал на полку. Криденс подумал, что ещё немного — и бумаги начнут сыпаться им на головы, но не стал это озвучивать, рассудив, что проблемы можно решать по мере их поступления.

— Опять придётся спать на влажной подушке, — с усмешкой пожаловался он, привычно повесив полотенце на спинку кровати и усаживаясь рядом с Ньютом.

— Я могу подсушить твои волосы, — с сомнением сказал тот. — Но есть вероятность, что получится гнездо.

Криденс пожал плечами:

— Это лучше, чем мокрая подушка. Главное, чтобы никто из твоих малышей не избрал мою голову в качестве нового дома.

Ньют, видимо, представив это, изрядно развеселился.

— Я их отговорю, — пообещал он, доставая палочку.

К счастью, гнезда не вышло, хотя отдельные прядки завились сильнее обычного. Криденс небрежно расчесал их пальцами, потом устроился рядом с вытянувшимся во весь рост Ньютом. Сонная тишина снова затопила комнату; дождь прекратился. Криденс какое-то время прислушивался к далёкому шуму ветра, наслаждаясь уютом, потом задумчиво поделился:

— Мне иногда кажется, что всё, что случилось до Рождества, произошло не со мной.

— До Рождества? — Ньют рассеянно перебирал его волосы. — Почему именно эта точка отсчёта?

Криденс улёгся поудобнее и чуть отвернул голову, чтобы пальцы Ньюта не задевали краешек уха — это было слишком щекотно, чтобы сосредоточиться.

— Потому что сочельник и празднование Рождества — это первые дни, которые я помню с момента прибытия в европейский порт отчётливо и раздельно. Промежуток между ними слился в один бесконечный день, переходящий в тяжёлую и, кажется, бессонную ночь. Наверное, я доставил немало проблем за это время.

Рука замерла, а затем и вовсе исчезла. Криденс приподнялся на локте, чтобы заглянуть Ньюту в лицо.

— Что ты помнишь об этом периоде? — тихо спросил тот, садясь.

Криденс неопределённо пожал плечом, потом тоже сел.

— Какие-то обрывки — много новых лиц, переезды, кошмары… всё вперемешку. Я понимаю, прошло не так много времени, но почему-то сейчас я уже не могу с уверенностью сказать, что из тех воспоминаний действительность, что искажено моим восприятием или воображением, а что приснилось мне от начала и до конца.

Ньют какое-то время смотрел на него, задумчиво прихватывая зубами и без того искусанную губу, словно размышлял, стоит ли говорить то, что собирается.

— Хочешь, я расскажу, что я помню? — наконец спросил он.

Начиная нервничать, Криденс всё же кивнул.

— Я запомнил вежливого, молчаливого и весьма сдержанного молодого человека, который пытался пережить случившуюся трагедию. Когда самостоятельно сделать это не получалось, тот юноша принимал мою помощь. — Ньют обнял его за плечи и осторожно, но непреклонно потянул к себе. — Но иногда, должен признать, было страшно.

— Обскур?..

— Нет, — Ньют покачал головой. — Не было тогда обскура, всегда был только ты. И в те моменты, когда ты начинал говорить, словно маленький мальчик — просил не наказывать тебя, просил прощения совсем по-детски… это пугало меня. Люди ведут себя по-разному, когда им плохо, но ты вёл себя, как два, а иногда и как три разных человека — порой в один и тот же день. К счастью, постепенно это прошло. И наблюдатель со стороны, которому не довелось наблюдать твоих пробуждений от кошмаров или приступов паники, ни за что бы не понял, что с тобой что-то не так.

Немного расслабившись, Криденс ответно обнял Ньюта и прижался головой к плечу.

— Странно, я не могу вспомнить, чтобы вёл себя так… Помню, что старался держаться, но вот удавалось ли мне?

— Вполне, — сказал Ньют, начиная снова ерошить его волосы. — Может быть, ты порой казался тихим и робким, но не таким уж испуганным… хотя и не переносил, когда к тебе прикасались, даже вздрагивал каждый раз.

— Ньют, — Криденс закрыл глаза, против воли растерянно улыбаясь. — Ты неправильно понял. Я хотел, чтобы ко мне прикасались — так волновался, что, наверное, действительно начинал дрожать. Но сказать об этом не решался.

— О, — только и смог произнести Ньют.

После пары минут неловкой тишины Криденс приподнялся и взглянул на него. Ньют беспомощно смотрел в ответ, уголок рта, подрагивая, приподнимался в пародии на улыбку. Криденс осторожно проследил пальцем горестно заломленную бровь, тронул краешек другой, забавно изогнутой. Ньют поморщился, но всё же немного расслабился, улыбнулся чуть виновато.

— Не думай об этом, — попросил Криденс; не удержавшись, тронул и веко в полупрозрачных мелких веснушках, погладил тонкие морщинки в уголке. Ньют прикрыл глаза. Его доверчивость подкупала; Криденс ощущал свою власть, возможность полностью управлять ситуацией, и от этого становилось спокойно. Убрав руку, он устроил голову на груди Ньюта так, чтобы слышать отзвук сердцебиения, и добавил: — Я понимаю, тебе такое сложно представить. Поэтому не вини себя в том, что не догадался.

— Действительно, я бы никогда… — Ньют издал смущённый смешок. — Знаешь, у меня не очень хорошо получается понимать людей.

— Знаю, — Криденс тоже усмехнулся. Похоже, в этом Ньют всё же оценивал себя справедливо. — Мы оба в этом не слишком успешны, не так ли?

Ньют стиснул объятия крепче и вздохнул. Звук получился забавный, похожий на негодующее фырканье нюхлера и шипение окками одновременно. Почему-то это вызвало у Криденса то странное, дрожащее, удушающее чувство, которое, видимо, и называлось нежностью.

— Ты уже решил, когда отправишься за книгами? — спросил он, желая сменить тему на менее смущающую, потом понял, что случайно проговорился, и поспешно исправил ошибку: — То есть, когда мы отправимся.

— В начале следующей недели. — Ньют всё-таки развернул одеяло, с удивительной сноровкой действуя одной рукой, и заботливо укутал Криденса — очевидно, заметил, что иначе тот мёрзнет и не может заснуть. — Ты ещё хочешь поехать со мной?

Криденс не хотел ехать, идти или аппарировать куда бы то ни было; он бы с большим удовольствием навсегда остался здесь, в этом уютном тихом месте, где Ньют мог принадлежать только ему. Однако что-то подсказывало, что Ньют не обрадуется, если озвучить это желание.

— Конечно, хочу, — ложь только наполовину. Возможность сопровождать Ньюта была лучше, чем необходимость расстаться с ним, пусть на короткое время.

— Отлично, — Ньют взъерошил волосы Криденса, потом еле слышно зевнул, прикрыв рот рукой. — Как я и обещал — никаких деловых встреч, никаких дел, кроме необходимых покупок. Просто прогулки.

— Просто прогулки, — повторил Криденс.

Он не мог уснуть — как и в предыдущие ночи; сидел рядом с Ньютом и смотрел на безмятежное лицо. Странное чувство, похожее на нежность, давно ушло, оставив тянущую тревогу. Мысли медленно прокручивались, погружая Криденса в подобие транса.

Ньют удивительный. Единственный, кто столько ему позволяет. Единственный, кто принимает Криденса полностью. Никто другой не имеет такого значения.

Ньют должен принадлежать только ему.

Где-то в глубине плавно колыхался обскур.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1). Кэ́рол (англ. carol) — английская паралитургическая (не использующаяся в официальных богослужениях) рождественская песня.  
> 2). “Gloria, in excelsis Deo” — (лат.) "Слава в вышних Богу"  
> Имеется в виду кэрол "Angels We Have Heard on High" — "Ангелы, к нам весть дошла" (ориг. фр. "Les Anges dans nos campagnes").  
> Вариант для ознакомления: The Piano Guys, Peter Hollens and David Archuleta — Angels We Have Heard on High (послушать — https://drive.google.com/open?id=0BzQST9dFRLCINkRMU01zUnlYTXM )


	17. Chapter 17

Стакан раскрошился.

Ньют озадаченно, пытаясь заглушить смутную досаду, изучал мелкие ровные кусочки стекла. Почти все оказались чуть оплавлены по краям, так что их можно было безболезненно, как бусины, перекатывать в пальцах; несколько кусков покрупнее сделались совершенно гладкими, как обкатанная водой галька.

— Выяснил что-нибудь? — Криденс подошёл беззвучно, заглянул через плечо.

— Нет, — Ньют со вздохом распрямился. Он испробовал все известные ему способы, чтобы исследовать воздействие магии на предмет, даже те, которые обычно не использовал из-за их сложности или других проблем — однако ничего странного не обнаружил. По всем признакам, стакан должен был либо превратиться в чашку — для начала Ньют взял самое простое упражнение из курса, — либо сохранить свою форму. Вместо этого стекло задрожало, покрылось изящным рисунком трещин, но не раскололось — аккуратно, словно стекая, сложилось небольшой кучкой с углублением в центре. Это было похоже не на воздействие обскура, которое Ньют наблюдал в Нью-Йорке, а на превращение, исполненное таким своеобразным способом. Он взъерошил волосы, раздумывая, и добавил: — Нам бы сюда специалиста по трансфигурации… или хотя бы по изучению остаточной магии — авроров, например, учат исследовать некоторые её виды уже на первых стажировках. Тесей всегда мог определить, если я убирался в его комнате после… после некоторых происшествий.

— Как думаешь, почему получилось… так? — Криденс выглядел слишком спокойным, чтобы принять это за чистую монету.

Ньют неохотно признался:

— Полагаю, из-за твоих особенностей. Ты как-то сказал, что твоя магия скручена… я правильно запомнил?

— Да.

— Как ты это определил?

— Сравнил. — Криденс, видимо, пытаясь скрыть нервозность, закатал выше оползающие рукава и стал оглядываться. — Я уже говорил, что воспринимаю в ощущениях, сходных с физическими, не только свою магию, но и чужую. Магия других людей, которая касалась меня, ощущается как полотно или поток, иногда как вихрь, но она не перепутана. А моя…

Он вдруг улыбнулся и сделал рукой характерный жест, предлагая кому-то подойти. Рядом почти сразу проявился Дугал, и Ньют с лёгким удивлением понял, что Криденс не прятал взгляд, а всё это время искал своего замаскированного приятеля. Тот скользнул ближе, поднял на людей любопытные глаза. Криденс присел и неторопливо провёл пальцами по шерсти; в руках у него осталось несколько длинных серебристых волосков, и Ньют машинально отметил, что сезонная линька у камуфлори началась немного раньше обычного. Пожав Дугалу лапу, Криденс поднялся.

— Вот смотри, — он взмахнул одним из волосков. — Допустим, это магия любого из тех волшебников, с кем мне довелось познакомиться — например, твоя. Она может изменяться до определённой степени, — накрутив волос на палец, он ненадолго придержал концы, потом отпустил, и волос распрямился, — но всё равно принимает свою обычную форму… если можно так выразиться. А вот это, — он скатал оставшиеся волоски и показал Ньюту, — моя магия. Вот этот комочек в центре — это обскур, а всё, что не заплелось в плотный клубок, вероятно, и есть то, что ты называешь стихийной магией. Понимаешь?

— Понимаю, — подтвердил Ньют поражённо. — Как тебе приходят в голову такие сравнения?

Пожав плечами, Криденс выбросил волоски и отряхнул руки.

— Аналогия вполне очевидна. Вы, волшебники, воспринимаете как нечто само собой разумеющееся существование магии и возможность колдовать — подчинять её себе, использовать. Я же колдовать не могу, но для меня само собой разумеется это ощущение себя и других, кто… скажем так, дотягивается до меня своим волшебством. Та девочка не рассказывала тебе что-то подобное?

— Она… была не в том состоянии, чтобы вести долгие разговоры. — Ньют помолчал, пытаясь справиться с эмоциями, потом задумчиво добавил: — К тому же она была значительно младше тебя и, вероятно, просто не занимала своё время размышлениями на подобные весьма абстрактные темы.

— Когда тебя сажают в клетку, довольно сложно размышлять об абстракциях, — заметил Криденс. — Ты думаешь, всё дело в этой… скрученности?

— Пока что это моя основная версия. Такое впечатление, что магия работает, но неправильно. Так бывает при некоторых проклятиях и болезнях — все попытки колдовать приводят к непредсказуемому результату.

Они синхронно посмотрели на стеклянную крошку.

— Может, попробовать ещё раз? — предложил Криденс — однако голос его выражал то же сомнение, которое ощущал Ньют.

— Лучше отдохни. Может быть, завтра получится. — Ньют восстановил стакан без всякого труда и с облегчением вздохнул — он опасался, что причастность обскура к колдовству каким-либо образом этому воспрепятствует. — Пойдём ужинать? Заодно напишу письмо профессору — возможно, он что-то подскажет; если повезёт, ответ придёт уже завтра.

Криденс кивнул и, поморщившись, потёр ключицу. Красноватые пятна немного побледнели с того момента, как он вернулся после вынужденного перерыва в занятиях, но всё ещё были заметны. Шрам за два дня ничуть не сгладился; Ньют тронул его, чтобы убедиться, и действительно не ощутил изменений.

— С этим не вышло, да? — Криденс снова потёр одно из пятен.

— Не вышло, и я не понимаю, почему, — Ньют не мог скрыть виноватую улыбку. — Знаешь, бывают дни, когда всё идёт не так. В таких случаях лучший выход — отложить дела ненадолго, хотя бы до завтрашнего дня. Если тебя беспокоит раздражение, можно…

— Только не сметана, — перебил Криденс, выразительно придерживая воротничок рубашки. — Оставь её для использования по назначению. Я потерплю, уже почти всё прошло.

Сдерживая смех, Ньют вскинул руки:

— Как хочешь. Правда, я хотел предложить специальные средства — во время последней уборки обнаружил некоторые полезные настойки и мази; я думал, что они закончились, но, видимо, просто не возвращал их на место после использования и потом терял.

Криденс заметно смутился. Слабый румянец на едва тронутом загаром лице выглядел очень привлекательно; коротко вздохнув, Ньют предложил себе не злоупотреблять возможностями и с объятиями повременить.

— Пойдём, — повторил он и первым направился к хижине. — Поищем что-нибудь подходящее, потом поднимемся наверх. — Спохватившись, он оглянулся: — Только захвати стакан, иначе его кто-нибудь уже по-настоящему разобьёт.

Письмо пришло лишь вечером следующего дня. Пока Криденс подкармливал сову, Ньют пробежал глазами непривычно небрежные, будто написанные рукой вместо заколдованного пера строки и разочарованно отложил пергамент.

— Рискну предположить, что ответ профессора тебе не помог, — с деланным равнодушием произнёс Криденс. Сова, благосклонно позволявшая себя гладить, приоткрыла глаза и недовольно посмотрела на Ньюта, будто упрекая за испорченное настроение своего любимца. Совы Криденса обожали — возможно, благодаря его магии.

— В его оправдание могу сказать, что на расстоянии определить проблему не всегда возможно. — Ньют задумчиво посмотрел на пергамент. — Будем продолжать работать… профессор советует не замахиваться на сложные заклинания, но я бы и так не стал рисковать.

Криденс перестал разыгрывать спокойствие и, опустившись на краешек стула, тихо спросил:

— Есть ещё эксперты, к которым ты бы мог обратиться? Кто-нибудь твоего уровня?

Смутившись, Ньют отвёл глаза — он никак не мог привыкнуть к тому, что окружающие, в том числе состоявшиеся в своём деле коллеги, считают его уникальным специалистом. Ещё непривычнее было понимать, что это соответствует действительности. Пришлось признать:

— Боюсь, что нет. К настоящему моменту я собрал всю — или почти всю — известную информацию по теме, включая слухи и суеверия, однако это не слишком облегчает работу с исключительным… случаем.

Поняв, что выразился резковато, Ньют осёкся и стал торопливо собирать со стола посуду. Криденс еле успел отобрать у него свою чашку. Он, казалось, ничуть не обиделся на слова Ньюта; налил себе ещё чаю и непринуждённо поинтересовался:

— Почему данных так мало? Насколько я понимаю, в представлении волшебников обскур — это скорее болезнь, чем отдельное существо, так что даже при весьма неоднозначном отношении к магозоологам… разве это не проблема целителей?

— По сути — да, — коротко отозвался Ньют.

Оставив тарелки мыться, он подошёл к окну. После пары солнечных дней небо вновь затягивали облака, пока ещё белые и полупрозрачные; погода в этой местности была удивительно переменчива. Скрестив руки на груди, он наблюдал за медленным движением облаков; Криденс терпеливо ждал продолжения.

Наконец Ньют неохотно пояснил:

— Проблема в том, что для большинства волшебников обскури просто не существуют. Они есть — и в то же время их нет. Там, где маги подвергаются гонениям, есть все условия для появления таких детей — причём это не единичные случаи. Однако изучением вопроса в таких местах никто не занимается, поскольку под запретом и само колдовство, и его исследования. В то же время, в сообществах, где магию изучают достаточно подробно, где применяются способы отслеживания несанкционированного колдовства, в том числе для обнаружения детей со способностями — в таких сообществах практически невозможно появление обскура… во всяком случае, в его окончательном виде. Проблемы будто бы нет — соответственно, её не исследуют. А если ребёнок по каким-то причинам подавляет магию, то даже при появлении видимых симптомов формирования паразита, окружающие, скорее всего, не понимают, что именно происходит. Формирование обскура необязательно заканчивается очевидным выплеском магии — я нашёл пару свидетельств о носителях, которые просто угасли… вероятно, таких случаев было больше, но они не были описаны. Со стороны это может выглядеть как беспричинное истощение, вроде магловской чахотки — но такое иногда происходит с людьми без всякой магии, например, из-за нервных расстройств.

— И поэтому опять-таки никто не изучает… подобных больных, — протянул Криденс скорее утвердительно.

— Именно. — Ньют со вздохом потёр лицо руками, потом приоткрыл окно чуть шире, чтобы опереться на раму. Прохладный воздух немного освежил неприятно горящие щёки. — Ситуация парадоксальная — существование обскури не фиксируется, но это не означает, что их… что вас больше нет. Просто вы — невидимки. Наши сообщества умеют очень ловко отворачиваться от проблем и делать вид, что всё в порядке. Очень жаль, что у нас не принято вмешиваться в дела соседей — хотя бы для обмена информацией. Почему-то это считается неблаговидным и даже опасным.

— А ты, значит, авантюрист, — сказал Криденс.

— Прости? — Ньют растерянно обернулся.

— Обычно людей, которые занимаются чем-то неблаговидным и опасным, считают авантюристами, — с едва заметной улыбкой объяснил Криденс, поднимаясь. — Ты ведь нарушаешь традиции сообщества, не так ли? — Он обнял Ньюта одной рукой и устроил подбородок на плече, искоса заглядывая в глаза. — Иначе ты бы, скорее всего, не смог собрать столько данных.

— Получается, так, — усмехнувшись, Ньют взъерошил его волосы, перебрал завивающиеся прядки. — Не думал о себе в таком ключе, знаешь — я ведь просто занимался своим делом. — Он опустил руку и, помолчав, всё же признался: — Я думал, что эта тема будет для тебя… неприятной. Но ты кажешься таким спокойным.

Криденс прижался теснее, укладывая голову так, что волосы защекотали Ньюту шею, и неопределённо пожал плечом:

— Она действительно неприятна. Но ты мне сам как-то сказал, что волнения лишь удваивают страдания. Я не могу изменить то, о чём ты говоришь — по крайней мере, пока. И ты не можешь… не сейчас. Так к чему лишний раз тревожиться — можно подумать, у меня недостаточно для этого других поводов.

Его сердце билось гулко и ровно. Ньют закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь охватившим его странным горьковатым покоем.

У них ещё есть время друг для друга.

— Работа сама себя не сделает, — произнёс Ньют, чтобы одолеть подступающую дремоту. Слова звучали невнятно, словно воздух стал патокой и мешал говорить. Пришлось встряхнуться; Криденс убрал руку и потёр лицо — видимо, тоже немного задремал.

— С чего начнём?

— Я спущусь в чемодан, — Ньют закрыл окно и развернулся, изобразив бодрый вид, — сегодня по плану много чего нужно сделать. Собери пока оставшиеся вещи для поездки; как закончишь, можешь ко мне присоединиться.

Криденс внимательно посмотрел на него, потянулся, прижался губами к щеке на пару секунд.

— Я приду, — отстраняясь, пообещал он.

Он действительно вскоре пришёл; остановился на границе вольеров, глядя на Ньюта с расслабленной лёгкой улыбкой. Пикетт, с которым Ньюту уже почти удалось помириться, при виде Криденса скорчил рожицу и удрал на куст.

— Кажется, я разбил ему сердце, — виновато сказал Ньют. Эта ситуация его и забавляла, и расстраивала — он никогда не хотел огорчать своих подопечных или ссориться с ними, но периодически сам себе создавал проблемы. — Не представляю, как объяснить ему…

— …что есть определённая разница между ним и человеком? — Криденс приподнял брови. — Никак, думаю. Ревность не слушает аргументов. Остальные всё-таки смирились с тем, что я отнимаю всё твоё время?

— Не всё, — возразил Ньют почти машинально. — С другими договориться проще, но Пикетт всегда требовал больше внимания. Обычно он путешествовал в моём кармане и, похоже, слишком привык постоянно находиться рядом. Я придумаю, как с этим справиться… — он вздохнул, — наверное. Пойдём проверим бамбук — эти паразиты очень упорные, не хотелось бы потерять всю рощу.

Они закончили поздно ночью. Сверившись с расписанием и убедившись, что намеченных дел не осталось, Ньют выглянул из хижины — и не увидел своего ассистента. Озадаченный, он вышел к забору, чтобы получше осмотреться. Нюхлер, у которого накануне безжалостно конфисковали часть украденных вещей, презрительно фыркнул и, выбравшись из норы, скрылся в траве — побежал инспектировать уцелевшие сокровища. Ньют всё ещё наблюдал, как колышутся стебли, отмечая его путь, когда за спиной зашуршало и на плечо невесомо легла рука.

— Что-нибудь ещё нужно сделать?

— Ты покормил стадо? — Ньют обернулся и поймал на лице Криденса странное хищное выражение, которое уже видел раньше. Однако оно тут же исчезло — возможно, просто показалось.

— Да, и проследил, чтобы всем досталось примерно поровну. — Криденс усмехнулся: — Твой любимчик — тот, с пятнышком, который всегда норовит ухватить за рукав — всё время пытался оттереть других. — Он сделал едва заметную паузу, потом спросил тихо и неожиданно робко: — Я могу остаться и посмотреть на их брачный танец? Хотя бы начало.

— Лучше не стоит, — с искренним сожалением ответил Ньют. Сам он не испытывал никаких побочных эффектов, наблюдая за этим чудным зрелищем, но Криденс по какой-то причине легко поддавался гипнозу — очевидно, от неизвестного воздействия не спасал даже обскур. — По легенде, человек, который увидит танец этих созданий под полной луной, к утру превратится в камень. Не думаю, что это следует понимать буквально — скорее всего, речь идёт о глубоком трансе. Но в любом случае, не будем рисковать.

— Жаль, — Криденс вздохнул еле слышно, — я хотел посмотреть, как они начнут светиться.

Ньют задумался. Ему как-то довелось увидеть дементора в воспоминаниях другого человека, однако никакого страха или печали он при этом не ощутил. Возможно, наблюдение за танцем чужими глазами не причинило бы Криденсу вреда.

— Я бы тебе показал, — неуверенно сказал Ньют, — но у меня нет своего Омута памяти. Может, когда приедем в Британию…

Криденс взглянул на него непонимающе, похоже, не сразу вспомнив, о каком предмете речь, но потом его лицо просветлело.

— Не нужно так беспокоиться, — он улыбнулся, и знакомая по прежним дням робость ушла, сменившись привычной уже расслабленностью. — Часть представления я видел. Этого достаточно.

Рука, всё это время лежавшая на плече Ньюта, скользнула вниз, обвивая тело. Криденс, шагнув ближе, прижался, потянулся за поцелуем; Ньют послушно подался навстречу — и тут же услышал отчётливое бурчание. Нала, который весь вечер вёл себя совершенно обычно и на людей не обращал внимания, забрался на скалу; заметив, что Ньют смотрит в его сторону, он оскалился и зарычал. Звук был негромкий, настоящей угрозы в нём не ощущалось, словно Нала без особого энтузиазма пытался напомнить о своей ревности.

К полнейшему изумлению Ньюта, Криденс молча оскалился в ответ. Нала замолк и сел, внимательно оглядывая наглого человека; немного подумал и улёгся, равнодушно отвернувшись. Ньют выдохнул.

— Не стоило играть по его правилам, — ласково упрекнул он.

Криденс отвёл глаза; почему-то он выглядел не смущённым, а почти довольным.

— Прости, я не смог удержаться.

— Просто не делай так больше, — Ньют погладил его по щеке. — Это рискованно — сделаешь по незнанию неверный жест, и Нала разозлится или примет твой вызов. Не хочу разводить вас по углам и снова его запирать. — Он тронул небольшой белый шрам на подбородке, потом опустил руку.

Криденс, словно прочитав мысли, опередил реплику:

— Пора спать. — Он потянул Ньюта к хижине. — Ты ведь не хочешь отложить поездку?

В его голосе вновь звучала неуверенность, но Ньют посчитал, что Криденс нервничает по вполне понятным причинам — общение с незнакомыми людьми на чужом языке давалось ему нелегко, он словно старался спрятаться за Ньюта. Возможно, в Англии ему будет проще привыкнуть к необходимости видеться с кем-то ещё.

— Не хочу, — подтвердил Ньют. — Отправляемся утром.

День выдался пасмурный и прохладный; над лесом порой начинал накрапывать дождь. Ньют пожалел, что не обзавёлся в Румынии знакомыми, которые могли бы организовать для него портал в назначенном месте, но менять планы не стал, рассудив, что погода может испортиться надолго.

Он не тратил время на прогулки, делая между прыжками лишь небольшие паузы, чтобы дать Криденсу отдохнуть. Тот понемногу привыкал к перемещению с помощью магии — мятные конфеты, во всяком случае, уже не понадобились, — но происходило это медленнее, чем с большинством обычных волшебников. Ньют пытался определить, есть ли связь между этой проблемой и обскуром, но тот, как и раньше, никак себя не проявлял, так что затею пришлось оставить. Возможно, профессор сможет помочь и с этой проблемой. Криденсу наверняка придётся немало путешествовать, чтобы скрыться от желающих его использовать или уничтожить, и Ньют хотел хоть немного облегчить ему жизнь.

Вехи в выбранном направлении растянулись до самой границы леса; дальше шли пологие гладкие холмы, иссечённые старыми дорогами. Последняя веха выглядела практически новой — очевидно, опушка понемногу сдвигалась, поглощая заброшенное, огромное когда-то поле. Ньют, впрочем, был уверен, что служители поторопились вкапывать этот столб — рано или поздно его уничтожат вместе с этой частью леса. Маггловские поселения постепенно подбирались к заповеднику; порой отступали, но неизменно возвращались на однажды занятые территории. Криденс со спокойным любопытством поглядывал вокруг, и Ньют решил на обратном пути устроить для него экскурсию по окрестностям. Сам он наверняка не раз ещё вернётся в заповедник, но едва ли Криденсу представится такой шанс.

Город, накрытый куполом скучного серого неба, весь какой-то потухший и сонный, предсказуемо не вызвал у Криденса особого интереса. Ньют, который помнил эти улицы украшенными в честь какого-то праздника, яркими и бурлящими, надеялся, что ближе к выходным они оживятся вновь и покажутся более привлекательными. Он провёл Криденса по окраинам, раздумывая, не наведаться ли сразу в Скрытый квартал, где расположились местные волшебные заведения и магазины. Для этого требовалось пересечь весь город, но аппарировать днём в людном месте было рискованно, а пользоваться магловским транспортом, не зная маршрутов, Ньют не хотел.

— Здесь мы тоже ищем гоблинскую лавку? — спросил Криденс, когда они вышли на очередной перекрёсток.

Ньют вдруг подумал, что в таком настроении чудеса волшебного мира Криденса всё равно не порадуют. Это решило дело.

— Нет, здесь мы ищем гостиницу, — Ньют улыбнулся и, показав карту, огляделся по сторонам. Указатель с названием нужной улицы обнаружился на одной из сторон ближайшего дома. Ньют кивнул на него: — Судя по этим пометкам, нам сюда.

***  
Дождь, начавшийся над лесом, настиг путешественников уже у входа в гостиницу. К вечеру он разошёлся окончательно, назойливо барабанил в окна, потоками заливал мостовую. От прогулок, разумеется, пришлось отказаться, но Криденс этому втайне порадовался. Уютно устроившись на приземистом длинном диванчике, он листал один из уже изученных учебников, но не особо вчитывался, чаще искоса разглядывал Ньюта. Тот разместился на другой половине дивана и переписывал одну из своих бесконечных статей; иногда он замирал, глядя перед собой и, чуть хмурясь или подняв к потолку невидящие глаза, медленно вёл по губам верхним краем пера, задумчиво прихватывал его зубами. Рядом парили чернильница, блюдо с печеньем и чашка, и Ньют то и дело порывался обмакнуть перо в чай, но каждый раз вовремя спохватывался. В конце концов он расколдовал чашку и опустил её на пол, а блюдо отогнал в сторону. Наблюдая за этим спектаклем, Криденс ощущал непривычное умиротворение; он понимал, что это ненадолго, но сейчас это казалось совершенно неважным.

Ближе к полуночи дождь наконец притих и вскоре прекратился. В разрывах облаков начали проступать звёзды. Ньют отправился навестить питомцев; Криденс спустился в хижину вместе с ним, но лишь для того, чтобы выбрать книгу из коллекции маггловских изданий — сегодня учёба всё равно ему не давалась.

Какое-то время он читал, растянувшись на кровати. Изначально их было две, но Ньют, едва опустив чемодан на пол, небрежным взмахом палочки сдвинул их и превратил в одну. Потом он виновато оглянулся и зачем-то уточнил, не возражает ли Криденс делить с ним постель. Тот, разумеется, не возражал — он даже не понял, почему Ньют спрашивает. Упускать возможность провести время вместе — как можно ближе друг к другу, ощущая друг друга кожей — было бы чистым безумием.

Вопреки обещанию, возвращаться из чемодана Ньют не спешил — наверное, снова пытался помириться со своим ревнивым любимцем. Криденс перебрался на пол, на плетёный коврик возле кровати; так он мог видеть узкий серп растущей луны и несколько сильно мерцающих звёзд. Ветер растянул тучи, и их медленно скользящие вокруг луны кружева, серые на тёмно-синем небе, напоминали Криденсу клубы обскура из его собственных снов.

Глаза слипались, и он, склонив голову, ненадолго прикрыл их, чтобы побороть дремоту — а когда открыл, в комнате что-то изменилось. Ощущая тревогу, он поднял взгляд и увидел: луна убывает. Белый серп на небе всего минутой раньше смотрел в другую сторону. Криденс моргнул, и тот погас, затем померкли и звёзды. Из угла надвинулась тень, уплотнилась, приняв человеческий облик, и шагнула к Криденсу. Несмотря на затопившую всё вокруг темноту, он видел лицо. Мать. Мэри Лу. Пытаясь втянуть вязкий воздух, он сжался в комок. Она разомкнула губы; звуков не было, но Криденс отчётливо ощутил, что она хочет сказать.

_Убийца._

— Мама… — просипел он. — Не надо…

Она не поднимала рук. Чтобы отхлестать его до беспамятства, слов было достаточно.

_Грешник._

Рядом стояла Честити, смотрела с едва заметной усталостью. Ждала, когда всё закончится. Непонимание на её лице было хуже осуждения или ненависти.

— Я не хотел, — он издал задушенный всхлип. По щекам, обжигая, поползли слёзы.

_Чудовище._

В рассечённом бледными полосками рам чернильном прямоугольнике, которым стало окно, виднелось подобие лица. Размытое и неясное, оно словно проглядывало сквозь толщу воды.

_Тварь._

Мэри Лу двинулась — снова сделала шаг, другой, потянулась к Криденсу. Лицо её исказилось, смазалось, тоже став белым пятном. Честити наблюдала. У неё не было рта.

_Лжец._

— Я не хотел, пожалуйста, мама, не надо, — он разрыдался, закрывая голову руками. — Простите меня, я не хотел никого убивать, пожалуйста, не надо…

На плечо легла рука, и он вскрикнул, попытался отползти, спрятаться. Его сдёрнули с места, сжали раскалёнными обручами; он забился отчаянно, без всякой надежды вырваться — и вдруг осознал, что его обвивают не железные кольца, а тёплые сильные руки. В лицо брызнула вода. Тело, к которому его прижимали бережно и уверенно, было очень горячим, кожа — чуть влажной.

— Тише, тише, — шёпот касался уха вместе с прерывистым дыханием. — Не бойся, это только сон. Я здесь. Ты не один.

Всхлипнув, Криденс вцепился в Ньюта, попытался сказать что-то, что-то важное объяснить, но не смог совладать с голосом. На плечо капнуло, и он вздрогнул.

— Это сон, — Ньют обнял его, прижался щекой к щеке. Его волосы оказались мокрыми, на плечо Криденсу упала ещё пара капель. — Всё хорошо, он закончился, и здесь никого нет, кроме нас.

— Я… — начал Криденс, но снова задохнулся, помотал головой, не в силах продолжать.

Ньют мягко поцеловал его в висок и тихо повторил:

— Всё хорошо, кошмар закончился. Я знаю, ты не хотел их…

Криденс не мог позволить ему договорить.

— Нет, — выдавил он; отстранился, встретившись с Ньютом взглядом. Нельзя оставить себе возможность и дальше умалчивать. — Неправда. Я всё это время лгал. Я хотел… — воздух закончился, к горлу подступил комок. Боль была такой сильной, такой настоящей, что Криденсу показалось — гортань разломится на куски. Он всем телом прижался к Ньюту, уткнулся лицом в плечо, начиная всхлипывать снова. Резь в глазах сделалась невыносимой.

Ньют гладил его по голове и чуть покачивался из стороны в сторону, будто пытаясь убаюкать. Ощущение это было Криденсу до странности знакомо, словно они уже сидели вот так, обнявшись… там было кресло, к которому он притулился, а пол казался холодным и гладким, как каменная плита. Наверное, это действительно уже происходило в один из тех вечеров, перетекавших в душную, наполненную смутными видениями и спутанными мыслями ночь, которые позже, когда Криденс пришёл в себя, слились для него в один бесконечный неделимый отрезок времени.

Когда голос снова стал слушаться, Криденс, не поднимая головы, тихо заговорил:

— Я не мог сразу сказать об этом. Кажется, я даже не мог признаться в этом себе. Я сожалею о том, что сделал, но… — он вздохнул, собираясь с силами. — Я хотел убить их. Маму и того человека — Шоу, кажется. Его имя будто тонет в памяти. Я хотел убить их обоих.

Он закрыл глаза, ожидая реакции Ньюта с удивительным для самого себя спокойствием. Страх, что его отвергнут после такого признания, упрекнут в бесчеловечности, в сокрытии этой стороны натуры — этот страх ещё жил в Криденсе, но теперь к нему добавилось понимание, что люди имеют право на упрёки в его адрес. И Ньют имеет право его отвергнуть; Криденс не смог бы его осудить.

— Криденс, — тихо и мягко сказал Ньют, — мне нужно знать: ты хотел убить их — или ты хотел, чтобы они умерли?

Сперва Криденс не понял вопроса.

— Я…

— Это разные вещи, — добавил Ньют, осторожно касаясь губами его виска. — И если ты пожелал им… 

— Думаю, я действительно желал им смерти, — Криденс приподнял голову, чтобы заглянуть Ньюту в глаза. — Кроме Честити — то была случайность.

Ньют на мгновение опустил взгляд, почти сумев спрятать горькое сожаление, и крепче стиснул объятия. Криденс снова пристроил голову ему на плечо; веки пощипывало, и он потёр глаза рукой.

— Ты не виноват, — сказал Ньют шёпотом, словно боялся, что кто-то может подслушать. — Да, ты можешь держать обскур под контролем, но это всё же не нормальное состояние в жизни волшебника. Обскур — паразитическая форма существования магии, которая — насколько мне удалось понять по имеющейся информации и моим наблюдениям — в некоторых случаях полностью берёт верх; сознание носителя в такие моменты ослабевает — скорее всего, подобно тому, как это происходит во сне. Ты не должен нести ответственность за то, что в приступе гнева пожелал прекратить чьё-то существование. Все мы порой делаем это.

— Даже ты? — изумился Криденс. Тёплые пальцы у виска замерли, затем продолжили поглаживать кожу над пульсирующей жилкой.

— Криденс, я не святой и не всепрощающий. И я бываю вспыльчивым, честное слово, — в голосе прозвучала улыбка. Похоже, Ньют всё-таки умел читать мысли. — Правда, я не желаю людям смерти как таковой, но не огорчился бы, если бы некоторые из них никогда не существовали.

Чуть повернувшись, Криденс взглянул на него снизу вверх. Окно оказалось у Ньюта за головой, и в волосах запуталась молодая луна.

— Не могу в это поверить, — слабо улыбнувшись, Криденс поднял руку и ладонью повторил очертания облитой бледным светом скулы.

— Это не тот вопрос, в котором я готов предоставлять тебе доказательства, — в тон ответил Ньют, тоже поднимая руку, чтобы погладить его пальцы; другая рука больше не сжимала Криденса, а свободно лежала у него на плечах. — Речь не об этом. Я убеждён, что без вмешательства обскура мистер Шоу и твои мать и сестра остались бы живы; не могу представить, что ты бы мог сознательно их убить. Однако эта сущность действует скорее сообразно подсознательным желаниям. Это не означает, что ты виноват, понимаешь? Подавленные эмоции могут быть опасны, даже если речь идёт о маглах, но сплетённые с магией, к тому же, очень мощной, как в твоём случае, и слабоуправляемой, они превращаются в нечто…

— Чудовищное? — спокойно подсказал Криденс, когда Ньют замолк, подыскивая слово.

Тот повернул голову, коснувшись губами его лба.

— В нечто хаотическое, появления чего следовало бы всеми силами избегать.

— Спасибо, — негромко сказал Криденс и, помедлив, осторожно обнял Ньюта обеими руками.

— За что?

— За то, что не считаешь меня чудовищем.

— Не нужно, — ответил Ньют очень серьёзно. — Я никогда не считал обскури чудовищами. Я просто не мог думать так о тебе.

После почти уютной паузы, заполненной спокойным дыханием двоих человек, Криденс спросил:

— Ты ведь заметил, что дал мне подсказку? Было несложно догадаться, как правильно ответить на твой вопрос. Я мог испугаться, что ты отвернёшься от меня, и солгать.

— Мог, — подтвердил Ньют. — Но я рассчитывал на твою честность и не прогадал. — Он немного помолчал, потом добавил извиняющимся тоном: — Давай переберёмся на кровать? У меня начинает болеть нога.

— Ты должен был сказать сразу, — упрекнул Криденс, разжимая руки.

Ньют виновато пожал плечами:

— Не хотел тебя прерывать.

Криденс встал, неловко опираясь о подвернувшийся стул, и помог подняться Ньюту. Тот задёрнул плотную штору, на мгновение погрузив комнату в полную темноту, затем на столе и на тумбочках вспыхнули свечи. Верхний свет Ньют не стал зажигать; устроился на краю кровати, подобрав под себя ногу, больную вытянув вниз, и наклонился, сложил руки на колене, словно хотел его согреть. Криденс отставил стул, чтобы не наткнуться на него позже, и сел напротив Ньюта, подтянул ноги, по старой привычке стараясь занять как можно меньше места. Помедлив, он тоже положил руку на колено Ньюта, повёл вниз, кончиками пальцев прослеживая шрамы. Ньют едва заметно поморщился, но возражать не стал.

— Ты никогда не говорил, как это случилось, — тихо сказал Криденс, удивляясь собственной смелости. Ньют редко объяснял происхождение своих шрамов, в основном отделываясь шутливыми замечаниями о необходимости соблюдать осторожность при работе с животными, и Криденс вежливо не задавал лишних вопросов.

К его удивлению, Ньют пожал плечами и ответил:

— Нечего рассказывать. Я сделал ошибку, и молодой дракон прихватил меня зубами, а потом окатил пламенем, — в голосе ощущалось разочарование, словно Ньют до сих пор досадовал на себя за случившееся. Впрочем, возможно, так и было — оставшиеся следы наверняка не давали ему забыть ту оплошность. — Повезло, что к тому моменту в нашем отряде уже был колдомедик, иначе потом пришлось бы убирать неправильно сросшиеся кости вместе с суставом и выращивать их заново.

— И такое возможно? — вырвалось у Криденса. Смутившись, он потупился.

— Возможно, — подтвердил Ньют, улыбнувшись. Нотки разочарования исчезли. — Если при переломе помощь оказывает не слишком опытный волшебник, он может срастить кости неверно, а ошибиться с суставом вообще легче лёгкого. Вот и приходится исправлять таким способом. Жаль, я тогда не знал рецепта, который мы использовали для твоих ожогов. Возможно, сразу можно было свести хоть часть рубцов — а сейчас уже поздно, они не поддаются… во всяком случае, я так и не увидел прогресса, когда испытывал на себе то средство.

— Я не должен был спрашивать, — ощущая неловкость за своё любопытство, признал Криденс.

Ньют, однако, покачал головой, поднял спокойные, ясные глаза:

— Всё в порядке. Я же говорил — можешь задавать любые вопросы. На все, правда, ответить не обещаю — не хочу дезинформировать, помнишь? — он снова улыбнулся.

Криденс убрал руку, вместо этого придвинувшись ближе, так что его собственное колено прижалось к ноге Ньюта, и немного развернулся, чтобы не видеть необычайно яркое, почти слепящее пламя свечей.

Со своего места он вдруг заметил, что дверь в ванную открыта. У порога растянулось небрежно брошенное полотенце. Вероятно, Ньют, услышав рыдания Криденса, так торопился его успокоить, что не обратил внимания на подобные мелочи.

Ньют всегда приходил ему на помощь.

Озарение было внезапным, словно распахнулась надёжно запертая дверь. Ответ оказался таким простым, что Криденс невольно удивился, как не понял этого раньше.

— Я вспомнил, — медленно сказал он.

Ньют посмотрел на него и после короткой паузы сделал жест рукой, предлагая продолжить. Криденс кивнул — скорее своим мыслям, чем ему.

— Я вспомнил, почему отыскал тогда именно тебя. Твой голос вернул меня. Позвал, так что я смог вернуться. Мисс Тина защитила меня от ударов, но ты обещал мне помочь с моей магией. Твой голос вернул мне надежду, что всё ещё можно исправить. Я так боялся раствориться в той темноте, утратить себя. Боялся быть потерян навсегда.

Ньют смотрел на него внимательно и очень серьёзно.

— Вот почему я искал тебя, — закончил Криденс. — Я просто помнил какой-то частью себя, что ты можешь — что ты хочешь мне помочь.

— А если бы я отказался? — тихо спросил Ньют.

Криденс пожал плечами:

— Я бы нашёл кого-нибудь ещё. — Он чувствовал, как уходит напряжение; нужно было лишь сказать это вслух, и бьющиеся в мозгу лихорадочные мысли сменились спокойствием. — Просто взял бы себя в руки, постепенно вернул контроль, и нашёл другого волшебника. Я упрямый, ты же знаешь. Но ты бы не отказался, я это точно знал, — он взглянул на Ньюта, прямо и тоже очень серьёзно. — А сейчас ещё больше в этом уверен.

Протянув руку, Ньют деликатно погладил его по щеке.

— Конечно, я не мог отказать, — проговорил он почти шёпотом. — Но ведь я тоже мог пожелать воспользоваться тобой в своих целях. Такая мощь — ты ведь сам знаешь, на что ты способен.

— Если бы ты сразу попытался так поступить, обскур бы тебя уничтожил, — честно ответил Криденс. Затем накрыл своей ладонью руку Ньюта и прижался к ней, почти коснувшись губами запястья. — Если ты попытаешься сейчас, я сделаю для тебя что угодно.

Покачав головой, Ньют обхватил его за плечи свободной рукой и прижался лбом ко лбу.

— Не нужно, Криденс. Я не буду тебя принуждать к чему бы то ни было. И ограничивать тебя я тоже не хочу. Но ты наверняка понимаешь, что попытки использовать обскур как оружие — не то, что могло бы меня обрадовать. Скорее наоборот.

— Я понимаю. — Отпустив руку, Криденс обнял его и спрятал лицо на плече; Ньют погладил его по волосам, привычно путаясь пальцами в прядках. — Сложно описать, насколько я счастлив от этой мысли.

Чуть повернув голову, Ньют прижался губами к его уху и едва слышно произнёс:

— Я же говорил, Криденс — ты замечательный человек.

Он говорил так уверенно и спокойно, что Криденс почти поверил. Разубеждать Ньюта ему не хотелось, и он лишь неопределённо кивнул, поднимая голову. Ньют взъерошил высохшие кудри и, неловко улыбнувшись, потянулся за палочкой; пока он старательно приводил в порядок спутанные волосы, Криденс огляделся, пытаясь понять, куда делась книга.

— Ты ищешь что-то определённое?

— “Алису в стране чудес”, — Криденс заглянул под кровать. Краем глаза он видел, как полотенце взмывает в воздух и скрывается в ванной; дверь тихо закрылась. — Похоже, сама книга тоже провалилась в кроличью нору. — Выпрямившись, он с досадой посмотрел на Ньюта. — Наверное, я её оттолкнул, пока пытался отбиться… от призраков, — он передёрнул плечами, вспомнив ужас и вину, которые испытал при виде этих безмолвных свидетелей прошлого. — Почему ты не разбудил меня сразу? Должно быть, я задремал надолго, даже не заметил, как ты поднялся в комнату.

— Я решил, что ты читаешь. — Ньют сделал резкий жест палочкой и после паузы добавил со смущённой улыбкой: — Ты так сосредоточенно склонился над страницей, и я не стал тебя отвлекать.

Книга выпорхнула из угла, и Ньют ловко схватил её, как обычно ловил пытающегося удрать нюхлера. Криденс с невольной усмешкой подумал, что она, по крайней мере, не может оказать сопротивление или спрятаться там, откуда её будет затруднительно извлечь.

— Полезное заклинание, — заметил он, убирая книгу под подушку. — Хотел бы я выучить хотя бы его.

Ньют подумал — и протянул ему палочку:

— Попробуй. Оно не очень простое, но по способу воздействия вполне безопасное. Скажи “Акцио” и назови предмет, который хочешь притянуть… для начала лучше что-нибудь маленькое и прочное. Направлять палочку на предмет необязательно — он вообще может быть вне поля зрения, но ты должен хорошо представлять, что собираешься переместить. Запомнил жест?

Кивнув, Криденс последовал инструкции. Карандаш, который Ньют вместе с другими принадлежностями оставил на столе, подпрыгнул. Криденс повторил заклинание, и карандаш подпрыгнул выше.

— Обскур? — уточнил Ньют полувопросительно.

— Нет. — Раздосадованный Криденс повторил попытку и, добившись лишь того же сомнительного результата, вернул палочку. Ньют отложил её на тумбочку у изголовья и улёгся, подложив под голову согнутый локоть. — В последнее время он почти всегда молчит. Похоже, чем больше я занимаюсь, тем тише он ведёт себя. — Криденс взбил одну из подушек и устроился рядом с Ньютом. — Правда, от этого мало что меняется: он не вмешивается, но и не думает… расплетаться.

Ньют вздохнул. Зачарованные свечи горели неестественно ровно, и в отсветах медового пламени его глаза блестели мягко и задумчиво. Криденс придвинулся, аккуратно заправил за ухо упрямую прядь, с которой не смогло совладать колдовство.

— Мне начинает казаться, — заговорил Ньют с едва заметной неуверенностью, избегая прямого взгляда в глаза, словно прислушивался к себе, — что дело в этом необычном… симбиозе. Не исключено, что это первый… или один из немногих случаев полного формирования обскура. Может быть, именно в таком виде он способен существовать стабильно, подпитываясь минимальным, не представляющим для носителя опасности количеством жизненных сил. И поэтому…

Он замолчал и опустил глаза. Глядя на дрожащие ресницы, Криденс мысленно закончил фразу сам: процесс необратим. Он не знал, как отнестись к этому — с одной стороны, если новая гипотеза верна, он никогда не сможет стать настоящим волшебником, но с другой… Он так и не осмелился рассказать, что втайне гордится своим даром; обскур делал Криденса уникальным — Ньют и сам неоднократно так говорил. Но так же считал тот человек, Гриндевальд — и это было ещё одной частью проблемы. Он не отступится, пока существует обскур.

— Ты ведь можешь ошибаться, — наконец произнёс Криденс.

— Могу, — согласился Ньют чересчур охотно, явно не веря сам себе. — Посмотрим, как ситуация будет развиваться.

Приподнявшись, он расправил сложенное в ногах одеяло. Криденс только сейчас заметил, что оно составлено из двух частей разного цвета; укутавшись своей половиной, он прижался к Ньюту. Тот обнял его, вытянул руку поверх одеяла, словно укрывая собой, и Криденс, опасавшийся вновь очутиться в кошмаре, постепенно успокоился и уснул.

Прохладное светлое утро выманило их на прогулку — и обмануло: ближе к полудню снова начал накрапывать дождь. Пришлось спрятаться под навесом одного из магазинов. Пока Криденс разглядывал расставленные прямо на земле горшки с растениями, миловидная розовощёкая цветочница ворковала с Ньютом — видимо, соблазняла что-то купить. К счастью, немного погодя она заметила у него в петлице пару зелёных листочков и, прекратив перебирать бутоны, оставила его в покое.

— Выбрал что-нибудь? — с доброжелательной усмешкой поинтересовался Ньют, когда она отошла. Пикетт, который наконец-то сменил гнев на милость и согласился сопровождать Ньюта, выглянул из кармана пиджака, сделал самодовольный вид — разве что язык не показал — и юркнул под воротник пальто.

Криденс посмотрел на крошечную розу.

— Мне кажется сомнительной идея покупать цветы в горшках и везти их в домик в лесу.

— Твоя правда, — признал Ньют. — Хотя розы или тюльпаны у нас под окном не растут… впрочем, оно и к лучшему — как мы знаем, там водятся мыши, а они с удовольствием подгрызают корневища и луковицы. — Он выглянул из-под навеса: — Похоже, эта пародия на дождь заканчиваться не собирается. Если хочешь, поищем укромное место и аппарируем в гостиницу.

— Погода не такая уж скверная, — возразил Криденс. — Полагаю, ничего страшного, если мы немного пройдёмся под дождём. Жаль, что здесь нельзя использовать то заклинание… воздушный зонт — кажется, так называется?

Ньют посмотрел на него, забавно моргая — и вдруг улыбнулся.

— Я же запасся на такой случай, — сообщил он смущённо, но не без гордости. — Подержи-ка.

Он вручил Криденсу чемодан — за пределами заповедника Ньют не оставлял его даже на минуту, объясняя это предыдущим неприятным опытом — и полез во внутренний карман пальто. Тот, очевидно, был расширен чарами, поскольку Ньют без малейшего напряжения извлёк зонт-трость, потом ещё один, который отдал Криденсу.

— Ой, мистер! — сказали рядом. — Как это вы такой фокус провернули?

Возле навеса остановилась компания пёстро одетых мужчин; один, с очень большим саквояжем, что-то сказал остальным на незнакомом Криденсу языке. Другой послушал и повернулся к Ньюту; говорил он с ощутимым акцентом, но разборчиво:

— Мой приятель думает, что у вас волшебный карман, мистер. — Он ярко улыбнулся, демонстрируя отменные зубы.

Это явно была шутка, но Ньют, застигнутый врасплох, заметно растерялся — возможно, всерьёз решил, что его секрет раскрыли — и оглянулся на Криденса, ища поддержки.

— Это не карман, это петля для зонта, сэр, — нашёлся Криденс. Мысль, что Ньют нуждается в его помощи, придала ему необычайной смелости. — Вы не встречали такого? Крепится вот здесь, — он провёл пальцем по груди, проследив прорезь внутреннего кармана на собственном пальто, — и можно вешать зонт или обычную трость.

— И это удобно? — удивился ещё один мужчина, самый представительный на вид.

— Весьма, — охотно сообщил Криденс. — Сам принц Уэльский носит такое пальто.

— Чего только не бывает, — добродушно заметил мужчина с акцентом, пока другой пересказывал остальным слова Криденса. — Не знаете, как пройти к ратуше?

Криденс с сожалением пожал плечами, но Ньют вдруг приподнял зонт, указывая в сторону перекрёстка:

— Вниз по улице, потом направо и на следующем пересечении налево. Дальше появятся указатели, но они на румынском.

— Это ничего. — Мужчина кивнул своим спутникам, и они заспешили в указанном направлении. На ходу он обернулся и помахал рукой: — Спасибо, мистер! Хорошего дня!

Вежливо кивнув, Ньют проводил компанию взглядом и повернулся. Вид у него был донельзя смущённый.

— Отлично придумано, только… — он указал на свой зонт, ручка которого была сделана в виде змеиной головы, похожей на одну из голов руноследа. — Странно, что они не заметили — такую трость в петле не подвесишь.

— Ньют, — с трудом сдерживая смех, Криденс вышел из-под навеса и открыл злополучный зонт, — не заметить такую мелочь — точнее, не понять, что она означает — очень просто. Видишь ли…

Ньют, всё ещё растерянный и почти несчастный, догнал его и наклонился, по своей привычке заглядывая в лицо чуть снизу. Улыбаясь, Криденс сообщил:

— Всякие приспособления — это понятно и логично. А волшебных карманов в реальности не бывает.

Чуть хмурясь, Ньют открыл рот, чтобы оспорить это явно противоречащее его реальности утверждение — и, начиная понимать, вздохнул коротко, спешно закрылся зонтом. Звук был такой, словно он не смеётся, а плачет. Криденс уже начал беспокоиться, но зонт немного опустился, и над краем купола показались лукаво блестящие глаза. Веснушки слились с покрасневшим лицом, кудри от мелкого дождя распушились совсем уж неприлично. Криденс пожалел, что не может прямо сейчас поцеловать это сияющее лицо.

— Пообедаем где-нибудь? — предложил он.

Ньют, всё ещё посмеиваясь, придал зонту нормальное положение и кивнул.


	18. Chapter 18

Из-за скверной погоды к вечеру в номере стало сыро и неуютно; поднимался ветер, и от окна ощутимо тянуло холодом. Ньюту это напомнило крохотную квартиру, которую он некоторое время снимал, работая в Министерстве; по какой-то причине он никогда не воспринимал её своим домом и потому не считал нужным переделывать что-то даже с помощью самых простых чар. Его жизнь была такой же неустроенной, как та квартира, а работа — невыносимо монотонной и скучной. Сейчас он и сам с трудом в это верил.

Поколебавшись, он всё же использовал чары. Если не подновлять их, они постепенно разрушатся, и спустя пару недель ни один волшебник не сможет понять, что здесь применяли магию. Небольшая её концентрация не повлияет на магловское радио, так что маглы ничего не заметят. Или не пожелают заметить — кому придёт в голову жаловаться, что в его комнате уж слишком уютно?

Полушутливо ворча, Ньют распутал и тщательно расчесал волосы перед тем, как принять душ. Нынче вечером у Налы было отличное настроение; Криденса он по-прежнему игнорировал, зато при виде Ньюта оживился и позвал играть, а на прощание облизал, превратив шевелюру в нечто непотребное и, по ощущениям, едва не оставив без глаза. Веко и кожа на виске горели, будто их шутки ради помазали бодроперцовой настойкой.

Вода сильно шумела, и других звуков Ньют не слышал, но ощутил сквозняк, неприятный, на мокрой коже кажущийся ледяным. В недоумении оглянувшись, он обнаружил, что Криденс стоит в дверях и смотрит на него с застывшим лицом.

— Закрой дверь, пожалуйста.

Криденс, решив, очевидно, что его прогоняют, несколько сник и повернулся. Ньют поспешно махнул рукой; полетели брызги.

— Ты можешь остаться, просто прикрой дверь — сквозняк.

— Прости, я не подумал об этом. — Выполнив просьбу, Криденс расслабленно прислонился к стене.

К некоторому огорчению Ньюта, который непосредственно с мытьём уже покончил, он не торопился что-либо делать — просто наблюдал, иногда с задумчивым видом наклоняя голову набок. Когда Ньют сдался и выключил воду, он вдруг спросил:

— Разве не проще очищать тело магией? Я нашёл в книгах несколько заклинаний, которые предназначены — или приспособлены — специально для этого.

— Они не годятся для постоянного применения, — объяснил Ньют, выбираясь из ванны и подхватывая пытающееся ускользнуть полотенце.

Криденс отвёл взгляд, словно опасался смотреть на чужое обнажённое тело. Отношение маглов к наготе Ньюта всегда несколько обескураживало, но он не хотел смущать Криденса ещё больше; обернув бёдра полотенцем, он устроился на бортике и продолжил:

— Если злоупотреблять, рискуешь остаться без кожи. А менее опасные не так эффективны и часто трудоёмки — знаешь, чары ведь тоже требуют разного количества усилий, как и работа руками. Иногда проще устроить над своей головой дождь или вызвать поток воды. К тому же, волшебники ведь не воспринимают магию так, как ты. В отличие от водных процедур, моментально срабатывающее заклинание никакого удовольствия не доставляет.

— Когда ты сказал, что миры магов и маглов похожи, я даже не думал, что это выражается в таких вещах. — Криденс чуть искоса разглядывал его ногу.

Ньют подавил желание натянуть край полотенца ниже, чтобы прикрыть хотя бы самые крупные рубцы; он понимал, что обезображенная нога выглядит пугающе — по меньшей мере, неприятно, — но если он хочет убедить Криденса, что не нужно стесняться чьего-то — в первую очередь, собственного — тела, начать следует с себя.

— Многие волшебники со мной не согласятся — к сожалению, — он поднялся, — но все мы просто люди. Впрочем, в обществе магов старайся не говорить об этом — в некоторых кругах эта идея считается слишком прогрессивной.

Криденс следил за ним, напряжённо застыв на месте; он будто не осмеливался двинуться, протянуть руку, прикоснуться. Когда Ньют подошёл почти вплотную, он опустил взгляд, прячась за полуприкрытыми веками.

— Посмотри на меня, — Ньют тронул пальцами подбородок; преодолев едва ощутимое сопротивление, заставил поднять голову. Глаза Криденса были очень тёмными и странно настороженными. Ньют бережно взял его лицо в ладони и негромко, неторопливо сказал: — Ты можешь касаться меня, когда ты этого хочешь. За исключением очевидных случаев — то есть, когда я занят чем-то небезопасным и требующим полной сосредоточенности, — ты не обязан выжидать и ловить подходящий момент. Понимаешь?

— Я… — начал Криденс, но остановился, повернул голову, отводя, но уже не пытаясь спрятать взгляд; подумал немного и, снова взглянув на Ньюта, кивнул очень серьёзно: — Понимаю.

Краем сознания отметив, что его глаза чуть посветлели, Ньют придвинулся вплотную и поцеловал мягкие губы. Руки Криденса легли ему на спину, смазывая стекающие капли воды, медленно скользнули вниз, обвились вокруг талии; он прильнул к Ньюту всем телом, крепче прижал к себе. Довольно вздохнув, Ньют прислонился лбом ко лбу.

— Кажется, я всё-таки смог поверить, — тихо сказал Криденс, дыханием защекотав губы Ньюта.

— Что это не сон?

— Да. Всё такое странное, — Криденс потянулся, одной рукой всё ещё обнимая Ньюта, и снял с крючка на стене сухое полотенце, — но всё равно настоящее. — Он набросил полотенце Ньюту на голову и стал ерошить волосы с нарочитой небрежностью: — Знаешь, с тебя капает. Это забавно, но не очень… приятно.

Ньют подумал, что там должно было прозвучать другое слово, но угадывать, какое именно, он бы не взялся.

— Я немедленно это исправлю, — пообещал он, высвобождаясь из объятий.

Пока Криденс разглядывал совершенно неприличных размеров лужу возле ванны, Ньют старательно вытирал волосы, потом рискнул подсушить их чарами. Получилось не так уж плохо; приободрившись от мысли, что когда-нибудь освоит и другие заклинания из личного чёрного списка, он убрал лужу и остальные следы.

— А волшебная палочка не отсыреет, если так часто ею пользоваться в ванной или под дождём? — Криденс стоял за плечом и осторожно трогал уходящий на лопатку шрам.

— Нет, — Ньют обернулся, и Криденс опустил руку. — Насколько мне известно, древесину палочек специально обрабатывают, чтобы сделать их более прочными.

— Но ведь палочку можно сломать?

— Можно. Есть и другие способы их уничтожить. — Ньют мягко усмехнулся: — Хочешь послушать об этом?

В отличие от самого Ньюта, Криденс прекрасно понимал намёки.

— В другой раз. — Он сам потянул Ньюта за руку, отступая к двери. — Пойдём.

Его улыбка была непривычно лукавой и многообещающей.

После беспрестанного дождя выдалось несколько тёплых и солнечных дней. Город, как и надеялся Ньют, пришёл в себя, оживился; гостеприимно разворачивал улицы, звал, прихорашиваясь, как феникс в брачный сезон. За месяцы путешествий по диким местам Ньют почти забыл очарование старых европейских городов, уютных и обстоятельных. Криденс, казалось, тоже поддался лирическим настроениям; он с явным удовольствием слушал рассказы Ньюта и любовался видами. Правда, гулять в одиночестве он отказывался, предпочитая помочь с дневной работой — вероятно, привык к определённому образу жизни и не желал его изменять; Ньют малодушно этим пользовался, успокаивая свою совесть тем, что вечно это не продлится и потому не следует упускать возможность провести время вместе.

В пятницу они наконец добрались до Скрытого квартала; Ньюту он немного напоминал Косой переулок, но жилых домов здесь было несравнимо больше — местные волшебники обычно селились в общине, даже маглорождённые старались перебраться в сообщество, чтобы случайно не раскрыть себя перед соседями-маглами. Квартал выглядел пустынным; Ньют подумал, что основное веселье наверняка начинается во время больших праздников и летом, особенно перед началом нового учебного года.

Книжный магазин действительно нашёлся только один — маленький, но презентабельный; владелец любезно предложил заказать недостающие книги, но Ньют отказался, посчитав, что проще обратиться к Тесею. Тот уже успел пошутить, что младший брат из магозоолога переквалифицировался в няньки — вероятно, американцы не сообщили ему, сколько Криденсу лет, а сам Ньют об этом упомянуть просто забыл. Теперь же Тесей, получив новый повод для шуток, наверняка пройдётся на тему внезапной карьеры преподавателя.

Кажется, Ньют скучал и по нему тоже.

Он как раз размышлял, прибавить ли к покупке справочник по основам нумерологии или временно — до приезда в Лондон — отложить изучение этой дисциплины, когда его окликнул женский голос:

— Мистер Скамандер? Ньют Скамандер?

Он обернулся в некотором недоумении.

— Надо же, это действительно вы, — на него с неверящей улыбкой смотрела миловидная девушка. Говорила она как урождённая англичанка, без какого-либо акцента. — Вы меня не помните? Мы встречались во время вашего первого приезда в заповедник, я только начинала работать.

Она заправила за ухо длинную прядь пушистых рыжеватых волос, и по этому жесту Ньют её узнал.

— Нет, я помню, — виновато улыбнувшись, он протянул руку. — Не каждый день можно встретить в заповеднике выпускника Хогвартса. Мередит Уотер… — он запнулся, понимая, что фамилия из памяти стёрлась.

— Уотергейт, — пожав руку, она снова заправила упрямо выбивающуюся прядь. — Точнее, сейчас уже Стан. Приехали снова поработать с драконами?

— Да, я… — Он вдруг ощутил, что Криденс стоит за спиной, почти вплотную, едва не касаясь плеча; он будто возник из ниоткуда — рассматривая книги, Ньют совершенно выпустил его из виду. Мередит, переводя взгляд, приветливо улыбнулась, и Ньют ухватился за привычную легенду: — Я знакомлю своего ассистента с основами нашей работы. Криденс, познакомься, — он чуть отступил в сторону, чтобы не мешать, — это Мередит Уотергейт-Стан, драконолог. Мы вместе учились в школе, на разных курсах одного факультета, а позже встретились во время работы в заповеднике.

— Интересное совпадение, — Криденс вежливо улыбнулся в ответ.

— Никакого совпадения, мистер…

— Просто Криденс.

— Хорошо, но только и вы называйте меня просто Мередит, — она подала руку и после осторожного рукопожатия пожаловалась с усмешкой: — Муж и его друзья зовут меня Дита, и я уже смирилась с безуспешностью попыток втолковать, что это другое имя.

— Я возьму вот эти, — всё-таки отложив в сторону справочник, обратился Ньют к владельцу магазина. — Магловские деньги или серебро?

— Для магловских денег я слишком редко выбираюсь наружу, — полушутливо заворчал владелец. — И обменный курс у гоблинов с каждым годом делается всё более грабительским…

— Так вот, никакого совпадения, — тем временем продолжала Мередит. — Я всегда интересовалась драконами, но в Британии уже почти не осталось возможностей полноценно работать с ними, поэтому я почти сразу после Хогвартса перебралась сюда.

— Почему вы оставили работу в заповеднике?

Ньют нервно оглянулся. Он ещё в первый момент заметил в вырезе её платья доходящие до ключиц характерные следы — словно кожа вскипела и, расплавившись, мгновенно застыла — и сам никогда бы не задал такой неприятный вопрос. Однако Мередит беззаботно пожала плечами:

— Пришлось со временем сменить сферу деятельности. Сейчас я изучаю свойства материалов, которые поставляет заповедник. Вот вы знаете, что даже омертвевшая чешуя дракона, которая сошла путём естественной линьки, обладает неплохими защитными свойствами?

— Я не знал, — озадаченный Криденс обернулся через плечо на подошедшего Ньюта. — Ньют обычно рассказывает о поведении живых и целых драконов, а не их отдельных частей.

— Но я с удовольствием ознакомился бы с этими исследованиями, — вручив ему сумку, заметил Ньют. — Использование натурального сырья меня крайне интересует.

— Можем обменяться данными, — глаза Мередит заблестели. — Куда вы направляетесь? Я могу вас проводить, по дороге обсудим детали.

— Мне нужно отправить несколько писем.

— Тогда вам повезло, — откинув за спину небрежно заплетённую косу, Мередит поправила мантию, похожую на магловское пальто, и непринуждённо взяла Ньюта под руку. — Здесь есть почта. Благодаря близости к заповеднику у нас жизнь бурлит почти как в Бухаресте…

Ньют не удержался от смешка, и она тут же добавила:

— Да, это не Хогсмид, но зато здесь очень уютно и все друг друга знают — кроме приезжих, конечно. Как там поживают зелёные уэльские?

Пока Ньют разбирался с корреспонденцией, Мередит вполголоса рассказывала что-то Криденсу; по доносящимся обрывкам фраз можно было предположить, что речь идёт о Хогвартсе и каких-то других школах для волшебников. Криденс понемногу оттаял — преувеличенно вежливое выражение лица сменилось явным интересом — и даже ответил на несколько вопросов. Незаметно наблюдающий Ньют ощутил знакомую чуть тревожную радость. Криденс говорил правду: если понадобится, он уже сейчас сможет вернуться в большой мир. Он готов двигаться дальше.

Почему от этой мысли всегда делалось так тоскливо?

— У меня есть ещё немного времени, — сообщила Мередит, когда все трое снова вышли на улицу, — так что если нужно, я могу показать вам магазин-другой.

Ньют задумался.

— Вчера ты сказал, что нужны принадлежности для зельеварения, — подсказал Криденс.

— Действительно. — Ньют обыскал карманы, случайно потревожив Пикетта, и выудил лист бумаги. — Я ведь даже список составил.

— Вот для чего нужны ассистенты, — Мередит улыбнулась. — Я тоже подумываю взять ученика… может быть, через пару лет. В Трансильвании всё ещё принято работать в одиночку и брать подмастерьев, вместо того чтобы организовывать предприятия. Подвижки начались только в последние годы, после войны. У друзей нашей семьи такое объединение, тут неподалёку как раз их магазин — всё, что может понадобиться зельевару. Идёмте, я покажу.

Можно было подумать, что все жители Скрытого квартала собрались в этом магазине. Ньют заметил ещё несколько человек, с которыми виделся раньше, и поспешил поздороваться; остальным его и Криденса представила Мередит — похоже, она действительно знала всех местных волшебников. Некоторые сразу заинтересовались пришельцем из Нового Света, оттеснили его в сторону и стали расспрашивать об Америке. Ньют обсуждал список необходимых предметов с торговцами, друзьями Мередит, одновременно пытаясь прислушиваться к разговору. Криденс неплохо справлялся для того, кто лишь недавно встретился с миром магии и о порядках в родной стране имел представление только благодаря чужим словам. И он умел лгать — полезный навык для того, кому, вероятно, не раз ещё предстоит убегать и скрываться. Это успокаивало.

Сложив покупки в чемодан, на ближайшую к лестнице полку, до которой, находясь снаружи, можно было без труда дотянуться, Ньют присоединился к шумной компании.

— Он спрашивает, почему молодой человек так мало знает о жизни американских волшебников, — говорил неопределённого возраста человек в строгой мантии, но в эксцентричном по местным меркам головном уборе — цилиндре. — Ведь о маглах вы неплохо осведомлены.

Криденс сделал едва заметный вздох и с удивительным спокойствием ответил:

— Полагаю, причина в том, что я — сквиб.

— Всё ещё не понимаю, — нахмурился высокий по-магловски одетый волшебник; у него было очень типичное, почти пародийное, британское произношение — возможно, сохранилось после обучения в Хогвартсе. — Это как-то связано с их законами?

Решив, что пора спасать положение, Ньют тронул Криденса за плечо, и тот, не успев ответить, послушно отступил.

— Отчасти связано, — пояснил Ньют с извиняющейся улыбкой. — Там ведь были свои трудности во время войны. Дети, оставшиеся без надзора родственников, попадали в магловские приюты и семьи — как мне рассказали, такой случай был не один. Но тех, кто допускал проявления стихийной магии, постепенно нашли и определили в одну из школ, а сквибов, сами понимаете, случайно обнаружить нельзя.

— А! — сказал человек в цилиндре. — Так вас воспитали маглы, молодой человек?

— Только в Штатах они называются “немаги”, сэр, — вежливо поправил Криденс. — Да, к сожалению, я не так давно познакомился с американским магическим сообществом — и, к слову, был немало удивлён строгостью его законов.

Человек в цилиндре вполголоса что-то объяснил своему спутнику, щеголявшему в котелке. Зельевар, которого Мередит представила как одного из родственников мужа, вмешался с возражениями, потом обратился к кому-то в толпе. Уже через минуту вся компания бурно обсуждала услышанное; дискуссия по большей части шла на румынском, и Ньют понимал лишь отдельные слова, но сомнений относительно темы быть не могло.

— Боюсь, нам пора идти, — сообщил он; оглянулся, ища Мередит взглядом, но нигде её не увидел — видимо, она уже ушла. — Было приятно познакомиться. — Пожав протянутые руки, он стал протискиваться к выходу; компания вернулась к обсуждению. Ньют негромко заметил идущему следом Криденсу: — Похоже, ты обеспечил их сплетнями на ближайший месяц.

— Разве это не опасно? Нас ведь легко можно будет выследить по этим разговорам.

— Во-первых, как я и говорил, мы здесь — в частности, в заповеднике — не навсегда, и при появлении подозрительной активности просто уедем. — Ньют остановился в паре шагов от дверей и сделал вид, что разглядывает шкаф с котлами. — Во-вторых, чтобы отсеять полезную информацию от раздутых слухов, требуется время. Здесь бывает немало иностранцев, наверняка из Штатов тоже приезжают — поди разбери, кто из всех — обычный драконолог, а кто и есть… несуществующий беглец.

Криденс посмотрел на него скептически, но тему сменил:

— Все волшебники такие… общительные?

— Нет, не все, — Ньют ободряюще ему улыбнулся. — В Англии будет проще, мои соотечественники обычно более чопорные и закрытые, на незнакомца так наседать не станут. Но ты и здесь хорошо справился.

Он отступил от шкафа и уже хотел толкнуть дверь, но Криденс внезапно потянул его за рукав.

— Ньют, кто это? — спросил он шёпотом, указывая глазами куда-то в сторону.

Повернувшись, Ньют успел заметить домовика, спешно прячущегося за хозяином. Когда тот шагнул ближе к полкам с книгами, из-за расшитой мантии снова показались ухо и край заменяющей одежды тряпки.

— Это домовый эльф — я рассказывал о них, помнишь? — Ньют торопливо вышел, чтобы не загораживать выход группе солидно выглядящих магов с новенькими котлами в руках. — На континенте их не так часто можно встретить — старые поместья разбросаны сильнее, чем на островах. Некоторые волшебники берут домовиков с собой, надолго покидая дом.

— Они ведь рабы, верно? — Криденс догнал его и, подстроившись, зашагал рядом. — Ты сказал, что тебе это не нравится. Ты не пытался как-то… повлиять на ситуацию?

Взглянув на него, Ньют с лёгким сожалением покачал головой:

— Я магозоолог, а не революционер. Знаешь, каждый должен заниматься своим делом. К тому же, почти всех эта ситуация устраивает — в первую очередь, самих эльфов, — и попытками лезть на баррикады тут вряд ли что-то исправишь.

Криденс немного подумал и с неудовольствием признал:

— Разумно. Особенно насчёт своего дела. Не пора ли кормить обитателей чемодана?

Эта уловка была чересчур очевидна, но Ньют решил подыграть:

— Ты совершенно прав. Потом можно будет поужинать где-нибудь в тихом месте — на сегодня шумных компаний вполне достаточно.

Ясная и ровная, словно заколдованная, погода продержалась до конца недели, но уже в воскресенье на город наползла тонкая дымка. Поколебавшись, Ньют решил вернуться в заповедник на день раньше, чтобы не путешествовать под дождём вновь. Пришлось отказаться от визита в мастерскую Мередит; ограничившись коротким деловым обедом, Ньют обещал поддерживать связь и при случае всё-таки заглянуть в гости.

За городом было ненамного прохладнее, но не так душно; ветер полностью стих, на поля опустилась сказочная тишина, и даже шум редких перелесков едва ощущался. Криденс с любопытством слушал рассказы об истории заповедника и окружающих его поселениях — когда Ньют впервые приехал для работы с драконами, каждый смотритель считал своим долгом просветить новичка, и кое-что из тех лекций отложилось в памяти. Пару мест, о которых заходила речь, удалось отыскать, сверяясь с пометками на карте, но большую часть безвозвратно поглотили дороги и распаханные поля. Увлекаясь, Ньют забывал, что следует хоть изредка аппарировать, и вспоминал об этом, когда после нескольких пройденных миль начинала беспокоить нога.

Уже на закате Криденс смущённо признался, что устал; это радовало — раньше он вряд ли рискнул бы пожаловаться, чтобы не создавать — мнимые — проблемы. С прогулками было покончено. Ньют отыскал ближайшую веху, чтобы не перепутать направление, и дальше лишь аппарировал, между прыжками не сходя с места.

Тёплые влажные сумерки быстро сгустились в непроглядную темноту, и последнюю милю пришлось пройти с палочкой в руке, а потом освещать замок, пока Криденс возился с ключами. Внутренняя дверь открылась, пахнуло какой-то гадостью, и Ньют поспешил открыть окна, шёпотом ворча себе под нос.

— Почему мы не могли переместиться прямо в дом? — спросил Криденс, стягивая слегка запылившийся свитер.

— Если помнишь, раньше я иногда так и делал. — Ньют посмотрел на чемодан и, решив, что разобрать вещи сможет утром, опустился на краешек кровати. — Это удобно. Но потом я подумал, что это как-то нехорошо — любой волшебник может попасть внутрь, а я тут чемодан оставляю без присмотра, да и ночью, когда мы спим, гости нежелательны. Поэтому я наложил дополнительные защиты… знаешь, Тесей меня многим полезным заклинаниям научил. В школе дают лишь основы, многое приходится изучать самостоятельно или с помощью наставников за пределами школьной программы.

Криденс устроил свою сумку рядом с чемоданом и обернулся, чуть приподнял бровь:

— Ты можешь сделать такое, использовать разные сложные чары, трансфигурацию — но не можешь побриться с помощью магии?

— Это может выглядеть странно, — Ньют машинально потёр щёку — стоило на день-другой забыть о бритье, и она начинала колоться; похоже, Криденса это несколько раздражало, но прямо он об этом не говорил. — Некоторые чары или другие виды магии просто не даются, и это не зависит от сложности выполнения. Мой отец до сих пор не может сварить самое простое зелье — удаётся в лучшем случае одна попытка из трёх. — Он поднялся: — Пойдём ужинать, иначе опять только к полуночи закончим с работой.

После кормёжки Криденс отправился смывать дорожную пыль и свежую грязь — разыгравшись, лунтелята опрокинули его не просто в траву, а в лужу, оставшуюся после устроенного Ньютом дождя. Судя по настроениям, брачный сезон действительно прошёл отлично, хотя об определённых результатах говорить было рано. Воспользовавшись свободной минутой, Ньют попытался отыскать источник запаха, но не преуспел. С домом явно что-то происходило, но устраивать проверку — и, вероятно, исправлять или накладывать чары — на ночь глядя… Ньют вздохнул, понимая, что придётся отложить это до утра; иногда он жалел, что обладает столь тонким нюхом.

Послышались тихие, словно крадущиеся, шаги, и он обернулся. Криденс остановился посреди комнаты, рассеянно глядя в сторону; рука упала как будто расслабленно, и полотенце свешивалось почти до пола. Нечто странное было в том, как он держался — чуть неестественное, но в то же время знакомое, полузабытое… тревожное.

— Всё в порядке? — со смутным предчувствием спросил Ньют, протягивая руку.

Качнув головой, Криденс повернулся, чтобы повесить полотенце на спинку кровати, и рука тронула влажные волосы вместо склонённого лица. Обеспокоившись, Ньют всё же уговорил себя не слишком нервничать. Криденс, вероятно, просто устал — ничего удивительного после насыщенного дня.

— Закрой окна, — попросил Ньют, погладив его по спине. — Я постараюсь не задерживаться.

Молча, всё так же не поднимая глаз, Криденс кивнул.

Переступая порог спальни, Ньют уже понял, что предстоит не самый приятный разговор. Криденс сидел на полу возле кровати, которая стала их общей, и, обхватив колени руками, смотрел перед собой. Надеясь, что ошибся и он просто заскучал, Ньют медленно приблизился и сделал жест, предлагая подняться, но Криденс на это не отреагировал.

— Ньют, — сказал он, продолжая разглядывать не то свои колени, не то нечто невидимое на полу. — Это ведь грех.

Закрыв глаза, Ньют медленно сосчитал до пяти. Рано или поздно эта тема должна была всплыть — сам он давно определился с убеждениями, но воспитание Криденса, наложившись на настроение общества в целом, едва ли давало шанс сделать то же.

— Я думал, ты уже отверг для себя понятие греха, — прозвучало тише и далеко не так уверенно, как он рассчитывал, но Ньют не стал специально повышать голос и так же негромко продолжил: — Ты сказал, что многие постулаты твоей веры… твоей религии неприменимы к реальности.

— Они правда неприменимы в мире, где подавлять свою магию может быть настолько опасно. — Криденс по-прежнему на него не смотрел. — Но некоторые вещи не приемлют не только религии.

Ньют сел на край кровати рядом с ним, осторожно положил руку на плечо. От прикосновения Криденс, похоже, расслабился — едва заметно, но этого уже было вполне достаточно.

— Порой я думал над тем, что, может быть, было бы проще, если бы я родился женщиной, — сказал он хрипло. — То, что в библейской трактовке именуется “блуд”, хотя бы не так осуждается людьми светскими — насколько я знаю. Но потом вспоминал свои чувства к девушке, которая работала у нас в приюте какое-то время — она была так добра ко мне, так ласкова, — и понимал, что совсем запутался.

Ньют деликатно погладил его по волосам, надеясь, что это не слишком похоже на родительскую ласку — сейчас он не хотел бы ставить себя в такую позицию.

— Знаешь, дикая природа — удивительна, — начал он неспешно, и Криденс наконец поднял голову, посмотрел на него, явно удивлённый кажущейся сменой темы. — В ней есть такие виды взаимоотношений, которые человек едва ли может представить себе даже при очень богатом воображении. Люди в принципе несколько… ограниченны. Я не говорю, что это плохо — это ведь тоже часть природы, — но меня это иногда огорчает. Для себя я вполне приемлю отношения с человеком своего пола… и не только с человеком. — Он поймал непонимающий взгляд Криденса и, невольно усмехнувшись, заговорщическим тоном сообщил: — Строго между нами — речь не о тебе.

Возможно, уточнение было лишним: глаза Криденса стали круглыми, брови приподнялись удивлённо-печальным “домиком”, и вряд ли виной тому было косвенное признание, что он не вполне человек. Мягко улыбнувшись, Ньют протянул руку и погладил его по щеке.

— Я приму тебя любым, — сказал он совсем тихо, почти переходя на шёпот. — Что бы ты ни решил, я не буду тебя осуждать.

Криденс какое-то время смотрел на него с застывшим лицом, затем вдруг обмяк и привалился к ноге Ньюта. Тот погладил его по голове снова, зарылся пальцами в спутанные пряди у виска, запутав их сильнее. Помедлив, Криденс сложил руки у него на коленях и уткнулся в них лицом; через тонкую ткань пижамных брюк можно было ощутить горячечное дыхание.

— Я всё равно чувствую себя плохо, — после паузы пожаловался Криденс. — Так странно, что ты… почему ты мне позволяешь такое?

На этот раз пришлось считать до десяти. Ньют не мог припомнить, чтобы ему приходилось вести разговоры на эту тему: обычно его партнёрами становились люди взрослые, так же, как он, определившиеся в предпочтениях, либо достаточно раскованные, чтобы брать от жизни всё и не расстраиваться, если очередной эксперимент оказался не слишком приятным. Криденс был не только молод, но к тому же опутан убеждениями, которые мешали ему распрямиться и взглянуть на себя со стороны — и как помочь ему сделать это, Ньют не знал.

— По той же причине, — произнёс он спокойно, — по которой позволяю “такое” себе. Я не считаю секс чем-то постыдным. Хотел бы я передать тебе это убеждение, но даже если бы я мог — у меня нет такого права. Постараюсь убедить тебя постепенно.

Он ощутил свою вину невыносимо остро. Он не может быть наставником для Криденса — не в таких вопросах уж точно. Только не теперь, когда он влюбился так опрометчиво и безоглядно. Недостаток собственного опыта в общении с людьми могла бы компенсировать ясная голова, способная обращаться к опыту чужому, хотя бы к книгам, к абстракциям — но эту возможность Ньют потерял.

Криденсу должен помочь кто-то другой.

Словно уловив эту мысль, тот отодвинулся и поднял потухший взгляд. Высокие скулы пятнал румянец, губы изогнулись в подобии горькой усмешки. Ньют замер.

— Пожалуй, лягу сегодня спать на своей кровати, — невыразительным голосом сказал Криденс. — Мне нужно подумать.

С трудом сглотнув пересохшим горлом, Ньют кивнул и отвернулся. Он слышал, как Криденс задвигает полог, но в его сторону старательно не смотрел. Когда Ньют стал укладываться, так же невыразительно Криденс сказал:

— Приятных снов.

Он перебрался к Ньюту ночью. Сквозь мутный, наполненный какими-то невнятными и пугающими видениями сон тот ощутил, как Криденс буквально вползает в объятия, словно возжелавший внимания окками; горячее тело прильнуло к Ньюту, руки обвились вокруг его талии. Помедлив, Криденс со вздохом уткнулся лицом ему в плечо. Ньют судорожно сжал объятия сильнее — и тут же провалился в благословенную темноту.


	19. Chapter 19

Его разбудил раскат грома. Тишина в доме стояла оглушительная, даже часы как будто примолкли, и в первый момент Криденс подумал, что звук тянется из сна — но затем окно полыхнуло белым, и раскат повторился.

Распутав кокон из рук и угла одеяла, Криденс торопливо прошёл на кухню. Край тучи, видимо, проходил где-то над домом — в этой части леса дождь слабо накрапывал, но горизонт закрыло серой стеной. Пока Криденс открывал окно, небо разорвала почти прямая вертикальная молния, за ней — ещё одна, огромная и ветвистая, словно старое разлапистое дерево, и он застыл, зачарованно глядя в свинцовую хмарь.

За грохотом шаги были не слышны, и Криденс обернулся, лишь ощутив тонкое волнение обскура. Ньют стоял в проёме, скрестив руки на груди, словно пытался обнять себя; взгляд у него был неуверенный. Заговаривать он не спешил.

Поняв, что пауза затягивается, Криденс переждал очередной, уже не такой оглушительный, раскат и сказал:

— Просто забудь, что я вчера наговорил. Это не стоит…

— Это стоит моего беспокойства, — мягко возразил Ньют, наклоняя голову набок и глядя куда-то в сторону. — Мы не будем это обсуждать, если ты не хочешь, но иногда действительно требуется… подумать.

Он замялся. Криденс примерно представлял, какой вопрос он собирается задать, так что мог бы ответить сразу — но зрелище было умилительным, и он бесстыдно засмотрелся. Ньют крутил головой, словно пытаясь что-то отыскать на полу, и неловко переступал на месте; всем своим видом он напоминал волшебное существо — неудивительно, что животные так легко его принимали.

Наконец он перестал топтаться и взглянул на Криденса искоса, не поднимая головы:

— Тебе… Тебя кто-то натолкнул на эти мысли?

Криденс предполагал услышать немного иную формулировку, но на ответ это не влияло.

— Ма… Мэри Лу.

Ньют вскинул голову, его брови взлетели, выгнувшись, так что выражение лица стало скорее жалобным, чем удивлённым.

— Она мне снилась, — пояснил Криденс, позабавленный такой реакцией. — Два дня подряд — сперва молчала, а в следующий раз увещевала меня, цитируя священные тексты, приводила какие-то абсурдные примеры… не знаю, почему я так внезапно вспомнил об этом вечером — во сне я её не боялся, а утром сон развеивался… Это мог быть призрак?

Ньют покачал головой:

— Призраки не проникают в сны. Они нематериальны и могут проходить сквозь объекты — за исключением тех, что определённым образом защищены, — но они лишены магических способностей.

Это было досадно. Лучше бы те слова действительно исходили от призрака приёмной матери, преследующего воспитанника за грехи — иначе получалось, что сомнения принадлежат самому Криденсу.

Ньют снова переступил с ноги на ногу и вдруг добавил:

— Вообще-то я думал, что тебе что-то сказали волшебники, с которыми мы сталкивались… Во всяком случае, в прошлый раз мне намекнули на очевидное… на очевидность нашего интереса друг к другу. — Он зажмурился, веснушчатое лицо вспыхнуло. — Мерлинова борода, Норберт высказал всё прямым текстом, а я ещё пытался его разубедить…

Криденс, которого это признание окончательно развеселило, кашлянул, пытаясь замаскировать смешок. Похоже, вопреки его опасениям, Ньют никогда не притворялся, что ни о чём не догадывается — он действительно не заметил, насколько Криденс им увлечён.

— Думаю, со стороны было виднее, — заметил он, и Ньют посмотрел на него, всё ещё смущённый, но наконец-то улыбающийся. Возможно, следовало рассердиться на него за невнимательность, но сделать это Криденс не мог.

Ньют помедлил и протянул руки, безмолвно предлагая подойти. В лицо ему плеснул яркий чуть синеватый свет, и прямо над домом грохнуло так, словно раскололась мифическая небесная твердь. Вздрогнули оба; Криденс невольно оглянулся.

Кажется, небо действительно лопнуло: дождь рухнул сплошным потоком, почти перекрыв вспышки молний; по краю рамы полился настоящий ручей, под стеной почти мгновенно образовалась лужа. Криденс поспешно закрыл окно и приник к стеклу, не в силах оторваться от буйства стихии. Секундой позже Ньют присоединился к нему — обнял, уютно прижавшись к спине, устроил подбородок на плече и тоже поднял взгляд.

Они наблюдали за грозой, пока та не уползла дальше к северу. Отсветы ещё отражались в тучах, но слепящие ветви больше не разрезáли видимую часть неба, а смотреть на дождь Криденсу скоро наскучило.

— Будем спать дальше или примемся за работу? — спросил он, высвобождаясь из объятий.

— Уже слишком поздно, чтобы пытаться заснуть, — Ньют кивнул на часы: перевалило за десять. — А так как посещение драконов отменяется, самое время заняться учёбой.

— Конечно, профессор. — Криденс покашлял, потом всё-таки попросил очень вежливым тоном: — Только наденьте хотя бы рубашку… сэр.

О каких-либо успехах говорить не приходилось. Криденс перепробовал целый список заклинаний; некоторые из них работали — но, разумеется, не так, как следовало. Он уже не удивлялся и почти не ощущал разочарования, но Ньют, по какой-то причине не теряя надежды, настаивал на продолжении экспериментов. Сдался он, когда тренировочный стакан, который после очередного заклинания должен был превратиться в цветок, разлетелся сверкающими крупными брызгами — словно камень бросили в воду.

Сделав положенный по расписанию обход, они вместе поднялись наверх. Гроза стихла, сквозь тучи пыталось пробиться солнце — впрочем, пока безуспешно, можно было лишь примерно определить его положение по чуть подсвеченным краям в наслоениях облаков. В комнате сделалось невыносимо душно, с кухни тянуло едва заметным не слишком приятным запахом. Поморщившись, Ньют открыл окно.

— Похоже, что-то разладилось в системе наложенных на этот дом чар, — оглядывая стены и потолок, сказал он с едва заметной досадой. — Или же они были рассчитаны на зимний период, а сейчас, если можно так выразиться, не справляются с условиями.

— Если так, значит, летом жить здесь будет совсем уж невыносимо, — заметил Криденс.

Ньют посмотрел на него с непонятным выражением лица; немного подумал и заявил:

— Придётся кое-что подправить.

— Это не опасно? — повинуясь его жесту, Криденс прикрыл створку обратно, но не стал запирать — чтобы вернуть её на место, требовалось приложить немало усилий.

— Вообще-то меня просили ничего не трогать, — Ньют хитро улыбнулся, — но ведь я уже кое-что изменил здесь — например, расширил кровати, помнишь?

Криденс помнил. Кровати были узкие, с тонкими матрасами и маленькими подушками, и он обмолвился, что они напоминают ему приютские койки — у той, на которой спала Честити, даже спинка была почти такая же, как у кровати Ньюта. Волшебник в тот же вечер исправил мебель, поколдовав заодно над крохотным, рассчитанным, видимо, на одного человека, кухонным столом, и превратив старые табуреты в лёгкие венские стулья.

— И потолок на нас вроде бы не обрушился, — добавил Ньют, потом посерьёзнел и объяснил: — Для устройства жилищ или таких пространств, как мой чемодан, используется очень много разновидностей чар. Некоторые из них тесно взаимосвязаны, и такие системы действительно лучше не трогать — по крайней мере, если не знаешь точно, что и в какой последовательности применялось. Но есть и вспомогательные — они обычно работают независимо от остальных. Я попробую поправить именно такие чары… но ты лучше подожди снаружи, — он смущённо улыбнулся. — Мало ли что может случиться.

— Это очень обнадёживает, — не удержался Криденс, но послушно натянул сапоги.

Он хотел прогуляться по тропе, но в нескольких шагах от дома по ней разлилась огромная лужа, а в мокрые заросли травы Криденс забраться не рискнул. Заскучав, он стал разглядывать домик и вскоре пришёл к выводу, что тот зачарован и с внешней стороны — за три месяца он ни капли не изменился, даже пятно лишайника на единственной глухой стене полностью сохранило свой вид; островки мха на крыше не разрослись не то что на дюйм — даже на миллиметр. Дом словно застыл во времени.

Криденс хотел бы застыть вместе с ним навсегда.

Он знал, что такие истории скверно заканчиваются, но всё равно был согласен проживать один день многократно, чтобы не отпускать Ньюта. Однако ни в одной книге он не встречал описания нужных чар. Возможно, волшебники умели запирать в одном дне только свои дома.

Ньют управился за полчаса. Когда он, распахнув двери, позвал Криденса, тот как раз закончил осмотр. В спальне заметно посвежело, оконные стёкла заблестели так, словно их только что натёрли до скрипа.

— Хватило пары заклинаний, — сообщил Ньют, смущённо улыбаясь. Криденса всегда озадачивало, что он смущается там, где следовало бы испытывать гордость. — Теперь можно приступать к приготовлению ужина. Мисс Куини Голдштейн любезно предоставила мне рецепт пирога с цитрусами, а в своих запасах я отыскал вот это, — он продемонстрировал крупный пронзительно-яркий апельсин.

— Пирог — из одного апельсина? — усомнился Криденс, но тут же вспомнил: — Ах да, его же можно увеличить.

— Именно. — Ньют очистил стол от посуды и, разложив продукты, оглянулся, одобрительно кивнул: — Я же говорил, что ты постепенно научишься жить в мире магии.

— Стараюсь, — скромно сказал Криденс; не смог удержаться — шагнул ближе и, обняв Ньюта за талию, вполголоса произнёс ему на ухо: — Вы прекрасный учитель… сэр.

Утром они снова навестили молодых хвосторог. Криденс не мог заставить себя называть детёнышами или малышами созданий, которые были способны подойти к нему и положить на плечо голову больше его собственной. Ньют ворковал с драконом, которого назвал самым старшим из выводка — каким-то образом он различал их между собой, — заодно уточняя размеры с помощью порхающей в воздухе обычной измерительной ленты(1). Криденс держался поодаль, за утопленным в кустах ограждением — оставшиеся без внимания драконы то и дело затевали потасовку, и он опасался попасть под удар хвоста или вырывающиеся порой языки пламени. Позже к нему присоединился Пьер, смотритель чуть старше самого Криденса; он сосредоточенно следил за действиями Ньюта, иногда что-то записывал — точнее, записывало перо, вместе с пергаментом висящее в воздухе, а Пьер помахивал палочкой, не отвлекаясь от наблюдения. Хвостороги его игнорировали — вероятно, такая слабая магия их не беспокоила; Криденс решил, что позже спросит об этом.

Когда Ньют закончил и предложил перебраться на другое лежбище, Пьер увязался следом и стал задавать вопросы. Ньют охотно отвечал, на ходу вычерчивая в воздухе светящиеся формулы и руны; постепенно собеседники перешли на французский, и Криденс совершенно перестал их понимать. Смутное раздражение постепенно усиливалось. Он напоминал себе, что Ньют и так почти всё своё время тратит на него, взывал к собственной совести, но все увещевания пропадали впустую. Это необъяснимое стремление — присвоить его полностью, заполнить собой его мысли, не отпускать никогда — понемногу начинало пугать.

Кажется, поглотить Ньюта желал не только обскур.

На другом лежбище их встретила очень мрачная взрослая хвосторога; впрочем, особой агрессии она не проявляла, сидела на месте, изредка взмахивая шипастым хвостом. Ньют снимал мерки, что-то объясняя торопливо и немного сбивчиво; Пьер тщательно конспектировал. К счастью, позже он присоединился к группе других смотрителей, а потом и вовсе куда-то исчез.

— Всё хорошо? — спросил Ньют по дороге к дому.

Было около двух часов пополудни, и зависшее высоко над головами солнце ослепительно золотило его кудри, подсвечивало рыжеватый рисунок в светлых глазах. Криденс не нашёл в себе сил солгать.

— На какое-то время я… ощутил себя Пикеттом, — пояснил он с натянутой улыбкой, призванной замаскировать тревогу.

— Я не совсем… — Ньют не договорил, мягкое любопытство на его лице сменилось пониманием и только потом растерянностью, словно он спутал последовательность реакций. Он даже остановился, сосредоточенно глядя перед собой; обдумал услышанное и, вновь поднимая глаза на Криденса, с недоумением сказал: — Но у тебя нет для этого никаких причин. То есть, это ведь просто коллега и обычное рабочее общение. Конкурировать с моими подопечными — это одно…

Криденс и не ждал, что он сможет понять — ревность, казалось, Ньюту попросту незнакома, и едва ли он сознавал, какое сплетение чувств может за ней таиться, — но всё же ощутил слабый отзвук разочарования. Оставалось лишь порадоваться, что вопреки опасениям упрекать за собственнические замашки Ньют также не спешит.

Ожидая ответа, он смотрел на Криденса беспомощно и почти печально; солнечные блики в волосах будто погасли. Криденс глубоко вздохнул и, подражая манере самого Ньюта, изобразил виноватую улыбку:

— Ты ведь знаешь, что чувства не подчиняются логике? Иногда не нужны никакие причины…

— Знаю, — Ньют попытался улыбнуться в ответ, но не смог совладать с собой и лишь растянул губы, так что лицо на мгновение исказилось в болезненной гримасе. — Человеческие социальные ритуалы такие запутанные, нелогичные… и слишком разные для представителей одного вида. И чем ближе отношения, тем больше путаницы и расхождений — и возможностей сделать ошибку.

— Ты не сделал никакой ошибки, — возразил Криденс. Почему-то ему казалось важным откровенно сказать об этом. Ньют должен знать хотя бы часть правды. Снова вздохнув, Криденс смог подтолкнуть себя к признанию: — Иногда — очень часто, если точнее — мне хочется, чтобы ты смотрел только на меня. Чтобы ты видел только меня. Я понимаю, что такого не бывает, и твоё время не может принадлежать мне одному. Но всё же эти люди, которые тебя окружают и забирают тебя… они меня беспокоят.

Ньют всё-таки смог улыбнуться — слегка озадаченно, но очень тепло.

— Пожалуйста, не волнуйся об этом, — попросил он, трогая плечо Криденса со странным любопытством, словно не до конца верил, что тот настоящий. — Да, я живу работой, и эти люди вокруг — тоже её часть. Но моё свободное время принадлежит тебе. Конечно, его не так много, но… Что? Я что-то не то сказал?

Криденс поспешно согнал с лица — наверняка глупо-восторженную — улыбку. Когда Ньют пытался говорить о человеческих отношениях, это выходило так неловко и трогательно, что перехватывало дыхание и подступала странная, почти приятная беспомощность.

Определённо, это чувство и называлось нежностью.

— Звучит не очень складно, — сообщил Криденс, — но я понял. Попробую не… волноваться. Пойдём, — он перехватил соскользнувшую с его плеча руку, стиснув пальцы на запястье, потянул за собой. — Бесцельно стоять посреди леса — не лучший способ истратить твоё свободное время, не так ли?

Ему очень нравилось слушать, как смеётся Ньют.

Остаток дня они потратили, чтобы разобрать вещи. Уже темнело, когда Ньют разложил на кухонном столе фотоальбомы — новый, пахнущий клеем, и пухлый старый, из которого вываливались карточки — и стал приводить в порядок свою коллекцию. Закрепляя фотографии на страницах, он пользовался магией, и обскур отзывался на это, лениво и сонно, немного щекотно; чтобы отвлечься, Криденс стал разглядывать изображения. Некоторые из них двигались, люди — и, кажется, не только люди, кое-кто выглядел слишком странно даже для волшебников — улыбались или подмигивали Криденсу; похожий на сказочного разбойника тип, гривастый, почти на голову выше Ньюта и порядочно шире в плечах, скалился так, что от одного взгляда на него становилось жутко, потом начинал смеяться — оглушительно, должно быть, поскольку Ньют на снимке, тоже посмеиваясь, делал вид, что закрывает уши руками. Криденс притворился, что не заметил фривольно одетых томных красавиц — четыре обычных фотографии, одна волшебная, — неприятно напомнивших ему мадемуазель Вивианн, и взял карточку, лежащую на краю постепенно уменьшающейся рыхлой кучи. Подтянутый мужчина с нервным лицом, повернувшись к камере вполоборота, что-то увлечённо рассказывал Ньюту, совсем юному, улыбающемуся восторженно и почти без смущения. Криденс невольно позавидовал этому человеку, но потом упрекнул себя в глупости — Ньют ведь и ему улыбается точно так же.

— Ньют, кто это?

Тот поднял голову от альбома и присмотрелся.

— Это Фансифулус Лавгуд, — он взял карточку и с рассеянным видом стал разглядывать движущиеся фигурки. — Очень занимательный человек. По слухам, он пару лет преподавал в Хогвартсе уход за магическими существами, но в истории школы это не отражено… впрочем, это ни о чём не говорит, пробелы в архивных документах — бюрократическая традиция. Важно, что мистер Лавгуд — специалист по легендам и мифам, он всю жизнь исследует упоминания о волшебных существах. — Задумавшись, Ньют опустил карточку на стол, поверх общей кучи, и та от неловкого движения расползлась сильнее. — Кажется, именно от него я впервые услышал само это слово — “обскур”. Не определённую информацию — именно упоминание, фрагмент страшной сказки. Я заинтересовался и позже нашёл кое-какие источники… кто мог подумать, что всё это мне пригодится на практике.

— Повезло, что ты был готов к встрече с этим в реальности. — Криденс неторопливо раскладывал фотографии небольшими стопками. — Насколько я понимаю, для большинства обскуры так и остаются страшной сказкой.

В ответ на это Ньют лишь вздохнул.

Через два дня он сообщил, что новая порция состава для сведения шрамов готова. Криденс несколько скептически отнёсся к предположению, что повторная процедура поможет справиться со следами на спине, которые так и не сгладились в прошлый раз, но спорить не стал. Он ничего не терял от этих попыток, а Ньюту, похоже, доставляло удовольствие возиться с ним; было бы глупо отвергать искреннюю заботу.

— Снимай рубашку. — Ньют сидел на краю кровати, подобрав ногу, и раскладывал повязки стопками по две-три штуки. — Если заметной разницы не будет, больше не будем пытаться.

Криденс немного отодвинулся, чтобы освободить место; сгорбился, для удобства обнимая подушку.

— От твоих шрамов это средство не может избавить?

— Честно говоря, я даже не пытался его испытать на себе. — Ньют аккуратно уложил ему на плечи первую, самую большую, повязку. — Во-первых, меня сразу предупредили, что это только для рубцов от обычных ран — изначально им сводили следы от наконечников стрел или от копья. Во-вторых, любые увечья или следы, оставленные магией, излечить практически невозможно. Я пытался усовершенствовать некоторые из собранных рецептов, но самый заметный результат, который я получил — несколько ожогов поверх старых шрамов.

— Жаль, — Криденс вздохнул, и одна повязка поползла наискосок по лопатке.

— Не шевелись, — велел Ньют, возвращая её на место. — Ничего, я привык. По большей части они мне не мешают, только иногда беспокоят в плохую погоду. Это можно пережить.

Он вытер руки и, небрежно бросив использованный кусок марли на пол, придвинулся к Криденсу. Тот прикрыл глаза и наклонил голову, ожидая прикосновений к шее. Вместо этого Ньют провёл кончиками пальцев вдоль подбородка, погладил небольшой шрам в углу челюсти. Почему-то от этого стало щекотно в ухе; Криденс попытался передёрнуть плечами, но вовремя вспомнил, что должен сидеть неподвижно.

— Как думаешь, его можно свести? — спросил он, глянув на Ньюта.

— Я бы не стал рисковать. — Тот склонился к плечу Криденса и теперь прослеживал шрам над ключицей. — Кожу лица лучше не трогать, если это не какой-то экстренный случай, результат может быть непредсказуемым. Не хочу, чтобы ты получил ожоги. К слову, как ощущения?

— Никак, можно сказать. — Криденс поправил упрямо сползающую повязку и ссутулился сильнее. — Тепло… но не больше, чем от обычного пледа.

Ньют смотрел на него, то и дело соскальзывая взглядом к шраму над челюстью, и Криденс видел, что он колеблется. Наконец, он вопросительно начал:

— А это…

— Была одна девочка, — неторопливо заговорил Криденс, и Ньют замер, видимо, растерявшись от странного поворота в разговоре. — Приходила, чтобы помочь с обучением младших самой простой грамоте. Нам вообще часто помогали, а когда я был маленьким, в самой общине было больше людей — кажется, я рассказывал. Но тогда “Салемцы” ещё не были такими… шумными, — он вздохнул и, мысленно признавая поражение, снял злосчастную повязку. — Та девочка учила меня целоваться — мне кажется, её это больше забавляло, чем… интересовало. Я знал, что не надо так делать, хотя и не понимал, почему — но не мог удержаться. Мать нас застала — хорошо, ничего ей не сделала, просто выгнала со скандалом. Меня наказала.

Ньют гладил его по спине, будто пытался успокоить. Успокаивать Криденса вовсе не требовалось — почему-то он не испытывал никаких эмоций от этих воспоминаний, словно пересказывал не слишком интересную книгу. Зато Ньют смотрел на него с напряжённым изумлением.

— Это тоже от ремня?

— Да. Не от того, — Криденс качнул головой, отвечая своим мыслям. — Мне было тогда лет… четырнадцать? Вряд ли больше. У меня был другой ремень, потоньше — он потом совсем истёрся, стал непригоден для наказаний. Я неудачно тогда повернулся, пытаясь попросить прощения.

Ньют молча собрал использованные материалы и ушёл на кухню. Вернувшись, он устроился вплотную, наклонился, почти прижимаясь грудью к обнажённой спине. Криденс чуть подался назад, и его тут же обхватили длинные руки; Ньют вжался лицом в загривок, согрев дыханием чувствительный след от компресса, потом вытянул шею, чтобы заглянуть в лицо, и, пытаясь улыбнуться, спросил:

— Другие тоже учили тебя целоваться?

— Один пытался. — Криденс задумчиво рисовал пальцем на подушке, которую всё ещё держал в руках. — Я увиливал, это было как-то… неприятно. Всё было неприятно. И я далеко не сразу начал понимать, что происходит — как это называется. Знаешь, дети, которых не просвещают хотя бы общими словами, придумывают такие нелепицы о происходящем в постели, что ты бы посмеялся, наверное.

— Я тоже был ребёнком, — мягко напомнил Ньют. — И я делил спальню с такими же мальчишками, которые сочиняли небылицы о самом действе и его последствиях и пересказывали друг другу… превратно понятые откровения старших. Боюсь, даже полученный впоследствии личный опыт не всем открыл глаза. Я обычно пропускал эти истории мимо ушей, только самые странные излагал Тесею, чтобы получить разъяснения.

— И тебя это не смущало? — Криденс прекратил истязать подушку и оглянулся через плечо. — Говорить с братом — вообще с кем-либо — на эту тему?

— Немного, — Ньют сжал губы, пряча улыбку, и отвёл взгляд. — Но любопытство было сильнее. Тесей старше на несколько лет, и в том возрасте разница казалась значительной. К тому же, он разбирается в людях, и при необходимости я всегда мог обратиться к нему. Он немало развлёкся, развенчивая для меня эти мифы.

— Это хорошо. Некоторые пользуются незнанием… Взрослые говорят тебе, что нельзя рассказывать другим о происходящем, что всё совершенно нормально, что ты окажешься очень скверным ребёнком, если кто-то узнает — и всё это одновременно. Почему-то я очень нравился приходящим в приют людям — единомышленникам Мэри Лу, братьям, — Криденс едко усмехнулся, — по вере, благотворителям и прочим.

Он опустил голову, задумчиво разглядывая исказившийся узор на смятом покрывале и руку Ньюта, лежащую поверх его собственной. Было видно, как подрагивают пальцы. Криденс накрыл их ладонью и повернулся, насколько мог, чтобы не разрывать объятия. Ньют смотрел на него печально и виновато; брови уже знакомо приподнимались, придавая чуть побледневшему лицу беспомощный вид.

— Мне не причиняли вреда, — попытался утешить Криденс. Сейчас он помнил события тех дней куда отчётливее, чем раньше, когда он искренне заблуждался или, уже позднее, старательно гнал осознание прочь; однако все чувства словно исчезли. Мысли о той части прошлого оставляли его равнодушным, словно это всё произошло с кем-то другим. — Для меня не было разницы между взглядами, липкими и какими-то душными, непрошеными объятиями и действительно непристойными прикосновениями. Ты наверняка не читал Священное писание — определённые грехи там упоминаются, но в выражениях обтекаемых, без подробностей, и я не соотносил эти действия с развратом… с сексом. Я догадывался, что это гнусно — и послушно не жаловался, чтобы не навлечь на себя недовольство и избежать наказания.

Омерзительнее всего было какое-то мелкое, постыдное удовольствие, которое он получал иногда от чужих прикосновений — в котором нуждался, несмотря на неприятие к человеку, от чьих рук оно исходило. Мучительная и столь же стыдная разрядка, которой он, урвав несколько свободных минут, мог достичь наедине с собой, была лишь немногим лучше — но в такие моменты за ним хотя бы не следили жадные чужие глаза.

— Ты не виноват, — Ньют погладил его по плечу, в очередной раз напомнив Дугала. — И ты не скверный. Помни это, хорошо?

Криденс слабо улыбнулся. У него было куда больше оснований доверять Ньюту, чем кому-то ещё — особенно людям, для которых он был всего лишь удобной, молчаливой игрушкой.

— Если тебе не причиняли вреда, — между бровей Ньюта пролегли тонкие морщинки, — как ты узнал…

— Намеренного вреда, — уточнил Криденс, догадавшись, о чём пойдёт речь. — Я имею в виду, вряд ли такие люди задумываются, что ребёнку может быть неприятно, когда его трогают.

Он сделал паузу, поскольку не был уверен, стоит ли посвящать Ньюта во все подробности своего прежнего опыта. Однако если не поделиться, Ньют может вообразить что-нибудь совсем уж гадкое; Криденс не хотел, чтобы он слишком беспокоился об этом.

Ньют покорно ждал; рука на плече замерла. Немного подумав, Криденс пришёл к выводу, что достаточно набросать картину в общих чертах.

— Один человек… Мэри Лу часто знакомилась с разными чиновниками, деятелями искусства, журналистами и другими, как она говорила, полезными людьми; некоторые проявляли к общине интерес, посещали приют… Один из меценатов несколько раз приглашал меня к себе — он сказал ей, что у меня есть способности к музыке, и он попробует меня обучить. Справедливости ради, несколько уроков игры на музыкальных инструментах я действительно получил — так, между делом. Не знаю, верила ли она в этот предлог — честно говоря, просто не хочу думать об этом. В тот момент я… — он запнулся, подыскивая нужное слово. — …уже был осведомлён о некоторых вещах и потому вполне осознавал, что происходит — просто старался не думать об этом, а позже — не помнить. Было неприятно… я вообще не нашёл для себя ничего приятного в сексе. А ещё страх… Я боялся, что буду отвечать за этот грех после смерти; что мать узнает, и накажет меня сразу, не дожидаясь высшего суда; но больше всего боялся, что его заинтересует Честити — однако обошлось. И вообще, долго это не продлилось; я, должно быть, быстро наскучил — странное дело, я действительно не могу вспомнить имя того человека, — и меня больше не беспокоили, в качестве причины угасшего интереса озвучив матери мою полную неспособность к обучению.

На одно мгновение лицо Ньюта стало застывшей маской — но тут же чужое, жёсткое выражение стёрлось, будто бы привиделось.

— Тот человек причинял тебе боль? — спросил он, щурясь, словно плохо видел находящееся прямо перед ним лицо.

— Только случайно, — заверил Криденс. — Но ты должен понимать… Я… — впервые за весь разговор охваченный отголосками чувств, он стиснул зубы, но потом заставил себя глубоко вздохнуть, чтобы немного успокоиться и продолжить. Ньюту стоит знать. — Меня никто не принуждал. Напрямую, во всяком случае. Я боялся, что если я откажусь, начнутся проблемы. И мне было любопытно. Сперва. — Он ощутил, как Ньют пытается развернуть руку в его собственной руке, и понял, что слишком сильно сжал пальцы; отпустив Ньюта, стиснул подушку. — Мне не понравилось. Я решил — это потому, что мне нравятся девушки, так что потом совсем запутался… — вспомнив, что уже говорил это несколько дней назад, он смешался и замолчал.

Почему-то у Ньюта был очень несчастный вид. Криденс отложил подушку и, переменив позу, обнял его, устроил голову на груди. Немного расслабившись, Ньют снова обвил его руками, словно пытался оградить от мира.

— Я ничего не чувствую, вспоминая об этом, — признался Криденс. — Словно всё случилось в прошлой жизни. Не стоит так волноваться.

Ньют вздохнул, но спорить не стал; помолчал и вдруг предложил:

— Хочешь, почитаем?

— Вместе? — разомкнув руки и приподнявшись, Криденс с удивлением взглянул на него.

Ньют закивал; на его лицо наконец возвращалась — пока ещё слабая и чуть виноватая — улыбка.

— Ты говорил, что не можешь читать сказки волшебников, потому что в них слишком много отсылок, которые никак не поясняются. Я буду тебе объяснять.

Кто бы отказался от такого предложения?

— Конечно, хочу.

— Отлично. — Ньют поднялся. — Я спущусь за книгой и тут же вернусь. Никуда не уходи.

Криденс абсолютно серьёзно ответил:

— Никогда.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1). Измерительная лента - портновский сантиметр.


	20. Chapter 20

Спустя три дня Ньют получил долгожданное письмо от Тины. Американцы в основном для переписки использовали современную бумагу, но для общения с Ньютом — как дань старомодному очарованию европейских традиций, так она объяснила — Тина брала пергамент. Однако на этот раз вдобавок к нему в конверте лежал сложенный пополам небольшой лист бумаги; на одной стороне значились инициалы “К.Б.” и сердечко с завитушками. Ньют посмотрел на него озадаченно, но потом догадался — его изобразила младшая Голдштейн; должно быть, она добавила к письму несколько строк от себя.

Криденс заглянул на кухню:

— Принести сове лакомство? Кажется, запас в шкафу закончился, но я могу спуститься в чемодан за новой коробкой.

Ньют оглянулся на сову, но та, заняв излюбленный стул, уже нахохлилась и дремала. При всех магических особенностях породы почтовых сов, позволяющих летать практически по всему миру, даже для них такое расстояние было весьма значительным.

— Не надо, я потом её покормлю. Тебе письмо, — улыбаясь, Ньют протянул Криденсу бумажный листок.

— Это от мисс Тины? — глаза Криденса вспыхнули, но листок он взял неторопливо и с достоинством.

— Кажется, её сестра тоже поучаствовала, — Ньют указал на сердечко. — Сама Тина вряд ли бы стала делать такие пометки.

Криденс аккуратно развернул бумагу; его лицо поочерёдно выразило непонимание, растерянность и страх. Ньют тронул напряжённую руку, чтобы привлечь внимание, и вопросительно приподнял брови.

— Он пустой, — Криденс беспомощно взглянул на него. — Это…

— Не торопись огорчаться, — попросил Ньют, открывая ящик стола. — Вероятно, тут очень личная информация, которая может обнаружить твоё существование или даже местонахождение, если это письмо попадёт в чужие руки. — Он достал пузырёк с проявителем, машинально отметив, что жидкость почти закончилась и пора готовить новую порцию. — Как раз на такой случай я отправлял Тине рецепт невидимых чернил.

— Невидимых? — переспросил Криденс и, подчиняясь жесту Ньюта, опустил бумагу на стол.

Ньют положил рядом пергамент, чтобы обработать и его, хотя сомневался, что Тина что-то спрятала в этом письме — в последнее время они всё больше обсуждали безобидные темы вроде разведения пушишек и школьного прошлого. Однако проверка не помешает. Вытянув из пузырька немного жидкости, Ньют трансформировал её в крохотное облачко и заставил осесть на письма. На бумаге начали проступать буквы.

— Есть разные способы зашифровать послание. — Устроившись на стуле, Ньют придвинул к себе пергамент. Как и ожидалось, тот не претерпел никаких изменений. — Я предпочитаю использовать этот. Чернила после высыхания исчезают, и чтобы они снова проявились, нужно использовать специальную жидкость; каждая пара чернила-проявитель имеет свой состав, и если воспользоваться неподходящим проявителем, чернила не проступят.

— Наверняка есть заклинания, которые могут проявить скрытое послание, — заметил Криденс весьма уверенно.

Ньют кивнул, радуясь его сообразительности. Ещё немного, и Криденс окажется приспособлен к жизни в магическом сообществе даже лучше, чем некоторые волшебники.

— Разумеется, есть. Поэтому такие чернила имеют защиту — это, по сути, зелья, а не просто составы; если пытаться проявить их магией, они, в зависимости от вида чар, исчезнут совсем или сгорят — естественно, вместе с пергаментом. — Он мельком глянул на бумагу и убрал проявитель на место: — Всё, процесс полностью завершился. Можешь приступать к чтению.

Кроме писем в конверте обнаружились две колдографии — вернее, одна в двух экземплярах. Тина смущённо улыбалась, потом резко поворачивала голову — видимо, её окликал кто-то за пределами кадра — и, снова повернувшись к камере, немного скованно помахивала зрителям в знак приветствия.

— Мне нужна ещё одна рамка, — пробормотал Ньют, пытаясь вспомнить, есть ли у него запасные.

— Она и мне прислала фотографию, — растерянно сказал Криденс. Он всё вертел карточку в руке, будто не мог насмотреться. — Это так… приятно.

— Думаю, это очень мило с её стороны, — Ньют улыбнулся. — Тебе понадобится собственный альбом.

Он поднялся и взял пергамент, намереваясь отнести его в хижину.

— Похоже на то. — Криденс поднял голову, глянул снизу вверх. — Но пока мне негде её хранить — если только вкладывать в одну из книг.

— Да? Это упущение. — Ньют перебрал в памяти свои вещи и улыбнулся снова: — Но я могу это исправить. Пойдём, я дам тебе свободную шкатулку — она как раз подходит для фотографий и писем.

Во время занятий он поймал себя на мысли, что готов сдаться. Может быть, проблема крылась в нём самом и его неспособности научить хоть чему-то другого волшебника, но он не мог исключить и более неприятный вариант — этот обскур, вероятно, никогда уже не станет нормальной магией. Криденс никогда не сможет колдовать.

Впрочем, отказываться от уроков, коль скоро они помогали усмирить сущность, Ньют не собирался. Пока Криденс почти с азартом пытался призвать то перо, то карандаш, он наблюдал и между делом в очередной раз сортировал записи, иногда внося правки и дополнения. Он постепенно смирился с мыслью, что сообщество ещё очень нескоро сможет принять правду о регулярном появлении обскури, но надеялся распространить информацию хотя бы среди коллег. События в Нью-Йорке лишний раз подтвердили уверенность Ньюта, что привычка заметать проблемы под ковёр только приумножает неприятности.

Когда Криденс закончил упражняться, они вместе перебрались в хижину. Теперь наблюдал Криденс; ловя на себе его взгляды, Ньют, расставляющий на столе ингредиенты для приготовления проявителя, вдруг подумал, что ни разу не пробовал научить своего подопечного очевидному и не слишком сложному способу волшебства. Покопавшись в задвинутых в угол ящиках, Ньют отыскал старый треножник, потом вытащил из шкафчика с алхимическими принадлежностями запасной котёл.

— Будем готовить зелья.

— Вместе? — удивился Криденс.

— Именно. — Начертив поперёк стола светящуюся полоску, Ньют разместил на отгороженной части второй котёл и компоненты. — Я займусь составом для проявления чернил, а ты под моим руководством сделаешь сонное зелье — это несложно, главное, ничего не перепутать. — И оно, в отличие от многих столь же безобидных зелий, точно не взорвётся, если всё-таки перепутать, но озвучить это Ньют не рискнул. — Для правильного приготовления требуется минимальное воздействие магии, так что существует шанс, что всё получится. Если хочешь, я запишу рецепт, чтобы ты мог всё сделать самостоятельно.

Поразмыслив, Криденс рассудительно ответил:

— Лучше под диктовку — так ты сможешь проследить, чтобы я не наделал ошибок.

В этот момент он очень напомнил прежнего Криденса, излишне вежливого, тихого и немного скованного — но затем он улыбнулся, явно довольный собой, и впечатление развеялось.

— Разумно. — Ньют распечатал бумажный пакет с засушенным пионом и вынул пару корешков. — Тогда приступим. Для начала возьми обычный нож…

Криденс тщательно выполнял указания, краем глаза следя за Ньютом. После финального помешивания тот погасил волшебный огонь и велел накрыть сонное зелье крышкой. Ожидая, пока оно настоится и можно будет определить, успешно ли оно приготовлено, Криденс явно нервничал; чтобы отвлечь его, Ньют стал пояснять свои действия.

— …почти готово, — наконец сказал он, отставляя коробочку с тростниковым сахаром. Янтарного цвета кристалл — один из секретных ингредиентов — практически мгновенно растворился в бурлящем зелье. — Теперь берём серебряную ложку…

— Почему ложку? — Криденс бросил взгляд на лежащую посреди стола коробку. — Ведь есть же мешалки.

— В рецепте сказано — взять ложку. — Ньют аккуратно помешивал медленно светлеющий состав. — Иногда форма тоже имеет значение. К тому же, мешалкой нельзя сделать так, — он зачерпнул немного жидкости и, подняв ложку примерно на фут над котлом, тонкой струйкой вылил обратно. — Теперь нужно сделать так ещё девять раз, потом помешать зелье палочкой и сразу же разлить по флаконам. Достань три пузырька тёмного стекла, они в нижнем ящике бюро.

Криденс педантично выставил пузырьки в ряд и отодвинулся, чтобы не мешать. На последней порции рука с палочкой дрогнула, и котёл чуть вильнул, пролив остатки; Ньют поспешно запечатал горлышки, потом очистил испачканное стекло и стол, беззвучно ворча — точная левитация предметов редко ему удавалась, и он ещё ни разу не смог разлить зелье в такие маленькие сосуды без происшествий. Покончив с этим скучным делом, он убрал готовый проявитель на полку с письменными принадлежностями и, тщательно скрывая волнение, снял крышку со второго котла.

— Это, — сказал Криденс, обескураженно заглядывая внутрь, — мятный чай.

— Это сонное зелье. — Ньют наклонил котёл, и прозрачная душистая жидкость задумчиво перекатилась по краю. По цвету она действительно напоминала крепкий зелёный чай, но оказалась заметно более плотной, похожей на концентрированный сахарный сироп. — Судя по виду — очень хорошего качества. Честно говоря, не уверен, что сам бы сумел сварить такое же.

— Но ведь это может быть видимость. — Выпрямившись, Криденс повернулся к Ньюту: — Как мы его проверим?

Тот беззаботно пожал плечами:

— Никак. Я не планирую ложиться спать прямо сейчас. К сожалению, хранить его тоже нельзя — точнее, можно, но не больше суток, — так что остаётся лишь удовольствоваться его правильным внешним видом и очистить котёл. — Он небрежно махнул палочкой, и зелье исчезло.

— То есть, всё это было зря? — Криденс поник.

— Не огорчайся, — Ньют обнял его, переплёл пальцы на пояснице, где сквозь тонкую ткань рубашки проступал так до конца и не изгладившийся шрам. — Мне нужно было убедиться, что специфика твоей магии не скажется на процессе. Если хочешь проверить действенность, сейчас сварим другое зелье, какое-нибудь безопасное и с краткосрочным результатом… например, чихательное подойдёт.

Одной рукой обнимая Ньюта за плечи, Криденс перебирал его волосы; полностью поглощённый своим занятием, он переспросил будто бы машинально:

— Чихательное? — После едва заметной паузы он опустил руку и добавил уже с искренним удивлением: — Для чего может понадобиться такое средство?

— Не знаю — прочистить нос при простуде? — Ньют с некоторым сожалением отпустил его. Пришлось напомнить себе, что для объятий у них ещё будет время. — Впрочем, поговаривают, что волшебник, который изобрёл это зелье, просто очень любил чихать.

Второй эксперимент завершился столь же успешно. Готовое зелье в точности соответствовало авторскому описанию, а когда Ньют выпил одну ложку — всего-то треть рекомендованной порции, — тут же немилосердно расчихался. Ощущение было такое, словно он вновь забрался на чердак старого дома, где дедушка-колдомедик хранил свои запасы лекарственных трав и прочих ингредиентов для самостоятельного приготовления исцеляющих средств; травы пахли пьяняще и остро, приятно щекоча нос, а потом Ньют уронил на себя заросшую пылью коробку с чем-то, давно превратившимся в труху, и пожалел, что родился на свет.

От зелья он избавился, едва прошёл основной приступ, и медленно, неуклюже, периодически прерываясь, чтобы в очередной раз чихнуть, стал убирать принадлежности по местам. Криденс наблюдал и беспрестанно покусывал губы, пытаясь, очевидно, не засмеяться; понимая, что представляет собой сейчас весьма жалкое зрелище, Ньют не смог бы его упрекнуть, если бы он не справился.

Он справился. Когда Ньют, слегка опечаленный собственной неосмотрительностью — следовало выбрать другой рецепт, — пришёл из душевой и уселся на своей кровати, Криденс закрыл книгу и перебрался к нему, с обеспокоенным видом тронул за руку:

— Ты в порядке?

— Мой нос всё ещё чешется, — с неловким смешком пожаловался Ньют. — Я теперь тоже задаюсь вопросом, для чего может понадобиться такое средство.

Опустив голову, Криденс тихо и всё так же обеспокоенно проговорил:

— Это я виноват.

— Вовсе нет, — отмахнулся Ньют. — Это же была моя идея. — Криденс деликатно гладил его по спине, но убрал руку, когда Ньют потянулся к полке, чтобы отложить палочку. — А ты справился отлично, это очень действенное зелье. Похоже, ты всё схватываешь на лету.

Он вернул на место упавший с полки пергамент и устроился поудобнее. Придвинувшись, Криденс совсем другим тоном сказал:

— Под вашим руководством это несложно, сэр. — Он наклонился к уху, почти коснувшись его губами, и добавил: — Я ведь уже это говорил.

Ньют усмехнулся почти против воли:

— Тебя забавляет эта игра в учителя и ученика, да?

Криденс обнял его со спины, прижался щекой к плечу так, что Ньют, повернув голову, мог видеть задумчивое лицо.

— Откровенно говоря — да. Ты не можешь поспорить с тем, что я и есть твой ученик. Но если тебе это по какой-то причине не нравится, я не буду заострять на этом внимание.

Ньют заставил себя не отводить взгляд, чтобы не вызывать подозрений. Он мог бы рассказать, что предпочитает вести подобные игры, находясь по другую сторону поля, однако промолчал. Что-то подсказывало ему, что Криденсу об этом знать не стоит.

— Не заостряй, пожалуйста, — закинув руку назад, Ньют растрепал тёмные волосы — удивительно, как быстро они отрастают, — и Криденс закрыл глаза, чуть сдвинулся, чтобы поудобней уложить голову. — В конце концов, моим учеником ты будешь недолго.

— Я не хочу учиться у кого-то ещё, — протянул Криденс — не с недовольством, которое можно было ожидать в этой ситуации, а скорее с разочарованием, словно ему отказывали в обещанной награде.

— Придётся. — Ньют опустил руку, устроил её поверх обнимающих его рук. — Во-первых, я не преподаватель — разумеется, я могу показать элементарные приёмы, особенно если воспользуюсь подробным руководством, но вынужден признать, что способностей к обучению у меня нет. Мне проще сделать что-либо, чем объяснить, как это делается.

— Я понимаю, — Криденс со вздохом поднял голову. — Даже если прекрасно владеешь навыком, это не даёт гарантий, что сможешь его передать.

Ньют кивнул:

— Обратное тоже верно — необязательно владеть предметом в совершенстве, чтобы научить ему другого. — Он чуть повернулся и взглянул на Криденса: — Во-вторых, учиться у разных людей намного полезнее, чем… застревать в компании с одним.

Криденс смотрел в ответ без улыбки; неловкую шутку он явно не оценил.

— Это я тоже понимаю, — сказал он каким-то странным, словно чужим голосом. — Просто я… Видишь ли… — Он вдруг моргнул, резко и сильно, и всё-таки улыбнулся, заметно расслабляясь: — Ты ведь знаешь сам, что мне сложно доверять незнакомым людям.

— У тебя есть на то веские причины, — осторожно отозвался Ньют. Ему показалось, что Криденс недоговаривает, так что вопрос, который он собирался задать, мог оказаться неуместным. Поколебавшись, Ньют всё же рискнул: — Но мне ты доверяешь?

Улыбка Криденса сделалась почти снисходительной.

— Скажем, у меня нет повода для иного отношения. — Он неожиданно посерьёзнел, опустил глаза и после паузы тихо добавил: — Полностью. Я знаю, что ты исходишь исключительно из благих намерений.

Ньют с изумлением обнаружил, что не может вымолвить ни слова. Воздух словно закончился. Криденс разомкнул руки и немного отодвинулся, расслабленно откинулся на спинку кровати, ожидая ответа. С трудом совладав с эмоциями, Ньют сказал:

— Я бы хотел, чтобы ты доверял и моим рекомендациям — в том числе относительно моих знакомых. Пожалуйста, хотя бы попытайся. — Он неловко улыбнулся: — Знаешь, в мире есть люди, которые пожелают тебе помочь, и помимо меня.

Вероятно, это дополнение было лишним — на лице Криденса промелькнула скептическая усмешка. Однако он тут же справился с собой и очень спокойно пообещал:

— Я постараюсь. Не думай больше об этом.

Вытянув руку, он кончиками пальцев провёл по руке Ньюта от локтя вверх, проследил краешек шрама, уходящего через плечо на спину; оценивающий взгляд ясно давал понять, что разговор окончен. Ньют с усмешкой подумал, что этот человек может вертеть им, как хочет — но желания сопротивляться не было никакого, и он охотно подался навстречу, позволяя себя поцеловать.

Криденс был осторожным, но любопытным; казалось, его куда больше интересует, что ещё можно сделать с другим человеком, чем собственное удовольствие. Он аккуратно уложил Ньюта на спину и, оборвав поцелуй, принялся изучать оказавшееся в его распоряжении тело: трогал в своей забавной манере, уверенно, деликатно, с интересом естествоиспытателя; почти задевая носом кожу, разглядывал на ней что-то, ведомое лишь ему; заново прослеживал шрамы, словно впервые их видел. Ньют нетерпеливо вздыхал, но не торопил; он уже уяснил, что Криденс в самый неожиданный момент может смутиться, замереть, и ему понадобится какое-то время, чтобы преодолеть себя. Ньюта эта неуместная стеснительность огорчала, но с каждым разом таких эпизодов становилось меньше, и он надеялся, что постепенно проблема исчезнет совсем.

Наконец Криденс закончил свои исследования — обозначить это иначе не получалось — и наклонился за новым поцелуем; осторожные, неторопливые, почти отстранённые прикосновения сменились жадными ласками. Ньют с удовольствием подавался к рукам, ловя каждое движение; раздвинул ноги, подчиняясь неожиданно властным жестам. Иногда ему приходилось отвечать на действия Криденса несколько театрально, всем своим видом демонстрируя, что он полностью их одобряет — однако не сегодня. Криденс, похоже, втайне наслаждался возможностью управлять ситуацией даже в мелочах, и сегодня это особенно хорошо ощущалось.

Это было восхитительно.

— Скажи, если будет больно, — Криденс всё-таки остановился, на пару секунд словно растеряв всю свою уверенность.

Не в силах сдержаться, Ньют всхлипнул разочарованно и закатил глаза. В любое другое время он счёл бы такую заботу очаровательной — он так и считал, пока мог мыслить трезво. Однако сейчас, когда прерывистое дыхание согревало губы, когда горячая ладонь скользила по животу и груди, когда скользкие пальцы дразняще гладили между ягодиц и деликатно массировали промежность — сейчас это казалось хорошо продуманной пыткой.

— Ты слишком об этом беспокоишься, — выдавил он. — Мне нравится то, что ты со мной делаешь, я ведь уже говорил. — Рука Криденса дрогнула, и Ньют зажмурился, стиснул зубы сильнее, пытаясь не заскулить. — Пожалуйста, прекрати надо мной издеваться.

— Прости, я не хотел тебя мучить. — Криденс осторожно просунул свободную руку под поясницу, приподнял Ньюта, устраивая его бёдра на собственных,обтянутых тканью пижамы — раздеваться полностью он всё ещё отказывался, — и вдруг добавил, понизив голос: — Но звучит это очень заманчиво.

Он всё-таки втолкнул пальцы в тело, резковато, немного небрежно, и надавил внутри с силой, словно хотел сразу проникнуть как можно глубже. Одобрительно застонав, Ньют прогнулся сильнее, чтобы — по возможности незаметно — занять более удобное положение; скользнув рукой по плечу, потянул к себе Криденса. Тот послушно склонился, так что колено неприятно ткнулось в спину, затем немного поменял позу, позволив практически сползти обратно на постель; прикусил шею, наверняка оставляя очередной след, и попытался распрямиться, но Ньют помешал, сгрёб за волосы, удерживая.

— Не тяни, — выдохнул он, борясь с желанием в ответ прикусить ухо. Рука Криденса двигалась слишком медленно, этого было слишком мало.

— Твоё терпение, значит, всё же не безгранично, — усмехнувшись, Криденс вытащил пальцы и приподнялся, неловко перехватил Ньюта за бёдра.

— Так ты действительно… делаешь это… нарочно, — от этой мысли Ньют невольно испытал восторг. Немного стараний, и этот — чересчур осторожный, опасающийся собственных желаний, ещё недавно попросту пугливый — молодой человек станет превосходным любовником. Внимательный, любопытный и ласковый, он сам по себе оказался настоящим подарком; не хватало лишь опыта, но это легко можно будет исправить.

— Я не пытаюсь испытывать твоё терпение, — пояснил Криденс. Его дыхание участилось, но тон остался поразительно будничным, словно разговор шёл за обеденным столом; Ньют втайне завидовал этой выдержке. — Но мне очень нравится видеть тебя таким, и я не хочу торопиться. Я потом… не могу сосредоточиться… — Криденс на мгновение отвёл взгляд, явно не от смущения, но подыскивая подходящие слова, — на этом зрелище.

Он замолчал, судорожно впился пальцами в бёдра, словно пытаясь таким образом удержаться от падения; румянец ложился на скулы неровно, как небрежные мазки краски.

— О, — сказал Ньют, не придумав ничего лучше.

— И я действительно не хочу сделать тебе больно, — добавил Криденс.

Его откровенность возбуждала сильнее, чем самые смелые прикосновения, и Ньют уже едва мог дышать. Не сумев совладать с голосом, он шире развёл колени, подался навстречу, безмолвно предлагая продолжить. Криденс слабо улыбнулся и погладил его по щеке.

Он входил медленно, следя за реакцией Ньюта; остановился, давая время привыкнуть — он так быстро учился, — со странно расслабленным выражением лица наклонился, прошёлся пальцами по бокам, слегка царапнув шрам на рёбрах.

— Послушай, — Ньют пытался не думать о руках, скользящих по телу, о восхищённых взглядах, которых едва ли заслуживал, о горячем твёрдом члене внутри — пытался не слишком успешно. — Ты можешь не сдерживаться — честное слово. Если мне и правда будет неприятно, я сразу… скажу, как сделать лучше, ох, — он запретил себе двигаться и, глубоко вздохнув, постарался сосредоточиться. Нужно объяснить это сейчас, позже он наверняка снова забудет, и Криденс по-прежнему будет опасаться любого неосторожного действия. — Понимаешь, боль — немного боли… это тоже может быть частью удовольствия.

Криденс посмотрел на него оценивающе, словно прикидывал, стоит ли верить этому — с его точки зрения наверняка весьма странному — утверждению. Ньют зажмурился, понимая, что на продолжение разговора сил уже не осталось. Криденс, видимо, тоже это понял.

— Ты мне потом расскажешь.

Он наконец толкнулся, уверенно и вовсе не так осторожно, как можно было ожидать после всех колебаний. Ньют охотно застонал, вцепился в плечи, желая подстегнуть, но потом закинул руки за голову, чтобы не сковывать движения. Сквозь полуопущенные ресницы он видел до странности сосредоточенное лицо; взгляд цеплялся за приоткрытые губы, пухлые, яркие и блестящие.

У Криденса очень горячий рот.

Всхлипнув, Ньют отвернул голову и зажмурился. Лучше не думать об этом. Ещё слишком рано.

— Почему ты всегда закрываешь глаза?

“Почему ты всегда такой спокойный?” Этот вопрос он озвучить не мог; покусывая губу изнутри, чтобы отвлечься, делая — наверняка заметные — паузы, ответил:

— Чтобы… сконцентрироваться на ощущениях тела. — Он всхлипнул снова и двинулся резче, для удобства упираясь рукой в спинку кровати: — Сильнее.

Криденс послушался, наклонился ближе, придерживая за бедро. Кажется, так получалось глубже. Пальцы сжались на сплетённых в узор металлических прутьях; один сильно царапался, но Ньют почти не обратил на это внимания. Было жарко, при каждом толчке под лопатку врезáлась складка ткани. На висках выступили капли пота, и Ньют стёр их размашистым движением.

— Сильнее, — повторил он хрипло, бросил умоляющий взгляд. Перед глазами всё расплывалось.

— Не могу, — Криденс мотнул головой; взметнулись тёмные волосы, и он почти раздражённо отбросил лезущие в глаза завитки, влажные, слипшиеся на концах.

Ньют скрипнул зубами. Слишком мало.

— Остановись.

Он сам отстранил Криденса. Лицо у того мгновенно сделалось испуганное и почти виноватое, но Ньют не стал тратить время на объяснения — опрокинул на спину и устроился сверху; пользуясь моментом, небрежно поцеловал Криденса, прикусил пересохшую нижнюю губу и вновь приподнялся.

Он насаживался торопливо, неосторожно, сперва помогая себе рукой. Криденс смотрел в ответ с каким-то удивлением, потом расслабленно откинулся и устроил руки на бёдрах, потянул, словно пытался помочь; он не стонал, только дышал часто-часто и рассеянно улыбался, взглядом скользя по лицу и плечам. Ньют наклонился, заглядывая глаза в глаза, но дыхания не хватало даже на короткую просьбу. Он снова зажмурился, смаргивая выступившие слёзы; они смешивались со стекающим по лицу пóтом, и тонкую кожу в уголках глаз начинало пощипывать. Криденс понял его и без слов — одной рукой придержал, не давая распрямиться, другой прошёлся по члену, обхватил, сжал пальцы даже чуть крепче, чем нужно. Сорвано дыша, Ньют толкнулся в эту безжалостную — ласковую — руку, раз, другой — и кончил, захлёбываясь собственным стоном, сгребая пальцами, почти царапая покрывало. Руки подломились, и он осел, уткнулся лбом в плечо. Криденс попытался его отодвинуть, явно собираясь отстраниться.

— Нет, не останавливайся, — прохрипел Ньют; приподнявшись на дрожащих руках, продолжил двигаться. Криденс издал какой-то звук, словно хотел заговорить, но потом передумал; подчинился, вскинул бёдра, насколько мог в таком положении.

Это было больно. Ньют терпеливо переждал несколько неприятных толчков и был вознаграждён: Криденс с долгим, хорошо различимым стоном выгнулся, стискивая пальцы на бедре, и обмяк, прикрыл глаза. Ньют улёгся рядом, пристроил голову ему на плечо, всё ещё пытаясь отдышаться. Рука болела; он развернул ладонь и какое-то время бессмысленно смотрел на неё, не в состоянии вспомнить, откуда у основания пальцев взялись бурые разводы, потом догадался стереть уже засохшие капли крови и обнаружил несколько царапин.

— Знаешь, я бы мог просто смотреть на тебя, когда ты такой. — Криденс перебирал его волосы, порой соскальзывая ладонью на шею. — Этого уже достаточно. Ты… — он сдержанно вздохнул и после паузы совсем другим тоном спросил: — Ньют, почему у тебя вся рука в крови?

— Оцарапал о прутья, — пробормотал Ньют, закрывая глаза. — Я это исправлю. Потом.

Криденс еле слышно усмехнулся. Пальцы гладили Ньюта по виску, монотонно вычерчивая какой-то рисунок; скользнули к уху, и Ньют, поморщившись от щекотки, мягко отвёл руку Криденса, попытался отодвинуться.

— У тебя здесь полумесяц, — невнятно проговорил тот, прижавшись губами к виску, зачем-то подул на него и только после этого отпустил Ньюта. — Целое созвездие из веснушек. Почему я раньше не замечал?

— Они могут бледнеть, если проводить меньше времени под солнцем, — пояснил Ньют, сонно потирая глаза. — Потом снова становятся ярче. Видимо, даже вместе с солнцами в чемодане зимнего света оказалось маловато. — Он потянулся за палочкой. — Иди пока в душ, мне потребуется некоторое время, чтобы залечить повреждения.

Когда он, зевая и пытаясь держать глаза открытыми, вернулся после водных процедур, Криденс поднялся навстречу и молча указал на смазанные полосы на покрывале в том месте, где Ньют опирался пострадавшей рукой. Тот уничтожил пятна и убрал палочку на место.

— Знаешь, ты мне по всему телу наоставлял следы, — со смешком сообщил он, пока Криденс сгружал покрывало в корзину, потом опустился на кровать и, с наслаждением вытянув ноги, продолжил: — Я нахожу это весьма очаровательным, но ты дол… тебе следует знать, что не всем подобное может оказаться по вкусу.

Криденс, устроившийся рядом, смотрел с недоумением, словно не понимал, для чего Ньют это говорит.

— Всё в порядке? — он придвинулся, прижался грудью к плечу, заглядывая в глаза чуть снизу.

— В полном, — заверил Ньют с улыбкой и, не сдержавшись, растрепал ещё влажные волосы; мягкие прядки ласкали руку. — Ты просто чудо. Я лишь хочу сказать, что другим людям может не понравиться, например, привычка оставлять синяки на шее.

Криденс вдруг подтолкнул его, осторожно, но непреклонно, и опрокинул, навис сверху, всматриваясь в лицо.

— Меня интересует только то, что нравится тебе, — тихо сказал он, привычным уже движением поглаживая Ньюта по щеке; поцеловал, аккуратно придерживая за подбородок.

Ньют почти поддался соблазну не продолжать разговор, но это было бы слишком эгоистично. Он чуть отвернул лицо, уходя от невесомых прикосновений.

— Послушай, я лишь…

Криденс покачал головой:

— Не говори ничего. — Он прильнул к Ньюту всем телом, с закрытыми глазами прижался носом к щеке и, счастливо вздохнув, прошептал: — Нет никаких “других”. Мне не нужен никто, кроме тебя.

Он был такой тёплый и податливый, так уютно и ласково обнимал Ньюта, и тот не нашёл в себе сил сопротивляться. Поговорить можно в следующий раз, когда Криденс будет готов его выслушать.

— Ты ведь не позволяешь мне делать кое-что из того, что мне нравится, — мягко пожурил Ньют, расправляя одеяло.

Криденс едва заметно покраснел и спрятал лицо в подушку, невнятно пробубнив:

— Некоторые вещи слишком…

— Откровенны? — предположил Ньют, поняв, что пауза затягивается.

— Вроде того, — буркнул Криденс, отворачиваясь. — Хотя я бы скорее сказал — развратны.

Ньют едва сдержал смех, но потом укорил себя за неуместное веселье. Нелепые предубеждения — следствие своеобразного, подавляющего, совершенно безжалостного воспитания — не должны быть поводом для насмешек; будет мудрее бережно убедить Криденса в их нелепости, и тогда они потеряют силу естественным образом.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что меня это не смущает, — укутав Криденса, Ньют склонился над ним так, чтобы видеть лицо. — Подумай об этом. Ты мог бы меня порадовать.

Криденс вывернул шею и глянул в ответ чуть недовольно, однако пообещал:

— Я подумаю.

— Спасибо, — Ньют поцеловал его в висок и улёгся, обнимая получившийся кокон одной рукой. — Приятных снов.

Он не мог уснуть.

В окно смотрела луна, сегодня особенно холодная и ослепительно белая. Ньют смотрел на неё в ответ, почти ожидая, что призрачное лицо скривит губы в гримасе осуждения и отвернётся.

“Мне не нужен никто, кроме тебя”.

Это звучало неправильно.

Болезненно.

Пугающе.

Разумеется, проще всего было закрыть глаза на прошлое человека, который произнёс эти слова. Сделать вид, что это своего рода признание в бурных романтических чувствах. Но поступить так Ньют не мог.

Он сидел на краю кровати, сгорбившись, сложив руки на коленях, спиной к спокойно спящему Криденсу. Дыхание того было негромким и ровным; мысли о том, что под его нежной привязанностью может скрываться болезненная страсть, Криденса явно не тревожили. Наверное, он даже был по-своему счастлив.

Пользоваться этим Ньют не имел права.

С едва слышным вздохом он закрыл глаза. Только сейчас настигло его осознание, что он сделал ошибку. Огромную. Почти катастрофическую.

Оставалось надеяться, что её ещё можно исправить.

Он оглянулся. Криденс чуть улыбался во сне; пушистые ресницы дрожали. Свет луны, пробиваясь сквозь полупрозрачный полог, серебрил волосы и лицо. Помедлив, Ньют всё же улёгся, провёл пальцами по резко очерченной скуле. От мысли, что всё это время он невольно играл сердцем и разумом Криденса, ему стало дурно. Спрятать его ото всех было верным решением — в этом Ньют всё ещё не сомневался, — но лишь временным; следовало вернуть ему возможность общаться с другими людьми, когда он немного оправился, но Ньют слишком увлёкся уютной и на редкость захватывающей совместной жизнью. То, что Криденс так зациклен на единственном близком ему человеке — всего лишь следствие этой ошибки.

Если бы только он сказал что-то другое.

Ньют стиснул зубы, коря себя за эту постыдную мысль — но избавиться от неё не мог. Он доверял суждениям Криденса и потому вполне допускал, что его чувства — искренние и настоящие; однако столь сильная привязанность — мощь под стать его собственному обскуру — к чьей-то ласке могла происходить от того, что иного Криденс просто не знал. Он с таким остервенением цеплялся за внимание Ньюта, словно тот был последним человеком на свете.

Это неправильно.

Нужно ему показать, что это не так.

Придвинувшись ближе, Ньют коснулся губами тёплой щеки. Кожа едва заметно кололась намёком на завтрашнюю щетину. Криденс вздохнул и, не просыпаясь, сгрёб его в охапку, сжал так, что впору было начать отбиваться, чтобы сохранить рёбра в целости. Вместо этого Ньют обнял его и приник головой к плечу. Сердце Криденса билось гулко и ровно.

Нельзя его отвергать.

Но отпустить — постепенно — придётся.


	21. Chapter 21

— Мне больше не снится обскур.

Он сказал это внезапно, без всяких предисловий, разорвав уютную тишину.

Криденс поднял голову. Ньют ощутимо покраснел, однако взгляд встретил вполне спокойно, пояснив:

— Он появлялся в моих снах раньше. Иногда это были очень откровенные сны.

Криденс молча смотрел на него, смутно понимая, что должен ощущать смятение и неловкость. В своих размышлениях о том, что самочувствие Ньюта зависит от его собственных снов, он представлял это несколько иначе — не столь прямолинейно. Однако откровение, что Ньют невольно разделял его фантазии, было… будоражащим.

Из всех вопросов, которые он хотел бы задать, вырвался самый странный:

— Скучаешь по нему?

Вот теперь Ньют опустил глаза.

— Прикосновение обскура несёт смерть, — тихо сказал он. — Я знаю. Но всё же этот опыт, пусть и фантомный, был… интересным.

Поразившись тому, насколько созвучны их мысли, Криденс едва не забыл следующий вопрос.

— И тебе не приходило в голову… — он замешкался, пытаясь подобрать формулировку. — Почему ты не предположил, что это настоящий обскур? В каком-то смысле, разумеется. Ты не думал, что это отзвук моей магии?

— У меня было такое предположение. — Ньют задумчиво рисовал завитушки в лежащем рядом с ним дневнике. — Но я его отверг — ошибочно, признаю. Во-первых, следов от магического воздействия не оставалось, если не считать самих видений и некоторых проблем со сном. С меня сталось бы вообразить всё это. Я перепробовал разные методы — не то чтобы я был специалистом в обнаружении чар, честно говоря, так что, возможно, более тщательное исследование могло помочь… может быть, позже мы сможем воспользоваться помощью более опытных магов.

— Я не уверен, что смогу… повторить это.

Не поднимая головы, Ньют кивнул:

— Обскур, по имеющимся данным, отзывается на подсознательные желания носителя…

— Не сказал бы, что эти желания были подсознательными, — не удержался Криденс.

Ньют подарил ему прежнюю застенчивую улыбку, которую Криденс не видел уже давно, и продолжил, возвращаясь к рисованию:

— Судя по всему, на желания сознательные обскур отзывается ещё активнее; подтвердить эту гипотезу раньше возможности не было — обычно носителей обнаруживали на стадии полного поглощения паразитом и либо уничтожали, — карандаш отчётливо заскрипел по бумаге, — либо те погибали сами от истощения. Насколько мне известно, после попытки уничтожения воплотиться удалось только тебе. Реализованное желание уже не является источником беспокойства и, соответственно, не вызывает реакцию обскура. Поскольку тебе больше не снятся такие сны, они не приходят и ко мне. Это логично. — Ньют замолчал и сильнее пригнул голову.

Криденс думал о всех тех грёзах, которые его посещали, и постепенно всё же начинал чувствовать неловкость. Узнай он, что Ньют может бывать внутри его головы и видеть эти непристойные мечтания, умер бы от стыда ещё совсем недавно. Просто чудо, что Ньют принимает его так спокойно, без страха и отвращения. Глубоко внутри Криденс всё ещё опасался вызвать у него эти чувства, хотя и понимал, что не следует ожидать подобного от этого человека — скорее наоборот, он поддержит даже самые разнузданные фантазии.

Интересно, какие грёзы являются Ньюту?

— А что во-вторых? — спросил Криденс, поняв, что заканчивать тот не собирается.

— Во-вторых? — переспросил Ньют с недоумением.

— Ты сказал “во-первых”, когда начал говорить об отсутствии следов и о желаниях. Значит, есть что-то ещё.

— О… — Ньют замялся. Эта смущённая улыбка была, наверное, какой-то разновидностью чар — во всяком случае, действовала она не хуже оглушающих заклятий, которые он демонстрировал на сегодняшнем уроке. — Я и в самом деле не связывал твои собственные желания с моим… с обскуром, который мне снился. Видишь ли, я не думал, что ты можешь счесть меня хоть сколько-нибудь привлекательным. И тем более помыслить не мог, что ты захочешь ответить на… внимание, выходящее за определённые рамки.

— Ньют, ты… — протянул растерянно Криденс, чувствуя, что запутывается. В некоторых отношениях Ньют был таким же странным, как он сам. — Подожди, ты же только что сказал, что вначале подозревал мою магию — или обскур — в наведении этих снов.

Ньют смотрел на него очень ласково, но от этого почему-то сделалось неуютно.

— Я считал, что обскур влечёт ко мне из-за волшебства, — сказал он тихо, но твёрдо. — Он ведь стремился поглотить мою магию и жизненные силы… то есть, я так думал — и в некотором смысле оказался прав, не так ли? Я не боялся, что это случится, поскольку доверял тебе-человеку — насколько можно было видеть, ты прекрасно сдерживал эти рефлекторные порывы сущности.

Смутившись, Криденс отвернулся. Ньют слишком доверял ему, в то время как следовало быть начеку. За эту ошибку могли поплатиться оба. Криденс судорожно вздохнул.

— Прости, я не был до конца честен, — хрипловато сказал он, разглядывая стену. — И утаивал кое-что важное… многое, вероятно.

— Ты не виноват, — мягко ответил Ньют. — Ты не знал, можно ли рассказать мне всё… к тому же, ты знаком со своим обскуром дольше, чем я — и ты ведь действительно прекрасно его сдерживал. Это изумительно.

Помедлив, Криденс отложил книгу, которую читал до начала разговора, и перебрался со своей кровати к Ньюту.

— Было бы лучше, наверное, если бы ты поделился проблемами, когда они только возникли, — добавил тот. — Но упрекнуть тебя в том, что ты этого не сделал, я не могу — уж точно не я, со всеми моими глупостями.

— Все ошибаются, — пробормотал Криденс, всё ещё чувствуя себя виноватым. — Сойдёмся на этом?

— На сегодня — определённо, сойдёмся, — Ньют солнечно улыбнулся.

Криденс какое-то время смотрел на него, потом всё же решился: протянул руку и кончиками пальцев погладил морщинки возле рта. Они всегда появлялись, если Ньют слишком широко улыбался.

Тот опустил веки и едва заметно подался к руке. Улыбка медленно истаяла, лицо разгладилось; Криденс проследил кончиками пальцев мягкие очертания скулы и линию подбородка, потом придвинулся и прижался губами к уголку расслабленно приоткрытого рта. Дыхание Ньюта было размеренным и тихим. Он чуть повернул голову — не пытаясь поцеловать, лишь скользнул сухими губами по губам Криденса; это оказалось немного щекотно и до дрожи приятно. Криденс замер и тоже прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь тонким ощущением.

Мелкие веснушки на веках Ньюта будто мерцали, рыжеватые ресницы подрагивали. Он поднял руку и, почти повторив движения Криденса, невесомо погладил выступы скул, потом скользнул пальцем по нежной, слишком чувствительной коже нижних век, и от этого едва слышно зазвенело в ушах. Ощущения были ясные, но чересчур деликатные, и, не выдержав, Криденс сгрёб Ньюта за волосы, потянул осторожно, ловя губы ртом. Почему-то сейчас он чувствовал себя неловким и скованным; Ньют словно понял это — мягко подтолкнул его, заставляя откинуться на спину, прижался всем телом, углубив поцелуй. Тёплые руки неторопливо ласкали Криденса, потом ненавязчиво потянули за рукав, и он послушно выпутался из пижамной куртки, опустил её на пол. Все действия казались медленными и тягучими; неторопливые движения Ньюта почти гипнотизировали. Его тело было тёплым и гибким, Криденс обнимал его расслабленно, немного лениво; руками скользил по спине, чувствуя, что растворяется в этом ощущении чужой — желанной — кожи под ладонью. Сейчас он отчётливо понимал, для чего Ньют закрывает глаза: от этого каждое прикосновение становилось глубоким и более полным, и Криденс готов был потеряться в происходящем — потеряться, если понадобится, навсегда.

Чуть сместившись, Ньют коленом раздвинул его ноги. Сопротивляться Криденс не собирался, но всё равно невольно сжался и зажмурился.

— Не бойся, — шепнул Ньют почти беззвучно. — Я здесь, с тобой. Я не причиню тебе боли. Веришь?

Его дыхание ласково трогало ухо; Криденс рискнул открыть глаза. Ньют смотрел на него нежно и с восхищением.

— Мы попробуем, — сказал он мягко, и Криденс в который раз поразился его терпению, — и если тебе не понравится, не будем к этому возвращаться. Хорошо?

Криденс сглотнул. Он понимал, что выглядит сейчас абсолютно беспомощным и, может быть, даже жалким, но это больше не имело значения.

— Хорошо, — выдавил он. Голос едва слушался, горло перехватывало, и Криденс буквально вынудил себя дышать.

— Расслабься немного, — проговорил Ньют ему в губы. — Я буду очень аккуратен. Мы никуда не спешим.

Он поцеловал Криденса, потом перебрался к шее, лёгкими укусами повторил путь, который тот обычно проделывал сам. Влажный мягкий язык тронул ямку над ключицей, зубы прижали, несильно прихватили основание шеи, и Криденс невольно выгнулся с неслышным — как он надеялся — стоном. Ньют гладил его по бедру, неторопливо и как-то монотонно, словно хотел не приласкать, но успокоить. Это подействовало: Криденс постепенно набрался смелости и сам подтолкнул руку Ньюта, без слов прося продолжать. Тот чуть отстранился; согрев дыханием ухо, аккуратно прикусил мочку и сдвинулся ниже, прошёлся поцелуями по груди, спускаясь к животу. Криденс потянул за волосы, помешав двигаться дальше.

— Не жульничай, — тихо, но настойчиво сказал он.

Вскинув голову, Ньют смешно сморщился, потом сжал губы и с явным разочарованием вздохнул. Криденс невольно улыбнулся и, приподнявшись на локте, притянул его ближе, поцеловал, прослеживая кончиком языка горячую влажную изнанку губ. В какой-то момент он поймал себя на мысли, что мог бы остановиться — этих прикосновений было вполне достаточно, — но не решился сказать об этом, чтобы не разочаровывать Ньюта.

Пальцы запутались в волосах, и он с трудом освободил руку, когда тот отодвинулся. Его спокойное, даже скорее серьёзное лицо всё ещё чуть расплывалось, и Криденс догадался протереть слезящиеся глаза; веки пощипывало.

— Придётся снять одежду, — Ньют не отводил взгляд и, кажется, не моргал. — Иначе тебе может быть неудобно.

Криденс был близок к тому, чтобы всё-таки отступиться, но запретил себе даже думать об этом. Он каждый раз колебался, и каждый раз Ньют — руками, губами, всем своим телом — убеждал его, что не нужно бояться желаний. Сдержанно вздохнув, Криденс кивнул.

Даже если ему придётся гореть за эти грехи в аду — это случится когда-нибудь потом.

Ньют нетерпеливо покусывал губу изнутри — Криденс видел, как она подрагивает, — но не спешил, как и обещал. Его дыхание участилось и стало порой срываться, однако руки по-прежнему скользили по телу деликатно и медленно. Тёплая ладонь мимоходом обласкала колено, отчего странно кольнуло где-то в позвоночнике, потом прошлась вверх по внутренней стороне бедра; влажные — скользкие — пальцы осторожно, будто примериваясь, тронули между ног. Криденс зажмурился и отвернул лицо.

Ньют вдруг потянул его за плечо, словно собирался перекатить; Криденс, забыв о смущении, бросил на него озадаченный взгляд.

— Можешь лечь на живот. — Ньют отодвинулся в сторону: — Так будет проще расслабиться. И ты сможешь не смотреть на меня и не видеть, что за тобой наблюдают.

От этого путаного — и понятного — объяснения Криденса пробрала дрожь. Ньют его понимает. Это вызывало изумление, восторг — и ужас, нелепый и почти суеверный; Криденс едва мог поверить, что подобное возможно. Он послушно перевернулся, подгребая под себя и без того измятую подушку, и постарался развести ноги пошире.

— Не думай ни о чём, — сказал Ньют ему в затылок, губами ткнулся под ухо. Руки с прежней неторопливостью гладили спину Криденса, дразняще спускались по бёдрам. — И не забывай дышать.

В голосе едва ощутимо зазвучала улыбка; Криденс приглушил ответный смешок, спрятав лицо в сгибе локтя, и закрыл глаза.

Было неприятно, но не больно. Вплотную придвинувшись, Ньют целовал не сошедшие до конца шрамы на плече и пониже загривка; растягивал Криденса бережно и уверенно, явно не смущаясь необходимостью действовать столь откровенно. Криденс, расслабившись, устроив голову на сложенных перед собой руках, пытался понять, что может нравиться в этом распирающем ощущении; он чувствовал, как движутся пальцы внутри, но не испытывал от этого удовольствия, лишь покорно ждал, когда Ньют возьмёт его.

Ньют может делать с ним всё, что захочет. Его удовольствие заменит Криденсу собственное.

Вздохнув, длинно и прерывисто, Ньют отстранился и свободной рукой потянул его за бедро. Криденс послушно подался назад, и Ньют надавил ему на поясницу.

— Прогнись. — Он прижался к спине и, почти касаясь уха губами, негромко добавил: — И перестань раздумывать обо всём.

— Это так очевидно? — неловко усмехнувшись, Криденс поймал ускользнувшую было подушку и улёгся на неё грудью.

— Так же… — Ньют привычно делал между словами паузы длиной в едва ощутимый вдох, — как и твои попытки просто терпеть.

Он двинул пальцами резче, и Криденс, к собственному изумлению издав короткий жалобный звук, почти против воли вскинул бёдра, желая вернуть пронзительное нечто — всего лишь отзвук настоящего наслаждения, но достаточно яркий, чтобы за ним гнаться. Ньют повторил движение, и пальцы Криденса самостоятельно сжались, впиваясь в смятые простыни.

— Кажется, — хрипло сказал Ньют, — я немного перестарался, пытаясь быть аккуратным.

Ответить ему Криденс не мог. С каждым толчком обжигающее сладкое ощущение становилось отчётливее. Воздуха не хватало даже на стоны, перед глазами знакомо плыли круги; вскоре они сделались чёрными, и Криденс зажмурился, чтобы от них избавиться.

Он всё-таки застонал, разочарованно и почти обиженно, когда Ньют отпустил его и вытащил пальцы; смущение стёрлось, в очередной раз затерявшись в вихре эмоций, однако это он заметил позже, чуть отдышавшись. Ньют поудобнее перехватил его бёдра и, притянув к себе, вошёл, кажется, одним толчком. Криденс сдавленно ахнул, дыхание снова сбилось, но отголосок боли, которую он скорее ожидал, чем по-настоящему испытывал, окончательно растворился, стоило Ньюту продолжить движения.

— Криденс, — задыхаясь, тот наклонился, прижался грудью к спине, и его тело показалось раскалённым. — Покажи, как мне…

— Не надо, — Криденс неловко оттолкнул руку, скользнувшую по животу вниз, к паху. — Я сам.

Ньют хрипловато и как-то рвано всхлипнул — или, может быть, усмехнулся:

— Так даже лучше.

Он себя больше не сдерживал, двигаясь не слишком быстро, но резко, на грани с небрежностью, и бесстыдно стонал, порой срываясь на хрипы. Криденс приподнялся на руках, чтобы свободнее подаваться к нему, и пальцы на его бёдрах сжались с неожиданной силой. Ньют впился зубами ему в плечо, вырвав короткий ответный стон, и содрогнулся, снова всхлипывая; Криденс торопливо коснулся себя, и Ньют накрыл его руку своей.

На этот раз его прикосновения были идеальны.

Пытаясь отдышаться, Криденс растянулся во весь рост, уронил потяжелевшую голову; Ньют бесцеремонно улёгся сверху и прижался лбом к плечу, к саднящему следу от укуса. Криденс, впрочем, не возражал — неприятное ощущение придавало какую-то особую глубину восприятию.

— Будет очень грубо, — тихо заговорил он, — если я спрошу, откуда у тебя… столько разного опыта?

Ньют поднял голову и заглянул ему в лицо; помедлив, коснулся губами виска и так же тихо ответил:

— Не думаю, что нам стоит это обсуждать.

— Боишься, что я буду ревновать тебя к прошлому? — предположил Криденс, пытаясь повернуться набок.

Ньют кивнул и неловко скатился, позволяя отодвинуться. Немного подумав, Криденс с неудовольствием признал, что эти опасения справедливы: от одной мысли, что кто-то другой видел Ньюта таким и столь же свободно ласкал его, темнело в глазах. Не стоит больше поднимать эту тему.

Перед сном Ньют с извиняющейся улыбкой всё-таки вылечил след зубов; боль к тому моменту уже прошла, так что разницы Криденс не заметил, но ничего не сказал — не мог упустить возможность вновь ощутить на себе тонкую магию Ньюта. Сейчас, когда обскур молчал, её касание воспринималось особенно деликатно.

— Понравилось? — прижавшись головой к плечу Криденса, с рассеянной улыбкой спросил Ньют.

— Да, — Криденс взъерошил его волосы, и пальцы снова запутались в мягких прядках. — Хотя я не уверен, что скоро решу повторить.

Помолчав, Ньют хитро покосился куда-то в сторону.

— Обещай мне, — он снова взглянул на Криденса, — что в следующий раз мы всё сделаем так, как я захочу. Хорошо?

Этот человек всё же мог читать мысли. Восхищённо вздохнув, Криденс отозвался:

— Обязательно.

Он проснулся в одиночестве — впервые за несколько недель — и мгновенно испытал удушающий страх. Привиделось, показалось, всё было не наяву. Отвечая на испуг, всколыхнулся, завился тёмным кружевом обскур, насекомыми пополз под кожей. Только потом Криденс различил приглушённое мелодичное мурлыканье, которое изредка прерывали неясные звуки, похожие на ворчание нунду.

Между кроватями стоял открытый чемодан. Торопливо одевшись, Криденс спустился в хижину и с любопытством огляделся. Стеллаж опустел; на полу были расставлены корзины и ящики, между ними высились стопки книг. Негромко напевая себе под нос, Ньют разбирал завалы коробочек и мешочков в углу стола; рядом парили, чуть покачиваясь, длинные мелко исписанные свитки — два развернулись до самого пола, а третий и вовсе стелился по доскам, уходя куда-то под шкаф. Время от времени Ньют сверялся с содержимым свитков, трогал одну из бесчисленных строк кончиком палочки, и рядом появлялась светящаяся пометка.

Ступить было некуда, и Криденс устроился прямо на лестнице, для равновесия обвив рукой перекладину.

— Чем ты занимаешься?

Ньют обернулся через плечо, вскинул брови удивлённо — видимо, так увлёкся, что не заметил появления наблюдателя, — потом солнечно улыбнулся:

— Разбираю вещи. — Он отогнал в сторону один из свитков, чтобы тот не загораживал Криденса. — Если не заниматься этим регулярно, тут сложно будет что-то найти.

— Тебе помочь?

Покачав головой, Ньют вернулся к своему занятию:

— Не стоит. Вдвоём мы можем запутаться в списках. К тому же, я помню, тебе сложно разбирать мой почерк. — Он отправил в один из ящиков несколько мешочков и, вновь повернувшись к Криденсу, добавил с обезоруживающей улыбкой: — Я всё равно уже почти закончил, осталось лишь разложить всё по местам.

Криденс окинул недоверчивым взглядом невероятное количество вещей — наверняка без помощи магии они бы не поместились не только в эту хижину, но и в немалых размеров дом.

— Но как ты… — Криденс упрекнул себя за недогадливость. Ответ был очевиден. — И давно ты проснулся?

Ньют сдвинул один из графиков над столом, открыв циферблат часов.

— Получается, давно. Я встал затемно. — Он вдруг уронил руку с палочкой и опустил голову, задумчиво глядя перед собой. — Знаешь, мне обычно не требовалось много сна. Некоторые сложности возникли не так давно, а потом… Когда мы… — Он выпрямился, прислонился бедром к краю стола и, внимательно глядя на Криденса, закончил очень спокойно: — Когда ко мне перестал являться обскур, я снова стал высыпаться. Кажется, он меня… изматывал.

— Я догадывался, — признался Криденс. Голос надломился, пришлось прочистить горло, чтобы продолжить: — Я даже начал бояться, что он тянет твою магию — я не был уверен, что смогу различить, если он сделает что-то подобное… заплетёт в себя чужое волшебство. И если он чересчур расходился, потом ты действительно… выглядел утомлённым.

— Возможно, он воздействовал не напрямую, а попросту мешая нормальному сну, — пояснил Ньют, разглядывая что-то на полу. — Но мы не можем исключать и другой вариант. — Он помолчал и тихо, явно через силу, сказал, по-прежнему не поднимая глаз: — Тебе придётся быть очень осторожным в своих привязанностях. Осторожным — и откровенным, лучше всего с самого начала. Иначе в следующий раз дело может кончиться не так благополучно.

Криденс хотел возразить, что следующего раза не будет, но потом подумал и признал правоту Ньюта. Не только привязанность, но любое яркое чувство к кому-то может привлечь обскур — и что если это будет злость или ненависть? Повторить прежние ошибки и снова уничтожить человека… Криденс вовсе этого не хотел.

Наклонив голову, Ньют разглядывал его с рассеянной мягкой улыбкой. На шее, вдоль натянутой мышцы, пролегала цепочка следов, уходящая под воротник мятой рубашки. Криденс подумал, что должен чувствовать себя смущённым или виноватым, но как ни старался, не мог ощутить ничего, кроме — тщеславного почти — удовлетворения.

— Я хочу кое-что тебе дать, — сказал вдруг Ньют, разворачиваясь к столу; порылся в завалах, потом заглянул на полку на уровне глаз. — Где же… а, нашёл. Дай руку.

На ладонь Криденсу лёг крохотный виал с притёртой пробкой; внутри перекатывалась голубоватая едва заметно светящаяся жидкость.

— Ньют, это же…

— Это яд пикирующего злыдня, — Ньют показал виал побольше, заполненный на две трети. — Заклятие забвения, очевидно, на тебя не действует, но яд может сработать — зелья ведь работают. Ты как-то сказал, что был согласен забыть меня, чтобы спасти мою жизнь. Если ты снова захочешь кого-то забыть — попробуй использовать это.

Он накрыл ладонью руку Криденса, и тот невольно сжал пальцы. Сейчас он едва мог поверить, что действительно собирался сделать это — что он хотел забыть Ньюта.

— Спасибо, — он благодарно улыбнулся.

— И ещё, — добавил Ньют с забавным выражением лица, лукавым и виноватым одновременно, — это можно использовать, если потребуется, чтобы кто-то забыл тебя.

Криденс посмотрел на него с недоумением, но потом догадался, о чём речь. Ньют не всегда сможет сопровождать его; некоторые проблемы — например, появление ненужных свидетелей — придётся решать самостоятельно.

— Жаль, что я не могу освоить чары, — вздохнув, Криденс отпустил руку Ньюта и спрятал виал в карман. — Заклятие забвения и ещё пара-тройка мне бы пригодились.

— Может, я ещё найду способ расплести твой обскур, — Ньют вновь улыбался, но голос его звучал слишком спокойно, словно прятал отчаяние. Криденс очень надеялся, что это ему показалось.

Ньют действительно скоро закончил ревизию; в мгновение ока разложив и расставив вещи по местам, ещё раз пробежался по своим бесконечным спискам и стал оглядываться с явной досадой. Криденс, перебравшийся в процессе уборки на свой стул, тоже огляделся, потом вопросительно посмотрел на Ньюта.

— Кое-чего не хватает, — смущённо потупившись, тот взмахами палочки скатал свитки. — В основном разных блестящих вещей — придётся опять перетряхнуть тайники нюхлера. И ещё, кажется, я забыл в гостинице несколько зачарованных свечей. Тот, кто попытается их зажечь, будет очень удивлён — они ведь слишком ровно горят и почти не плавятся.

— Главное, что ты разделил кровати перед отъездом, — Криденс усмехнулся. — Ты ведь разделил?

Ньют посмотрел на него с улыбкой, потом задумался.

— Теперь, когда ты спросил… — он глянул на Криденса растерянно, почти с ужасом. — Я не могу вспомнить.

Криденс сжал зубы, чтобы не засмеяться.

— Я помню, — сдавленным голосом ответил он. — Конечно, разделил, я просто шучу.

Облегчение на лице Ньюта было столь явным, что стало понятно: он не подыгрывал, а действительно не мог вспомнить такую мелочь — и, вероятно, это была бы не первая подобная оплошность в его жизни. Чтобы не смущать его ещё больше, Криденс поторопился сменить тему:

— Мы будем сегодня завтракать?

— Конечно. — Ньют убрал палочку в рукав, как делал обычно, собираясь подниматься по лестнице. — Есть пожелания?

Поколебавшись, Криденс неуверенно спросил:

— Может, у тебя есть ещё апельсины? Мне очень понравился тот пирог по рецепту мисс Куини.

Ньют серьёзно задумался, потом покачал головой:

— Увы, нет. Но, — его улыбка сделалась дразнящей, почти соблазняющей, — остались лимоны. Насколько мне известно, с ними тоже можно сделать отличную выпечку. Поднимайся, — он махнул в сторону люка. — Продукты я сейчас принесу.

***  
Договариваться с собственной совестью Ньюту и раньше удавалось с трудом, но в последнее время этот торг сделался совсем уж невыносимым. Давно уже продуманный план действий висел над головой, как нож гильотины. Следовало отвезти Криденса в Британию для дальнейшего обучения — и оставить, дать ему возможность жить дальше, исследовать мир и учиться колдовству самостоятельно, без оглядки на одобрение Ньюта… без оглядки на чувства. Рано или поздно — и скорее рано — Криденс сможет оценить свободу от обязательств; когда он отбросит ненужные больше привязанности, как после выздоровления откладывают костыли, его характер проявится в полной мере. В этом Ньют был уверен.

С другой стороны, он не хотел форсировать события. Если поторопиться, сделать неверный шаг, Криденс — такой сильный, страстный, но всё ещё слишком хрупкий и уязвимый — может принять вынужденное расставание за полный разрыв, а в худшем случае сочтёт, что это желание Ньюта, а вовсе не та необходимая мера, к которой тот предпочёл бы не прибегать никогда. К сожалению, другого выхода Ньют не видел. Втайне ему нравилось думать, что однажды Криденс, познакомившись с разными людьми, оценив все прелести свободы и самостоятельности, вернётся — но уже не станет примерять на себя роль подопечного, которого нужно наставлять и обучать, а потребует дружбы на равных. Ньют запрещал себе мечтать об этом — слишком эгоистично, — но не мог с собой справиться. Логика, которая подсказывала, что в новой жизни Криденс будет занят собой и своими проблемами, не помогала против этих фантазий. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что со временем они сбудутся либо тихо угаснут, не оставив шанса разочароваться.

В любом случае, Криденс должен двигаться дальше — для его же блага.

Ньют утешал себя мыслью, что у них ещё есть время. Все возможные опасности пока под контролем, и лето ещё не наступило.

Эта иллюзия рассыпалась слишком быстро.

Собственной совы у Тесея не было — по какой-то причине животные не любили его, и по вполне определённым причинам он не любил их, — и для отправки писем он пользовался услугами почты или совятней при Министерстве. Однако в последнее время, пытаясь соблюдать хотя бы минимальную конспирацию, он брал сов у пары проверенных приятелей, и Ньют уже запомнил обеих.

Мойра, обладательница очень спокойного характера и необычайно яркого рисунка на крыльях, постучала в окно посреди ужина. Ньют узнал её сразу и встревожился — предыдущий визит она нанесла всего три дня назад, и в письме, которое он отправил Тесею, не было ничего, требующего ответа, а бесцельную переписку с пересказом незначительных подробностей своей жизни братья не вели уже много лет, с тех самых пор, как Ньют окончил Хогвартс. Криденс, сидящий ближе к окну, поднялся и, впустив Мойру, открыл шкафчик над мойкой, зашуршал какой-то бумагой. Ньют распечатал конверт — заклинанием, так быстрее — и пробежал взглядом ровные строки.

Ему пришлось перечитать сообщение три раза, чтобы осознать новость.

— Что случилось? — спросил Криденс, выставляя на стол выстланную салфеткой корзинку с печеньем.

Разглядывая её и машинально подмечая детали, Ньют не сразу понял, что к нему обращаются; приподнял голову, всмотрелся в чуть обеспокоенное лицо. Он знал, что это случится, но так быстро и так…

— Сядь, — сказал он, тщательно складывая пергамент.

Криденс торопливо поставил вторую корзинку, поменьше, и сел, вместе со стулом придвинулся ближе. Ньют сомневался, что сможет зайти издалека и не запутаться (да и нужно ли здесь вилять?), поэтому начал с главного:

— Геллерт Гриндевальд исчез.

— Сбежал? — уточнил Криденс с настораживающим спокойствием.

— Можно и так сказать, наверное. — Поставив локти на стол, Ньют сгорбился и спрятал лицо в ладонях. — Но они предпочитают выражаться более обтекаемо — по сообщениям МАКУСА, он именно исчез. — “Можно подумать, он попросту испарился и больше нас не побеспокоит, — писал Тесей, и Ньют словно наяву видел его саркастическую ухмылку. — Не удивлюсь, если именно на это они и рассчитывают”. — Пропажу обнаружили неделю назад, но связались с другими министерствами не сразу — видимо, пытались отыскать своими силами, потом проводили внутреннее расследование; обратились к остальным, когда стало ясно, что другого выхода нет — довольно типично для наших сообществ, — он потёр лицо руками и поднял голову, взглянул на Криденса.

— Это всё звучит весьма скверно, — сказал тот, непринуждённо помахивая недоеденным печеньем. — Но насколько я понимаю, это не вся история?

— К сожалению, ты правильно понял. Эта информация засекречена, — Ньют вздохнул, подумав, что засекречена она до первого эксцесса, который нельзя будет выдать за несчастный случай или попросту скрыть. — Тесей так оперативно выдал её лишь потому, что это напрямую касается нашей безопасности. Но она вполне официальна. Неофициально же… — он неопределённо пожал плечами, ощущая смутный отзвук вины. Следовало предвидеть такой вариант развития событий и давно уже переправить Криденса в более надёжное место. — Есть основания полагать, что исчез он раньше. Намного раньше. И американцы не могут точно установить, когда это случилось.

Криденс положил печенье и прикрыл глаза рукой, пальцами потирая виски.

— То есть, сейчас он может быть где угодно. — Опустив руку, он посмотрел на Ньюта вопросительно: — Думаешь, ему помогли?

— Судя по тому, что пишет Тесей — все так думают. Затруднительно сбежать из тюрьмы без помощников и подручных средств, даже если ты великий волшебник.

— Что ты собираешься делать?

— Подумать. Посоветоваться. — Ньют смотрел в окно. Со своего места он видел только кусок тёмного неба и край багровой полосы, оставшейся от заката. — Убегать от контрабандистов, расстроенных потерей редкого “товара” — это одно, но убегать от… фанатика, будем говорить прямо — к тому же, обладающего определённым политическим весом, имеющего тайных союзников, — это несколько иное.

— Ответишь сейчас? — Криденс сдвинул корзинки, освобождая место.

— Да, Тесей должен знать, что я понимаю риски. — Ньют призвал пергамент и чернильницу с пером, которые за последние недели прочно поселились на одной из открытых полок. — Надеюсь, он мне поможет с одним важным делом — всё же у него куда больше связей в определённых кругах — по крайней мере, в Англии.

— С каким делом? — уточнил Криденс с неожиданной подозрительностью.

— Тебе понадобятся документы. — Обдумывая, как к этому подвести Тесея, Ньют обмакнул перо — важные вещи он предпочитал записывать от руки, не зачаровывая карандаши или перья. — Ты не можешь вечно жить в моём чемодане.

Очень-очень тихо, словно на самом деле не желая, чтобы его услышали, Криденс проговорил:

— Я бы от такой жизни не отказался.

Сова от Дамблдора прибыла уже следующим утром — слухи в сообществе распространялись как по волшебству. Рекомендации были именно такими, как и предполагал Ньют — по возможности свернуть любую переписку и как можно скорее сменить укрытие, — но кое-что вызывало недоумение.

— У тебя очень странное лицо, — настороженно сказал Криденс. — Он пишет что-то…

— По какой-то причине, — отозвался Ньют, напряжённо размышляя, — он считает, что Гриндевальд будет целенаправленно искать и меня.

Профессор темнит. Это было вполне очевидно, не слишком удивительно и в каком-то смысле почти привычно. И всё же… Обычно не слишком чуткий к подобному, в этот раз Ньют отчётливо ощутил в тоне письма тревожащую настойчивость. Очевидно, профессору известно нечто, позволяющее ему делать о происходящем собственные выводы — и Ньюту эти выводы наверняка не понравятся.

— Ты говорил, что они знакомы. Может быть, мы просто неверно оцениваем характер того человека, — едва заметная неуверенность в голосе Криденса выдавала, что убедить он пытается в первую очередь себя, — и твой наставник предполагает возможность мести?

— Может быть. — Ньют сказал себе, что это не ложь — ему ведь доподлинно неизвестно, что кроется за этим предупреждением. Профессор явно что-то недоговаривает — это читалось между строк, — но будет несколько опрометчиво озвучить это Криденсу вскоре после просьбы доверять этому человеку. — Профессор Дамблдор — к слову, тебе стоит привыкнуть называть его именно так — в людях разбирается прекрасно. Что касается рекомендаций, думаю, остальные… осведомлённые лица с ними согласятся. Я, во всяком случае, их поддерживаю.

Какое-то время поникший Криденс разглядывал столешницу, потом бесцельно потрогал след от большого сучка и наконец с нескрываемым расстройством признался:

— Я не хочу уезжать.

— Я понимаю, — Ньют бережно взял его за руку. — Но мы ведь знали, что этот день настанет.

Рука Криденса в его ладонях судорожно сжалась.

— Он настал слишком быстро.

С этим Ньют был полностью согласен.

Днём они посетили норвежских риджбеков. Кристоф, молодой и полный энтузиазма смотритель, который занимался детёнышами, запретил чужакам приближаться к загону — малыши в этом возрасте на незнакомцев реагировали слишком остро и могли от испуга повредить в первую очередь себе и друг другу; пришлось найти укромное место на гребне насыпи, ограждающей загон от реки.

Криденс с неизменным восхищением смотрел на драконов, иногда вскидывал голову, провожая взглядом пару взрослых особей, которые поднимались с другого берега и делали круг возле границ своей территории. Ньют смотрел на Криденса.

Кусочки мозаики складывались один к одному. Всё происходящее свидетельствовало в пользу принятого решения; сколько Ньют ни старался отыскать хоть один весомый аргумент против, все они меркли перед уже установленными фактами. Он не может и дальше прятать Криденса, тем самым невольно зацикливая его чувства, привязывая его к себе всё крепче; опасная иллюзия, что Ньют — единственный, кто пытается о нём позаботиться, будет держать Криденса, словно кандалы. Нельзя его сковывать, и Ньют говорил это себе много раз.

Почему же он сам не мог поверить, что это неправильно и опасно?

Он оставил себе ещё пару дней на размышления. Сова улетела к профессору с написанным в весьма легкомысленном тоне отчётом об успехах Криденса в зельеварении и вернулась уже наутро — быстрее обычного; ответ, однако, содержал только будничные рекомендации по дальнейшему обучению и никаких комментариев на сторонние темы — Дамблдор очень хорошо понимал, когда следует надавить, а в каких случаях достаточно просто выждать. Зато Тесей прислал неожиданно раздражённое письмо — спасибо, обычное, а не кричалку, — в котором просил действовать побыстрее. Поднимающийся в кулуарах шум наверняка спугнёт — или уже спугнул — Гриндевальда, даже если тот сам старательно прятался; Ньют, впрочем, понимал это и без напоминаний. Он сообщил Тесею, что рассматривает варианты и, вопреки обыкновению, пообещал быть осторожным.

Вечером Ньют едва не забыл покормить лунтелят — спохватился уже в хижине, размечая последние графики. Он не собирался задерживаться — он говорил себе, что вовсе не тянет время, — однако некоторые лунтелята после кормёжки начали танцевать, хотя с окончания брачного сезона прошёл всего месяц. Ньют остался понаблюдать за феноменом; по какой-то причине ему казалось, что эти создания стараются именно для него.

Впервые в жизни он поддался гипнозу этих удивительных танцев. Тёмные фигуры медленно кружились под огромной полной луной, и Ньют бездумно смотрел на них; мысли стали расплывчатыми и вязкими. Он не желал уходить — снаружи его ждала необходимость принимать важные и неприятные решения, действовать… терять. Возможно, в этом и крылась разгадка: разум охотно скрывался от грядущих печалей за сиюминутным покоем, который дарило это зрелище.

К несчастью, за ним нельзя было укрыться навсегда.

Эта мысль разрушила кокон спокойствия; вздохнув, Ньют поднялся. Пора возвращаться в реальность.

Криденс как будто уже спал, но когда кровать скрипнула и прогнулась под весом тела, приоткрыл глаза с блаженным вздохом. Ньют убрал от его лица завивающиеся спутанные пряди, проследил кончиками пальцев резкие очертания скул и подбородка, тронул расслабленно приоткрытые губы.

— Спишь? — тихо спросил он, опустив руку.

— М-нм, — отозвался Криденс, давая понять, что слушает — пытается слушать. Его ресницы снова опустились; тени от них мягко дрожали.

Ньют бережно взял его руку в свои, переплетая пальцы. Помолчал.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, — начал он ещё тише. — Чтобы ты помнил. Я люблю тебя. Что бы ни случилось, я всегда буду тебя помнить. Ты удивительный. Я хочу, чтобы ты не забывал и об этом.

— Хорошо, — немного невнятно протянул Криденс и улыбнулся, сонно и ласково. — Раз ты так говоришь, буду помнить.

Еле заметно зевнув, он зарылся лицом в подушку; расслабленная рука выскользнула из пальцев Ньюта. Тот подоткнул одеяло, и Криденс почти сразу уснул. Какое-то время Ньют сидел рядом и гладил его по волосам, потом поднялся.

Сова разместилась на спинке кухонного стула, делая вид, что дремлет. Ньют взял с полки заранее приготовленное, уже запечатанное письмо, тщательно сдерживая желание смять его и выбросить. Впереди была целая ночь, чтобы ещё раз всё обдумать, но Ньют не уступил этому искушению, понимая, что до утра не продержится — изменив мнение, откажется от своего плана в попытке отсрочить неизбежное. Словно его можно отсрочить.

Напомнив себе, что промедление может обернуться опасностью, Ньют на прощание дал сове лакомство и открыл для неё окно, затем направился к чемодану, чтобы немного поработать. В уютной и привычной обстановке размышлять будет легче.

У него впереди вся ночь, чтобы придумать новые аргументы для профессора, если тот откажется от этого внезапного — наверняка ожидаемого — предложения, и подобрать слова для Криденса на случай, если профессор согласится.

Этого времени так ничтожно мало.

Вместе с утром в заповедник вползла тяжёлая низкая туча, накрыла лес до самого горизонта. Ньют пытался не думать, что это дурное предзнаменование — за такую трактовку простого погодного явления его засмеяли бы даже школьники, вынужденные в качестве домашнего задания по прорицанию придумывать разные несчастья.

Он не мог сосредоточиться на работе и в конце концов сдался, спрятался на кухне, делая вид, что ищет новый рецепт к обеду; листал кулинарную книгу, не в силах отделаться от мысли, что вскоре она станет бесполезна, и постоянно поглядывал на окно. К счастью, Криденс, захваченный перспективой научиться чему-то волшебному — чему-то, что получалось у него без вмешательства обскура, — увлечённо читал затрёпанный учебник по зельеварению и не замечал никаких странностей. Он даже за едой не расставался с этим учебником, отчего тот едва не обзавёлся парой новых пятен на страницах. Ньют почти радовался, что Криденс не обращает на него внимания — он бы не смог объяснить свой бледный и взволнованный вид.

Вестница прибыла лишь после ужина. Ньют ожидал увидеть длинное письмо, полное очередных недомолвок и неясных намёков. Однако на пергаменте обнаружилась короткая ровная строчка: “В любое время”. Ниже значилась подпись. Выронив пергамент, Ньют прислонился к стене и закрыл глаза.

Ему потребовалось всего несколько минут, чтобы собраться с духом. Уже стемнело, и в спальне разливался мягкий свет ночника — ещё одна вещь, которая скоро потеряет значение. Криденс деловито взбивал подушки; остановившись в дверях и наблюдая за ним, Ньют нащупал в кармане пряжку от ремня, которую отыскал ночью в одном из тайников Нюхлера.

Тянуть время бессмысленно. Эти слова всё равно прозвучат.

Криденс положил подушку и, обернувшись, улыбнулся Ньюту, открыто и ласково.

Рано или поздно приходится отпускать всех исцелившихся.

Сжав пряжку в пальцах, Ньют переступил порог и произнёс:

— Нам надо поговорить.


	22. Эпилог

— …таким образом, мы сталкиваемся с уникальным противоречием, — говорил Ньют, глядя куда-то в угол гостиной; пальцы бесцельно перебирали по рукояти лежащей у него на коленях палочки. — Как вы понимаете, обычно обскури готовы пожертвовать своим магическим даром — я полагаю, многие были бы искренне рады расстаться с ним, поскольку он является для таких детей источником проблем и фактически лишает их того, что они считают нормальным существованием. Извлечение паразита представляется самым благоприятным исходом. Однако в данном случае, когда носитель желает сохранить свои способности, этот метод попросту неприменим. К сожалению, другие мне неизвестны. Надеюсь, после запланированных исследований вы сможете найти альтернативу, профессор.

Он замолчал и наклонил голову, глянул искоса, словно опасаясь заметить отрицательную реакцию.

— Я также надеюсь на это, — Альбус Дамблдор доброжелательно улыбнулся. Всё это он уже читал в письмах Ньюта, но, разумеется, охотно выслушал длинную и явно отрепетированную речь, использовав это время для наблюдения за своими гостями.

Обскури выглядел старше, чем он себе представлял, и вёл себя очень сдержанно; вежливо отвечал на обращённые к нему реплики, однако сам вопросов не задавал — очевидно, Ньют объяснил всё заранее. Пока тот говорил, обскури смотрел на него, неотрывно и пристально, ловя каждое движение, каждое слово; на непроницаемом лице почти алчно горели тёмные глаза. Альбус видел подобные взгляды и раньше.

Есть нечто общее в тех, кто погружался во тьму — и не смог полностью вернуться.

— Я крайне польщён оказанным мне доверием, — продолжил Альбус. — Приложу все усилия, чтобы его оправдать. Ещё чаю, мистер Бэрбоун?

— Благодарю, этого достаточно, — тот встретил прямой взгляд абсолютно бесстрастно. Он наверняка заметил, что его изучают, но то ли не подал виду, то ли его это действительно не беспокоило. — Пожалуйста, называйте меня просто Криденс.

— Я бы не отказался от чашечки, — Ньют виновато улыбался. — Если вас не затруднит, профессор.

— Разумеется, нет, — Альбус поднялся. — Я оставлю вас ненадолго, а после обсудим детали.

Левитируя поднос по коридору, соединяющему кухню с гостиной, он задумчиво оглядывал пустые стены. Квартиру в Глазго он приобрёл, чтобы не возвращаться домой в период каникул, однако обжить её так и не удосужился, поселился вместо этого в школе. Теперь придётся чаще наведываться сюда — хотя учебный год ещё не кончился, нельзя надолго оставлять обскури без присмотра. Его обучение должно проходить под контролем.

Альбус толкнул дверь — и остановился, услышав голос:

— Бросаешь меня.

Ньют стоял спиной к двери и, зябко обхватив себя за плечи, смотрел в окно.

— Мы ведь это уже обсуждали, — не оборачиваясь, устало произнёс он.

Это могло оказаться интересным. Люди ведут себя естественно, когда думают, что за ними не наблюдают. Альбус сместился так, чтобы его не заметили через приоткрытый проём.

— Ты обещал, — обскури приближался к Ньюту, медленно, крадущимися шагами, пригнув голову и сверля спину взглядом — зверь перед броском. — А теперь бросаешь.

— Отпускаю. Так будет лучше.

Ньют обернулся — резко, с обычным своим бесстрашием, и зверь прыгнул: за долю секунды обскури сократил оставшееся расстояние, стиснул пальцами плечи Ньюта, толкнув к стене; обхватил ладонями лицо, безжалостно впился в губы. Ньют обнял его в ответ, не пытаясь оттолкнуть или помешать.

Не показалось, значит.

Уже перед самым приездом Ньют сообщил, что у его подопечного есть проблемы с привязанностями. Очевидно, речь шла о вполне определённой привязанности; Альбус невольно покачал головой. Неудивительно, что Ньют твёрдо намерен устраниться от дальнейшего обучения Криденса: увязнув в этих эмоциях, в слишком личных отношениях, тот будет постоянно оглядываться на мнение Ньюта, беспрестанно ждать именно его похвалы и, в конце концов, будет делать лишь то, что позволит как можно дольше оставаться подле него. При подобном развитии ситуации о прогрессе и обо всех возможностях обскура придётся забыть.

— Если бы я только мог этого не делать, — ломким голосом сказал Ньют. — Я бы никогда не расстался с тобой без причины. Ты же знаешь.

— Знаю. — Криденс прижимался к нему, пряча лицо на плече. Этого человека, способного своим гневом разрушать целые здания, всего несколько минут назад спокойного и весьма уверенного в себе — его Ньют держал в объятиях, как нечто хрупкое и очень ценное, могущее пострадать от любого неверного действия — неверного слова. — Я всё понимаю, но всё же не хочу тебя покидать.

Ньют вдруг вскинул голову, чуть отстранился, заглядывая Криденсу в лицо:

— Мы можем уехать. В Австралию. Или в Новую Зеландию, — он говорил быстро, но непривычно чётко; уверенный голос будто принадлежал кому-то другому. — Куда угодно, хоть в джунгли Амазонки. Я тебя спрячу снова, и нас никто никогда не найдёт.

— Найдёт, — мягко возразил Криденс, поглаживая его по щеке. Сейчас он казался очень взрослым — ровесником Ньюта, может быть, даже старше. — А если нет… тебе будет там плохо, я же знаю — без возможности полноценно заниматься делом всей своей жизни, без всякой связи с коллегами и семьёй… Нет уж. Решение принято. И я не буду его оспаривать — ты ведь по-прежнему исходишь из благих намерений.

Прерывисто вздохнув, Ньют снова обвил его руками, зарылся в волосы лицом и заговорил так тихо, что с расстояния с трудом можно было разобрать слова:

— Если будет слишком тяжело, ты всегда сможешь вернуться. Я приму тебя любым, помнишь? Но я хочу, чтобы ты двигался дальше. Не нужно больше искать моей оценки. Не оглядывайся на меня. Хорошо?

— Постараюсь. — Криденс гладил его по спине, словно пытался успокоить. — Чем ты займёшься теперь?

— Не знаю… просто сделаю вид, что всё идёт своим чередом? — Сдавленный смешок. Ещё один прерывистый вздох. — Закончу переговоры с издательством. Уберу ненужные вольеры. Верну прежний размер лаборатории, так что там снова будет места достаточно только для одного человека. — Ньют откинул голову, улыбнулся почти лукаво: — Во время работы иногда буду ругаться — самыми непристойными выражениями, какие смогу вспомнить.

Криденс заметно развеселился, сделавшись неожиданно обаятельным и совсем юным. Улыбка Ньюта растаяла, он прикрыл глаза рукой и попытался отвернуться.

— Не плачь, — Криденс снова тронул его лицо, заставил отвести руку. — Всё хорошо. Ты слишком сентиментален для подобных решений — но ты прав. Вот увидишь, я справлюсь. — Он придвинулся, явно намереваясь ещё раз поцеловать Ньюта.

Посчитав, что разговор окончен, Альбус отошёл от двери и заставил поднос сделать круг по коридору, заодно подогрев остывший чай. На обратном пути чашки на подносе слегка подпрыгивали, так что их звон наверняка было слышно в гостиной. Когда Альбус открыл дверь, его гости, устроившись каждый в своём кресле, спокойно ждали. Похоже, они не заметили его подозрительно долгого отсутствия — взволнованные прощанием, попросту потеряли счёт времени.

За чаем они обговорили моменты, которые не успели обсудить в переписке. Молчаливый Криденс по-прежнему бросал взгляды на Ньюта, но теперь чаще присматривался к Альбусу — очевидно, привыкал к мысли, что им придётся вместе работать над проблемой обскура. Ньют оставил копии всех своих записей, включая систематизированный архив исторических справок и чужих наблюдений, и обещал в случае необходимости приехать из Лондона, чтобы помочь справиться с трудностями. Альбус, впрочем, его любезным предложением пользоваться не собирался: чем скорее Криденс расстанется со своей привязанностью, тем более успешно пройдёт изучение обскура. Этот процесс потребует отстранённости и полного контроля, для которых крайне губительна страсть.

— Камин здесь подключен к общей сети, — для приличия сообщил Альбус, когда Ньют уже надевал пальто. — Так что при желании вы сможете связаться…

— Не стоит так рисковать — имея своего человека в Министерстве, камины очень просто отследить. — Ньют посматривал на него застенчиво, как пойманный на мелком нарушении школьник, потом перевёл взгляд на стоящего поодаль Криденса и неуверенно добавил: — Может быть, вы отправите мне сову… как-нибудь. Но я не настаиваю, — улыбка сделалась виноватой; Ньют взял чемодан и направился к входной двери.

Он был уже на пороге, когда застывший статуей Криденс вдруг окликнул:

— Ньют!

Тот обернулся. Криденс будничным тоном напомнил:

— Ты обещал мне полдня.

Губы Ньюта расползлись снова, но эта улыбка не затронула глаз. Голос его звучал совершенно обычно:

— Я не буду прятаться. — Что-то дрогнуло в его лице, и болезненное выражение исчезло. С нескрываемой нежностью он добавил: — Ты всегда сможешь меня отыскать, чтобы истребовать долг.

Он протянул руку; Криденс, помедлив, подошёл ближе и пожал её очень бережно. Безмолвного свидетеля оба игнорировали — или, может быть, действительно забыли о его присутствии. Опустив руку, Ньют безмятежно улыбнулся:

— Желаю удачи.

Он сделал шаг и закрыл за собой дверь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wong Wing Tsan - I Touched the Moon (послушать — https://drive.google.com/open?id=0BzQST9dFRLCIcUFBc2l4c3hkU3c )


End file.
